Yu-Gi-Oh!: Death Race 5D's
by JCHudson
Summary: In the aftermath of Zero Reverse, crime in New Domino skyrockets, and therefore, dangerous duels, known as "Death Races" are born. Many years after the tragic event, a former racing and dueling champion finds himself put into these "races" when he is framed for murder. To find out the truth, he must take part in these duels and win, or stay convicted of a crime he never committed.
1. The Beginning

**Yu-Gi-Oh!: Death Race 5D's**

 **Chapter 1:**

 **The Beginning**

A/N: I've been wanting to do a 5D's "parody" on the 2008 movie, _**Death Race**_ , for some time now, but I was having difficulty with combining the movie's death races with 5D's turbo dueling, and which characters to use, and admittedly, I'm still having issues with both, so if anyone has any ideas that they would like to share, that would help a lot. Don't know how many chapters this will be, but it possibly won't be any more than ten, but that could easily change. This will be rated M. So, as always, if you're under the ages of 18 to 21, I highly recommend that you do not read this, and only do so at your own risk. With that said, let's get to it. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!: 5D's, nor do I own anything related to the cast and story of the characters of _**Death Race**_ ; they both are owned by their respective creators.

In the near future, there was a shift in the air that was felt by the entire world. The most influential and powerful city in Japan - Domino City - suffered a horrific and tragic event, now known across the world as The Zero Reverse incident. Scientists were trying to harness an unstable and uncontrollable power, that went overload, causing a cataclysmic and catastrophic surge of pure energy that split the mainland in two. Publicly known as a horrible, natural disaster, only those of a higher state in power knew the truth.

Reo and Aiko Fudo, the lead scientist and his second, also his wife, were removed from the project when they had warned the government of the project's unstable properties and had been replaced by the Goodwin Brothers - Roman and Rex Goodwin, colleagues and at one time, friends with the Fudo's. The Japanese Government, in their "infinite wisdom" became mad and hungry for what kind of wealth and power this Ener-D project was going to bring them, if proven to be successful, and they were not above using the Fudo's friends to overthrow and overrule said project; especially, when the lead scientist was against it.

Against the government's warnings and threats, the Fudo's had to try to convince the brothers to stop the project before it was too late; unfortunately, however, testing had already begun, and the reactor went critical, just as Reo and Aiko had predicted. The reactor was going into meltdown, and if it wasn't stopped, the whole island of Japan could've been wiped off the face of the Earth. With the brothers in the wind, there was nothing stopping the reactor from exploding and taking all of Japan with it. Knowing what had to be done, Reo ordered his wife to take their infant son, and try to get as far away as they possibly could, while he went to reduce the blast radius, knowing full well that he wouldn't survive. Despite her husband's command, she stayed by his side, telling him that she had left their son in the care of their babysitter, Martha, and that they started this project together, and was only fitting to have them end it as well.

Knowing that his wife was right, and that their son was in good hands, he only needed to look into his beloved's teary eyes to know what they wanted to say to each other. No more words needed to be said between the two brilliant and intelligent scientists. Acting quickly, they were just able to bring the blast radius to take away only half the city, and prayed and hoped against all possibility that their son - Yusei Fudo - would make it out alive. In their last moment together, they shared one, final kiss, before everything around them turned white.

In a single instant, half of Domino City was engulfed in a powerful explosion that ripped away the most heavily damaged structures of the broken city, and formed it into a lonely island. Husbands separated from wives. Mothers from their children. Families figuratively and literally torn apart in the aftermath. Thousands upon thousands were killed. Even more were injured, and then there were those little few that escaped through the cracks, and just disappeared. The city was in mass panic, mourning, fear, and most importantly, anger. The people were in distraught and in terrible pain, and they needed a figure; someone - a person, or persons to blame for this tragedy, and the government had the perfect scapegoats. The very people that started the Ener-D project, and to those very few who knew that they had not only ended the project, but saved as much of the city as they could: Reo and Aiko Fudo.

Their names were slandered across the world for being the masterminds behind this catastrophe, and only a handful knew the truth and the reality of what really occurred. Martha, a family friend and the Fudo's caretaker was one of the very few people who knew the truth; that the Fudo's were good, generous people, and that they would never had acted in a such a manner. Unfortunately, for her and the young, infant Yusei, they were in the minority of the event. Most of the city's populace didn't have a problem with blaming the people that had started this whole thing. And who wouldn't, if they didn't know the couple as well as Martha, and few others had? It was a logical assumption; albeit the wrong one. Martha knew that the young boy would suffer through a hardship that very few would understand, and even fewer could comprehend, or live through. If only she knew the gravity of the coming events in Yusei's life...

In the aftermath of Zero Reverse, there was a change in political power. Having revealed themselves from the shadows, the Goodwin Brothers had risen from the ashes of Ener-D, and had climbed to the top of now what was called New Domino's political structure. But anyone who knew the gravity and the power that they held, knew that they had been "placed" at the top of the "food chain", and hadn't earned their new titles. Rex headed the more political issues with the city, whereas as Roman would deal with the more rugged and criminal aspects of the city's activities. In time, the city began to rebuild. And came together to restore itself beyond its former foundations, and in a few short years, New Domino was officially christened.

However, there remained the issue with the separated island, now referred to as the Satellite from the general populace. What was to be done about it, and the people that called that placed their new "home"? Would they be rescued and returned to their families back home? Or would they be forgotten, left to wander wartorn, apocalyptic ruins, of the once great city? Before the government of the city could come up with a sufficient answer for all, the Goodwins had another idea.

Crime in the city had gone to a new high, and the city's one prison, dubbed only as the Facility, was becoming overwhelmed and overcome with the various inmates. So, in order to remedy the situation, and to house all the criminals of both Satellite and New Domino, a new Facility would be built, and located on the secluded island, with enough room to house all occupants within. But there would be a twist, in order to weed out the most dangerous of these criminals, instead of giving them a chance for freedom, and to wreak havoc on the city again, a new "tradition" would be added into the criminal system.

The most dangerous and unpredictable of the Satellite's and New Domino's inmates would compete in unsanctioned and deathly Turbo Duels. The winner of five "Death Duels", as it was called would be able to regain their freedom, and rejoin public society. These "duels" or "races" would be featured on the island - Satellite itself - essentially becoming this new "Facility"; accomidated to fit the needs and requirements of these devastating and deathly "games". The only catch, that only the new Goodwins and members of the board knew, was that the races would be rigged so that NO ONE would be able to escape with their lives. The inmates would forever be their playthings and entertainment. At first, the board was hesitant to using their own people, even criminals, for public entertainment, but when the Brothers had told the board that they would undoubtedly gain gross amounts of money from this enterprise, their views on the matter immediately shifted, and in less than twenty-four hours, the petition was signed to create these "Death Duels", or "Death Races" as many had begun calling them was born.

A/N: That's all for chapter one. Just a little short to give you guys an idea of how these "Death Races" come to be. The other chapters will be more broad in scope, especially, the dueling/racing chapters, so that should be challenging and fun to write. Just so were clear, if it wasn't clear before, this will be an AU story, so characters may not be who they are in the anime, but I will do my best to keep them in character as much as I possibly can. Updates will be sporadic as always, and try to be patient; I'm still having trouble with how to handle the duels/races, and which characters I want to use besides the obvious, and like my other stories, this will be a Yusei x Akiza story. Until next time, peace.


	2. Framed

**Yu-Gi-Oh!: Death Race 5D's**

 **Chapter 2:**

 **Framed**

* * *

A/N: Second chapter. This one will be more lengthy than the last, and will feature a normal, turbo duel, and a character's death, so be prepared, and don't kill me for it either! Anyway, on with the story.

* * *

Once the Death Race Turbo Duels were released for public view, it became an instant sensation. Views were racking in the hundreds of thousands, even millions, as the public seemed to be drawn to the pure mayhem and carnage, much like the inhabitants of Rome when the Gladiator Pits became public entertainment. Obviously, there were those in power that didn't agree with such a public display of such violence, and had previously tried to stop these so called "Death Races". But those were few and far between, and didn't have sufficient enough influence, nor power to do so.

However, after some time, the public became bored much like the Romans of old. That was when the _Phantom_ was born. A duelist so disfigured and scarred from a number of dueling wrecks he was forced to wear a mask, and entire bodysuit just to stay alive. He was what the public needed. A figure to rally behind. Someone to move and drive them. It didn't matter who was under the mask; all that mattered was that was he able to duel. And duel he did. He became the closest person to winning five "Death Races" to earn his freedom, before he was involved in a horrific collision that put him out of action. Unbeknownst to the millions upon millions of fans and viewers across the globe; the Phantom had died on an operating table not so long after the final race of the season.

* * *

And now, Goodwin was at a dilemma. Who would become the new Phantom? Anyone could wear the mask, but no one could race and duel on a track quite like him. He needed someone with tenacity. With vigor, a man unafraid to make the impossible decisions, and take the highest risk. Willing to do anything to prove that he was the best. Of course, in the Satellite's Facility Prison there was one such man who fit that description - Jack Atlas, or as his fans had dubbed him, "Red Demon". But despite the appeal, he couldn't make such a decision.

Jack was and still is, the Phantom's arch rival. It was his Red Dragon Archfiend that dealt the killing blow after all that defeated the Phantom, earning him his third win. No, he needed someone who could be Jack's opposite. The light against his darkness, the yin to his yang. He needed someone that was calm, cool and collected. Someone that could think under extreme pressure, and one that wasn't rattled so easily. Someone that didn't speak, and let his skill do the talking for him. Someone that the fans would believe to be the new Phantom. Someone that could carry on the fictional character's legacy. It wasn't until he received video footage of a young man defeating a beat cop in a turbo duel that he had found the man that would become the next Phantom.

With a not so well hidden, evil smirk, Rex picked up the landline next to him, and called to his second, Lazar, and informed him of the current events unfolding; "Lazar… get me everything you have on a man by the name of Yusei Fudo". And with that, the younger Goodwin hanged up the phone, and leaned back in his office chair with a satisfied look on his face. He soon began extrapolating and wondering on how, as fate would have it, he would be using the very offspring of the two people he condemned and betrayed, and could once call "friends" for his own personal use, and wasn't above pulling a few strings to do it…

" _Hahaha… my old friends… you have given me exactly what I needed…"_

* * *

 _27 years after Zero Reverse and 30 minutes before Goodwin's received video footage…._

In a factory, located in the more run down area of New Domino, publicly referred to as the Daimon Area, or the Burrows, there was a young man no older than 28 working on his last day of the job. The factory he had been working in for nearly 8 years now, was shutting down, and would be closed by the end of the day. It wasn't all that surprising, if one were to completely be honest. This sort of thing had been happening all over the Burrows for the last couple of years.

The Burrows was an area within New Domino that was affected heavily by the aftermath of Zero Reverse, and one of the many places that didn't receive much of any kind of renovation after the tragic incident. Just enough to be livable in, but nothing quite like the suburbs, or where the rich and influential lived - Tops. It was home to the more vagrant and vagabond types. And honest, good work was hard to come by in an area such as this. Over time, business began to slow down, and the company wasn't making much money, until they were forced to call bankruptcy not so long ago.

* * *

After a hard day's work, the young man removed the construction helmet he had been wearing all day, revealing spiked up hair, standing on end in all directions. The man had an attractive quality to him. His skin was tan, unlike most Japanese, and had the most stunning blue eyes a woman could lay her eyes on; a stark contrast to his skin and raven, gold-streaked hair. It just added to his mystery, that attracted many women. He also wasn't built like most men, working in construction and repairment. He wasn't over muscular, or burly in any sense of the word, but by no means was he weak. Standing around an average height of 5'10", he had a more lithe, lean muscular, wiry frame. One that, if you hadn't seen him without a shirt with sleeves, you'd come to the conclusion that he was a toothpick. This young man's name, is Yusei Fudo. The prodigal son, and only heir to the Fudo Family name.

As Yusei was putting away his work clothes in his work locker for the final time, he looked around him, hearing some of his work buddies complaining about where they were going to find work now that the factory was going to be closing down. One was a man that couldn't have been any older than he, wearing a noticeable light blue bandana, with a short sleeved shirt on top of a longer sleeved shirt underneath - his name - Blitz, or at least that was what he preferred to be called. His real name wasn't known, and he liked it better that way.

Standing next to him, was a man with long, blue hair, tied up into a bun, wearing glasses. Like the men before him, he had a smaller frame than most, and didn't work in the heavier lifting of the factory. He looked like someone that one would expect to be working in a software company. Blitz's best friend, and the one person he argued with more than anyone, Nervin. Alongside the both of them was a man, most would expect to be in this line of work. Spiked up brown hair, leather jacket, strong muscular arms, with a heavy set, and a man that was a total softy once you got to know him, Taka, or like Blitz before him, preferred the nickname his friends gave him, Tank.

Finally, there was a young kid, no older than a teenager, with long raggedy red-orange hair, wearing a yellow bandana, was a kid named Rally Dawson. If one looked at him at first glance, one might think he was a girl; something that wasn't uncommon, but also something that was incredibly irritating to the kid. Yusei was the first person he had met that didn't immediately come to the conclusion that he was a girl. He had always looked after the kid, and protected him from those that tried to hurt or use him. Rally soon saw Yusei for a surrogate older brother, and after some time would refer to him as such; often calling him bro, or big brother.

Yusei too saw Rally in a similar light. Something akin to a younger brother. He often reminded him of a young boy that his foster mother - Martha had come to adopt, a small child named Leo, that had a twin sister named Luna. Twins whose parents had abandoned them at a young age, and were left on the streets to fend for themselves for nearly a decade before Yusei came along. The first time he met the twins was during his days of a dueling champion, a time that seemed so long ago.

They had somehow snuck in without alerting Sector Security, and were only caught when the young Leo wanted Yusei's autograph. Instead of having the young siblings removed and arrested, Yusei pardoned the kids, and gave them both something to remember him by. Rare and powerful dueling cards, named Power Tool Dragon and Ancient Fairy Dragon. It wasn't much later that he would run into the twins again, finding them stranded on the street, with little to no food, and hardly any shelter during a thunderstorm. It was at that moment that Yusei decided to pick up the kids, and take them to Martha's, and soon, they had become his adoptive brother and sister.

* * *

Yusei was brought out from his thoughts, when he heard Tank complaining again, "Eight years, eight, long, goddamn years we've been working here, and for what? To throw us out like trash! It's not fair, I tell you!"

Blitz, put a hand on his buddy's shoulder, and tried to calm him down by explaining to him that there's nothing that they can do about it right now. "I get it Tank; we all do, but there's nothing we can do about it. The factory's shutting down, and that means we can't continue working here. If we were to try, we'd all be sent to the Satellite Facility for insubordination."

After a moment, Tank took a deep breath, and finally, nodded in acknowledgement; agreeing with his taller friend. "Yeah, I know. But it's still doesn't take away all the pain of losing this job, you know? This factory has been my life for a while now, and I have to pay bills just like the rest of us. How are we going to get by, if there's nobody hiring?"

It was at this point that Yusei interjected, and informed his friends that there might be work on the docks. "I heard that the people working at the docks are looking to hire some people. After we leave today, why don't you guys go check it out?"

Tank and Nervin beamed at Yusei, appreciating his advice; however, Blitz was concerned about Yusei, while at the same time also glad that there might still be work out there for them, if they hurried up after getting a paid. "What about you, Yuse? What will you be doing after this? We appreciate the help, but it wouldn't be the same without you, man."

Smiling at the other gentleman, and looking at his friend's worried expressions, Yusei assured them that he would be okay for a little while, and start looking tomorrow. "It's fine guys, really. I don't expect that they'd hire me, given my family's reputation. And they won't hire many people as is. It's best if you guys go on ahead without me. Trust me, I'll think of something."

All of his friends faces fell when he mentioned his parents, especially Rally's. Yusei's life was far from perfect. Just as Martha predicted, Yusei suffered greatly because of his family's past involvement with Zero Reverse. Though he, Martha, and a few others knew that the rumors that were spread were false, and nothing but lies to appeal to a grieving and mourning city, it didn't matter in the end. Everytime Yusei was introduced to new people, he was always shunned away, and treated like garbage because of his surname. At one point, all of his friends standing before him, even Rally when they first met, had made erroneous accusations and claims, and avoided Yusei altogether.

Even when he had become a dueling and racing champion, he still received discrimination and distrust because of his name alone. However, while the pain of being rejected was still present, instead of skulking and mulling about what people thought of him, he didn't let their hateful words, and disgusting actions put him down. He became the man his parent's would have wanted him to become, and the man that Martha had raised him into. Kind, gentle, caring and loving, while at the same time, strong, brave and courageous. When others were being put down, he was there to comfort them, and stand up for them, when no one else did. It was how he became friends with the various people surrounding him now.

Looking at his friend's crestfallen faces, Yusei assured them that everything had been forgiven a long time ago, and that the past is just that; the past, and that's where it belongs. "Guys, look at me. All of that crap before, that's all water under the bridge. I know we all started off on a rocky start, but that was a long time ago, and I forgave each and every one of you a long time ago too. Don't let the past dictate your future; after all, the past is the past, is it not? That's where it belongs. There's no need to feel ashamed, okay?"

Each of his friends looked up at Yusei, and one by one, their faces were alight with happiness. How in the world did they deserve a friend like him? Their thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a horn blaring, and someone on the intercom, announcing that everyone will be paid out front. Looking back at his friends, Yusei motioned for them to follow him out the door, and led them to the stands outside, where they would be getting their final paycheck.

* * *

As the group of friends made their way out of the factory, and onto the factory field, they were met with shouts and screams from many of the other workers behind a line of what seemed to be security, trying to calm down the local workforce. Making their way across the field of angry, disgruntled workers, a single sentence kept replaying in the group's collective mind; "Get ready to get ripped off boys!"

Separating from the group, Yusei found a small booth, with a couple of elderly ladies giving out checks or cash for the workers' last day. Walking up to the booth in question, the lady asked Yusei, "What will it be young man? Cash or check?"

Knowing that the factory was out of business, Yusei knew it would be better to have gotten cash, so he said accordingly, "Better make it cash, if you would".

After giving the older lady his ID card, the woman thumbed through a black box full of cash, and pulled out three one-hundred USD bills, handing them to Yusei. "Here you go sir."

As Yusei held out his hand, he looked at the cash placed within with surprise, shock and anger evident in his expression. $300 USD?! He worked over 120 hours these past couple of weeks, and all the company could give him was a few lousy hundred bucks?! No wonder the man in line was shouting, "Get ready to get ripped off boys!". This was total bullshit, and Yusei made it quite clear when he questioned the woman. "$300 USD? That's all the money I'm getting? I worked my ass off for more than 120 hours, and this is all I'm getting paid?!"

The older woman's expression didn't change. Apparently, she and the other women had been through this all day with the collective group of unhappy workers. She reflected that sort of attitude back towards Yusei, with her next question. "You asked for cash, and you get the cash fee. Would you like to make a complaint?"

Leering his eyes at the older woman, he heard no sympathy, or empathy in her voice, and responded in kind. "A cash fee? Are you kidding me. This is utter horse-shit, and you know it." When the older woman opened her mouth to speak, Yusei held up a hand and stopped her, further continuing from where he assumed she was going to start. "And no, considering the company is out of business, I won't be making a complaint anytime soon."

With that, Yusei collected the last of his cash, folding it into his wallet, and rejoined his group of friends, all of them with similar unhappy and disgruntled expressions as the rest of the mad workers behind security's line. Just as Tank was about to make a comment, everyone stopped moving as sirens could be heard in the background. Looking around, the group caught sight of Sector Security's Riot and Control Squad vehicle smash through the front gates.

The older women at the booths noticing the vehicle for the first time, quickly gathered up their belongings and high tailed it out of there; knowing full well, that situations like these could get very ugly, very fast. Three more Riot and Control Squad vehicles quickly followed suite, as men in full riot gear, with batons, stun batons, and riot shields jumped out of the back of each vehicle, and began circling many of the workers that were behind the lines, pounding on their shield with their batons in a rhythmatic unison, trying, and failing to instill fear and warning into the mass. Instead, they seemed to provoke the disgruntled, former workforce, when suddenly, a worker threw his construction helmet at an unguarded officer, knocking the young man out cold. That's when all hell broke loose.

* * *

Sighing in disappointment, Yusei muttered to himself as he brought a hand up to his face, and slowly wiped it down, emulating a "facepalm". "Ugh… they never learn…". Moving forward to try and stop further fighting amongst the collective of officers and workers, Yusei was met only with resistance and force as an officer presumed Yusei was reaching his hand out to harm the man, and was met with a swift blow to the back of his knee, dropping the young man down a leg, as the other officers around him began pummeling on top of him.

"AGH!"

Hearing their friend's pained scream, and watching as he curled himself into a defensive position, so as to not let the blows inflict damage to his vital organs, Nervin quickly took Rally's hands in his and began running in a different direction, as Tank and Blitz made their way to intervene. Tank taking the initiative, grabbing onto an officer's shoulders, spinning him around, and without warning, headbutted the poor officer, knocking him out cold. "HEY!"

The other officers surrounding Yusei were taken surprise by the seemingly overweight gentleman smack a fellow officer to the ground, giving Blitz enough time to further cause dissent and chaos by picking up a fallen officer's shield, and smashing it into the face of a few officers, allowing Yusei to pick himself up. "Over here, douchebag!"

Tank and Blitz were soon overwhelmed by the growing numbers of riot cops, as they too, like Yusei before them, fell to the numbers game. Acting quickly, without saying a word, Yusei disappeared amongst the crowd of infighting, and snuck away to try to even the odds.

* * *

Sneaking into a nearby warehouse garage, Yusei found exactly what he had been looking for. His old duel runner from his days of the reigning Turbo Duel Champion - the _Yusei, Go!_. So named, because of the fact that Yusei's friends, loved ones, and fans cheering Yusei on to be the very best. Running his rough hands along the red and white paint job, Yusei spent most of his free-time, when he had it, to fine tune and polish up his old ride. Custom and hand built by Yusei himself, he remarked at the runner's unique, aerodynamic design.

"It's been a long time since, we've been together. On the track, dueling and racing our hearts out... I didn't think I'd ever have the privilege of riding you again, even for a mere distraction… let's make the most out of what will likely be our last ride together…"

Yusei could continue to hear the ever growing fighting outside, and finished his remarkable craftsmanship and the flow of nostalgic memories. Putting on his old riding suit, complete with a muscle shirt with a unique red design, dark blue-green riding jacket, with amber gem padding on his shoulders, elbows, and the wrists, knees, and ankles of his brown riding gloves, matching riding boots, and black, denim jeans; completing the look by adorning his red helmet, with a blue visor for protecting his eyes. A small smirk was played on Yusei's lips, as the familiar feeling of excitement began flowing through Yusei's bones, when he suddenly shouted his old dueling catchphrase - " _Let's Rev It Up!_ ".

* * *

All fighting suddenly stopped to a halt, as the sound of an engine could be heard "revving up" not so far away. A beat cop, in charge of the mass chaos around his officers, named Tetsu Trudge, heard the familiar sound, and knew exactly what was going to play out. Unfortunately, before he could utter his warning to his fellow colleagues, Yusei, riding the _Yusei, Go!_ Smashed through the warehouse garage doors, knocking over several officers, and freeing many of the workers from Sector Security's clutches.

Revving his engine once more, Yusei began circling and chasing several of the officers down, as he picked up a baton on the ground, and as he sped by, began knocking one officer down after the other, stopping them from harming and further abusing their so called "power" over the workers. Many of them ran away, and jumped out of harm's way, as Yusei continued his "rebellion", stopping short, when he caught sight of the man he assumed was in charge of the operation.

Meeting him on eye level, the two men just stared one another down, leering into the other man's eye, not letting up their staring contest. All movement was halted as the two men continued to glare down the other. Even officer's had stopped their beatings to await what would happen next. Unlike Yusei, Trudge was burly, well built, large individual. Tanned skin just like Yusei, middle age, probably somewhere in his 40's, with a scar on the left side of his face. A "gift" from Yusei in their last encounter, which cost Trudge greatly. Ever since then, Trudge made a solemn oath to bring down Yusei at all costs, eventually becoming obsessed with taking him down, and now after all this time, he has his chance, at last.

Finally, Trudge broke the silence by uttering a single word. "Yusei." The man in question replied in kind, in the same manner as the man before him did. "Trudge."

Bystanders, workers and officers alike seemed like fans at a dueling arena, awaiting for the next move to present itself, hanging on to the edge of their seats, anticipating what else might happen. Nervin and Rally, whom had been missing the action the entire time - they weren't fighters - had rejoined Tank and Blitz as soon as the mayhem was dying down as Yusei took out one cop after the other. Everyone surrounding the two duelists were in stunned silence, when that silence was shattered by Trudge's laughter.

"Ha...ha...hahaha! Finally! After all this time, searching and hearing rumors, I finally found you, Fudo! And what better place than here at this run-down, garbage factory where a reported riot was in sue! Hahahah! You won't be getting away from me this time, and this time I'm sending you back to where you belong! In a cage!"

Yusei met Trudge's outburst with silence, effectively, shutting up the older man, as he looked back at the younger before him. Suddenly, closing his eyes, Yusei let out a sigh of what sounded like disappointment, before glaring back at the confused officer in front of him.

"Really, Trudge? That's what all this is about? If you wanted me that badly, you could've just come straight to me. You didn't have to involve the others here, that includes your own men. I get it, they're just doing their jobs, just like us, but you use that as an excuse to hunt me down, provoke me into doing this? How far have you fallen, _Tetsu_?"

Tetsu? Yusei hadn't referred to Trudge by his first name, in well, ever. But seeing the glare that the young man was giving him, Trudge assumed correctly, that Yusei did so with the most disappointed and angry look he could muster. Trudge was once an honest officer, nice and fair, but after the Goodwin "takeover", and the start of these "Death Races" began, Trudge and many of the Sector Security police force were brought in from their day jobs, forced into working for the corrupted brothers, looking for able bodied drivers to fuel these so called "races", sending young men, to an early grave. It took its toll on Trudge until he couldn't take it anymore, and snapped.

It was how he and Yusei first met actually. Unbeknownst to either of the Goodwin Brothers, Yusei had been on their radar from the start. It was unclear and unknown how, but Yusei had been locked away for about a year in New Domino's lesser Facility, killing his dueling career, and making him a marked citizen within New Domino's populace. Trudge was his parole officer, and after learning about Yusei's previous dueling career, he was going to send him to the brothers' Satellite Facility to partake in their "Death Duels". However, Yusei defeated Trudge, leaving him with the scar below his left eye, and hadn't seen him since that encounter, until now.

Before Trudge had the opportunity to speak, Yusei interrupted the former, and suggested a wager. "If you want me - fine, but you'll have to beat me in a duel first. I'll come with you and you can take me to the Facility, if you manage to beat me. However, if I win, then you let me go, and take your officers with you, and leave. So what do say, Trudge? Deal, or no?"

Trudge knew exactly what he wanted before Yusei finished; he wanted his revenge, and he was going to get it in this Turbo Duel. Obviously, he could've said no, round up Yusei and the other workers, and send them to either the Satellite's Prison Facility, or New Domino's Correctional Facility. However, his pride as a fellow duelist wouldn't allow him to do such a thing, so without hesitation, he tentatively accepted Yusei's challenge. "Your on, Fudo! I'll be settling the score with you, and sending you back into your cage!"

* * *

The duel would take place within the now, abandoned factory. With the workers and officers cleared away from the "dueling track", both duelists mounted their runners, and started their engines.

 _ **Three…**_

As the two duelists got into position, Yusei's friends began chanting Yusei's name, urging him on to win. Soon, one by one, Yusei's co-workers began chorusing his name, until the entire workforce of the now, defunct factory shouted Yusei's name in encouragement. Whereas, the officers, were pounding their riot shields with their batons, as a kind of drum beat, urging Trudge on to squash the rebel.

 _ **Two…**_

As the countdown reached closer to zero, Trudge was continuously revving his engine further, arousing the officers to encourage him on more, whereas, Yusei stayed focus, staring down the track ahead him, not breaking eye contact for second, which was further irking the officer to pummel Yusei to the ground.

 _ **One… DUEL!**_

With that, both duelists blasted off, the very ground shaking from the horsepower both vehicles were spitting out. Like all Turbo Duels, the first duelist to take the first corner, gets to make the first move. Yusei and Trudge were neck and neck, until Trudge managed to pull ahead, and make the first move. Which, normally, would cause alarm to the other duelist, but an experienced duelist, like Yusei, would've noticed that at the last second, Yusei pulled off the throttle, allowing the officer to believe he had gain the lead, when in fact, Yusei let him have the first turn.

Supposedly, it was fundamental for a duelist to make the first move. After all, they would be able to set up their board first, and make a counterattack should their opponent try to make an advance. However, this did not concern the former champ in the slightest. Though, making the first move was important, it was much more important to analyze what one was up against first, and knowing Trudge, with his unhealthy obsession, he was likely to make a mistake, letting Yusei take the initiative to win.

* * *

 **Turn 1**

 **Trudge: (SPC:1, LP:4000, Hand:6, Field:0, Graveyard:0)**

 **Yusei: (SPC:1, LP:4000, Hand:5, Field:0, Graveyard:0)**

Bellowing out in a deep voice, taking the first turn, Trudge let out a roar, mocking the former champ on him losing the first move. "Hahahaha! What's wrong champ? What happened? Did your skills get rusty while you worked away?"

Yusei responded back with silence, not bothering to answer Trudge's questions, further insulting and irritating the older man. "Grr… Fine, don't say anything, I'll let my cards do the talking! It's my move, I draw!".

Looking at his hand, the smirk Trudge had when he took the first corner only grew, widening into a delightful grin. "Ha! I've got this duel in the bag! For my first move, I send **Search Striker, Stygian Street Patrol** , and **Handcuff Dragon** , in order to Special Summon, from my hand, the mighty, **Montage Dragon**!"

As Trudge sent the three monsters into his Graveyard slot, a giant blue portal appeared next to Trudge's runner, as a giant, three-headed, blue and tan scaled, masked dragon burst forth from said portal, with an undetermined number of ATK and an abysmal DEF total of 0. A the creature reared its head back, it let out a primal roar that suddenly skyrocketed its ATK from 0 to 3900.

Yusei's friends and co-workers on the sidelines were beginning to feel hopelessness at seeing the creature's ATK become nearly 4000, while Trudge's officers were roaring in their "seats" cheering their captain on. Rally was the first to speak, absolutely stunned that Trudge managed to summon a beast with ATK points greater than the legendary, Blue-Eyes White Dragon and nearly equalling the Egyptian God, Obelisk, The Tormentor's absurd ATK power of 4000.

"Holy crap! How did its ATK go from 0 to 3900?!"

Before anyone could explain to the young Rally the effect of Trudge's monster's effect, Trudge began announcing to all in attendance just what his beast is capable of.

"If any of you in the stands are curious to know how my beast's power increased, then allow me to help! My monster can only be summoned from my hand by sending three monster cards to the Graveyard. Then, its original ATK points become the combined total of the monster's sent to my Graveyard levels then that number is multiplied by 300! Since both my **Search Striker** and **Stygian Street Patrol** are level four, that becomes eight, then add that to my level 5 **Handcuff Dragon** , and that total becomes thirteen. And thirteen multiplied by 300, gives my monster a grand total of 3900 ATK! Hahaha! Face it, Yusei! You're finished! You might as well as just give up now! I'll end my turn by setting two cards face down! Better make your next turn worth it, Fudo because it will be your last!"

 **Montage Dragon**

 **Earth Attribute/ Level 8/ Dragon Effect/ ATK: ?/DEF: 0**

 **Effect: Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned (from your hand) by sending 3 other monsters from your hand to the graveyard, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card's ATK become the combined original levels of the sent monsters x 300.**

* * *

 **Turn 2**

 **Trudge: (SPC:2, LP:4000, Hand:0, Field: 3; 1 monster, 2 Set S/T, Graveyard: 3 monsters)**

 **Yusei: (SPC:2, LP:4000, Hand:6, Field:0, Graveyard:0)**

Just as Yusei anticipated, and predicted, Trudge overstepped his hand, summoned a powerful monster, and had set two cards. Yusei already knew what to do next, and thus announced his turn. "My move, Trudge! Draw!"

As Yusei looked at his hand, and on his duel screen, he started to feel an excitement and emotion he hadn't felt in years. Even if his freedom was on the line, the feeling he was getting was more than just mere excitement. Indeed, the danger just added to it. He felt like he did years ago, performing duels whether it was in front of millions of fans, or just putting on a show for his adopted brother and sister, it was something he hadn't thought he would be feeling ever again.

Uncharacteristically, Yusei, turned his head back to Trudge, and at first Trudge was puzzled, but what he saw next would shock him to his core. He saw Yusei smiling. Yusei Fudo, was smiling. At him. It was something Trudge of all people would have least expected, especially from someone like Yusei. That one small gesture on Yusei's part, shook him. It shook him more than he cared to admit, and tried to regain his focus on the duel. But what yusei said next, baffled the officer even more.

"You know, Trudge… as surprising as this might sound, I have to thank you. Hmph, I haven't felt this _alive_ in a long time, and for that, you have my thanks. Hopefully, one day, we could meet each other on the dueling field again, but not as adversaries. I'd like to have just one friendly duel between us… but for now, you were right, when you said this duel was over…"

Did Trudge, and everyone else in attendance hear Yusei correctly? Did he just thank Trudge of all people in the world? And what was that about dueling as friends? Yusei? Trudge? As _friends_?! What was Yusei smoking?! The last of what Yusei said was completely overlooked, that was until he started making his first and last turn of the duel.

"Like you, Trudge, I'll send a monster in my hand to the Graveyard, to Special Summon another monster from my hand. I Special summon, the tuner monster, **Quickdraw Synchron**!"

Now that got Trudge's attention back to the duel. A tuner monster? What was Yusei planning? Well, in Trudge's mind, it didn't matter what Yusei did, he would still end up losing. If by some miracle, Yusei was able to outmatch **Montage Dragon** in pure power, one of Trudge's face-downs was the Quick-Play **Speed Spell-Silver Contrails**. By removing one SPC, Trudge could target one monster on his field, and increase its ATK by a grand total of 1000. Increasing his dragon's already formidable 3900 to a whopping 4900. And the other face-down was an old favorite among duelists, **Call of the Haunted**. Allowing a duelist to bring back a monster from their Graveyard. However, Yusei was far from finished with his turn.

 **Quickdraw Synchron**

 **Wind Attribute/ Level 5/Machine-Tuner Effect/ATK: 700/DEF/: 1400**

 **Effect: You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) by sending 1 monster from your hand to the Graveyard. For a Synchro Summon, you can substitute this card for any 1 "Synchron" Tuner monster. Cannot be used as a Synchro Material, except for the Synchro Summon of a monster that lists a "Synchron" monster as a Tuner.**

Summoned forth from a small blue portal next to Yusei's runner, came out a small mechanical machine, dressed up in a red poncho, and cowboy hat, with a toy gun placed in its right hand, with gun holsters on either side of its hips, and wearing heavy, brown cowboy boots. Perhaps its most striking figure, is the single, visible, blue eye, that was underneath the shadow of its hat.

At first, when Trudge heard the word "Tuner" he was a little frightened, but seeing the toy cowboy before him, all Trudge could do was laugh out loud, as did the other officers on the sidelines. How was anyone expecting a toy cowboy to take down **Montage Dragon**? Heck, even the holographic image of said dragon actually looked offended that someone could have possibly think that a toy could defeat it.

"Hahaha! What do you expect to do with that small fry? Admit it, Yusei! You've lost your touch! How is this little guy going to take me down!?"

"You shouldn't judge a book by its cover, Trudge. Likewise, you shouldn't judge my monsters by their appearance alone. They might just surprise you, like this one right here! I normal summon another Tuner monster! Come forth, **Junk Synchron**!"

Appearing next to its comrade, a short, yellow-orange engineer was summoned to the right of **Quickdraw Synchron**. Perhaps Yusei's most well-known, and perhaps favorite Tuner monster, **Junk Synchron** looked ready for some action. However, like before, **Montage Dragon** on the other hand looked rather offended and bored at looking at the pair of "cute" monsters. And just like before, Trudge and the officers in attendance couldn't help themselves as they burst out laughing at Yusei's monsters. However, Yusei didn't let their laughter and mocking get to him, as he suddenly revealed **Junk Synchron's** unique effect.

 **Junk Synchron**

 **Dark Attribute/ Level 3/ Warrior-Tuner Effect/ATK: 1300/DEF: 500**

 **Effect: When this card is Normal Summoned, you can Special Summon 1 Level 2 or lower monster from your Graveyard in face-up Defense Position. That monster's effect(s) is negated.**

"You laugh now, but there's more to my cards than meets the eye. For instance, when **Junk Synchron** is normal summoned I can Special Summon 1 Level 2 or lower monster from my Graveyard! The only drawback to this is that the monster summoned has its effects negated. I summon, **Level Eater** , in defense mode!"

Pulling a cord on its back, the engine's on **Junk Synchron** revved up, as another monster was summoned straight from Yusei's Graveyard. Suddenly, from a small portal placed next to **Junk Synchron** , a small, red bug, with a yellow star on its back with bright, blue eyes was summoned next to the Tuner monster, taking a defensive stance.

 **Level Eater**

 **Dark Attribute/Level 1/Insect Effect/ATK: 600/DEF: 0**

 **Effect: If this card is in your Graveyard: You can target 1 Level 5 or higher monster you control; reduce its level by 1, and if you do, Special Summon this card. This card cannot be Tributed, except for a Tribute Summon.**

Now Trudge was getting nervous. Instead of his usual mocking laughter, Tudge met Yusei's monster with a peculiarlook, while his officers continued their hearty laughter at Yusei's attempts to turn back the tide. Normally, a monster like this wouldn't bother Trudge; however, Yusei has been gathering monsters for most likely a Synchro Summon. He already has the materials needed for either a level 6, or a level 4 Synchro. So why doesn't he? Unless…

"From your reaction, I can see that you're putting the pieces together. Normally, I could've simply used my **Level eater's** effect to reduce **Quickdraw's** level to 4, and Synchro from there, but I wouldn't be able to use the full effect of the monster I'm about to summon! But first, I'll activate the effect of the **Doppelwarrior** in my hand!"

" _WHAT?! Another Special Summon!"_

 **Doppelwarrior**

 **Dark Attribute/Level 2/Warrior Effect/ATK: 800/DEF: 800**

 **Effect: When a monster(s) is Special Summoned from your Graveyard (except during the Damage Step): You can Special Summon this card from your hand. If this card is sent to the Graveyard as a Synchro Material: You can Special Summon 2 "Doppel Tokens" (Warrior-Type/DARK/Level 1/ATK: 400/DEF: 400) in Attack Position.**

Brought forth from a portal next to **Quickdraw's** left, a warrior clad in dark clothing, wearing a tan cloth around his neck, holding what appeared to be a futuristic laser gun in his hands, took an offensive poster, staring down the much more powerful **Montage Dragon** that looked about it had enough of being mocked with his opponent's small monsters. However, just as Trudge before them, his officer's laughter and mock cheering had suddenly died down. In a single turn, despite them being rather weak monsters, Yusei was able to summon four monsters, two of which were Tuners. Yusei's friends and co-workers had been rather silent during the whole duel, but now it was their turn to cheer, as Yusei was about to unleash power that no one had seen him use in a long time.

"Now that I have your full attention and all the pieces on the board, I tune, the level 5 **Quickdraw Synchron** , with the level 1 **Level Eater** , and the level 2 **Doppelwarrior** for a level 8 Synchro Summon!"

Rally and the others began chanting Yusei's name in unison as he began the Synchro Chant for the monster that would destroy Trudge's field, and bring him victory. "Go, Yusei!"

As Yusei was beginning to chant, **Quickdraw Synchron** became a silhouette of light, separating itself into five green rings, while **Level Eater** and **Doppelwarrior** followed suite, becoming silhouettes of light, and transforming into stars.

" _ **Clustering fighting souls will awaken the raging wicked God! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon, Level 8! Obliterate, Junk Destroyer!"**_

When Yusei finished his chanting, a green light engulfed the surrounding monsters within its path, and in the place of three became one, as the formidable **Junk Destroyer** made itself known on the battlefield. A large warrior, clad in black and grey armor, with what appeared to be silver helicopter blades attached to its back, while adorning a gold-like crown of some sort atop its head. On its chest were what seemed to be 2 green orbs on opposite sides of a larger orange orb in the center of its chest. With four massive arms, and presence that commanded fear, **Junk Destroyer** was a force to be reckoned with.

 **Junk Destroyer**

 **Earth Attribute/Level 8/Warrior/Synchro /Effect/ATK: 2600/DEF: 2500**

" **Junk Synchron" + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters**

 **Effect: When this card is Synchro Summoned, you can select and destroy cards on the field, up to the number of non-Tuner monsters used as Synchro Materials**

Seeing the massive monster staring down **Montage Dragon** , Trudge was honestly, somewhat relieved. Despite summoning a powerful monster in its own right, **Junk Destroyer** was still inferior to Trudge's dragon. With an ATK of 2600, versus an ATK of 3900; Yusei still didn't match his beast in pure power; however, all of that was soon about to change.

"For those of you that don't know, I can substitute **Quickdraw Synchron** for any "Synchron" Tuner monster used for the Synchro Summon of a Synchron monster that lists a "Synchron" Tuner as the appropriate material. And don't forget my **Doppelwarrior's effect**! When used for a Synchro Summon, 2 **Doppel Tokens** take its place on my field!"

Suddenly, two smaller forms of **Doppelwarrior** were summoned from two portals opposite of **Junk Destroyer** , replenishing Yusei's field of monsters from, two to four, and giving him more materials for another Synchro summon.

Trudge, on the other hand was having quite enough of Yusei's long overdue turn, and wasn't shy about letting him know it. "Damn it, Yusei! Just forfeit already! I admit, I am impressed that you managed to summon four seemingly weak monsters, and then summon a Synchro monster; however, despite your efforts, your **Destroyer** is still no match for my dragon! Just give up! You can't win!"

"That's where you're wrong, Trudge."

"WHAT?!"

"My monster may not be able to defeat your dragon in combat, but his effect allows me to destroy cards on your field equal to the number of non-tuner monsters I used to summon him! Since I used two, I can destroy either both of your face-downs, or I can destroy, one face-down, and your dragon! And I think I'll choose the latter! Go! **Tidal Energy Shot!** "

"It does WHAT!?"

The center, orange orb on **Junk Destroyer's** chest glew bright, as one of each of the smaller, green orbs on opposite sides flashed white, as a sudden torrent of water powerful enough to shatter steel, smashed through **Montage Dragon's** chest, and plowed through Trudge's right face-down, destroying his **Call of the Haunted** Trap card.

"NO! DAMN IT!"

"I'm far from done, Trudge! I activate the effect of the **Level Eater** in my Graveyard! If I control a monster that has a level equal to 5 or higher on my field, I can reduce that monster's level by one, and summon it back from the grave!"

Bursting from within **Junk Destroyer** , **Level Eater** rejoined the battlefield, reducing **Junk Destroyer's** level from a level 8 to a level 7.

"And now I'll Synchro Summon again! I tune, my level 3 **Junk Synchron,** with both of my level 1 **Doppel Tokens** , and my level 1 **Level Eater** for a level 6 Synchro Summon!"

Just as before, **Junk Synchron** becomes three green rings, while the two **Doppel Tokens** and **Level Eater** are transformed into white lights as Yusei chants: _**"When wishes of steel gather round the messenger of the gale, that wish will become an invincible shield! Become the path its light shines upon! Level 6! Synchro Summon! Come out, Junk Gardna!"**_

 **Junk Gardna**

 **Earth Attribute/Level 6/ Warrior/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 1400/DEF: 2600**

" **Junk Synchron" + 1 or more non-tuner monsters**

 **Effect: Once per turn, you can select 1 monster your opponent controls, and change its battle position. This effect can be activated during either player's turn. If this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard, you can select 1 monster on the field and change its battle position.**

Standing tall next to his stronger brother, **Junk Gardna** resembled a defensive tank, rather than a fighting warrior. Dressed in green, blue, silver and gold metal, with two massive arms that come together to form a shield, and standing on two massive legs, planted firmly in the ground, and carrying two large cannons on its back, **Junk Gardna** was the invincible shield, to **Junk Destroyer's** destructive sword, and with a combined ATK of 4000, and with Trudge wide open, this duel was over.

"You dueled well, Trudge, but you overstepped your boundaries, and used up your entire hand. You were cocky and arrogant, just like before, which led to your defeat. Maybe one day, we'll duel again… **Junk Gardna** , attack, with **Scrap Metal Smash!** And **Junk Destroyer** , finish him off, with **Fists of Fury!** "

Waiting at the beck and call of Yusei's command, both monsters shot off towards Trudge. First, **Junk Gardna** jumped ahead, rolling its feet across the gravel of the defunct factory's war-torn, cement floor, smashing its full body weight into Trudge's runner, reducing his LP to 2600.

"SHIT!"

Trudge started spinning out of control, when his worries were only elevated when four massive black, silver and gold fists smashed into him, repeatedly, until his LP fell to 0. Spinning to a stop, smoke bellowed from Trudge's vehicle, as a large red x was present on his runner's on screen Duel Board signifying his defeat. The officers on the sidelines all sighed in defeat as Yusei's friends and coworkers exploded in happiness, continuing their chants of Yusei's name.

 **Duel Result: Winner, Yusei**

* * *

Yusei halted his runner to a stop, parking just a few feet away from Trudge. Stepping off of his ride, Yusei was met with the crowd of his coworkers and friends, cheering and chanting his name for a well deserved victory. However, all was not well, when Trudge's officers came to join their captain's side, looking at the formerly disgruntled mass of engineers, construction workers, tech specialists and so on, with a renewed venomous glare tint in their posture.

Just when it looked like all hell was going to break loose again, Trudge stepped off of his own runner, removed his helmet, and held up his hand in a fist, signalling the other officers that were present to stand down. Meeting Yusei halfway between the two groups, the younger man held a hand out as a gesture of respect between two duelists and men. At first glance, Trudge looked like he was going to swat Yusei's hand away, and make another big scene about how he was going to get his revenge, but instead, Yusei's earlier words seemed to have taken effect on the burly officer, and grasped Yusei's outstretched hand within in his own, and looked his adversary in the eye, and for the first time in a long time, Trudge actually managed a small smile.

"A deal is a deal, Yusei. Get out of here."

Returning the same smile to the officer in front of him, both men let go of the other's hand, and returned to their own groups, before watching as Sector Security returned to their vehicles and sped off back to their headquarters. Yusei returned to his own group of men, and was greeted with heartfelt smacks on the back, cheering, and chanting as the working men made their way back to their own stations, ready to return to their homes and their families.

* * *

A number of hours later, Yusei pulled up to his foster mother's home, parking his _Yusei, Go!_ Duel Runner into the garage, next to Martha's '96 Buick. As he opened the door he was greeted with the pleasant smell of Martha's homemade cooking. Looking around to make sure Martha wasn't around, Yusei was just about to dip his finger in to get taste sample, when his hand was swatted away by Martha's wooden spoon, yelping at the sudden, slight impact of the utensil.

"Ow! What was that for?"

Yusei's shorter, foster mother had her hands placed on her hips with a scolding look present on her face. However, it didn't last long as she broke into a grin, moving her arms to cross over her chest, as she looked at Yusei with a look only a son would know from a loving mother. "You know the rules, young man. No one gets to eat until after washing their hands. That includes you too, Yusei. Why are you home so late? Leo and Luna had already eaten, and are already tucked into bed. Did something happen at the factory today?"

Yusei sighed in defeat, leaning his back on the kitchen counter, running one hand through his raven dark locks, while the other reached into his back pocket, pulling his wallet out, and had taken his final paycheck within, and explained to Martha the events of the day. "The factory was shut down today. The owner filed for bankruptcy and we were paid the bare minimum of what we should have gotten. They called in the Riot and Control division of Sector Security, and it got rather… ugly. I got held up in a duel with Trudge again, but I think this time, we won't have to be worried about him harassing us any longer."

"Oh, my. I'm so sorry, that that had happened to you, Yusei. What will you do now?"

"I'll start looking tomorrow. But this money is for you and the twins. Honestly, though, I don't know what I'm going to do for work. Without the factory open, there aren't that many places that would be willing to hire. Hmph, especially me, considering my heritage and this marker on my face."

Shaking her head, Martha approached her tallest son, placing her hands on his cheeks, and forced him to look at her in the eye. "Yusei, how many times must I tell you? I knew your parents personally, after all, when they couldn't be at home for their baby boy, I was there taking care of you. Your parents were honest and good people, Yusei. Generous to their coworkers, and more than fair to their colleagues. What happened all those years ago wasn't yours, nor their fault. You hear me, Fudo? And as for the money, we'll make it work, we always do. Now head up stairs, get yourself cleaned up, and come down and join me for dinner, okay? We'll talk more later."

Sighing again, Yusei nodded his head in agreement, kissed his foster mother's forehead, and replied, "Thanks for the pep talk, Martha. You always know what to say to cheer me up. What would I do without you?"

"Oh, Yusei, I think you'll be just fine without me one day. After all, you owe me some grandbabies!"

Yusei jumped back away from Martha as if he was slapped in the face. "Grandkids?! Are you out of your mind? I think I'm going to head up into the shower now, and forget about what you just said."

Martha let her oldest son go, but as he reached for the stairs, she got out the last word before Yusei could get away from his foster mother's insistent teasing. "A lot of them too!"

"Martha!"

Laughing as Yusei disappeared upstairs to get cleaned up, Martha was getting the table ready for the both of them to eat, when the most unexpected thing happened. As she closed the kitchen cabinet door, she turned around to face a man cladded from head to toe in all black clothing. Yusei's worst nightmare was about to become a reality...

* * *

After ten minutes, finishing up in the shower, and checking in on the twins, Leo and luna, Yusei made his way to the kitchen when he was met with a most horrific sight. Lying cold, dead and bloody on the kitchen floor was Martha, with a stab wound evident in her chest. Yusei was utterly speechless. Horrified beyond comprehension, Yusei rushed to his foster mother's side, when he was struck in the back of his head, knocking him out cold, but before darkness took him, the man dressed in black sent Yusei a message, in the form of his hand shaped like a trigger finger, and pulling his hand back, imitating a gun going off.

When Yusei next awoke, he was handcuffed to the floor, with a Sector Security officer on top of him, yelling into his ear, telling him to stay down on the ground, and not move as he was restrained. Looking around himself, Yusei could hear the faint cries of Leo and Luna as they were pulled away from Yusei, and their adopted mother's corpse. Looking down, he could see his shirt soaked in Martha's blood, and could feel the cold metal feeling of the kitchen knife that was used to murder his foster mother in the palm of his hand, as well as the dried blood that the blade was bathed in. Yusei didn't realize it until it was too late, but he had just come to the conclusion that someone, for whatever reason, just framed him for murder.

Sitting in his office chair, Rex just received news that Yusei had been successfully apprehended. Folding his hands together, and intertwining his fingers with one another, an evil glint was evident in his eyes, as a dark grin was present on his lips. He had gotten what he had wanted, and a Goodwin always gets what he wants...

* * *

A/N: That's the second chapter. Don't kill me for having Martha the one to be killed off. I needed someone to be the cause of Yusei's imprisonment, and short of killing off one of his friends, or Akiza, there wasn't really anyone else I could have chosen from. Sorry, Martha. Next chapter will have a small time skip, and we will also be introduced to some of the other characters, so you can look forward to that. R&R and if you have any constructive criticism, feel free to say so.


	3. Calm Before the Storm

**Yu-Gi-Oh!: Death Race 5D's**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Calm Before the Storm**

* * *

A/N: Chapter 3. So this will start off roughly 6 months after the last chapter. We won't be getting into the racing/dueling part until the next chapter, so this is going to be a rather short chapter. We will be introduced to some of the other duelists/racers, and also the members of Yusei's team. So, now that that is settled, let's get to it.

* * *

As the bus drove quickly across the Daedalus Bridge - the one and only connection between the metropolitan New Domino and the wartorn Satellite - Yusei, sitting in the third row of the rather empty bus, laid his head back against the seat, looking up at the ceiling, contemplating just how he got himself stuck in this mess he found himself in.

It had been six months since that horrible night. When everything in Yusei's life came crashing down. After Yusei's last day of work at the now defunct and decrepit factory, and his short duel with Trudge, he had just made it back to his foster mother's home late at night, with Martha waiting for him. After speaking about his day, and a quick scolding and pep talk from Martha, Yusei made his way upstairs to get himself cleaned up for dinner. When he was done freshening up, and after checking on the twins, Yusei descended down the stairs, only to find the sight of Martha's cold, dead and bloody corpse on the kitchen floor, and before Yusei could react, he was knocked out cold.

When he woke up the next morning, he found himself bound to the floor, struggling to get up, as there was a Sector Security officer, restraining him, just as he watched his adoptive brother and sister torn away from himself and Martha's body. He had soon realized then, that he was being arrested for murdering his foster mother. The only plausible explanation that Yusei could come up with, was that for whatever reason, Yusei was being framed, but the question was why? Not that it mattered in court, however. To any detective or security officer, the overwhelming physical evidence was convincing enough.

The young man was brought out of his thoughts, when the bus stopped to a halt. He had arrived at his destination - Satellite's Prison Facility. Where the worst of the absolute worst was incarcerated, and where the insane, destructive mayhem of the Death Race was housed. Stepping off of the prison bus, Yusei was greeted by a sleazy, short little man, whom appeared to be dressed up like a clown, complete with the jester costume and clown makeup.

Waving his gloved hand over, Yusei, restrained by the wrists and ankles of his shackles was pushed into stepping behind the little man by two security officers on either side of him. Soon afterward, he was put through the rigorous and degrading process of processing new inmates. Complete with the photo op and the "rub down", and a beating from one of the guards, just to demonstrate who exactly was in charge around here. Afterwards, Yusei was given a new set of clothes, a grey prison onesie, to be precise, and shown to his "quarters", where he was greeted by some very unsavory characters. The small, little man and his two guards left Yusei to his new "friends" for only a minute before sounds of fighting could be heard.

With a wicked grin, the sleazy clown and his lackeys came by Yusei's cell to see if he was being treated appropriately, when they were met with the sight of Yusei sitting with his back against the wall, and an arm resting on his leg, as three other men were laid out in a pile on the floor, unconscious. Looking back at the jester and his lapdogs, Yusei simply said, "They slipped and fell."

* * *

The next day, all of the inmates were led to the cafeteria, or what would be considered a cafeteria for a prison, and were all in their own little groups eating breakfast. Or again, what would pass as "breakfast" in a prison. However, there were a few inmates, like Yusei, who didn't belong to a group, and were more or less on their own. Not knowing anyone within the massive Facility, Yusei had chosen a secluded spot to sit down and eat.

Across the well guarded room, was a small group of inmates, looking towards Yusei's direction. It almost looked like they were studying him, watching the new kid so to speak. A young man, with spiked up orange hair, held up by a bandana with two rings placed in the corner, and a face marked with gold practically all over, sat down at a table with an elderly man, a tall man with dark blue hair, and another man with long silver hair, and a mark similar to Yusei's, slapping down his tray on the table, once again, complaining about the food.

"What the hell is this?!"

The eldest amongst the group, and most likely someone who resembled some sort of a father figure to the rest of the people at the table, looked up briefly from a small book he seemed to have been reading, looking at the young man, then down to what appeared to be oatmeal in the young man's spoon, and told him, "I think it's oatmeal."

"Oatmeal?! How the flying fuck is THIS oatmeal? How do you fuck up OATMEAL?!"

Just as the elderly man was about to return to his book, he looked over and saw Yusei from across the room, eating quietly, and not really paying attention to his surroundings, like he was in deep thought. Leaning over to the man with long, blue hair, he asked, "Hey, Bruno, who is the new guy?"

The man identified as Bruno, looked up from his own book he was reading, and looked towards the direction that the old man was peering over, and saw Yusei. Then almost like a robotic machine, Bruno started spitting out every fact that he knew about the young man across the room. "Yusei Fudo. The only son of the late Doctor and Misses Fudo, said to have been responsible for the Zero Reverse incident 27 years ago, though no evidence supports this statement. New Domino's former racing and dueling champion, before he was imprisoned for an unspecified crime for almost a year, signalling the abrupt end of his undefeated three year career."

"Hmm, I've never heard of him before."

"That's because you're old as dirt, Yanagi. I saw him some number of years ago before I got sent back here. He's good, real good, though I've always wondered what happened to him after his dueling career ended. What about you, Kalin? You ever seen him duel before?"

The man identified as Kalin, whom had been mostly silent for the entire conversation, looked over towards Yusei's direction, but before he could answer his hyperactive friend, he noticed a group of men approach the table Yusei was sitting at, and they didn't look very happy to see him sitting in their "territory".

"Another time, Crow. Here comes trouble."

"What? What do you mean - oh, shit. This doesn't look good…"

Sitting with his own little group, a tall man, with spiked up, bleach blonde hair, having overheard everything Yanagi's group had been saying about the "new guy", looked over his shoulder and saw three men he immediately recognized belonging to a particularly dangerous group within the Facility's walls, and wondered how the man everyone was talking about was going to handle himself in this situation. "Hmph, let's see what this kid's got."

* * *

Out of the corner of Yusei's peripheral vision, he noticed a small group of men stalking him, like prey for a few good minutes, before they came strutting over to the table he was eating at. Choosing to ignore them, Yusei didn't pay attention to them, even as they signalled for the other people eating at the same table he was to move, so they could "have a talk" with him.

When Yusei didn't respond to their intimidation tactic, the man now sitting in front of Yusei looked over to the man looming over Yusei's shoulder, waiting for a signal to continue. Getting a small nod from the "leader", the individual sat up, loomed over Yusei's plate, and coughed up a wad of spit and saliva, and yacked it out from his mouth, and onto Yusei's plate, which seemed to have gotten his attention. Finally looking up from his food, which was now covered in spit, Yusei looked up to two men, most likely groupies, eyeing him, almost daring Yusei to make a move. At the same time, he could feel the presence of another man, shadowing him from behind, most likely the "leader" of this so called "group". Not bothering to give the man a glance, Yusei continued to eye down the two men staring at him, meeting to their challenge, and showing them that he wasn't afraid.

Then, that's when he heard the leader, begin to speak up, albeit softly, so only that Yusei could hear him. "So… you're the new guy, hm?" When Yusei didn't respond, he continued, but this time, put a hand over Yusei's shoulder, and leaned in close, further invading Yusei's personal space and privacy. "A tough guy, eh? Well, that bravado won't save you from later. From what I've heard, you came to us from killing your mommy. There was also talk of two little kids. What? Were you going to kill them too? I bet you even wanted to rape them."

Yusei's eyes leered, as his hands were clenched into fists, veins popping out in his arms, while his jaw and neck tightened, as he tried to calm himself down. However, the man leaning over his ear was far from finished. Leaning back, he raised his voice for all in the cafeteria to hear, "You hear that everyone? This man's a mommy killer. Rapes kiddies, too. Now, what do you suppose we do about that, huh?"

And that was it. Yusei's self restraint snapped, and just as when the two other men tried to provoke Yusei further, he grabbed a hold of his plate, backhanding it, knocking the man leaning over him to the floor, and then swiftly, smacking the two men in front of him across the face, knocking one to the ground, and the other across the table. Everyone in the cafeteria was now glued in on the action in front of them, having their full attention drawn to the conflict. After knocking the second man across the table, Yusei was about to leave, when the first man on the floor, picked up the discarded plate, and slammed it into Yusei's leg, sending him to the ground on a knee. Just as he was about to continue his assault, Yusei kicked him from underneath, tripping the man, and causing his head to collide with the table's corner, instantly putting the man to sleep.

The leader, having recovered, tried to kick Yusei while he was still on a knee, only for him to block the incoming attack, and retaliate by punching his knee cap, sending him to the floor. Just as the fight was getting interesting for the other inmates, the guards, slammed their batons into the leader's and Yusei's backs, sending them both to the floor, with guns trained on their heads, and the guards yelling, "Stay down!"

As the tension was defused, everyone else in the cafeteria went back to talking amongst their own groups, like this sort of thing just kind of happened everyday, as Yusei was restrained, and taken from the room, and sent to confront Goodwin. After witnessing Yusei's confrontation, the only comment Yanagi had to say to Crow was, "He must not have liked the oatmeal either."

* * *

After being removed from the cafeteria, Yusei was taken to a "nicer" looking area within the prison, stopping in front of an office door, with the clown jester, escorting him along the way. "I must say, Fudo, you have some guts for standing up to Yliaster. I just hope they don't end up spilling them all over the floor when they're done with you, hehehe. But that's the least of your problems at the moment. Goodwin wants to see you, and he doesn't take it kindly when inmates get involved with the duelists."

Yusei had nothing to say to the clown, as the name Goodwin ranged a bell in Yusei's head. _"Goodwin… I've heard that name before… the Goodwin Brothers… Martha had once told me that they used to work with my parents before Zero Reverse. Everytime I asked her about them, she would tense up, and only say that they used to be friends with them, but never went beyond that. Eventually, I just stopped asking her… What the hell are they doing here? And just what the hell is going on?"_

Yusei didn't have time to think on the subject further, as the door to Goodwin's office opened, and he was led into the room by the clown and his guards. As he entered the office room, he quickly came to the conclusion that this wasn't just an office room. It looked fit for someone in charge, yes, but it was much more than that. Yusei got the distinct impression that this was also some sort of command center, and the persons in control of it all was none other than Rex and Roman Goodwin, the former, sitting in his office chair, overlooking the prison from his high window, looking over his "playground".

Turning around, Yusei got a full view of the man before him. Tall, average weight and height. Long, grey hair, part of which was held up in a ponytail in the back, dressed in an immaculate and expensive suit, with gloved hands, and polished shoes, and a shirt with what appeared a condor glyph emblazoned in the center. He stood with a posture and presence that demanded respect and fear. Just as Yusei was able to get a look at the man in charge, he too, was able to get a view of the prisoner that he spent so much of his time and effort to get here.

" _He looks just like his father. But those eyes, they remind me of his mothers. Reo and Aiko… if only you could see your son now… how much he's grown… how much of an asset he will be to my enterprise. He's perfect… just the man I've been looking for…"_

"Lazar, have you and your men leave, I wish to speak with Mr. Fudo alone, if you please."

The clown, now identified as Lazar, bowed, and waved his men to exit the room as he followed them out. Sitting back down in his high chair, Goodwin looked down to the right, a security camera having caught the entire confrontation on film, and with the slightest movement, an almost unperceivable grin spread across the older man's lips. Everything was going accordingly, and Yliaster performed beautifully. Shifting back to the papers in front of him, he looked over in Yusei's direction, and asked in a commanding, albeit, "soft" voice, "Do you know why you're here, Mr. Fudo?"

Yusei wasting no time to be playing games, responded accordingly, "Cut the crap Goodwin. You wanted me here, and here I am. What do you want? What is this? Some tradition of yours to have the new guy fucked over?"

An amusing smile spread across Goodwin's face, as he continued writing up "reports" in his files, as he responded to Yusei. "If you would, Mr. Fudo, I do not appreciate foul language in my presence, and am asking for you to refrain from speaking to me in such a manner. The reason for why you are here, is because I have a proposition for you."

Glaring at the warden of the prison, Yusei was silent for a moment before giving Goodwin his response. "What could you possibly offer me? If you hadn't noticed, I'm not very fond of you, or your lapdog. More to the point. Why would you offer me anything? I'm not going to be some tool for you to use for your own entertainment. And you can forget asking me. The answer is no, I won't become one of your "drivers" for your little game."

"Quite perceptive of you, Fudo. You were able to deduce what I had wanted to ask of you, before I could give you a clue to it. How alike you are to your parents."

Goodwin was crossing dangerous ground, and Yusei wasn't above not telling the warden face to face he should watch what he says about Yusei's personal life. "That's private, Goodwin. And DON'T EVER talk about them in front of me. You have no right."

"Ah, forgive me, if I had upset you. But I too, once knew them, and they were, at a time close friends between me and my brother. But if you do not wish of me to speak about them in your presence, then I will honor that wish. But back to the matter at hand. I am offering you to not just become any driver. I am offering you to become _Phantom_."

Yusei, raised a brow in Goodwin's direction. " _Phantom_? What are you talking about?"

"Unknown to the other duelists, Phantom died on an operating table six months ago during the last duel of the previous season. I'm asking you to become the new Phantom. Your previous track record speaks for itself. You are an excellent driver, and even better duelist. Your chances of winning are very high. I'm sure you are familiar with the rules of the Death Race: win 5 duels, and you win your chance at freedom. Phantom has previously won 4. If you accept my offer, you only have to win 1 more duel, and you will have your second chance at a better life. Or you can decline my request, and then I will be forced to move you to solitary confinement for the rest of your life term here. Because the men you have provoked, well let's just say, they don't take very kindly to those whom stand up to them, and if they were to get their hands on you again, your life term would be cut rather short, I'm afraid. In ten seconds, I'll retract this offer, and give it to one, Alex Weaver, and though he would be very enthusiastic about my offer, he wouldn't be able to live up to the expectations of myself, nor the fans."

Yusei was left very little time to reconsider Goodwin's offer. While he had his suspicions of Rex and his brother, as well as this Facility, and these so called "Death Races", if Yusei were to discover any secrets to why he was framed, and other mysteries surrounding the aforementioned, his best chance was to take up Goodwin's deal, and if he were able just one duel, he could leave, and return back to Leo and Luna and try to start his life over once again. Closing his eyes, and taking a deep breath, Yusei thought to himself, _"This is a bad idea, but what else have I got to loose?_ Okay, Goodwin. You have yourself a deal".

* * *

A/N: Well folks, that's all for now. Next chapter, we will be introduced to the names of some of the drivers/duelists, the ones that you haven't heard anyway, and if you have seen the 2008 _**Death Race**_ movie, then I'm sure that once you hear the name of the man that got into a confrontation with Yusei, then you will most likely know the man that killed Martha and framed Yusei. We will also be introduced to Akiza in this story in the next chapter, so that should be fun. But until then, R&R, and if you any constructive criticism, please tell me. Till next time, peace.


	4. Stage 1: Part 1: Phantom Reborn

**Yu-Gi-Oh!: Death Race 5D's**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Stage 1: Part 1:**

 **Phantom Reborn**

* * *

A/N: I apologize for the wait. I had forgotten that I won't have access to any internet for the past week because the college I'm attending was on Thanksgiving Break, and that's really the only time when I can publish stories. Anyway, in this chapter we will be introduced to Akiza, more of the racers/duelists, and the first stage of the Death Race Duel. With the pleasantries out of the way, let's get to the story.

* * *

After Yusei made the deal with Goodwin, Goodwin had him moved to the previous Phantom's cell. It wasn't half bad, for a prison cell; still, it was much better than his last one. Immediately after getting reacquainted in a different cell, Goodwin himself led Yusei down to what was known as, "The Workshop", and introduced him to his new team.

"Afternoon, Yanagi."

Turning around, the old man and his "pit crew" noticed Rex Goodwin standing there with the man that managed to not only piss off the leader of Yliaster and beat his ass while doing so, but also from what they've been told, will be their new racer and duelist for the upcoming first stage of the Death Race Duel. "Ah, Mr. Goodwin. To what do we owe this pleasure? I'm assuming that this young man here will be our new duelist for tomorrow's upcoming race?"

With a fake smile, knowing that the old man was simply trying to push Goodwin's patience, he graciously replied and answered the old man's questions. "Please, you do not need to address me as "Mr. Goodwin", and yes, this here is Yusei Fudo, and he will be your new driver. Show him the ropes, and teach him about the rules of engagement with the others here."

With introductions out of the way, Goodwin simply bowed his head ever so slightly to the older gentleman, and then left, heading back towards his office, leaving Yusei to getting to know his new teammates, and the rules regarding the other racers and duelists, and their own pits. After a moment of awkward silence, Yanagi coughed, getting the crew's attention to focus on him, and spoke up first.

"So, you're our new Phantom, eh? Well, nice to meet you, kid. As you might have guessed, the name's Yanagi, but mostly everyone refers to me as "Old Man". The tall blue-haired gentleman on your right, is Bruno, our tech analyst, and those two gentlemen to your left, are our engineers. The taller, more quiet one's name is Kalin, and the shorter ginger's name is-"

Before Yanagi could explain any further, Crow, interrupted, and got straight to the "local gossip" was all about. "The name's Crow! Man, that was quite a show this morning, eh? You've got the whole place talking about how you made an enemy out of Yliaster, and kicked their asses when doing so!"

Yanagi shaking his head, as Crow so rudely interrupted him, put a hand to his face, while Bruno chuckled, and Kalin looked indifferent to everything going on. The sight before Yusei brought a small, yet noticeable smile to the young man's face. They were different, but in a lot of ways, the group in front of Yusei reminded him of his friends back home. For a moment, Yusei was lost back in the past, remembering the good times, before everything went to shit. Yusei was brought out of his memories, when Kalin, of all people, noticed the peculiar look on Yusei's face. "Yusei, right? What's up with you? You look like you're lost inside in your own head?"

Blinking at the sound of his name, Yusei noticed that everyone in their little circle was now focusing on him, and wondering why he was smiling of all things. "Sorry about that. It's just, for a second there, you guys reminded me of my friends back home. "

Surprisingly, Kalin smiled, ever so slightly in agreement, and went on to say, "I know the feeling. Trust me when I say it, keep those memories and cherish them. They'll help you get through this."

Crow looked at Kalin, like he had seen a ghost. Did he hear him right? Kalin. Of all the people Crow knew, was actually speaking? What?! "Who are you, and what have you done with Kalin Kessler?!"

Kalin ignored Crow's outburst, while Bruno wasn't paying attention. Instead, he brought Yusei's attention over to the Duel Runner they were currently fixing up. During the Phantom's last duel, his Duel Runner suffered lots of damage from Jack's Red Dragon Archfiend. When the prison received word that Yusei had taken up on Goodwin's deal, his Duel Runner - the _Yusei, Go!_ \- which had been confiscated, and then impounded upon his arrest, had been secretly moved to the Facility, where it was stripped down for parts that could be used to repair and modify the Phantom's Runner - the _Black Chariot_.

"Hey, Yusei, did they tell you about what happened to your Duel Runner? I'm only asking because it seems like we were shipped parts to repair and modify this one, with those same parts coming from your Runner. How the heck did you get some of this stuff? I had heard you were a Dueling champion, but wow, some of these are extremely hard to come by, some even look custom made. Wait - don't tell me, you -!?"

Yusei, a fellow mechanic and repairman himself, understood immediately what had happened to his Runner after his arrest. It would've come to a surprise, if he hadn't already speculated that they would have stripped it down for parts. It didn't make the feeling of anger go away, however. Yusei spent months upon months, building his Runner from the ground up on his own. The prototype was promising, but had a few miscalculations that led Yusei to start from scratch all over again, and after nearly a year of scrounging for parts, trading when he needed, and some he custom built, the _Yusei, Go!_ was born.

Understanding where Bruno was getting at, Yusei finished what the taller man was going to ask. "Yeah, I built it from the ground up on my own with whatever parts I could find, trade, or even come up with myself. Growing up, I didn't have a lot of money, and living in the Burrows, I had a lot of time for gathering up parts that most people wouldn't have given a second thought about using. We didn't have much in the way of finances for education, so I was homeschooled until I was 18, and after that I taught myself about mechanics, engineering, physics, and anything related to industrial tech in general."

Bruno, and the rest of Yusei's team looked stunned. Even Kalin was surprised at what he had just heard. Apparently, their duelist wasn't just any duelist, but a grease monkey at heart. Yusei had always taken an interest in the mechanical side of the world, and was always fascinated with how things could be taken apart, fixed up and improved upon. His late foster mother, Martha, may her soul rest, had often told him when he was younger that when his father was still alive, his mother would tell her stories of how much her husband was a grease monkey as well, and that was one of many traits that Yusei had inherited from his father.

After some time of letting everything settle in, Yanagi started speaking up again, informing Yusei of what will happen while he's down here, who and exactly how many other prisoners will come to know that Yusei will be their new duelist, and a brief summary of the race, and getting to know the names of the more important racers and duelists Yusei will be going up against in the following race. "Come on, sonny. It's almost break time, and there's still some things you will need to know from here on out. And don't let the nickname get to ya. I usually give everyone I meet a nickname of sorts to keep track of them all. Like Crow over there, everyone just calls him "Bird-Brain" for short."

Crow's eyes leered down at the older man, as Bruno, Kalin and Yusei all chuckled at Crow's expression when Yanagi referred to him as "Bird-Brain". "Hey, that isn't funny!"

* * *

Leaving their pit for now, Yusei and his team headed outside towards the yard to get some fresh air, and take a break from all the excitement. Once outside, Yusei took a minute or two to notice the overall surroundings of the prison yard. Mostly everyone had their own groups, and those that fell through the cracks, where others didn't accept them into their own, made their own groups. The walls were heavily fortified with men armed with assault rifles and machine guns; most likely equipped with armor piercing rounds, just in case any of the inmates had the funny idea of trying to make an escape. Most of the duelists think that on the first day, and a few even managed to try. However, they didn't get very far. Other than the heavily fortified walls, and increased number of guards - all of whom were most likely on Goodwin's payroll - there wasn't much difference between the Facility's prison yard compared to a normal one.

After taking a moment to grasp everything around him, Yusei joined the rest of his team on the benches, as the more experienced members of his new group of friends started to inform Yusei of what to expect in the upcoming race, with Yusei asking Bruno about all of the duelists he'll be facing in the race. "Okay, we're out here. So, Bruno, who are the other duelists that will be partaking in the Death Race?"

Before had the chance to answer Yusei's question, Yanagi interrupted. "Sorry sonny, but there are few things I should tell you before race day, just so you don't get overwhelmed." Yusei's full attention was now directed to the old man, and as soon as Yusei's eyes locked with his own, the older gentleman continued. "Just so we're clear, no one but us, Goodwin, and the most trusted of his guards will know that you'll be Phantom, and are in his personal cell. To everyone else, you're just another grease monkey. I can't tell you much about the race itself; your navigator, Rose, will be able to go into more detail on the day of the race, but what I can tell you is that the Death Race is consisted of eight other duelists, including you, making a total of nine drivers. It's also split up into three stages, for three days, and consists of three laps per race."

Yusei was quite surprised hearing the news. Eight other duelists? Three laps spanned across three races, one race per day? How in the hell was he supposed to take on eight other duelist, each one most likely a professional in their own right? Sure Yusei is a dueling genius and master driver, but he's never taken on that many duelists at once before. And most likely all of them would be gunning for him, since Phantom's record is a total of four wins already. Just one more, and he gets out of here. Easier said than done. The odds were stacked against Yusei eight to one, and it would take a miracle for him to just survive in the first place. Then there's this navigator, that's named Rose. What's the person's function in the race, and more importantly, why hasn't he met them yet? Seeing the perplexed look on Yusei's face, Kalin took over the conversation from this point.

"Don't get worked up. It's not as bad as it may seem at first. That's all that we can really tell you about the race. There are hidden cameras all over the yard and the prison itself, and the crew members can't reveal too much to the new drivers, until race day. As for your navigator, I'm pretty sure you're smart enough to realize that "Rose" is just a nickname, and that it most likely belongs to a woman."

At this point, Crow butted in. "Every duelist gets a navigator, and all of them but one duelist's navigator is a woman. If you ask me, I'll tell you the same thing I tell everyone else, it's because he's gay."

Yusei raised a brow at Crow. It wasn't uncommon for people to have different sexual orientations, and it was also not uncommon for those same people to be duelists. But the way Crow expressed it, made it seem like this guy, whoever he might be, is not a very well liked person. At the same time, Yusei got the impression that he hasn't met Rose for two reasons. The first, which was obvious, was the fact that she was a woman. And to Yusei's knowledge, the Facility was an all male prison, or at the very least, this section of it was. The second, was because she would most likely have a lot more information regarding the rules and stipulations around the Death Race, and Goodwin doesn't want any of the new drivers getting cold feet if they knew everything about the race, before race day.

As Yusei was postulating these thoughts, he heard Bruno correct Crow's accusation, only for the latter to come up with another smart ass retort. "Actually, it's because they die so much during his duels that he needs more time to get more navigators to help him out."

"Yeah he goes through them; straight through their ass."

Kalin simply shook his head, while Bruno put a hand to his face, as Crow crossed his arms, dead set with his opinion, and there wasn't anyone who could tell him otherwise. Yanagi, pretending not to notice, took out the book he had been reading since breakfast this morning, and was skimming through it, not noticing Yusei's chuckle at his new friends' antics. Afterwards, Bruno faced Yusei once more, and began pointing out the duelists that were present in the yard.

"Back to your question Yusei, the guy we were just talking about is Jack Atlas, otherwise known as, The Red Demon for his aggressive dueling style and his use of the monster card, Red Dragon Archfiend. He has the second highest number of wins, sitting at 3, after winning the last Death Race, and in the process, killing the previous Phantom."

Crow butted in once more, making another smart ass comment towards Jack, this time making a jab at his name. "Jack Atlas? Hah! More like Jackass!"

Bruno, giving him the leering eye, made Crow throw up his hands, suggesting that he's given up making fun of the taller blonde, at least for now. After another moment, Bruno continued. "Anyway… as I was saying, he's had it out for the Phantom for a while now. Up until the last duel of the race, anytime Jack was close to winning a race, he would always manage to disrupt his best efforts. If he couldn't win the race, then the Phantom would make sure that Jack couldn't win either. So, if there's anyone to really look out for, it would be him."

Though Yusei had never dueled an opponent with Red Dragon Archfiend, he had heard of the card. It, along with 5 other dragon cards, one of which was within Yusei's possession were one of a kind, impossibly rare cards. Red Dragon Archfiend in particular having the highest printed ATK points out of the 6 six dragon cards. It also had a powerful effect that punished opponents using a defensive style. For when it destroyed a Defense Position monster, all other defensive monsters on the opponent's field would be destroyed in the process as well. A devastating combination if put together with the trap card, Lineage of Destruction. "Great. Anything else I should know about him?"

"Not particularly. The only other thing I can think of is that unlike most prisoners here, he was never admitted to another prison before coming here, and he doesn't have a criminal marker located on his face. Some speculate, despite no evidence pointing to it, is that he is the adoptive son of either Rex or Roman Goodwin, and because of that, he never had to go through the process of having the procedure to get one."

That was… unexpected. He had seen Jack in the cafeteria this morning, surrounded by criminals that seemed to be groupies, or fans of his, and Yusei had noticed that there were scars and markings on his face, they just weren't criminal markings. The only two points that Yusei could make sense of them were that either, one, they were scars that he acquired during his numerous crashes, or more disturbingly, they were self inflicted. But that paled in comparison to the possibility that Jack could very well be the adoptive son of either of the Goodwin brothers. In a sort of ironic twist of fate, both Yusei and Jack had seem to have been two sides of the same coin. Both had been given the hands that were dealt to them, Yusei was adopted by a loving and caring woman, but at the same time grew up with little money and funds, whereas, if the rumors were true, Jack had been adopted by two brothers that couldn't have been further from the term of "loving" or "caring", but had grown up in a wealthy environment. And if that were true as well, how did he end up in a place like this?

Yusei also thought a little about another point Bruno had made, that unlike most of the prisoners here, he didn't have a criminal mark on his face, and most likely anywhere on his body. Looking over Bruno, Yusei also noticed that he too, didn't appear to have any markings either. So curiously, Yusei asked, "You said that he didn't have any criminal markings, right? But what about you? I've noticed that you don't appear to have any either, and from the very short amount of time I've been around, you don't seem like the type to be in a place like this. How did you end up here?"

Bruno appeared to have been taken off guard by Yusei's question, and it also got the attention of the others as well. Apparently, even after all the time the four of them had spent together, no one questioned why Bruno was here. It was just something that was accepted. The tall, gentle giant took a moment to gather his thoughts, and another moment on how he wanted to express them. After a short time later, Bruno told his story.

"Well, it's kind of complicated. I don't have a criminal marking because I didn't do anything so criminal that they needed to keep track of me, and i had never been to another prison beforehand, so I wasn't deemed as dangerous to society. As to how I got here, me and my mentor and friend Blister had made a stupid bet to see who could hack into Sector Security's mainframe, plant a virus, and leave undetected, which I had won, but it wasn't long before the walls came crashing down. They were a lot more adept and prepared than either of us had thought, and in just a few short hours, were able to trace our IP address back to us, without us realizing it, until it was too late. Since I was just a kid, not even in my late twenties at the time, Blister tried to convince the officers that it was all his idea. Unfortunately, though, they seemed to have bought the lie, I was still an accomplice, so i was arrested as well. Though i wasn't a physical threat to anyone in society, my hacking abilities were still a threat, so I was sent here. As for Blister…"

It was at this point that Bruno's tone had taken a shift. Instead of his normally bubbly and buoyant attitude, he was struggling to get out what had happened next, shutting his eyes, and clenching his fists to try to control his emotions. After some time, he took a deep breath, and released his tightened grip, and opening his eyes, which held nothing, but despair. The implications, that whatever happened next wasn't something Bruno wanted to relive. Yusei, seeing the signs, put a gentle hand on his friend's shoulder, and said, "We get it, Bruno. You don't have to tell us. When you want to talk, we'll be here for you."

Bruno wiped a sleeve over his eyes, drying away any tears that threatened to fall, and nodded his head in agreement. "Thanks, Yusei. But I think it's best if I continue. I need to get this off my chest. I won't go into great detail, but the gist of it is that he died protecting me from Yliaster before I met Yanagi and the rest of you guys. "

The name of Yliaster left a sour taste in Crow and Kalin's mouths. They too, like Bruno before them suffered a personal loss that Yliaster was responsible for. Their friend Robert Pearson. He was sort of like a mentor to the two of them when they both became admitted to the Facility. At some point in time however, Pearson had gotten himself on Yliaster's radar, and suffered the consequences that ended up taking his life.

Yanagi, as well, had a friend that was killed because of Yliaster. A former dueling champion like Yusei, Tanner was admitted to the Facility after his championship reign had spiralled to an abrupt end. At first the two of them had gotten off on the wrong foot, but overtime, the younger, former champ had developed the deep respect for the old man, and in time became great friends, but he too suffered an untimely death at the hands of Yliaster, for an unspecified reason, not that there was a reasonable explanation that could be given anyhow.

It seemed as though Yliaster was at the center of every bad thing that had happened within Yusei's new circle of friends. Each of them had lost someone close to them. Each of them a perceived and perhaps real threat, but a threat to whom? Yliaster? That didn't seem likely. Yliaster seemed to be a large criminal organization within the Facility's walls, and while someone like Bruno, whose hacking and technical abilities could be considered a threat, they weren't so great of a threat that needed to be eliminated, permanently. There was something far more mysterious and dangerous that was happening within the walls of Satellite's Prison Facility, and anyone who dared to uncover said mysteries would be cut down by the hand of Yliaster.

* * *

Speaking of Yliaster, as Bruno finished his story, and everyone else was lamenting over friends that had been killed by the Facility's most dangerous gang, Yusei caught the sight of three men, one in particular, staring down Yusei, with rage and hate evident in his oddly colored, red eyes. It took the young man a moment before he realized that the man that was staring him down was the same man that started Yusei's fight in the cafeteria. During that time, not so long ago, Yusei didn't have time, nor did he care what the man looked like, but now that everything had settled down - for now - Yusei was able to get a clear picture of the man.

He was around Yusei's height and age. Had a similar, lean muscular build too. He had oddly colored, red, almost crimson like eyes, with an odd triangle tattoo located above his left eye, and a scar that ran down that very same eye, and had spiked up grey-silver hair. The man to his left had a vastly different appearance. Unlike his compatriot, he was large, tall and had a very burly physique, despite appearing quite old. He was bald, with a long grey beard, and one brown eye, while the other appeared to be blind, and he wore an odd type of face mask, covering his nose and mouth. The last man, didn't look like a man at all. He was small, petite, with long red hair, green eyes, and a pale complexion. In all honesty, he looked like a twelve year old kid hanging out with his older brother, and elderly father.

Bruno took a look at whom Yusei was staring at, and commented on the group, getting Yusei's attention. "Ah, I see you've found the "heads of Yliaster". The man you had a fight with this morning is the one in the middle - Primo, and the de facto leader of Yliaster. He's also a duelist in the race and employs a Machine Emperor/Vylon deck. The large man on his left is Jakob. He and the younger man on Primo's right - Lester - are members of his pit crew. And don't let Lester's appearance fool you. He may look like a kid, but he's around his early to mid twenties. Those other men with Primo this morning were just groupies, most likely initiates who wanted to join them."

Yusei was quite surprised to hear that Lester was an adult, but he was even more surprised that Primo was a duelist in the race. From what Yusei has heard of him and his ilk, it's very unlikely that he and cohorts should have any chance at being redeemed and sent back into society, should Primo manage to win 5 races. "Wait, that kid is an adult? How in the hell did he wind up here? And more importantly, how could Primo even be allowed to race? From what you've all said, with everything he and his friends have done, it just doesn't make sense for them to be given the chance to compete."

Crow stepped in this time to give Yusei a reminder that this isn't your normal prison. "Normally, at any other prison Yusei, you would be correct, but the Facility is anything but normal. If you prove yourself capable in the Death Race, you become invaluable to the Goodwins, and they will overlook any infractions and injustices you cause, so long as you keep proving yourself useful to them."

"That's sick", was Yusei's only reply. Kalin, agreed, but stressed that that was just how this place functioned. It was all about how much money the brothers could make for themselves. "I agree with you, Yusei. We all do, but that's just how it is in here. All anyone on the outside cares about is entertainment, and all anyone in here cares about is money. Before the Death Race became a thing, there were Death Duels. Normal duels that ended with the loser losing his life. It was a form of sick and twisted entertainment for the masses, and it made the Goodwins rich and powerful, but eventually, the fans of the so called "sport" became bored, and wanted more. That's how these Death Races started. The Facility is the Goodwins' chessboard, and we, its prisoners, are their pawns for their games, and no one is going to stop them, because no one can stop them."

After Kalin finished, he looked down at his hands, and all the horrible memories started flooding back in. The way his victims writhed in pain, begging him to end it, only for him to continue the torture, until he became bored with his "toys" did he give them their wish. The memories riddled with blood, Kalin closed his shaking hands, and opened his eyes, muttering barely above a whisper, "I should know… all of those people… all of the blood… it's something that will haunt me for eternity…"

Yusei had a peculiar look, curiously he pondered what Kalin's mutterings implied, until it him like a ton of bricks. At one point in time, before there was a Death Race, Kalin had been a duelist competing in the Death Duels, and based on what Kalin just expressed, it didn't take a brain surgeon to figure out that Kalin had killed a lot of people, and after some point, all that he had done had finally caught up to him, and it broke him.

It was at this point, that Yusei had learned that everyone in their circle had at one point in time lost someone close to them, and also most likely, experienced a time in which they all had done something that they all regret. Yusei knew that better than anyone. He wasn't always the man he appeared to be. When he was younger, during his career as a professional duelist, he had a bit of a reckless streak, and at one time, only dueled against those he believed would give him a challenge, it wasn't until his accident and incarceration that he changed for the better, and soon afterwards, he would run into Leo and Luna. He often wondered about them. How were they doing, and did they believe that he actually killed Martha? Or did they know instinctively that it couldn't have been him, and that he was framed?

Yanagi had just finished reading his book, when he took notice of Yusei, looking far off in the distance. Following his gaze, the old man noticed that there wasn't anything in particular over in that direction. Looking back at the young man, he saw the faintest of smiles, a real genuine, albeit small, smile on the man's face. Getting Yusei's attention, and the others as well, he asked, "Hey, sonny. What's with that smile? I don't think I've ever seen you smile before. What are you thinking about?"

"Hm? Oh, nothing really. Fond old memories. That's about it."

The old man looked suspiciously at the younger man, he didn't believe him, but he had no proof that Yusei was lying, so he let it go. As he was putting away his book, he looked down at his watch and noticed that break time was almost over, and Yusei had only really gotten to know of two out of the eight other duelists in the race. "I hate to be the bearer of ill news, but break time is almost over, so sonny, if there's any more questions about other races you need to know about, now would be a good time to ask."

Realizing that they had spent most of the time reminiscing and lamenting of old memories and not what they had intended to do, Yusei looked towards Bruno, and the taller man knew immediately what he was going to ask, so he started pointing to the other various drivers and duelists that will also be competing against Yusei, Jack and Primo. "Okay, well, here's a crash course. See that guy over there, with the strange face tattoos and earrings? The only thing anyone knows about his name is that he's called Devack. Or as some of his "fans" have dubbed him, "The Immortal". He mainly uses a Beast deck revolving around apes, with his trump card and his most powerful monster, being an extremely rare and powerful card belonging to the Earthbound Immortal archetype. It's also the reason for his dubbed nickname. Not just because he's survive some of the most gruesome and horrific crashes to take place, but because these cards literally immortal. His being the one known as Earthbound Immortal Cusillu. As far as backstory goes, he was sent here when Sector Security had found him trying to sacrifice someone to his so called "God". He believes he is some sort of messenger for his "God" and that Goodwin is an avatar of that "God."

Crow, as usual, butted in to make a snarky remark. "In other words, he's bat-shit, borderline, psycho."

Continuing on from the list, there was another former professional duelist within the Facility's walls; a duelist by the name of Hunter Pace. "Next up is our local superstar, Hunter Pace. He uses a Zombie deck, focusing on summoning his Burning Skull Flame, and its upgraded and more powerful form Speeding Burning Skull Flame. He was admitted here when he got drunk riding around on his Runner when he wasn't paying attention, and wiped out a school bus of kids. He has a bone to pick with Jack because he's always managed to beat him in a duel, or out win him in a race. As far as who has the most wins in a race, Phantom had the most with four, and Jack follows close behind with three. Primo has won two, and the rest have either only won once, or they're new. Pace having only won a single race before."

"Finally, we have Heitmann. He's the only prisoner here that graduated from New Domino's Duel Academy, and has actually worked in the duelling development industry. He uses an Ancient Gear Deck, focusing on summoning his three Ancient Gear Golems out as fast as possible. He absolutely despises weak and low level monsters, and anyone he sees using them, he associates them being weak as well. Unclear how he was sent here, all that's known is that he and his predecessor had a falling out, and his teaching license was revoked. Shortly afterwards, his predecessor went missing, and Heitmann ended up here. The implications are pretty obvious."

"The other duelists aren't all that impressive, and like you, they're new, but unlike you, they're amateurs at best, and have no real experience in duels with high stakes. That's about all there is to it. Oh! And before we forget, don't worry about not being able to use your own deck. Each Phantom has used a different deck anytime the previous Phantom died, so no one will speculate that you and the Phantom are one and the same. I know it sounds odd, but no one has ever questioned it before, so everything should be okay."

Laughing, Yusei repeated, "Should be okay? That's… comforting and reassuring."

Just as Bruno finished explaining all of the top duelists that will be competing in the upcoming Death Race, an annoyingly loud, electronic bell sounded throughout the yard, signalling that break time was over. As everyone started shuffling back inside, Jack and his groupies stopped in front of Yusei, and the others. The tall, blonde eyed Yusei down for a second, most likely impressed or unimpressed with the former's fight with Primo and his initiates earlier in the day. Then he looked over into Yanagi's direction and asked the old man, "Who's he, old man?"

Yanagi following Jack's gaze to Yusei, he simply replied, "Grease Monkey".

Jack smirked at the name, and then followed up with his own for the younger man, staring him down. "Grease Monkey, eh? Heh, I've got one better. Crab-head, because I've never seen one with hair quite like yours, hah." The other members of Jack's "group" snickered at the taller man's poor joke; most likely out of fear, more than respect. Turning his attention back to the old man, he wanted to give him a warning of what's to come. "I hear that your man, Phantom, still has 15 unhealed fractures. He's lucky to be alive. Next time we meet on the track, tell him this: it will be our last."

Knowing that the taller, younger man didn't know that Yusei was the new Phantom and that previous one had died, he acknowledged Jack's threat, and promised to pass it on. "I'll be sure to tell him."

* * *

Hours later, Yusei was greeted by none other than Lazar and his two security guards, with a change of dark clothes, and an odd silver-white helmet. The helmet's face mask would cover up most of Yusei's face, with the exception of his eyes. The top piece reminded Yusei of his red helmet, with a golden triangle centered in the middle, and a large triangular fin at the top. In fact, if the colors were reversed, with the base being crimson red, and the lines white, then it would look almost identical to Yusei's former helmet. "It's almost time, Mr. Fudo, I suggest you start suiting up. You'll meet your navigator shortly."

After the little man dropped off the "package", he was just about to close the cell door, when he looked back at the former champion examining his new attire, and left him with a little piece of advice. "Ah, and before I forget, try to keep your hands to yourself. We don't allow conjugal visits after all. Hahaha…"

And with that, Lazar and his lapdogs left Yusei in his cell to ponder what the little man had to say, and to think further on the events that have taken Yusei to where he is now. _"What the hell did he mean by that? Guess I'll find out soon enough. This is all so strange. How did I end up in this mess? And what about that Primo guy and his group, Yliaster? Why did they target me, of all people? Why is he allowed to even get the chance to race, and what does Yliaster have to do with all of the killings inside the Facility? It just doesn't make any sense. Something else is going on here, and i have a bad feeling that it's connected with the Goodwin Brothers somehow…"_

As Yusei continued to think over what has happened to him in the last few days he's been here, Primo and his gang, Yliaster, and what their connections to the Goodwins might be, on the outside of the prison, where the starting line of the infamous Death Race Duel will commence, all the other duelists and their pit crews were waiting for the bus that carried their female navigators, and the inevitable return of the infamous Phantom. Well all the duelists, but one was waiting for a female navigator.

Jack Atlas was all suit up in his Turbo Dueling uniform - a white, racing outfit, with lines of blue and gold, and gray-horned shoulder pads, sitting on his white, mono-wheel Duel Runner - _Phoenix Whirlwind_ \- looking around him, searching for his rival, only to find his pit crew, and no Phantom. _"Tch. Come on. I don't care about the others. I just want you. We still have unfinished business, you and I."_

On the other side of the track, Primo was anxiously waiting for the arrival of Phantom as well. Unbeknownst to any of the other duelists, even to Phantom's pit crew and navigator, he knew _exactly who_ the "new" Phantom was. Wearing a white racing uniform, with green, red and black colors outlining his uniform, and his oddly shaped Duel Runner - _Terrible Omen_ \- he too was getting impatient. _"I know who you really are, Phantom. I don't care if you are Yusei Fudo and the king prick wants you in the race! Nobody disrespects Yliaster, and gets to live to tell about it!"_

The others as well, Heitmann, Hunter Pace and Devack were all waiting alongside their respective duel runners: _Ancient Gear, Skull Flame and Giganto L_ for the bus carrying their navigators, and if, and when the Phantom will show up. They didn't have to wait much longer, however. Not five minutes later, a prison bus pulled up to a stop, and immediately, two female Sector Security Officers stepped out of the vehicle, holding assault rifles, and their sidearms, just in case any of the women had any delusions about trying to escape.

Crow was the first to speak up, before the women started exiting the bus. "Uh oh, here comes trouble." Kalin leaved over the railing, as did Bruno, waiting for the arrival of "their girl". Not any later, did the gorgeous, voluptuous, sexy women started exiting the bus, all dressed up in tight Turbo Dueling uniforms, hugging their curves perfectly, and showing just enough cleavage to rouse up the boys. Immediately as the first navigator stepped off the bus, and headed towards her driver - Sid - an unremarkable duelist, really here to just fill up space, did the aforementioned man, smacked his navigator's ass, did he receive a slap to the face, and the other men in their various pit crew areas, started wolf whistling and howling, as the pretty ladies continued to step off the bus. Soon though, Sector Security officers had to push the men away from the track, so they couldn't try to have their way with the women. It was at that moment, that the last woman stepped off the bus, and headed towards Phantom's pit, did all of the male prisoners, stared wide and googly eyed at the sexy redhead. Clearly, some of them haven't seen a woman in ages.

Crow spoke up again, getting Yanagi's attention. "There's our girl." Kalin noticed a sly smirk on his friends face, as the beautiful redhead made her way over. He, like Yanagi and Bruno beside him knew that Crow had a one-sided fascination with the redhead. Elbowing his friend, to get his attention, Kalin whispered in his friend's ear, "Dude why do you continue to pine after her? She's clearly way out of your league, and doesn't have any intention to be anything more than friends with you. You're just going to end up hurting yourself, you know that?"

Crow looked back at Kalin as if he feigned innocence, and looked hurt by what his older friend said. "What?! I would never! Besides, she's only like that because she hasn't experienced what a night with me would be like, hmph." Bruno raised a brow at his friend, and reminded him about the last time he tried to score with her. "Uh, were you dropped on the head? Don't you remember the last time you tried something like that? You groped her breasts, trying to pretend you were giving her a hug, and you had a black eye for a week."

Yanagi butted in this time, adding to his younger friend's points. "Which is why you'll never be more than a friend to her bird-brain. All you care about is scoring a night with her. Did it ever occur to you that she isn't looking for a man like that?" Slapping his young friend's head from behind, Crow was about to retort, when the woman, identified as "Rose" made it over. "Hey, guys. It's been a while."

The others greeted her, Yanagi, in particular calling her "Rosy". She received hugs from Bruno and Yanagi, a fist bump with Kalin, and quickly shook hands with Crow, knowing full well, that he spent the last few minutes ogling at her "assets" while he talked with his friends. Of course, "Rose and Rosy" weren't her real names, and she preferred it that way. She didn't want to get too close to any of her friends just in case something were to happen to them. She had been through enough pain and suffering, and didn't need the weight of her friends' deaths added to her conscious.

After the greetings, "Rose" soon asked, "So, where's the new guy?" Yanagi answered her saying he was in his private cell waiting for her arrival. "He's back inside, waiting in his cell for you. He has what little information we could give him about the race, so you'll need to fill him in on the rest." Nodding her head in understanding, she soon made her way through a secret tunnel that allowed the Phantom's navigator to meet with him in his cell without having to be harassed by the inmates in his cell wing. Making her way through the tunnel, she quickly found her way to her partner's cell, when she stopped at the front od the cell's door, looking at the man who would soon be taking up the mantle of "Phantom".

* * *

Yusei wasn't paying attention to the young, beautiful woman standing in front of his cell door. Instead, his attention was pulled to the masked helmet he held in his hands. He had long discarded the grey prison onesie, and put on the plain, pitch black, Turbo Dueling uniform. There was nothing remarkable about the riding suit itself, only that there were two colored lines, leading from his right shoulder down his arm, and ending at the top of his gloved hand. The base color was a whitish-grey, with a darker shade of navy blue as the second. The two colors mostly associated with his favorite card. It wasn't until he heard a knock on his cell door, and the sound of the door sliding open on its own, most likely from a remote control, did he notice the redhead looking down at him with her warm, gold-brown, amber colored eyes.

With her arms crossed against her chest, hip locked to one side, and head leaning to the other, "Rose" spoke up first. "So, you're the new Phantom, hm? Well, you're definitely not what I expected. As you've probably heard, the name's Rose, and now that you know my name, tell me yours." Yusei sat there for a second, lingering his eyes on hers, before he smirked, and stood up from his seat. He walked up to her, stopping just a foot away, when he held out his hand, and simply said, "Fudo. Yusei Fudo."

Something clicked in Rose's mind when she heard the name Fudo. She heard it once, a long time ago. Suddenly she remembered that her parents - Hideo and Setsuko Izinski - were old friends of the two scientists, and were among the very few people who had believed that they were wrongfully accused of being the ones responsible for the Zero Reverse incident, so long ago. _"Fudo, huh? I never met his parents, but from what I've heard from mine, they were nice people, and uncommonly kind. If he's their kid, why in the hell is he locked up here, of all places? I guess he didn't live up to their reputation."_

After a moment of just looking into the others eyes, "Rose" hesitantly removed her hand, and finally grasped Yusei's in a firm grip. Immediately afterwards, however, she removed her hand, and returned to her original stance. Yusei looked surprise for a moment, but didn't pay much attention to it, instead he said, "Don't exactly suppose you trust me, hm? That's fine. We just met, and trust is earned after all, it's not freely given."

That wasn't what she was expecting. And perhaps, she might've gotten the wrong impression from him at the start. _"Attractive, intelligent, and a gentleman? Hmph, guess I was wrong about him; he's definitely different from all the other men I've met before."_ It was true after all, every man she met that first laid their eyes on her ogled her for her voluptuous, beautiful and gorgeous body. Including her own team. Crow was no real surprise, and neither was Kalin, really. However, she didn't expect that kind of behaviour from the gentle and quiet Bruno, or the elderly Yanagi. So she was quite surprised when Yusei lingered on her face, and not her assets.

However, "Rose" mentally shook her head. Just because he seemed nice didn't mean that was who he was on the inside. She's been fooled by a handsome face before, and she'll be damned if she lets that happen again. _Tsk. what am I saying? Come on Akiza, you know better than this. Even if he is what he appears to be, this isn't the time or place. This is a business, a short term partnership, and nothing more. After everything is said and done, we'll separate and part ways. Which is fine by me."_

Sitting back down in his seat, Yusei looked back at Akiza, whom he and his team only knew by the name she had given herself, Rose, and was mesmerized by the color of her eyes and hair. Her eyes were a bright shade of gold-brown and amber. So full of life, and yet deep down, he could see she was hiding a certain darkness; a pain that she was holding back. As for her hair, it was an odd, yet beautiful blend of burgundy red and violet magenta. They both greatly complimented and contrasted her porcelain, pale skin. Likewise, while Yusei didn't linger over her "assets" he couldn't deny that she had a body that most men would fall head over heels for. With her large, bountiful breasts to her voluptuous curves, tight stomach, flexible legs, and fit frame; she was a total babe.

Likewise, even though Akiza knew she shouldn't be thinking of Yusei in such a way - after all, they literally just met - she found herself unable to look away from him, and she could feel a strong physical attraction towards the young man. He was tall, well taller than her by a good margin. Dark hair with gold streaks at the ends that complimented his tanned skin, which was a stark contrast to her own, and though she couldn't see through his riding uniform, she could tell he was fit, lean muscle, and had a wiry frame. But what really captivated her, was like Yusei to her, his eyes. They were - for lack of a better word - _unbelievable_. They were the deepest and darkest shade of blue she had ever laid eyes on. As deep as the deepest ocean, and as vast and mysterious as the cosmos; like sapphire or cobalt gems, they both intrigued, and frightened her.

After some time of checking each other out, "Rose" had a playful smile on her lips, noticing that he could tell that she was checking him out, just like he was doing to her, and in a flirty manner, playfully asked, "What? See something you like?" Yusei responded in a husky voice that surprised them both, "I don't know, why don't you tell me?" Both of them chorused in the back of their minds, _"What the hell was that?!"_ Quickly, Yusei started to apologize, only for the barely younger woman to stop him. "Uh, sorry about that I shouldn't have -"

"No, I should apologize. It was my fault. I started it, and we really shouldn't be talking like this anyway. This isn't a friendship, it's a business; a partnership, and it'll be over when this Death Race is finished. " When she was done, Yusei noticed she had her head down so she couldn't face him. It was almost sad; she actually sounded disappointed, but he thought it would be better to not say anything. She was right, of course. This wasn't just some friendly competition, it was literally life and death. Besides, he other things to think about, and other matters that were more important.

"Okay. You have my attention, Rose. The Old Man said something about you filling me in on the details of the Death Race; ones that they weren't allowed to share."

Flipping her bangs back, she agreed, nodding her head, and began to explain the rules. "All right. As I'm sure you know by now, there are eight other duelists, each of them with their own navigators. My job is to make sure your runner runs perfectly during the duels, and to show you of any shortcuts there are to the sections you'll be dueling in."

Raising a brow in her direction, Yusei asked, "Sections? As in we'll be dueling in different sectors?" Nodding her head, she continued. "Right. The Satellite is too large to have multiple duelists duke it out in a battle royale, so sectors were put up to make following along with the duels more manageable; there are three to be exact. Three sectors for three duelists each. The rules about the dueling are fairly similar to your average duel, with a few additions, just to make it a little more exciting. First of all, each duel runner is equipped with a special microchip that turns holographic images of cards, effects, summons, and attacks all real in real time. Secondly, you lose the duel, if your life points become zero and/or you die during the course and if you are unable to push, or drive your duel runner across the finish line within an allotted amount of time. Also, in addition, as long as you can push or drive your runner across the finish line, and as long as you have a single life point, you move on to the next stage of the race."

Akiza stopped there for a few moments to let it all sink in. Yusei, however, had already processed everything she had said so far, and had come up with some fairly accurate conclusions. "So essentially, there will be three duels going on at the same time, spread across three different sectors of Satellite. Each duelist will have a navigator like you, giving tips on how to best proceed, and if it's absolutely necessary, give quick fix ups with their partner's duel runners if anything should happen to them that you'll be able to fix. And the rest is pretty self explanatory."

"Right. But that's just the tip of the iceberg. If you should defeat your two opponents in your sector before the race ends, then you'll be allowed to enter into another sector, and continue dueling with the other duelists in that section. Your current life points, speed counters, and the amount of cards in your hand, deck and graveyard carry over. The person with the most remaining life points after crossing the finish line on the third lap, wins the race. It doesn't matter how many duelists you've beaten, and it doesn't matter if you're out in front or not, though this technically, is a race, it's a duel first and foremost."

"Interesting. Is there anything else I should know before we head out?"

"Yes, one last thing. The Sword, Shield and Death Head pads all over the track. They don't activate until lap two during the first stage of the race, but they could be the tool between victory and defeat. For one, you can't just simply drift across them. In order for them to activate properly, they need to take the full weight of your runner. Meaning, all wheels of your runner must simultaneously be on top of the pad for you to gain its effects. As for their effects, they differ between one another. First off, there's the Death Heads. They activate obstacles and traps that are laid out on the track that can help you get rid of the other duelists, or at the very least stall them enough so you can defeat your other opponent. Then there's the Sword and Shield pads. The sword pad, when activated, allows the duelist to summon a monster from their main deck, ignoring the monster's summoning conditions and level, giving you an extra edge for attacking. Likewise, the shield pad allows you to activate the effect of a Speed Spell or Trap card in your main deck, ignoring how many Speed counters you might have at the time, or ignoring the conditions that need to be met for playing a trap."

Afterwards, Akiza let Yusei take another few moments to absorb all the new information. He now understood why Goodwin didn't want new driver's learning everything there is about the Death Race. If they had, more than likely most of them would have forfeited, and Goodwin couldn't have that. When he didn't say anything in response, knowing she probably shouldn't, because it might further complicate their current "relationship", but she couldn't have Yusei distracted, or nervous because one wrong move could end up killing them both, she laid a hand on his shoulder, grabbing his attention, and gently telling him, "I know it's a lot to take in right away, but wouldn't it be better if you knew everything before going out there and having to learn it first hand?" Nodding in agreement, Yusei replied, "Yeah, you're right. I just didn't expect it to be so much." Giving her partner a small smile, she responded, "Nobody ever does."

With everything all squared away, and having learned everything he needed to know, Yusei stood up, spinning the masked helmet around, looking at his reflection in the light that the helmet gave off, Yusei silently made a promise. _"Martha… Leo… Luna… this one's for you…"_ Afterwards, exhaling a deep breath, Yusei turned the helmet back around and placed it atop his head; embracing the mask and becoming the Phantom.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so I may have been a little misleading in the previous chapter. The duels will be featured, just not in this one like I initially had intended. With nine duelists in total, split between three duelists and having three separate duels all going on at the same time, it's a monumental task, and would likely be a very long chapter, so I'm doing what I can to break it up, and make it easier to follow along, but one thing I said that did happen was we got to meet Akiza, although to Yusei and his team, she goes by the name "Rose" which was alluded to a little bit in this chapter, and will be explained further in later chapters.

Also, if you have seen the 2008 Death Race movie, then you more than likely have already figured out who was the hitman hired to kill Martha and frame Yusei, but for those who haven't, i will not say it here, you'll find out eventually. Since this is a Yusei/Akiza story like my previous stories (If you don't already know, I'm kind of obsessed with them. They just belong together, in my mind), I wanted to add a little flirty banter between them, but I didn't want to make it a "love at first sight" type of thing, and hopefully it didn't come off that way. Basically, there's an immediate attraction between the two of them, but for now, it's nothing more than a physical attraction, and not romantic love.

With that out of the way, the next chapter WILL have the promised duels, and hopefully, I won't have to break it up into several chapters. I might just do one duel per chapter, or I might just have them all going at the same time, but switch between them at different points; I haven't really decided yet. As for the 5D's characters I used to supplement the movies characters, I hope that I did okay. All of them were pretty self explanatory, with the exception of 14K. I couldn't find someone that really fit him, so I just picked Heitmann because he was the only 5D's character that I could find that shared some similarities with. It was going to be Greiger at first, but that didn't feel right, so I had it changed.

Well, that's it for now, so until next time, you know the drill, peace.


	5. Stage 1: Part 2: Start Your Engines!

**Yu-Gi-Oh!: Death Race 5D's**

 **Chapter 5: Stage 1: Part 2**

 **Start Your Engines!**

* * *

A/N: Been a while since I posted a new chapter, and there's a reason for it. Short version, finals. It's the last week of fall semester here, and I have spent most of my time studying for them. I got lucky that I was able to finish them early, however, there is still one problem. For those of you reading this, and for those that I didn't PM, this will more than likely be the last chapter I'll be able to post on Fanfiction, until January, which is when Spring semester begins, and school/college is the only place I can go to that has free WiFi that I can use, which will be the reason why I won't be able to make more, until further notice. So, with that said, let's get it on.

* * *

As Yusei stood in his cell, waiting for Lazar to escort him out to the track, he replayed the last thing "Rose" had told him about the Death Race….

" _There's one last thing you should know before I take my leave."_

" _ **Yeah?"**_

" _There's a high screen up on the side of Goodwin's Tower that randomizes which of the duelists would face one another, and where they'll be dueling. In other words, you won't know specifically whom you will be up against, nor will you know which track you'll be dueling on until you're out there."_

He had figured that there would be some kind of arrangement of who would be dueling whom, and where the three separate duels would take place. Otherwise, it would be utter and total chaos between the duelists. As he waited, he could hear the other inmates from the outside of his cell chant "his" name in unison, rousing up the other prisoners with its mantra. Yusei supposed that _Phantom_ was much more than a man to them; he was their symbol, an unending, everlasting symbol that had all but one meaning: never dying. No matter how grevious the wounds, or how catastrophic the wreaks had been, _Phantom_ always survived. Of course, other than Yusei, Akiza, and their team with a handful of Goodwin's most trusted knew that _Phantom_ was just a mask, and that there had been more than one ever since the Death Race's inception.

As he continued to ponder of what it means to take up the mantle of the _Phantom_ , a knock on his cell door brought him out of those thoughts. On the other side of the door, Lazar was there, with his bodyguards, and in his hand he held an ominous looking duel disk. The little man spoke only a few choice words, as Yusei stood, taking the odd, dark, rather evil duel disk in his hands, "It's time."

* * *

On the outside, Akiza, or as she's known to everyone else, _"Rose"_ had just made it out of the secret tunnel, when she and everyone else could hear the chanting of Phantom's name, long before he even made it out of the cell block. Giving Yanagi the signal, she made her way towards Phantom's Duel Runner - _**The Black Chariot**_ \- helmet in hand, when the man himself had just exited the building.

Before Yusei could make his way over to his pit and his runner, with his navigator waiting for him, he was approached by the tall, arrogant blonde from earlier today - the so called _"Red Demon"_ who fancied himself as " _King of the Death Race"_ \- Jack Atlas. The taller man just stared into Yusei's eyes, unknowingly staring down into the new "grease monkey's" royal blue eyes. Watching and waiting for him to make a move, to do something. When Yusei didn't back down and stared right back at the taller man's violet-purple eyes, Jack snorted, and gave his adversary a warning: "Like I told the old man, when next we meet on the track, there will be no infirmary, there will only be the morgue, so taste the last bit of free air while you can. Because soon, it'll be your last."

Expecting a response out of the shorter gentleman, Yusei, in complete mysterious and stoic fashion, simply tilted his head in one direction at the smallest degree, that it was almost impossible to have been seen. Gritting his teeth and cracking his knuckles, Jack muttered a curse, and made his way back to his own pit. Giving Jack one last glance, Yusei made his way over to his pit crew and navigator, who have been patiently waiting for him. Crow, like always, was the first to speak.

"Hey, man! Looking sharp in that suit, dude. You really give off that "mystery" factor that the Phantom always seemed to have. By the way, what was that staring contest earlier with tall, dark and brooding?"

"Nothing I couldn't handle. Scare tactics is all. I showed him that I'm not easily intimidated."

Even with the white helmet, and grey face mask, Yanagi could tell that Yusei was puzzled by the change in his tone and voice. "Even with that mask on, I can tell you're a little surprised. If you were wondering, Sonny, the mask has an automatic voice changer. It's there so that the other duelists won't recognize it's you when speaking to them during your duels. Adds to the mystique of the character. Just let the mask do all the talking."

Nodding his head, Yusei made his way over to his new Duel Runner, new and improved with parts from his previous Duel Runner - _Yusei, Go! -_ he immediately noticed the resemblance between the Runner and the Duel Disk. They both gave off an eerie, ominous, almost malicious energy. The runner's base color was a dark, midnight-blue, with crimson-blood-red lines in between giving it an odd look, almost as if the machine itself was alive. Indeed, the red colored lines looked as if they were pulsating, as if the thing was _breathing_. Similarly, the disk's main, base color was identical to the runner. The card slots for the monster zones were charcoal-grey, with the crimson-blood-red gem like orb sitting on top, with the same pulsating effect, like it was the _heart_ of the machine.

Watching Yusei study both the disk and runner - the former most likely also enhanced with parts from the Hybrid Duel Disk he had built himself - Bruno joined in, having a newfound appreciation for the man. "Ah, that's the - as some of the guards have come to call it - _**The Black Demise**_ \- duel disk, which fits perfect with the Phantom's runner". Yusei acknowledged what the tech had explained, but never left his attention and focus away from the two machines. Bruno didn't seem to care, or notice, and immediately continued talking about them. "Don't worry about the pulsating glow, it's just for decoration purposes, it won't blow up, and they aren't alive, so don't worry about that either. It's just to give the Phantom character another sense of mystery and mystique."

Nodding ever so slightly, and not keeping his eyes of the two machines, Yusei placed the duel disk onto a wrist brace - an almost exact replica of Yusei' previous one - and watched surprised and a little excited as he saw the disk and wrist brace fuse and merge with the motorbike itself, transforming into a card holder for Yusei's "hand" when he's in his duels.

Kalin, having been silent so far, spoke up from this point. "Before you ask, yes. When Security confiscated your belongings, your duel disk was amongst the heap of parts that had been stripped from your runner. It too had been stripped for parts to better fit and configure with your new ride. As for why it's called the _**Black Chariot**_ it's as Bruno said earlier, it's just to give Phantom more mystery and mystique. Not to mention it looks wicked too."

Finally settling down on the runner, Yusei felt oddly at home. Maybe it had to do with the extra padding in the seat, but he knew better. It was like he had become _**one**_ with the machine. Like the two of them were complete when in one another's presence. Getting a firm grip on the handlebars and revving the engine up, ever so slightly, so as to not alert the guards and other duelists, Yusei could feel the adrenaline pumping in his veins, telling him - no - _**screaming**_ at him to take her out for one ride.

Akiza, aka, Rose had just finished the boys' conversation end, when she saw Yusei on the bike. It was then that she felt a familiar sensation. One of guilt and regret. Taking a deep breath, and exhaling slowly, she slipped on her helmet, and focused at the task at hand, making her way over to Yusei, or _Phantom_ in this case. All the while, aware of the stares and the cat calling that most of the inmates were spitting at her. Prisoners from both the pits, and even a few from some of the duelists, completely ignoring their female partners, who had grown to become quite jealous of her, and angry over their partners. It wasn't like they were allowed to have conjugal relations with the male prisoners, especially their partners, but that didn't mean that they didn't want to be noticed. However, with a young, beautiful, gorgeous babe like "Rose" walking around, they weren't going to be getting the attention that they wanted anytime soon.

* * *

After walking the short distance between Yusei's team's pit, and Yusei waiting for her on the _**Black Chariot**_ , she took a seat behind him, and placed her small petite hands on his waist, which immediately caught his attention. Looking back behind him, over his shoulder, and asked her, "What do you think you're doing?" Though her face was somewhat obscured from her visor, she had a playful smile, and sweetly replied, "What's it look like? There's no side cars on any of the runners, and you wouldn't be comfortable, not to mention focused if I was sitting in front of you, practically in your lap, now would you?"

Scoffing, Yusei turned his head back around and returned his focus towards the track. Then, completely out of the blue, he made another remark towards Akiza, which surprised her. "Just be sure to keep your hands _**above**_ the belt. I don't want, nor need any unwanted surprises from you. I wouldn't want you to get handsy." Akiza blinked a few times before what he had just said was able to process in her mind. The others sitting in the pit were just as surprised as she. Capable of hearing their conversation through their headsets, the others were wondering the same thing, _"Was he flirting with her?"_

Leering her eyes at the man that was just a few inches in front of her, she dropped her hands to Yusei's thighs, grabbing them, catching him off guard, with her breasts pressed up against his back, and whispered rather seductively - in Yusei's opinion - into his ear, or where his ear would be, if he wasn't wearing a helmet, and said, "Listen hear hot rod, and listen well, I have no intention of doing such a thing, but, just so you know, if I wanted to, I could do _**so**_ much more to you, and you wouldn't even know it." Drawing away from him, and sitting in her original position, she finished with, "Just for your information."

Before either one could continue their witty, flirty banter towards the other, Yanagi butted in, telling them that the race was about to begin. Pressing a button on the relay, he was able to communicate with them from his pit. "Save it for later, Sonny and Rosy. The duel is just about to begin." Looking up towards Goodwin's Tower, just as "Rose" had said, there was a huge, flat screen TV, with pictures of the nine duelists. Before they were shuffled and randomized, Yusei caught sight of three duelists that he hadn't heard or seen of. They must have been the three that Bruno had mentioned briefly from before. Under their pictures, was their respective names: Sid, Chief, and Randsborg.

Looking over his shoulder, Yusei was able to spot where each of them were sitting. Sid looked like a rather unremarkable duelist, and was merely admitted to become one of the nine to fill out space. An african american from the looks of it, wearing the normal prisoner's uniform, and a durag on his head, he appeared to be riding one of the prison's expendable runners: a dark grey Beta Frame Mark IV, with two red lights that served the function of headlights, and one straight white line going through the middle and center of the vehicle.

Chief, as he was supposedly named, was riding on what seemed to be a custom runner, outfitted with what looked like heavy, iron chains. As for the man himself, he too appeared to be an african american, with a large, heavy set. With a dark beard, and wearing what kind of looked liked the guards uniform, with the sleeves ripped off, revealing his large, muscular arms. Randsborg, on the other hand, looked like he was dressing up for a halloween party. Or a Renaissance Festival. Clad in gold, adorned armor, with a dark blue cape draped over one shoulder, and a sword and shield that combined to form a medieval looking duel disk. Complete with a gold, adorned helmet, with a red feathered "tail", and face mask should the duel start, serving as a visor. The man in question had ginger red hair and mustache, with blue eyes, and tan skin.

Radioing Bruno, Yusei asked about the three, before the randomizing would be finished. Pressing a button on his helmet, Yusei was able to relay his question from where his current position. "Hey, Bruno, can you hear me?"

"Yeah, I got you, Yusei. What do you need?"

"Remember those three duelists you said that were new, and were the most likely to be replaced? I've been able to spot them. Their names are Sid, Chief, and Randsborg. Do you have any information about them, or what kind of decks they might use?"

"Yeah, give me a moment. Okay, Sid, uh it doesn't look like much. Just your generic deck, and average cards. Oh! Here's something…. Oh, crap…"

"What is it?"

"His deck itself is rather weak, but he does have a card that's supposedly as powerful as each of the Egyptian Gods. It's called Zushin, The Sleeping Giant."

"That's…. Not good."

As the others were listening in, when the name Zushin was heard, all of them, had worried expressions among them. Zushin was a common card one could get at a local card shop, and though, according to rumors, its power rivaled the legendary, Egyptian Gods, it was a very hard monster to summon. But if you were able to summon it, in theory, your opponent would have a very difficult time with it, and you would most certainly win the duel.

"Does it say anything else about him?"

"Eh, not from what I can tell. According to his dueling record he has never been able to summon it on his own, and had always needed his teammates help in summoning the creature, when he was in the Team Turbo Dueling circuit."

"All right then. If I am paired off with him, I don't think I would have much difficulty dealing with him. What about this Chief character?"

As Bruno looked into the chief's file, he came across an anomaly. "Huh, this is interesting. Apparently, Chief, or his real name, Takasu, was a guard here at the prison, but became a prisoner here himself when he got into an altercation with some of the other guards here, and even killed a few."

With sarcasm dripping in his voice, Yusei replied, "Great. Does it say anything about his deck?" Checking through his bio, Bruno managed to pull up the chief's dueling record, before relaying all the important information he could find back to Yusei. "Okay, it looks like he runs an Iron Chain deck, focusing and relying more on milling the opponent's deck rather than dealing any actual damage. His ace monster appears to be the ace card of the deck, Iron Chain Dragon."

"A milling strategy, huh? He could be trouble… what about Lancelot over there? I'm assuming he uses a Warrior Deck of some kind."

Reading through Randsborg's file, he and the others chuckled at Yusei's remark towards the duelist. After finding his bio and dueling record, he relayed the info back to Yusei, which was actually surprising. "Uh, yeah, it does look like he uses a warrior deck, but it's not just any warrior deck. It looks like he uses a Lv Warrior deck, mainly using cards like the Silent and Mystic Swordsman series, but it appears his ace is Gilford, The Lightning."

"Interesting. Thanks for the info Bruno, it'll help a lot."

Before cutting off communication, Yanagi gave Yusei one last bit of advice. "Sonny, there's one more thing I should tell you. Though this is a duel first and foremost, the dueling pads on the track are as the young say, "first come, first serve", so it pays to be out in front." Yusei thanked the old man for the heads up, and returned his attention to the screen, as it had just finished shuffling and randomizing who would be facing whom, and where they would be dueling.

* * *

In the first bracket for the Satellite Highway Track, the three duelists were Primo, Devack and Heitmann. In the second bracket, located on the Satellite City Track, Jack, Randsborg and Sid would be facing off against one another. Finally, in the third bracket, located on the Satellite Underground track, would have Yusei or as he's referred to when dueling on the track, Phantom, up against Takasu, otherwise known as Chief, and former Turbo Dueling Champion, Hunter Pace.

Both Jack and Primo were visibly upset that neither one of them would be able to duel Phantom in this round, whereas, a few of the duelists seemed relieved. Hunter and Chief, however, were ecstatic that they would have the opportunity to perhaps be the ones to take out Phantom, permanently. The man in question, however, showed no visible signs of fear, nor excitement; he merely wanted this to be over as soon as possible, so he could get one step closer to earning his freedom.

Akiza, however, being so close to him, could feel his body tense up, as the countdown to the beginning drew closer. Leaning in, she asked him, "Are you all right? You're getting tense." Without looking over his shoulder, or losing his focus at the task at hand, Yusei replied, "I'm fine. It's been a while since I've last been in a duel, a Turbo Duel, specifically, and I've never been on a runner like this before, but I should be fine. I just want this to be over as quickly as possible."

Understanding where Yusei was coming from, Akiza removed a hand away from his waist and placed it atop of his shoulder, gently and reassuringly squeezing it, then telling him, "I get it, but you won't be able to perform at your best if your distracted on thoughts of winning early. You won't do either of us any good with your head in the clouds and your body all stiff. Just do your best to relax, and focus on the task at hand of eliminating the opponents you have to face now. Remember, the first and second stages are about eliminating as many of the duelists as possible, that way, when it comes to the final stage - stage three - you won't have to deal with more than one other duelist. Keep your eyes on the road, hands on the controls and thoughts on getting to the next round, and you should do fine. Don't overthink it; just feel."

Listening to her words, Yusei took a deep breath, closing his eyes, and letting his mind ease away unnecessary thoughts, he thought of Martha, his friends back home, and the twins. Exhaling slowly, he opened his eyes, focusing his attention on the countdown on screen, with renewed determination. Looking slightly over his left shoulder, his royal blue eyes locked with Akiza's caramel brown orbs, and beneath the mask he said one word, "Thanks."

As the countdown drew nearer, all of the duelists began revving their engines, until…

 **Three… Two…. One…**

 **DUEL!**

* * *

Each duelist blasted off in their respective directions, each of them speeding to the first corner of the first turn of their respective tracks to take the first turn. And they weren't above pushing the others around to get there; literally. On Yusei's side, though the upgraded duel runner was one of the, if not, the fastest runner on the track, it wasn't as heavily built, nor armored as the Chief's. "Where do ya think you're goin' small fry!? This here is MY track!"

Suddenly Yusei was slammed by Takasu's runner, straight into the broken down and rusted railguard, sparks flying everywhere, and pressed up tightly against the wall of the tunnel, Yusei just got a literal crash course of what to further expect. Grunting, Yusei managed to push the Chief and his runner off of him, as they both watched Hunter Pace take the lead, and near the corner. "Hey! Thanks for the assist Chief! I'll be sure to end you quick and clean for slowing down the Phantom! Hehehehehahahah!"

"Damn you hot head! When I'm done with this pipsqueak and his lil ol' lady, I'm comin' for ya"

Yusei knew he couldn't catch up to Hunter now, but if he couldn't have the first turn, he was definitely not going to get the third turn. Realizing his plan, he goaded the Chief into trying to hit him head on again. "That's all you've got… Takasu…? I expected more from one of the former Chief Guards of the Facility. Guess you're all bark and no bite, after all."

Just as Yusei predicted, Takasu flew into a rage, and fell into Yusei's trap. "What did ya just call me!? NOBODY calls me Takasu! I'M THE CHIEF, BITCH! Something your lil' girl over there will be calling me soon after I flatten you!" With a disgusted look on hers and the Chief's navigator's face, Akiza told Yusei, "Do it, now!" And just as Yusei had planned, he let his foot off the throttle and dropped back as Takasu ran right into the wall, allowing Yusei to speed past, and take the second turn, leaving the Chief to take up the rear for last.

* * *

Up top, inside of Goodwin's Tower, Lazar and Goodwin were watching with interest as the duels unfolded. Already on topside, Jack had made his first move, quickly summoning his signature Tuner monster, Dark Resonator, and placed two face-downs. Which then lead to Randsborg making his move. Above them, Devack had taken the first turn, and summoned his Voltic Kong, and placed two of his own face-downs.

Dark Resonator was an ideal Tuner monster for most duelists. Though it had relatively low ATK and very low DEF, what it made up for power was its effect. It had the ability of surviving one battle with monster, even if it was set from the turn before, meaning it would have to be struck at least twice before it would be destroyed. In Devack's case, Voltic Kong was a beast teeming with power. For a level four monster, 1800 ATK wasn't exactly uncommon, but most monsters, even some level four didn't have a base ATK of that caliber without an effect. As for this beast's effect, should Devack's ape deal battle damage to an opponent, the opponent must send cards from the top of their deck to the Graveyard for each light monster Devack controls. One card isn't much, but every card counts, especially in a twisted duel such as this.

Back in Goodin's office room, where he and Lazar were watching the duels with interest, the cameras went back to Yusei's duel with Chief and Hunter, and the latter had just finished his first turn, which allowed Yusei to make his first move...

* * *

 **Hunter Pace vs Phantom(Yusei) vs Takasu(Chief)**

 **Turn 2**

 **Hunter: SPC:2 LP:4000 Hand:2 cards Field: 4 cards; 1 Set monster and 3 Set S/T Graveyard: 0 cards**

 **Phantom: SPC:2 LP:4000 Hand:6 cards Field:0 cards Graveyard:0 cards**

 **Chief: SPC:2 LP:4000 Hand:5 cards Field:0 cards Graveyard: 0 cards**

As Yusei drew his card from his deck, both he and Akiza were able to get a look at the cards in his hand. While Yusei was thinking up a strategy, Akiza was finally able to get a good look at Yusei's cards, and to be honest, in her opinion, they weren't quite what she was expecting. But she was about to learn first hand, that sometimes, less is more.

"Since this is a triple duel, I won't be able to attack until Takasu makes his move, so for now, I too will set a monster, and throw down two face-downs, and that'll end my turn."

 **Turn 3**

 **Hunter: SPC:3 LP:4000 Hand:2 cards Field: 1 Set monster and 3 Set S/T cards Graveyard:0 cards**

 **Phantom: SPC:3 LP:4000 Hand:3 cards Field: 1 Set monster and 2 Set S/T cards Graveyard: 0 cards**

 **Chief: SPC:3 LP: 4000 Hand:6 cards Field:0 cards Graveyard:0 cards**

Drawing his sixth card, Takasu was more than a little disappointed with both Hunter's and Phantom's turns, and he didn't shy away from letting them know. "Pfft, hah! That's it!? That's all the former champ, and the one duelist that will never die could do!? Hah! Watch and learn ladies! This is how a real man and a real duelist makes his move!"

Whether he was insulting Hunter and Phantom, and/or catcalling their navigators, his as well, was unknown and frankly, irrelevant. And despite their disagreements and general hatred towards each other, all of them could agree on at least one thing: Takasu really needs to learn how to shut up...

* * *

 **Jack Atlas vs Randsborg vs Sid**

 **Turn 4**

 **Jack: SPC:4 LP:4000 Hand:4 cards Field: 1 monster and 2 Set S/T Graveyard:0 cards**

 **Randsborg: SPC:4 LP:4000 Hand:2 cards Field: 1 monster and 3 Set S/T Graveyard:0 cards**

 **Sid: SPC:4 LP:4000 Hand:1 card Field:1 set monster and 4 Set S/T cards Graveyard:0 cards**

On top, on Jack's side, things were about to heat up and quick. He had just drawn a card that would allow him to "wipe the slate clean" on both of his opponents' fields, assuming he could summon out his ace monster. Looking on his duel board computer, Randsborg had **Silent Swordsman LV3** and three set cards, one of which was most likely the Speed Spell version of **Level Up!** , which when activated, allowed a duelist to send a face-up LV monster to their Graveyard, and in exchange Special Summon the appropriate LV monster of a different level from either their hand or deck. The other two cards were likely to either stop Jack's advance, or protect his monster for another turn. On Sid's field, he had a protective backrow to protect the one monster on his field - a normal monster at that - the level 1, **Flamvell Guard**.

For a level 1 monster, it had a rather high DEF of 2000, but in this day and age, seeing normal monsters in a duel was a rarity, even if one were using a Genex Deck, with their main Tuner monster being a normal monster, it was still very uncommon. Though this was Sid's first and soon to be last Death Race, Jack had heard rumors that he was once a part of a Turbo Dueling Team that was capable of summoning a monster said to rival the Egyptian Gods - **Zushin, The Sleeping Giant**.

According to its effect, it is rightfully so a monster that could be on par with those legendary cards. However, its summoning requirements were ridiculous and down right convoluted. One would have to have a face-up level 1 normal monster remain face-up on their side of the field for a total of 10 turns before they could sacrifice it to summon the Giant. But if you were able to pull it off, then victory was all, but assured. Whenever the Giant would do battle with a monster, it's ATK would become equal to the monster it was battling's ATK +1000, not to mention that Spell, Trap, and Monster effects were useless against him. Unfortunately for Sid, he would never get the chance…

"This has been all well and good, but now it's time to kick this duel into overdrive! First, I discard 1 card in my hand, to Special Summon the level 5 **The Tricky** from my hand! And now that all the pieces are together, I can Synchro Summon your destruction!"

Realizing what was about to happen, Randsborg and Sid could do nothing but watch as Jack summoned his ace. Showing them first hand why he is dubbed as _The Red Demon_.

" _ **The ruler's heartbeats will now file through here! Take witness to its creation-shaking power! Synchro Summon! My Very Soul! Level 8! Red Dragon Archfiend!"**_

As Jack chanted, **Dark Resonator** and **The Tricky** flew high into the sky, with the small little fiend tuning his tuning fork, he transformed into three green rings, as the magician became a transparent form of light, separating into five white stars. As the lights joined as one, all throughout the Satellite Facility, a triumphant roar could be heard, as the dragon itself emerged from a whirlwind of fire and flames, waiting to hear its master's call, and to wrench its claws and teeth into its foes.

"With this, my victory in this duel is guaranteed! I activate the Speed Spell, **Scarlet Security**! I'm only allowed to use this card when I control a face-up **Red Dragon Archfiend** and have at least 4 Speed Counters. Of which I have both! And with them, I can obliterate every single Spell and Trap on my opponents' fields! Show them your power my beast!"

Releasing a battle cry, Jack's demonic dragon's right and left claws were engulfed in burning flames as it clasped it's claws together, before releasing another battle cry, and slamming its fiery fists upon the pavement, unleashing an inferno of flames, scorching each and every one of Randsborg and Sid's Spells and Traps. And thanks to the microchips implanted into each duelists' runner, the flames weren't just an illusion, they were as real as could be. Desperately, both Randsborg and Sid weaved around the flames, cautious not to get burned, and fortunately either by luck or skill, both emerged unscathed, for the moment…

Now Jack had a choice, he could attack either one of them, but not both. The other cards in his hand couldn't help him out right at the moment, and his face-downs - wait, he did have one card that he could use that was on his field. It may not allow him to defeat Sid, but it would bring him a step closer to defeat.

"Now, I enter my battle phase, and I choose to attack Sid's **Flamvell Guard**! Sorry kid, but this here's the big leagues! And you, you're not even amateur material! **Red Dragon Archfiend,** send his pathetic lizard straight to hell, with **Absolute Powerforce**!"

Releasing another battle cry, most likely to intimidate his opponent, which seemed to have worked, Jack's demonic dragon reared its right claw back behind him, forming it into a fist as flames engulfed it, and then in a flash, the demon dragon rushed its fist forward, punching straight through Sid's last line of defense, the shockwave nearly toppling the kid and his runner over, but fortunately for him, Jack had only one attack, and he wasted it on his monster, so he was safe, or so he thought…

Noticing the relief present on the kid's face, Jack's own twisted into sadistic smirk, as he called out to him,"What? You think that's all? Guess again! I activate the trap, **Lineage of Destruction**!"

Just as Yusei had said earlier in the day, combining **Lineage of Destruction** with **Red Dragon Archfiend** was a deadly combination. What made it so deadly was the dragon's effect. Whenever it attacks a defense position monster, even its ATK is higher than the defending monster's DEF points, it would still be destroyed by the dragon's effect, and not its actual attack, which is where the trap comes into play. It could only be used when a level 8 or higher monster destroys an opponent's monster in defense mode, either by battle, or card effect. Afterwards, that same monster gets an additional attack equal to the number of defense position monsters that were destroyed, which is perfect if you plan on taking out a chunk, or theoretically OTKing your opponent.

"W-What!? Yo, come on this ain't fair!"

"Then here's a lesson for you, should you survive next turn, there are no rules when it comes to fighting, and there's no fair either! **Red Dragon Archfiend** , burn away all his hopes and dreams, with **Scorching Crimson Hell Fire**!"

Just as its master did before, the dragon bore a twisted and sadistic smirk, almost as if the monster itself was enjoying the pain and destruction it caused, then in one fell swoop, opening its maw, it released a burning hellfire, that seemed to be aching screaming to inflict as much pain as possible to the young kid that was tragically about to lose his young life. Randsborg swiftly moved himself and his runner away from the beam's path, to avoid getting caught up in it, whereas, Sid took the full blunt of the blast, engulfing him, his navigator and his runner in a mixture of red, orange and white hot flames.

"AGGGGHHHHAAAAAAAA!"

When the smoke cleared, a charred body slipped and fell off Sid's runner, but surprisingly, somehow, Sid remained alive. His navigator... Well she wasn't as lucky… however, before he could celebrate his survival, he had to live through Randsborg's turn, which, unfortunately, for him, wasn't going to come to pass...

* * *

As Jack finished his turn, so did Randsborg shortly after. Since his Swordsman survived for a turn, he was able to upgrade him from a LV3 to a LV5. And immediately afterwards, removed the weak link that was Sid. Unfortunately for the kid, though he barely managed to survive Jack's onslaught with an inch of his life, that inch was snuffed out by Randsborg, as his Silent Swordsman slew his blade through the young lad, instantly killing him and removing him from the Death Race. As his body fell to the pavement, his runner kept going until it hit the railguard flipping and exploding into the Facility's fortified outer wall.

In Goodwin's office building, Sid's picture faded to black as his life points plummeted to zero, and his life was at an end. Lazar had a deliciously sweet and dark smile on his face as he watched the replay of Sid's last moments before he was killed. Goodwin on the other hand, had a face of indifference towards Sid's demise. He was just an average duelist used to fill in the last spot in the Death Race. He turned his attention towards the duel on the Satellite Highway...

* * *

 **Devack vs Primo vs Heitmann**

 **Turn 6**

 **Devack: SPC:4 LP:2500 Hand:0 cards Field:1 monster Graveyard:3 monsters, 1 Spell and 1 Trap**

 **Primo: SPC:6 LP:3500 Hand:2 cards Field:1 monster, 1 Equip Card and 1 Set S/T Graveyard:1 monster and 1 Trap**

 **Heitmann: SPC:6 LP:4000 Hand:5 cards Field:1 monster and 2 Set S/T cards Graveyard:1 monster**

So far, in the Satellite Highway Duel, things have been looking rather even. Devack had the lowest amount of LP, with Heitmann having the most, and Primo in between them. Devack managed to summon his so called "God" - **Earthbound Immortal Cusillu** , but lost his **Zeman, The Ape King** in battle with Primo's Synchro monster - **Vylon Alpha** equipped with the tuner monster he used to summon it - **Vylon Prism** which had the nasty effect of becoming an equip card to a Light attribute Synchro monster by paying 500 LP, and whenever that monster does battle with another monster, it's ATK is increased by a grand total of 1000.

Heitmann, however, seemed to have been ignored during this whole duel, giving him ample time to set up the play he was about to make, seeing as it was his turn.

"Hahaha! YES! With this card, I will do away with you, Devack!"

Looking towards the former academic teacher's voice, Devack couldn't help, but laugh. "Hahahah! You!? Beat ME?! HAH! Don't make me laugh! Should I remind you of my Immortal's power!? He can't be selected as an attack target! Meaning no matter how powerful you manage to make your pathetic **Ancient Gear Golem** , you won't be able to touch me!"

"You're correct in that I can't attack you, or your Immortal, and I'd have better luck taking on Primo; however, your creature isn't immune to the effects of spell or traps, like so! I activate the Speed Spell - **Forbidden Chalice**!"

"W-What!? B-But t-that's not possible!"

"Ahhah! But I'm afraid it is! By reducing my SPC by 4, I can target one monster on the field, and though it's ATK is increased by 400, its effects become nullified! However, I'm far from done because I activate another Speed Spell - **Overboost**! Which for this turn only, increases my SPCs by 6, until at the end phase when they are reduced to 1. Then, I activate another Speed Spell - **Speed Fusion**!"

Hearing that, Devack sweatdropped. Though his Immortal now had 3200 ATK, his Immortal wasn't quite Immortal anymore, meaning it could be struck down, if only for a turn. And with Speed Fusion and Heitmann having more than enough Speed Counters to use it, it meant only one thing…

"With **Speed Fusion** , if I have at least 4 Speed Counters, I can remove 2 of those 4, to fuse monsters in my hand and/or on my field to Fusion Summon a Fusion Monster with the appropriate materials! So now, I fuse the **Ancient Gear Golem** on my field, with the remaining two cards in my hand, **Ancient Gear Gadgitron Chimera** and **Ancient Gear Gadgitron Dragon**!"

"B-But that means-!"

"Merge together my mechs, and create the ultimate mechanized monstrosity! Come forth, **Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem**!"

The three giant robotic monsters, each gargantuan in their own right, merged, conformed and combined together to create a beast that was almost as powerful as the legendary Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, with Ancient Gear Golem's "rule breaker" effect: when it enters the battle phase, until after the damage step, Heitmann's opponents can't activate the effects of their Spells or Traps, and with a towering ATK power of 4400, Devack's Immortal's mere 3200 is no problem. However, there lied the problem…

"So what? Even if your monster is more powerful than my God, it's still not powerful enough to kill me! Face it! You failed!"

"Did I, Devack? If you've forgotten, let me refresh your memory! I activate one of my face-downs, the Quick-Play Speed Spell - **Limiter Removal**!"

"WHAT?! You had THAT lying face-down this whole time!?"

"That's correct, and with it and my Ultimate monster, it signs your end! **Ultimate Ancient Golem**! Finish him, with **Ultimate Mechanized Melee**!"

Upon hearing its master's call, the enormous mech's gears began spinning as its factories came online, signaled by its single glowing red eye. The gargantuan juggernaut came to life, resting upon its four legs, it suddenly began charging towards the equally large **Earthbound Immortal Cusillu** , whom which began stomping forward, meeting the colossus head on, as their fists met one another in a brutal collision, sending shockwaves throughout the dueling tracks, their aftershocks reverberating even to where Randsborg and Jack's duel was taking place, and beneath them, to where Yusei's or rather the Phantom's ongoing duel with Takasu and Hunter Pace was taking place.

The two giants fought for supremacy, when Cusillu couldn't take anymore, and was effectively pulverized beneath the weight and power of Heitmann's ultimate monster. As the beast fell, Devack's Life points fell with it plummeting all the way to zero, but it was far from finished. When Cusillu fell, it collapsed into an explosion, which hurled Devack and his navigator, along with his runner skidding across the pavement like skipping a rock on a flat lake, until met with the Facility's fortified outer wall, consumed in a ball of fire that imploded upon impact.

However, surprisingly, and quite frankly, unbelievably, Devack somehow managed to survive. Not just crawling away from the burning wreak, but able to stand on his own two feet, under his own power. Maybe he was protected by a God, after all….

"Hehehe. Hahahaha! I AM DEVACK! THE MESSENGER AND REAPER OF GOD! You can shoot me… stab me… crush me… but… you just… can't MOTHERFUCKIN' KILL ME!"

But just as Devack managed to make it to his feet, and looked up into the smog covered sky, he saw Heitmann's monster standing above him, and immediately, the after effects of **Limiter Removal** came to mind; at the end of the turn, all face-up machine type monsters are destroyed, and so at the end of Heitmann's turn, his ultimate beast collapsed and fell apart. Right on top of the so called "messenger of God"...

* * *

Watching the replay, Lazar almost had a heart attack from laughing at Devack's abrupt end. He really was a sick and twisted jester clown. Goodwin, though showing no signs of enjoyment, nor disappointment was actually surprised, somewhat. He had expected Devack to have lasted a bit longer, but he wasn't broken up about it. As the duo watched Devack's picture fade to grey and black, the grey and silver haired gentleman switched back over to Yusei's duel with Hunter Pace and Takasu, and was quite intrigued that despite the extra disadvantages that Yusei was met with, unknowingly, obviously, to see how well he would perform under pressure. If Yusei was to remain as the permanent Phantom, Goodwin needed to test just how good of a duelist he was… even if he had to bend the rules to his favor….

 **Hunter Pace vs Phantom(Yusei) vs Chief(Takasu)**

 **Turn 11**

 **Hunter: SPC:12 LP:2500 Hand:1 card: Field:1 monster and 4 Continuous Traps Graveyard: 5 monsters**

 **Phantom: SPC:5 LP:700 Hand:4 cards Field:2 Set S/T Graveyard:4 monsters, 1 Spell and 2 Traps**

 **Chief: SPC:3 LP:3000 Hand:5 Field: 1 monster, 2 Spells and 1 Trap, Graveyard:3 monsters**

By this point in the duels, they have reached the final lap of the first stage, and so far, the odds have been stacked against Yusei from the get go. First of all, he's had to duel against two men, both wanting stomp out the Phantom, since he has the most wins, and only needs one more to win the Death Race, and earn his freedom. Secondly, they both have decks that severely limit what Yusei can do. Hunter Pace uses a speed deck. Relying on dealing damage to his opponents, and keeping them from gaining speed counters, while increasing his own. Then there's Takasu, or as he likes to be called, Chief, and his Iron Chain deck, dealing damage whilst simultaneously milling Yusei's cards. Finally, for whatever reason, after lap 2, where normally, if you cross over a sword, shield or death head pad, you would normally be able to reap the rewards of the effects that the pads enabled those that cross over them; however, Yusei has been unable to do so, which has cost him greatly.

Though she tried her best, Akiza was unable to fix the problem, and neither was stopping at the pit, which unfortunately for Yusei, meant one of two possibilities: Either someone on his own team sabotaged his runner before the race started, or they were threatened by an external force, such as Yliaster, or Goodwin, and forced to sabotage his runner, against their will. Whatever the case maybe, Yusei couldn't worry about the implications at the moment. Right now he had larger concerns. He had less than 1000 LP, only 4 cards in hand, and 2 cards on his field, if he didn't think of a way out soon, on Takasu's next turn, his **Iron Chain Dragon** would be making a meal out of him and Akiza. It all came down to this turn, and looking at the card he just drew, he may make it out of this duel yet…

"Since I only have 5 SPC and my opponents collectively have more than 7, I can activate the Speed Spell **Gap Storm**!"

Both Hunter's and Takasu's faces paled out the sound of that. **Gap Storm** was a Speed Spell that could only be used if your SPC were less than your opponents, which in a Turbo Duel, SPC mean everything. Once activated, its effect would destroy all spells and traps on the field, minus Speed World 2, of course.

However, Yusei was far from done. With Hunter's Continuous Traps and Takasu's Continuous Speed Spells removed from the game, Yusei had free reign to do whatever he pleased. Grabbing another Speed Spell, he placed it atop his duel disk, as he announced, "Next, I activate the Speed Spell - **Angel Baton**! And with it, if I have at least 2 SPC, I can draw 2 cards, at the cost of discarding 1."

Drawing his two cards, Yusei knew exactly what to do. Suddenly, two Fluff Tokens were summoned onto Yusei's field as he sent a card to his graveyard. That card being **Dandylion**. No matter how or what way its sent to the graveyard, when it is sent there, two level one fluff tokens take its place. Upon seeing the two puff balls, both Takasu and Hunter burst into tears of laughter. "Hahahahahahah! W-what are they gonna do, huh?! I don't know whether to laugh or cry, bahahahah!"

"I hear ya! HAH! What's a couple of them flowers gonna do to us, ya masked freak?!"

Chuckling at their ignorance, Yusei simply said, "Never judge a book by its cover. Because one day, it might just bite you in the ass. For my next move, I summon, **Debris Dragon**!"

Just as Yusei was finished, a small white dragon, with green orbs on its pectorals was summoned to his field out of a small, blue dragon bared a striking resemblance to the white and grey helmet and face-mask that Yusei was currently wearing. Despite its small stature, it took on a fighting pose, not intimidated by the fearsome looks both **Iron Chain Dragon** and **Supersonic Skull Flame** were giving the youngling.

"Before you judge my monster, you should worry more so about its effect. When its Normal Summoned, I'm allowed to Special Summon 1 monster from my graveyard with 500 or less ATK, and I have the perfect monster in mind, come back, **Dandylion**!"

With glowing blue eyes, Debris Dragon opened a portal from beyond the grave, and brought back the little flower in Yusei's time of need, and now that he had all the levels he required, he began to chant, to summon his own ace monster; a dragon that rivaled Jack's Red Dragon Archfiend.

"And now that I've acquired all the necessary cards, I can Synchro Summon the one monster in my deck that I've longed to see on the duel field… _**"Clustering wishes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Level 8! Take Flight! Stardust Dragon!**_

Just as Jack had done before him, Yusei's Debris Dragon transformed into four green lights, as Dandylion, and one of its fluff tokens transformed into four white stars. As the lights joined together, a dragon of unspeakable beauty and equal ferocity emerged from the blinding light. Coated in starlight, silver-white wings, light blue scales, and navy blue orbs upon its pectorals, and golden eyes, the regal dragon, as it descended almost angelic in appearance captivated those around him, and those watching at home, or on Satellite. Even Yusei's opponents were stunned by the regality and beauty of such a creature. As its three tonged feet touch the cragged pavement, its eyes opened, revealing a ferocity and power that few could match, releasing a shattering battle cry throughout the old abandoned tunnels.

Looking upon his monster - no his friend, beneath the mask Yusei was smiling for the first time in almost six months, since his arrest, whispering beneath his own voice, his tone so low, that Akiza could barely hear. "It's been too long… my old friend." Akiza was just as stunned as Takasu and Hunter. Never before had she seen such magnificance, such beauty, she like so many others watching in at home, or on their screens in the Facility, were utterly speechless, but the surprises didn't end there.

"Now, with **Stardust Dragon** on my field, this duel is mine! But before I get ahead of myself, remember **Dandylion**? Whenever it's sent to the Graveyard, by any means, two fluff tokens are summoned to my field. But I'm far from done, these little guys serve a purpose, one I'm about to show you, right now! I now activate the Speed Spell - **Cosmic Starlight***!"

That got the attention of everyone else, including Akiza. None of them have heard of such a Speed Spell, and they were quickly going to figure out, just what it does. "From your expressions, I'm assuming you've never heard of this card. Well, let me educate you. I ca only activate this card if I have a face-up Stardust Dragon and have at least 4 SPC. When I have all of those requirements, I can send an equal amount of monsters - tokens included - from my field to the Graveyard, equal to the number of SPC I have, and then I target a face-up Stardust Dragon on my field, and it gains 300 ATK for each monster or token I send, and I choose to send all three! Increasing Stardust Dragon's ATK by 900!"

Just as Yusei said, as his regal dragon spread its wings wide, starlight draped from its wings, showering the three fluff tokens in pure starlight, until they themselves became pure white energy, and the gathering starlight was transferred back into Stardust Dragon, increasing its ATK from 2500 to 3400. However, despite its impressive power, Yusei was still unable to defeat both Takasu and Hunter. Takasu's Iron Chain Dragon, through its effect has a total of 3100 ATK and not to mention, Takasu has 3000 remaining LP left, and Hunter has 2500 LP with his ace monster having a total of 2800 ATK. Yusei's dragon would need an absurd amount of power to not just overcome both monsters, but also take out both duelists.

"That's impressive Phantom, but you'll need a lot more horsepower if you want to take me and Chief down! Face it, you're finished! You're just delaying the inevitable!"

"Hot head's right! I'll admit that was a pretty nice display summonin' a monster like that, but unless you got some witty come back, you ain't gonna be able to topple us both!"

"That's where you're mistaken."

"Huh?"

"If you haven't noticed it's still my turn, and I still have 3 cards I've yet to use! First I activate the Trap, **Synchro Strike** , which allows me to increase the ATK of a Synchro monster on my field by 500 points for every material I used to summon it, and since I used 3, my Stardust Dragon's is increased by 1500, making it a total of 4900, then I activate the Speed Spell - **Final Attack!** , which thanks to its effect, if I have 5 or more SPC, I can double the ATK of one monster on my field, skyrocketing Stardust's ATK to 9800, and for my final move, I activate the Trap, **Cosmic Might*** , which can only be used if I have a face-up Stardust Dragon. By banishing monsters in my Graveyard whose total levels equal Stardust's, my dragon gains their total combined ATK!"

"Say, WHAT!?"

"T-THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!?"

"So by banishing my Junk Warrior and my Junk Synchron, my Stardust dragon gains a total of 3600 ATK, which when combined with his current 9800, becomes a grand total of 13,400 ATK points! And by the way, for every monster that's banished by this effect, my dragon can attack that many times! Which is all I need to finish you both! **Stardust Dragon!** Blow them away! **Twin Cosmic Flare!** "

Upon seeing Yusei's dragon with over 13k ATK, and the ability to attack twice, had both Hunter Pace, an Chief Takasu hightailing it out of the abandoned tunnels, and towards the Facility, where all the tracks meet together at the finish line, even going so far as to pushing and dumping their navigators off of their runners, to get rid of all the extra weight, but no matter how fast they drove and sped away, they were unable to escape Yusei's **Stardust Dragon's** fearsome silver gleaming beams of pure energy….

* * *

Back up top, the duels were at an end as the final lap was finished. Though this is a duel first and foremost, if your opponent is unable to cross over the finish line, then they are effectively eliminated from further stages, so even if a duelist has a high number of LP, if their duel runner takes enough damage, or if the rider is unable to push, or drive their duel runner across the finish line, then they will no longer be able to participate in the other stages of the race.

So there they were, Primo, Jack, Heitmann and Randsborg chasing each other down on the track, each of them gunning out to be first so their runners won't suffer too much damage, and that they will be able to continue on in the race. All was going well - or as well as it could be, when suddenly, the ground beneath, the four duelists began trembling violently, until…

BOOM!

A huge eruption of what appeared to be silver, gleaming pure energy exploded from out under the track as two runners were completely throttled and thrashed beyond repair, as for their drivers, they were nowhere to be seen. From out of the smoke, however, the four duelists could make out a figure heading towards them. None of them wanted it to be true, but unfortunately for them, Phantom not only survived, but completely eviscerated and destroyed both Hunter Pace and Chief Takasu. Unfortunately for Yusei, however, using the trap card Cosmic Might doesn't come without its price. Whereas the Speed Spell Cosmic Starlight makes it where Stardust Dragon is the only monster that can declare an attack if you use its effect; Cosmic Might at the end of your turn, reduces your LP by half for each monster banished by its effect, and since Yusei used two monsters, his LP were cut down from 700 to 350 and then finally, 175; making him take last place.

As the others shook away their surprise, Yusei was driving past them, when Primo came up along his side, and gesturing to him in the same way the hitman did to him, all that time ago, when he first got sent into this mess, six months ago, when he was framed for Martha's murder, it was at that moment that Yusei had realized the truth, or at least a part of the truth: Primo, somehow, someway escaped the Facility, and killed his foster mother in cold blood. But Yusei still didn't know why; however, he didn't have time to think on it further. Akiza got Yusei's attention, when she yelled out, "Look out!"

Turning his head just at the right moment, both he and Akiza were hit head-on by Jack, spinning them out of control, and making them crash into their pit's railguard. Luckily for them, they were able to make it past the finish line, but that was the least on Yusei's mind...

* * *

After the first stage of the race had ended, the list of duelists left from those with the highest amount of LP to those with the least amount. At the top was none other than Primo with 2700 LP remaining. Jack had taken second place, with 2000 LP remaining. Surprisingly, both Heitmann and Randsborg made it through, with Heitmann in third place, with 1500 LP remaining, and Randsborg with 1200 remaining LP. And bringing it up from behind, was Yusei, or as he's called while racing, Phantom, had the least remaining LP with only a mere 175 LP left, not to mention after Primo's distraction, and Jack's assault, Phantom's duel runner would need a lot of repairs done, if they want it ready by the next stage of the race, which would be in just a few days.

As Phantom, or Yusei was escorted back through to his cell, Yanagi approached and asked "Rosy" what the hell happened back on the track. "Rosy, what the hell was that? What happened?" As Akiza was busy removing the tightening fabric of her riding suit, all she said was in a huff, "He got distracted." Yanagi repeated what she said, asking again, but he didn't receive a reply from her. "Distracted? He got distracted?"

While she was busy, the others went to check what might have been the matter with the runner earlier. Well, everyone but Crow that is. As he watched Akiza remove her riding suit, eyeing her like a hawk. He drew his bottom lip into his mouth as his thoughts took on a more perverted approach. That is until she caught him in the act, and rolled her eyes, muttering "Men." in a huff. Immediately, he turned his attention towards the matter at hand, before he got himself into more trouble.

According to the team, it was in tip-top shape by the time the race was ready, everything was in perfect working order, and none of them would tamper with the machine. Not only was it dangerous, but getting on the bad side of a man who took down Primo and his initiates in fist fight single-handedly was not a smart idea. As Bruno messed around with the configurations, a monster card and a spell/trap card ejected from Yusei's deck, proving that everything was fine. "Hey, old man! This thing works fine!"

Looking over the runner briefly, Yanagi turned his attention back towards Akiza, or as he liked to call her "Rosy", who was already changed into her normal clothes - how she could wear any clothes beneath the tight fabric of her riding suit was beyond anyone - and heading towards the bus holding the female prisoners, when she looked back and caught the look that Yanagi was giving her. Tensing up briefly, she shook it off, and made her way towards the bus; Yanagi commenting on her strange behavior, led him to believe one thing: for one reason or another, she was the that sabatoged Yusei's runner, and most likely the other Phantom's runner as well. "Well, I'll be damned…"

* * *

A/N: Okay, well, then, that's chapter 5. I apologize in advance if the duels seemed too quick, or fast paced, but I didn't want this chapter to turn out like Fallen Star did. I'm not taking anything away from it, but I could have done a better job with handling the duels, and should have split it up when I started it. Also for the most part these were Triple Duels. Writing a normal duel is tough enough, completely writing out 3 Triple Duels? You're out of your freaking mind.

As for the hitman, if you didn't figure it beforehand in the previous chapters, Primo is the hitman that killed Martha. Why? Well you'll just have to wait and see. I also changed up the order in which a few characters die. In the movie, only three of the racers die in the first part; Grim, Siad and Travis Colt. For this story, I had it changed to four, with the characters that represent those three dead, and the Chief from the show's Facility. I know mixing up sub and dub names is a no-no, to some people, but we never learn the Chief's name in the dub, he's always referred to as Chief. And i know i went a little overboard with Yusei defeating/killing them both…

As for Akiza's "betrayal" there will be more on that in the next chapter, when Yusei starts piecing all of the evidence together, and confronts her about it before the next race. All I'll say as of right now, is that she's not doing it willingly. But if you've seen the movie, then you'll most likely know who's forcing her to do this.

Which by the way, I apologize for. I thought I'd be able to finish the story before Fall semester ends, but unfortunately, I wasn't able to live up to that commitment, and because of that, the next few chapters won't be published until, most likely some time in early January. So until then, R&R, give constructive criticism and as always, peace.


	6. Stage 2: Part:1 The Pieces Come Together

**Yu-Gi-Oh!: Death Race 5D's**

 **Chapter 6: Stage 2:Part 1**

 **The Pieces Come Together**

* * *

A/N: Hey. So again, I apologize for the wait. As the title suggests, this is the part of the story when most of the mysteries and questions are resolved. If anyone is having trouble with the names, Phantom is the name Yusei's given when he's participating in the Death Race. Very few people outside of his team know that he and Phantom are one and the same. Rose is a name that Akiza gave herself when she was first introduced to Yanagi and the team before Yusei was sent to the Facility. No one, with the exceptions of Rex, Roman and Lazar know that her real name is Akiza Izinski, and the reason for it will be revealed in this chapter. So, with that said, let's get to it.

* * *

While "Rose" stayed behind with the team, Yusei, dressed up in his Phantom persona was being escorted back to his private cell by Lazar and of course, his two lapdogs. As they passed by the other cells filled with the majority of the Facility's inmates, just like before, they chanted Phantom's name in unison. Despite having come in last place, he was the only one out of all the surviving duelists to defeat both of his opponents. It also didn't hurt that he destroyed part of the track, and completely erased Hunter Pace and Chief Takasu off the map.

However, none of that mattered to Yusei at the moment. And part of that scared him. Not just 5 minutes ago, he didn't just kill Hunter and Takasu; he _**destroyed**_ them, down to the last atom. There wasn't a spec left behind. All that remained was their charred, broken down wreaks of their duel runners. And yet, he didn't feel a thing. All that was on his mind at the moment was why his duel runner hadn't worked the way it was supposed to. Just before he was escorted back through the prison, he could faintly hear Bruno calling out to Yanagi that everything was working correctly.

But how was that possible? He distinctly remembered that his deck wasn't able to produce a monster, or spell or trap whenever he crossed over one of the tracks numerous sword or shield pads. The only conclusion that Yusei could summarize was that someone had sabotaged the runner before the race. Which meant, that if it wasn't Yanagi or his pit crew, that left only one person. Rose.

Just as he had finished collecting his thoughts, Yusei was in front of his cell. As the door opened, and Yusei's cuffs were undone to allow him to change back into his prison uniform, Lazar came in to collect the Phantom attire, and spoke briefly. "Shame that you came in last place, and you were the only one to beat both of your opponents."

When Yusei didn't say anything in response, and continued to ignore the sniveling, dwarf clown, the little man left with one thing to keep in mind. "But hey, everyone loves a comeback." With that said, and everything gathered together, Yusei's cell door was closed behind the jester midget, as he and his guards left Yusei to ponder over his new revelation. One way or another, he was going to get answers...

* * *

Up in Goodwin's office, Lazar had just come into the room, when he saw someone he hadn't seen in a good while speaking to his boss. "Ah, so the older Goodwin finally decides to grace us with his presence."

Turning around, the man in question sneered down at the small, irritating, annoying little tyke, and reminded him of his place. "Hold your tongue, Lazar. Do not forget whom you speak to, lest you wish to become Yliaster's next victim."

Hurriedly, and nervously, Lazar bowed to his superior in fear, rather than respect, and gave him his sincerest apologies. Getting on the bad side of a Goodwin was a costly mistake, and guaranteed a short life expectancy. "A-Ah f-forgive me. W-Won't h-happen again."

With a disgusted look present among his face, Roman growled his disappointment and didn't hold back his contempt for the little man. "Quit your grovelling and leave. I'm sure you have other business to attend to and not waste me, or my brother's time."

Immediately, without saying a word, Lazar left the Goodwins to speak privately, as he left to head back to his own quarters. After he had left, Roman waited another minute to be sure that his younger brother was the only one left to hear what he had to say. "Urgh, how do you put up with that clown? If I were you, I'd have ripped his arms off and beat him to death by now."

The younger and frankly, more calmer and cooler head of the two spoke up, unamused by his elder brother's sick joke; if only he was joking. "Come now, brother. What's a king to do if he doesn't have his trusty jester by his side to entertain him when he is bored? Nevertheless, it matters not. He's harmless, and trustworthy. He knows what to expect if he steps out of line."

"For his sake, I hope you're right." As he moved alongside to stand next to his brother, Roman saw what his brother was currently watching; the replay of today's recent Death Race. More specifically, Yusei's last turn. Roman crossed his large, bulky, burly arms across his chest, as the duel played out. However, upon seeing the Stardust Dragon card being played, his entire demeanor changed. "Tell me, do my eyes deceive me! Is that the-!"

Before he could utter his last finishing words, Rex interrupted and finished for him. "Yes, it's all too true. That is indeed, the one and only, Stardust Dragon. The card that once belonged to our champion's mother has been passed along to her son." Clicking a button on his office chair, the video ended as soon as the camera's view was all but static, as the dragon's cosmic energy was too powerful for the recording to handle. Turning around, Rex looked up to his older brother and asked, "Tell me, is it ready?"

Regaining his composure, Roman, looked down at his junior, and replied, with a sick, ugly and sadistic smile, "Yes, she'll be ready before the next stage of our little game. And of course, before you ask, I have taken all the necessary precautions. No one will know what hit them, come for the next race."

With an equally, evil and malicious grin, Rex replied. "Excellent." After the meeting between the brothers were over, Roman left Rex's office, as he went to his own quarters, deep beneath the Facility's structure, putting on the final touches of what would become, the ultimate death machine.

* * *

The next day, Yusei had asked to see Goodwin. One way or another, Yusei was going to get the answers he wanted, even if it meant costing him his freedom, and whether or not Goodwin was willing to tell him what he wanted to hear. While on his way to Goodwin's office, once again being escorted by the purple haired midget, Yusei's mind drifted to thoughts of Leo and Luna. It had been six months since the last he had seen of them, and he worried for them. He hadn't received any news of their whereabouts after his initial arrest, nor had he heard of anything from them since his incarceration. They were the only family he had left, and he was theirs. If only he knew where they were….

A few minutes later, Lazar opened the door to his boss's office, letting Yusei go through first, followed by Lazar and his guards. When Yusei arrived at Goodwin's front desk, he saw the name of a woman with a striking resemblance to Rose; Akiza Izinski. The name sounded familiar, but before he could see anymore of the file, Goodwin stached it away inside his drawer, away from the prying eyes of the man standing before him. Lying his elbows down on the desk, entwining his fingers together, and resting his chin atop of his hands, looking very much like the typical villain in a movie, he asked Yusei, "So, what do I owe the pleasure Mr. Fudo?"

Getting straight to the point, and cutting around the pleasantries, Yusei demanded to know what his role in the Death Race was supposed to be if Goodwin was just going to allow his runner be sabotaged, and if he had anything to do with it - which he did. "Cut the shit, Goodwin. I know you have some part to play in screwing with the duel runner you had me duel with yesterday. Why the hell would you want me to race for you, if you're just going to try to have me killed? Fuck you, you bastard, and damn you and your "Death Race". Find someone else to be your puppet; I'm done."

As Yusei finished, Lazar and his two guards immediately pulled out their batons, ready to give Yusei the beating of his life, when they were stopped by Goodwin, whom raised his hand. Obeying to their master's whim, like dogs on a leash, Goodwin politely told Lazar and his guards to leave himself alone with Yusei and to undo his shackles. "Stop. Lazar, take Mr. James and Mr. Matthews with you, and undo Mr. Fudo's shackles, if you would so kindly. I need a moment to speak with him. Alone."

Lazar looked at Goodwin like he had finally lost his marbles, but the glare he received convinced him otherwise, and like a good little pet, did as he was told, and soon left Goodwin with Yusei alone in the former's office room. Yusei stayed planted in his spot, while Goodwin stood from his chair, pulled a file out from his desk drawer, and sat back down. As the young man stared down at the folder, he saw the names, Leo and Luna at the top left corner. Grabbing the young man's attention, he politely asked Yusei what he would do should he win his freedom, already knowing the answer. "Tell me, Mr. Fudo, what would you do, if you were to win tomorrow's race, and win your freedom? What would be the first thing you would do?"

Staring down at Goodwin, Yusei responded coldly to the older man. "You know damn well what I would do. I'd find my brother and sister, and bring them home."

"To the home where you murdered their adoptive mother? Your foster mother? Is that the home you're referring to?"

Yusei's reactions were just what Goodwin had hoped for. Despite being normally in control of his emotions, everyone has a breaking point. You just need to know where to apply the right pressure, and eventually, even the hardest of wills will crack. Continuing, Goodwin decided to push even further. "Unfortunately, that, will not be happening, if you do not fulfill your end of the deal, and win your fifth race. As for that little stunt from before, I needed to see first hand how you dealt with unpredictability and under pressure, and I must say, you performed perfectly."

Goodwin could already see the muscles tightening in Yusei's jaw and neck. His teeth clenching, fists balling up. The veins in his arms popping out. _"Just a little bit more."_

"As for Leo and Luna, do you recognize these people?" Opening the folder, and pulling out a photo, Yusei saw that his adoptive brother and sister had been placed in the foster care system, and would be going to two separate families in a few months time. The picture was the last that the two twins had taken together at the foster home where they were currently staying at for over three months now. Looking further down the file, Yusei's eyes widened when he saw who owned that particular foster home. Rex Goodwin.

Goodwin's lips formed a faint, dark smile as Yusei had reached his boiling point. But what's stopping Goodwin, when he could keep going? And keep going he did. "These people will be their new families in just a few months time. It must be a hard life. Knowing that your only family you have left, the one person that found you starving and withering away on the street, was the same person that killed the only person that would take you in. But all that can change, if you continue to duel and race for me Mr. Fudo. All you have to do is win one more race, and that freedom you so desperately crave will be yours."

Yusei, for the lack of better words was beyond pissed. He had played right into Goodwin's hands, and there was nothing he could do, but what he had originally intended. What's more is that Goodwin was pulling the strings behind everything. He orchestrated the events that led to Martha's death and him being framed for the crime. But there were still answers he didn't know. Why would Rose, or as Yusei's learned, Akiza sabotage his runner, knowing that it could have cost her her life as well as his? And what was Primo's and Yliaster's gain in all this?

Whatever the case may be, for now, Yusei had only one thing to say to Goodwin, and he wanted to say it to his face, with no space between them. Slowly, Yusei approached Goodwin, with the latter's hands around the sawed-off shotgun, strapped in place beneath the desk, aimed at Yusei's crotch should he try anything. However, Yusei wasn't interested in losing his jewels just yet, and simply took the photo of Leo and Luna, and put it away in his pocket. Leering his eyes at the older man, Yusei spoke slowly and with a cold indifference that would have scared him, had Goodwin not provoked him. "You wanted a monster? Now you've got the devil."

* * *

Afterwards, Yusei left Goodwin's office, and was led back to the "Shop" as the inmates called it. However, Yusei was in no mood to fix up his duel runner for tomorrow's race, instead, he went outside to the prison's yard, and sat on the bleachers. Pulling out the photo of his adoptive brother and sister, he started tearing the part of the photo that had the unknown couple holding the twins, eventually leaving only their pictures in the torn photo. Though he didn't look behind him, he heard Yanagi come up, and sit down next to him, catching a glimpse before Yusei put the photo away.

Yusei turned to the elderly man, and for the first time noticed something different about him. Unlike all the other prisoners incarcerated in the Facility, including himself, Yusei saw that Yanagi's prisoner uniform didn't have a set of numbers. "Hey, Old Man, how come you don't have any numbers like the rest of us?"

Turning to the younger man, Yanagi simply said, "Because I'm not a prisoner, Sonny." This confused Yusei. If he wasn't a prisoner, then what the hell was he doing here? And so, Yusei asked, "Then, if you're not a prisoner, why are you still here?" At this, the old man chuckled, and replied, "Oh, plenty, and nothing. I was sent here because I had acquired some illegal cards that I wouldn't sell nor part with. After some time, I spent all of my term here, and made it as far as the gate before I was stopped. Apparently I have some kind syndrome or disorder, whatever you call it, and sent back here. Besides, the world's changed since the last time I wasn't behind these walls. Don't much care for it and don't want to. But this? Despite all the bad, this I know. I know how it works, what the rules are, and what's expected of me here. So, what do we owe the pleasure of your company, Sonny?"

Yusei tried to play it off that he was sent here for murdering his foster mother, but Yanagi knew better. "I killed my foster mother." Yanagi gave Yusei a good, hard knowing look before replying, "Bullshit. You may be a hard man, and you've killed before because you had to, but a stone cold, heartless killer? Son, I've seen all types, and you my good boy, the way you looked at those kids, there's no way in heaven or in hell that you killed yours and their foster mother, so to that, I call bullshit."

Pulling out the photo again, Yusei looked back up to see a few prisoners with what looked to be like tracking bracelets on their wrists. Remembering that horrible night so long ago, just before Yusei blacked out, he saw a man wearing those same tracking bracelets, just like he saw the same exact gesture from Primo during yesterday's duel, from the man that killed Martha; reinforcing Yusei's belief in what he already knew. "What if I told you, Yanagi, that Goodwin had Primo kill my foster mother - their adoptive mother - and had me framed for it, so that Goodwin could have me become his "Phantom" and continue with these Death Races? What would you say to that bullshit?"

Yanagi said nothing as he saw the anger, the rage, the quilt and the pain present in Yusei's eyes. Offering nothing but a pat on the shoulder, Yanagi returned to the "shop", and Yusei as well, taking one last look at the bus that was on the prison yard, most likely emptying out "good" prisoners to fix up the track for tomorrow's race...

* * *

As hours passed by, Yusei tirelessly worked on the runner, keeping his mind and his thoughts busy, and away from what he really wanted to do. However, the team, most notably Bruno was worried for him. Yusei hadn't slept since yesterday's race, and if he wanted to win, he would need all the rest he could get to focus on the race for tomorrow. Setting down what he was working on, he approached Yusei nervously. Having heard of what had happened prior, he didn't want to get on Yusei's bad side before, but now… things would get very, _**very**_ ugly, should things go sideways.

Tapping on Yusei's shoulder, Yusei stopped what he was doing to turn around and face Bruno, when the latter said, "You should get your rest, man. I'm not trying to pick a fight, but you need to focus tomorrow, and to do that you need your rest."

Though, Yusei understood what Bruno was trying to do, Yusei's mind was a whirlwind of emotions right now, and he had spent sleepless nights before, so with that in mind, he tried to politely tell Bruno that he was fine. "Bruno, I got this, okay? I'm perfectly fine."

However, Bruno wasn't having it, and tried again to get Yusei back to his cell, to get a somewhat, goodnight's sleep. "You say that now, but what happens if you fall asleep when dueling tomorrow? Rose can't drive for you, and you could end up getting yourself and her killed. You need to get some sleep, whether you think so, or not."

Bruno was a nice guy, he was just trying to do what he thought was right, and no one can blame him for it; however, Yusei wasn't in the mood, and this time, he wasn't going to hold back, only he stopped before he even got a chance to start; something else caught Yusei's attention, and it wasn't good. Primo was walking, almost strutting by, going back to his own pit. And the rage that Yusei felt couldn't be held back any longer. Stopping what he was doing, he told Bruno that he might just take him up for his offer. "You know what, Bruno? Maybe you're right. Maybe I will go take a break."

As Yusei left his team's pit, he followed behind Primo to his own. While back in his pit, Crow came up beside Bruno to check on what Yusei was doing and commented on his poor grinding skills. "Hey, good call on taking that break. Dude can't grind for shit." Kalin came up beside Crow and also commented on Yusei's skills, but rather than condemn him for his effort, he took a crack at Crow, instead. "Better than yours bird-brain." Immediately, Crow looked at Kalin with contempt and started bickering while Kalin just ignored him. Meanwhile, Bruno looked in the direction that Yusei was walking into, and realised that he was going the wrong way, and instead went towards Primo's pit. "Uh-oh… uh, guys… I think we may have a problem…."

* * *

As Yusei made his over to Primo's pit, he didn't find any sign of him, until he was attacked from behind. Someone took a wrench, and hit Yusei from behind his knee, instantly putting him on the ground. Before he could counter, never mind get back up to his feet, Jakob, the powerhouse of the three, took a heavy, iron chain, wrapped it around Yusei's neck, and pulled him up by the reigns, effectively choking him. Yusei struggled to grab hold of the chain, trying to seperate it from his throat to give himself from breathing room, only for Lester, the psycho of their little group, gut punch him, knocking the air out of him.

Combined with a strong choke hold around his neck, Yusei was fading fast, when he heard Primo speak. Controlling his breathing, and regulating it, so he only breathed through his nose allowed him to stay conscious, if only for a moment. "I don't care if King Prick wants you for the race. No one, and I mean NO ONE disrespects ME, or YLIASTER and gets away with it! Say hi to your whore of a mother for me when you see her!"

As primo raised the wrench in his hands, he stopped just an inch from Yusei's skull, when a piercing pain shot through his shoulder. Turning around, Bruno was standing behind him, with a shaky hand letting go of the flathead screwdriver that he just stabbed into the leader of Yliaster's shoulder. Seething with rage, Primo reached from behind and yanked the screwdriver - turned weapon - out of his back, and before Bruno had a chance to run, tripped the taller man, and stabbed the screwdriver through his hand, into the concrete floor, earning an ear splitting scream, that disturbingly had Lester laughing with glee. "Ooh! Another playmate! What happens when I step on this little piggy?!" And just as he proclaimed, Lester smashed his foot atop Bruno's fingers, unable to move, with the screwdriver jammed into his hand.

As Lester continued to torture Bruno, Primo picking up the dropped wrench, turned his attention back to Yusei's engineer, and with an untapped rage, began stalking towards the blue-haired giant. "What...the hell….? Huh?! What….do you…. Think…. You're doing?!" Pushing Lester aside. Primo lifted the wrench in his hands once more to smite down Bruno until…

CLANK!

Turning around, Primo saw with wide eyes, Yusei stomping Jakob's foot, forcing Jakob to release his stronghold on the young man. Thus, allowing Yusei to push all of his bodyweight into the burly old man, knocking him into the blocked off fence, and then with all of his strength, Yusei grabbed Jakob's head in a headlock, and flipped the older man over his shoulder, before grabbing hold of one of the numerous shelves full of tools, and just dropping it on top of Jakob, leaving the man unconscious.

Primo charged at Yusei immediately, hoping to get him off guard, only for Yusei to counter his preemptive strike, kneeing him in the gut, knocking the wrench out of his hand, then tossing him through another shelf full of tools from head to toe, causing it to collapse on top of him. With Primo occupied trying to get up, Yusei stopped Lester from further torturing Bruno, by hitting a pressure point just below the hairline, causing the youngest of the three to fall unconscious. Helping Bruno, Yusei pulled the screwdriver from Bruno's hand, and threw it in Primo's direction, nailing him in the knee, instantly dropping the silver-haired man to his hands and knees. Stalking towards Primo, without an ounce of mercy, Yusei kicked Primo's other knee in a way that bent it at an impossible angle. Screaming in agony, Yusei dragged the man to his feet, only to topple him through another set of shelves, completely trashing Yliaster's pit. Picking up a rusted out pipe, Yusei walked over to Primo, as the latter trapped himself between Yusei and a wall, pleading for his life. "C-Come on, man…. I-It was G-Goodwin… H-He m-made me do it…. P-Please….l-let me g-go….I-I'll… d-do a-anything…."

With a coldness and darkness in his eyes that Yusei had never held before. Crouching down to Primo's level, he whispered softly, without a shred of mercy, or kindness in his voice, he said. "There's only one thing I want you to do. I want you to die." Standing up to his full height, Yusei lifted the pipe up in his hands, and just when he was about to slam it onto Primo's skull, both he and Primo were suddenly subdued by Lazar and his guards using tazers. When the two men were down on the floor, Lazar hysterically said, "Now, now boys. Save it for the track, okay?"

* * *

The day of the race, Bruno and the others were waiting for the bus from the Women's Facility to come by, while Yusei sat in his cell, waiting to confront Akiza with what he's learned. Bruno and he formed a plan to jam his cell's cameras for a number of minutes, so that he could question her about her involvement with Goodwin, and why she's working with him, whether she's being forced or not. Bruno however, wasn't happy with his friends right about now. "What the hell, guys? I mean, seriously? I'm the only one who goes to help Yusei, while you two bicker about who's the better grinder?! Are you fucking kidding me?!"

As Kalin scratched the back of his head, trying to come up with a plausible answer as to why he didn't help, Crow looked outright offended by Bruno's accusation. "Us?! What about Old Man, Yanagi?! He didn't do shit either?!" Bruno gave Crow a deadpan look, and was about to tear him a new one, when the bus arrived with the remaining female navigators.

As Akiza stepped off the bus, she made her way to the pit, noticing Bruno's bandaged hand, and the look he was giving Crow and Kalin. "Bruno… what happened?" Turning his attention to Akiza, he almost said her real name, before catching himself. They didn't want to let her know that they knew her real name, until everything was sorted out with Yusei. "Oh, hey Ak- I mean, Rose! This? Oh, uh, long story short, Yusei got into a fight with Primo and Yliaster, I tried to help him, but just ended up getting in the way. While these two were arguing over something completely stupid, and didn't help!"

Noticing Bruno's slip, Akiza was suspicious of the guys, but hearing that Yusei and Bruno got into a fight with Primo and Yliaster, and neither Kalin nor Crow tried to help took her immediate attention. "What?! You two let Yusei and Bruno to fend off Primo and his goon squad on their own, and you didn't do anything? What the hell is wrong with you?!" Now they were in for it, Bruno just had to tell the girl that Crow and Kalin didn't help in the scuffle. Just when she was about to tear the boys a new one, Yanagi came over, and told her that Yusei needs to see her, now. "Rosy, before you go ripping bird-brain and slenderman over ther a new asshole, you should go see Yusei in his cell. He needs to speak to about something important."

Looking in Yanagi's direction, she was wondering what was so damn important that Yusei couldn't tell her while they were riding. Shrugging it off, she left to go through the secret tunnel. Once she was gone from view, Bruno started up the program to jam all cameras within distance to Yusei's cell, so that no one from Goodwin's office could hear, or see their conversation. Unfortunately, despite being one of the best hackers in New Domino, or even the world, the equipment he has set up at the Facility was less than adequate. At most, Yusei had 15 minutes before the cameras came back on.

* * *

As Akiza made her way through the tunnel, her mind was going through a different kind of tunnel. A different train of thought, actually. _"What's so important that Yusei needs to speak with me before the race? If it's about his distraction from before, then I'll gladly listen. He almost got us both killed."_ As she was thinking these thoughts, she regretted what she had just thought, and then it hit her, what if Yusei found out? What if the team found out? How much did they know, and who told them? _"Ugh, I shouldn't be the one talking. With that jammer in hand, I disabled Yusei's runner from being able to use the pads on the track. Any one of those could've helped us out. And the way that he came back, was - unbelievable…. Wait…. Could that be what he wants to talk about? B-But how? How did he - they know? Who could of - Ugh, just keep it together, you won't know until you confront him anyway…"_

What Akiza failed to realize, was that was exactly what Yusei had wanted to speak about, and after almost killing Primo last night, Yusei wasn't in the mood to play games. After finally making her way through the tunnel of the Facility and her thoughts, she found Yusei sitting on his bed without the suit's upper body clothing, and without the mask. As she got closer she could see him looking down at his hands, and how they were shaking. She also noticed that without the suit's jacket, she could see his lean, musculed, wiry frame, and the numerous scars that adorned his body. One in particular drew her attention to his lower abdomen, where there was a large scar, where it looked like something jagged had cut into his skin.

Shaking away the thoughts that dared to penetrate her mind, she tapped on the cell door to get Yusei's attention, and was allowed in. Immediately, she got down to business. "Okay, I'm here, Yusei. Now tell me, what's so important that you couldn't tell me outside?" Already she could feel the tension hang in the air, fearful of what's to come. Grunting in pain, Yusei slowly got up to his feet, letting Akiza get a front row seat to his muscular stature.

As he turned his back towards her, she saw a most interesting tattoo. Actually, it looked kind of like a birthmark. It was crimson in color and in the shape of what appeared to be a dragon. With a head, two large wings, a slender frame, two claws, one of which held what looked like a heart, and a tail with what seemed to be a second face. Putting on the Phantom Suit's jacket, Akiza quickly shook herself from her daze, and awaited Yusei's response.

Turning back around, Yusei faced her directly, and said what she was most afraid of. "Why don't you tell me, _Akiza_?" The lady in question, her true name revealed, could only stare into his royal blue eyes, gulping the lump in her throat, unable to speak. Unfortunately, that one action proved to Yusei all what he needed. Shaking his head, he asked her one simple question. "Why?"

When her face paled, and she didn't say anything further, Yusei started getting aggressive. Worst case scenario, she did it of her own free will; best case, she did what she had to because Goodwin is holding something over head. Either way, Yusei was going to get answers. Even if it meant he had to throw away his normally, calm, cool, collected personality. "Well?! Say something! Anything! You know what you did, so why did you do it?!"

Akiza was visibly shaking. Yusei's outburst suddenly reminded her of her father when he was angry all those years ago, and again years after that with the man she thought had taken her to a safe haven, only to realise all too late, that it was a facade. Desperately trying to regain what little of her dignity she had, she huffed and turned away from Yusei, speaking in a smal, almost weak tone. "Hmph, t-that's private…"

Whatever happened to the old Yusei was hidden beneath all of this anger, rage and betrayal he felt right now, and Akiza's unwillingness to answer him clearly wasn't helping. "Damn it, Akiza! It's no longer private when you almost got us, killed! Do you hear what I'm saying?! It's not just me that could've died, but you too! Don't care at all?!" However, Akiza wasn't the scared little girl she used to be, nor was she the shy, broken woman she had been. Turning back to face Yusei head on, she slapped him right across the right side of his face, and started to wail on him with accusations and tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

SMACK!

"What the hell do you know?! You know nothing about me! You know nothing of what I've been through! All the pain, all the suffering! Why do you care so much!? What's the point of knowing about my past?! WHY should I tell YOU anything about ME?! You're just a criminal and scumbag! Fuck you! You don't deserve the name Fudo!"

And that did it. In a fury and speed Akiza had never seen, Yusei closed the distance between them in an instant. Trapping her between himself and the cell door, Yusei stared into those golden brown eyes, and for once, could see what she really hid beneath the surface. Just as he stared her down, she did the same, and she too could see everything that was normally hidden behind his mask. All the rage and anger. And all the...pain and guilt he held in his heart… Backing away from her, Yusei repeated what she had said to him, "Don't pretend like you know me, _Akiza_. I'm not what you think of me. And don't ever, _**ever**_ disrespect me, or my family's name again."

When the tension between them settled, and all the anger and hate passed through their systems, Akiza was the first speak, with her head down, and bangs obscuring her face from Yusei's gaze. Weakly she spoke, "Why? Why do you want to know? Why is it so important for you to know?" Stepping forward, Yusei raised a hand, and hesitantly approached Akiza, like she was a wounded animal, and gently tried to move her head up to look at him, but she moved away from his touch, and he let his hand fall to his side, before speaking, in his normally calm tone. "I-I'm, sorry. I shouldn't have reacted that way. It's no excuse, but I've learned a lot this past 24 hours, and it's been putting me on edge."

Blinking past the tears, but still not looking up at him, Akiza said, "That isn't an answer…" Taking a breath, Yusei calmly replied, "You're right, it isn't. I don't need to know everything, Akiza, I just want to know why you would sabotage the runner. You don't know me, so there's no way you could've known that I would be able to handle driving and dueling in a situation like that. To say we got lucky is a massive understatement. You could have gotten yourself killed, surely you realize that? I just want to know why you would risk it."

Wiping away her tears, but still not looking Yusei in the eye, she weakly responded, "I-I can't tell you." Fearing to hear another outburst, Akiza braced herself, but when there was nothing, she slowly picked her head up, and finally looked into Yusei's eyes once more, and it took her breath away. Gone was the anger and the rage that was present before. Instead, it was like she was looking at a completely different person. She only saw kindness and a gentleness in him that she hadn't seen since the first they met, which wasn't that long ago at all, but to her it felt like years. Suddenly without warning, she collapsed into Yusei's arms, crying with her head buried in his chest.

At first, Yusei was stunned, and didn't know what to do, or how to react, but after a moment or two, Yusei tenderly and gently held her in his arms. Oh, if only Martha could see him now. Despite being almost thirty, she could make Yusei blush and embarrass him just as if he was a hormonal teenager again. After some time, Akiza stopped her crying, and was held at an arm's length from Yusei, but neither letting go of the other. Taking a deep breath to calm down, the two eventually let go of the other, and Akiza took the floor to speak. "Okay, thank you for that, Yusei. But I can't tell you. Goodwin could be listening in, and if he hears me speak any word of th-"

Before she could finish, Yusei, feeling a little bold, shushed her by putting a finger to her lips. Instantly, the young woman developed a slight pinkish blush that was easily missed. Removing his finger and pretending not to notice, Yusei spoke up, "Before I asked the team to tell you to come here, I helped Bruno create a program to jam the camera's signals. The output isn't great, so we only have around 10 minutes left before the sensors come back online. So you're safe to say whatever you need to say."

With relief, Akiza began to tell Yusei her story. "All right then, Yusei. I'll tell you everything."

* * *

"My real name is Akiza Izinski. My father is Hideo Izinski - a senator of New Domino, and my mother - Setsuko Izinski - is a stay at home mother. I haven't seen them in years now, not since after _that_. But before we get there, we have to start from the beginning. For a time me and my parents lived together happily, until my 5th birthday. I was a little girl whose father was always busy with work. Back then I didn't know the rigors of the political world, nor did I care for them. I just wanted to play with my father who was able to stay at home for the first time in a while."

"My father bought me my first dueling deck that day, and promised we could duel later on that afternoon. Well, as you could probably guess, it all went to hell after that. During the middle of the duel, my father got an urgent call to come back to the office, immediately. However, trying to explain that to a 5 year old little girl who has been waiting for months for her father to come home and play with her, only for him to leave in the middle of it, to go back to work, you could picture how well that went. Somehow my emotional distress unlocked a latent power within me, and in a rage I activated a trap card that inflicted real damage, sending my father through a wall."

"I was so scared of what was happening to me, I didn't know what to do. My mother heard the commotion from downstairs, and rushed into the room, to find my father - her husband stuck in a crater in the wall. After pulling him free I tried to go to him, to tell him I was sorry, but…."

Akiza went silent for a moment, remembering the hurt of those words that her father had said to her. In front of her mother, and she did nothing to stop him, until it was too late. Though time was of the essence, Yusei never interrupted her, and allowed her to continue at her own pace, and just listen. Taking a breath to compose herself, she started up again.

"But, he told me to stay away. That I wasn't their daughter anymore, and that I had become a monster. Horrified, and believing what he said, I ran out of the room, with my parents apologizing, but the act had already been done, and that was the start of it all. As time went on, I grew further away from my parents and my friends. All of them thinking that I was a freak. At one point, my father had hit me because I had hurt someone at Duel Academy with my powers. I couldn't control them at the time. I didn't learn this until much later, but my powers are tied to my emotions, so whenever my emotions were out of control, my powers would flare up, and despite my efforts, I couldn't stop them."

"Eventually, my parents thought it would be best if I lived in the dormitories at Duel Academy. They thought the school could fix me. But what I have, isn't a disease, it's a gift. If only I had known that back then. When I couldn't handle the stares and whispers behind my back any longer, I ran away back to the one place I could still call home. However, what I saw through the living room window, shattered my already broken heart. My parents were laughing, having a good time, like they always did before I got my powers, and now they were doing it again, and this time it was because I wasn't in their life anymore. My powers and emotions exploded, and in a fit of rage, I blew out all the windows in the building, and ran away from home, vowing to never return."

"After that, I lived on the streets for a time. Moving from place to place, scavenging for food and shelter when I could. That's when I heard about Underground Duels. Illegal duels that people took part in to win some quick cash. In duel academy, I was the top student, so my chances were fair, but I needed a disguise, so I came up with the Black Rose Witch persona. There in those duels, I could let my powers run free, I didn't have to hold back. If I'm being honest, I hated hurting people, but after all the pain I had endured, dishing out some of my own, I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy some of it. It was around that time, that _he_ found me."

Hearing the emphasis on the word _he_ , Yusei got the distinct impression that this man, whoever he was, had hurt her in ways that she wouldn't recover from for years to come. However, Yusei continued to listen, and never interrupted her.

" _His_ name was Sayer. A psychic duelist like me. He persuaded me to come with him, to live in a place that was home for people with special powers, people like me, and after living on the streets for six months, I gladly accepted the offer. _That_ would be the greatest mistake I would ever make. He took me to a place called Arcadia, a building and company he owned. And he didn't lie, at least not yet, anyway. It was everything he had said, and more. A place where psychics could live in peace, away from all the discrimination and hate of the outside world, and a place where we could hone and master our skills. Supposedly, anyway."

"After some time getting acquainted with the place, and honing my powers, Sayer had me do several tasks for him; to recruit young psychics to join us, and for a time, I did it without question. I mean, he did save me from off the street, right? He could do the same for others couldn't he? And _that_ was my second mistake. While training there, he taught us to let our powers govern over us, let them be in control. And for a while, I believed it. But after spending a number of years in Arcadia, I started noticing less and less psychics around. Curiosity filled me, and one day I followed Sayer back to his home office, and that's when I learned the truth."

"Sayer was speaking to a hologram of Goodwin, whom I didn't know of at the time. Apparently, they had been part of some kind of partnership that no one was aware of. But to understand their partnership, we first have to look back at Arcadia's rivalry with Yliaster. Yliaster is a group of powerful men and women, whom have infiltrated world governments, and are at the seats of the world's greatest powers. Their goal? World domination. Owning everything from local supermarkets to the seats of the political godhead. Arcadia, in reality, was supposed to be a place where psychics were trained to be powerful duelists and warriors to overthrow Yliaster."

"However, everything changed after Zero Reverse. When your parents were removed from the project's head, Yliaster went ahead with the experiment despite your father's warnings, and just as he predicted, Ener-D went into meltdown, and eventually, split New Domino in two. If it wasn't for their self sacrifice, all of Japan would have wiped off the face of the map. However, despite the loss of Ener-D, the aftermath removed many of Yliaster's enemies, and crippled their long time foe, Arcadia. So, in order to survive, Goodwin made a deal with Sayer; he would let all of the missing persons, unexplained deaths,and any other legalities Arcadia made under the bridge, if he traded over the more powerful psychics to be used at that point in time, Goodwin's Death Duels."

Stopping her story for a moment, she let all of what she had said sink in. Yusei couldn't believe it at first, but the more he thought it through, the more it made sense. Goodwin wasn't employing Yliaster, he _**is**_ Yliaster. Primo, Jakob, Lester and all the others are just his enforcers. And now Yusei also knew the truth of his parents. All his life he had been ridiculed and shunned away by others because of his heritage. Though there were few that believed they were innocent, one of the families being Akiza's, they were few and far between, and by that point, Yliaster had control over almost everything in New Domino, and it was easier to blame the creators of the project, than coming clean, and admitting that they had caused Zero Reverse. After some time, Akiza continued with her story.

* * *

"That was when Sayer caught me, or more specifically, he already knew I was there. Over the years I had grown close to Sayer, he was the father I never had, but his infatuation with me became more than just familial… Goodwin, knew that at a certain point in time my powers would become greater than even Sayer's, and that when that happened he would be able to obtain me, but until then….. I was Sayer's…. _toy_ …."

Hearing that, turned Yusei's stomach. The look of fear and pain and suffering was present all over Akiza's face, and though she tried to remain strong, she couldn't stop the tears from flowing. As she remembered and relived, every, single, moment of that time….

"H-he did things…. Made me do things…. He used me and abused me …. U-until…"

For the first time since she started telling her story, Yusei pulled her to where he was sitting, and wrapped an arm around her, gently stroking her back, and quietly shushing her, as she couldn't stop the flow of tears from falling down her face. Knowing she wasn't done with her story, Yusei let her cry her heart out until she was ready. Time was of the essence, but Yusei didn't care, he wasn't leaving his cell, until Akiza was ready. After some time, Akiza regained her composure, but stayed by Yusei's side to finish the rest.

"T-Thank you, again, Yusei. Well, after _that_ , I had suffered through all of that for eight years, until just as Goodwin predicted, my powers overthrew Sayer's own. I tried to run away, but he found me, and a fight ensued between us, and …. I killed him, in self defense. Unfortunately, that wasn't enough. Because Goodwin and Yliaster owned ¾ of everything within the city, his lawyers were able to buy the case before I could be released, and he forced my father's hand. Though I didn't know it when I was younger, the people I recruited into Arcadia were some of the people that Sayer "gave" to Goodwin. They were also some of the people that went missing, and a few of them turned up dead, effectively making me an accomplice; an unwilling, but accomplice nonetheless. In exchange for Goodwin's silence, my father was to never speak of any of this to anyone and allow Goodwin to take me to the Women's Facility in Satellite, or else he would kill me, then my mother, and finally him. Like wise, if I were to breathe a word of this to anyone, and he would know if I did, he would kill my parents, and then me. Despite the love loss between us, I still loved and cared for my parents, and for them, I did what was expected of me."

"I…. haven't just sabotaged runners Yusei…. I've….killed people for him….made them look like accidents... in these Death Races of his…..I'm tired of it…..the lying ….the guilt…..the haunting nightmares of those tortured souls…..I-It's too much…. To answer your question….yes, Goodwin had me use a jammer to shut down specific functions of your duel runner…. You're a great duelist Yusei….if you managed to win that race…..you would have had your ticket out of here…..either that, or he'd try to have me kill you, if that failed…."

Yusei, now had learned everything thanks to Akiza. And with the knowledge of what he knows, he was going to take him down, He was going to take them _**all**_ down, but he couldn't do it alone. If wanted to cut off the head of the snake, he would need help, and Yusei had just the person in mind. Turning back to Akiza, he couldn't express anything. How could he? What was a name for the kind of pain and suffering she went through? There wasn't, so he did the only thing he could do. Reaching over, he pulled Akiza into his chest, stroking her back and smoothing out her hair. At first Akiza didn't know how to react, or what to do, but eventually she returned Yusei's embrace, and laid her head into his shoulder, whispering, "Thank you."

* * *

A/N: Well that's chapter 6. So yeeeeaaah….that was pretty dark towards the end, huh? Also kind of in the middle too. I don't think we've ever seen Yusei get like that before. He didn't go "dark side", but there was a part of him that wanted to. He's the only Yugioh male protagonist to not go dark side, at least in the anime, so I experimented with what could happen should Yusei reach his breaking point. And Sayer? Yeah, he's dead, but still….that was some effed up shit. And Goodwin may be worse! Chapter 7 is the real stage 2 of the race, and we'll also get to see what the other Goodwin has been up to all this time. And sorry poetrymagic12, you're gonna have to wait a while longer before they get more "acquainted" with one another, if you catch my drift...


	7. Stage 2: Part 2: The Nemesis Protocol

**Yu-Gi-Oh!: Death Race 5D's**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Stage 2:Part 2 - The Nemesis Protocol**

* * *

A/N: Well, here it is, chapter 7. Like before, I apologize for the wait. Not having an internet connection in this day and age sucks - a lot. But I can't blame the late publish just on that alone. During the break, I got my hands on _Darksiders 3_ , and have been playing that for a while. Also, if you've guessed, the chapter title is a reference to a line in the video game, _Transformers: Fall of Cybertron_. The first portion of the story will focus primarily on one duel, while the second half will be a bit more broad. So without further ado...

* * *

Life wasn't fair. Yusei knew that. Hell, he has more experience with just how unfair his life had turned out better than most people. His fate had been sealed before he could even walk. The sins of his father passed down to him. It was a hard, cruel life, but after listening to Akiza's story, there were no words to describe the horrors she had to face in her own. And to think, it all started when she just wanted her father to stay and play. Oddly enough, it had Yusei chuckling, which caught Akiza's attention.

Noticing the perplexed and perpetual look he was receiving from the younger woman, Yusei stopped, and replaced the normal frown or scowl on his face with a smile - a real smile, not the kind that seemed smug, or like a smirk, but a real, _**genuine**_ smile, something he hasn't done in a long time. "Sorry, I know it may seem strange, but I've realised something else; something… interesting. Something else we both share.."

With a raised brow, Akiza asked, "What do you mean by that?"

Sitting up, pulling Akiza to her feet, and grabbing his helmet, Yusei replied, "We're more alike than I previously thought and believed. We've both lived and known hardships that most people don't know, and fewer could comprehend, and we're both in a place that neither of us belong to." Smiling, herself, Akiza at first, didn't quite understand, but slowly came to the same realization, and agreed. "Hm.. I guess so."

Releasing his hold on Akiza's hand, realizing they didn't have long before the camera's sensors would be coming back online, Yusei put the helmet/face mask on, obscuring all of his features, with the exception of his stunningingly, beautiful blue eyes. Turning to face Akiza, now knowing the truth of everything, and his trust firmly placed with her, the young man precede to say, "Come on. We've got a race to win."

As the cell door opened for Akiza, she turned back around to face Yusei, and with a playful smile, she teasingly and to Yusei's ears, said almost seductively, "Don't think this changes anything between us, handsome." Scoffing behind the mask, Yusei replied as she left through the tunnel, "Wouldn't dream of it, Rose."

* * *

Waiting for Lazar to escort him to the tracks outside, the chanting of Phantom's name could be heard, reverberating throughout the walls of the Facility. Though he seemed to be calmer after his talk with Akiza, Yusei still couldn't shake this feeling in his hands. Last night, when he had his hands wrapped tightly around that rusted out pipe, Yusei knew in his bones, that if he hadn't been tazed, he would have most certainly bashed Primo's head into the concrete floor. Taking a breath, he tried to calm himself down, repeating to himself that revenge isn't the answer.

" _Come on, Yuse. You can't let what Goodwin and Primo have done get to your head. No matter what they've done, taking revenge on them wouldn't solve anything; it would just get worse…"_

Before he could go any further, and delve deeper into his thoughts, Lazar was there, along with his guards, with their shackles in hand, ready to escort Yusei to the track. With his mind and body as ready and steady as they'll be - for the time being - Yusei was taken from his cell, and led down the path leading to the tracks outside.

* * *

Speaking of the tracks outside, as the team awaited Yusei's arrival, the tension in the air, between Akiza and the group was high. Realizing that this was no way to earn her friend's trust, she tried to clear the air between them, but was interrupted by Kalin, knowing all to well, that she did what she had to do, to survive. "Look, guys, I'm so sorry for not telling you, who I really was, and why I was placed on your team. I know it was wrong, but I -"

"We get it, Akiza. You did what you had to do. Trust me, we all know the feeling; some of us better than others…"

Akiza was already aware of Kalin's past as a participant in the previously popular Death Duels, as one of the top duelists with highest body count. Unlike in the Death Race, where five victories granted you freedom; in the Death Duels, you needed to win five _tournaments_ in order to earn your freedom. Each tournament consisted of 16 duelists, meaning that _a lot_ of prisoners were needed to have been killed if any one of them wished to leave. Each time a duelist won a tournament, they would be elected to go into the next. Kalin had been at the top, but after a while the trauma of killing so many people finally had taken their toll, and he was eliminated from competing in the tournaments ever again, after having a total mental breakdown, and spending some time in the Facility's mental ward.

Having known, all too well, of what Akiza had to do, he sympathized with her. He may not have agreed to some of her methods, but he of all people could understand where she was coming from. Akiza thanked Kalin for his honesty and his understanding. "Thanks, Kalin." Shaking hands with the young woman, Kalin replied, "No need to thank me; you're still a part of this team, Akiza. Nothing's changed in that regard."

Crow, Bruno and Yanagi all shared similar sentiments with Akiza. Despite everything she's done, they still treated her like a friend, a member of their weird, quirky family; somebody that they could depend on, and place their trust in. She didn't think she would ever get to know that feeling ever again, and she was infinitely grateful to them. "Guys… I-I don't know what to say…"

Coming up from behind her, she heard Yusei's muffled and distorted voice, immediately grabbing her full attention, and scaring the shit out of her. It took all of her composure not to scream, not having heard him coming up from behind, and frankly, neither did the others. "There's nothing left to say. Despite everything, you're still a member of this team - this family. More importantly, we trust you."

Turning immediately to the sound of his voice, Akiza was about to wail on him for coming up from behind and scaring her like that, but that was before she replayed the last thing he said in her head. That _they_ trust _her._ That _he_ trusts and forgives _her_. "Holy- DON'T sneak up from - wait, what did you just say? _You_ trust _me…_? Even after _everything_ I told you…? H-How? I don't - I can't understand. Why?"

Not taking a moment to think of his words, or how to get them out, Yusei replied, "Because that's what friends do. They forgive each other. They trust one another. Besides, you're more than a friend to us; you're family, and family doesn't end nor begin with blood. They're the people that stick by you, through thick and thin. When there's no one to rely on, when you've fallen, and can't get up, they're the people to lend a hand, to help you, and to fight with you. They're the kind of people to stay with you, all the way to the end."

Akiza, for lack of better words, was speechless beyond words. This person, this guy she hardly knew, a man she nearly had gotten killed, treated her more like a person and more like a member of a family, than her real family ever did. Even when she was a part of Arcadia, she was still alone, somewhat. She couldn't believe what she was hearing, but deep down, she knew that he was right. And there was a part of her that felt like he was growing on her, and if she was honest, she _liked_ it, and was more than fine with it. " _Heh. Typical. I tell myself I'm not interested, to keep my distance, and yet… I'm drawn to him… Like a moth to a flame… how did I end up falling for him?"_

As the two were just standing there, looking into the other's eyes, Yanagi interrupted them with a cough, grabbing both their attention, and reminding them that this isn't private, and really not the place to be doing this sort of thing. "Ahem. I hate to interrupt, but this isn't the privacy of a cell you two. And now isn't the time to get distracted. The race is about to start, and the two of you need to get into gear."

A noticeable pink blush warmed Akiza's fair skin as embarrassment spread throughout her body, whereas, on the surface, Yusei looked indiffrent, not like anyone could tell with his mask on. But underneath, Yusei wasn't any better than his navigator. For a while now, he's felt an attraction to the younger woman, and at first glance, it was merely a physical attraction, but now? He was starting to actually have feelings for her, and based on her reaction, Yusei concluded that she too may feel the same about him. But Yanagi was right. This wasn't the time or place to be flirting and thinking of the other in _that_ way. They needed to stay focused if they wanted to survive to the final stage, and possibly win. Not to mention, that their fantasy most likely wouldn't become a reality. With that in mind, both got serious, and made their way to the repaired _**Black Chariot**_ with the Phantom's _**Black Demise**_ strapped to Yusei's wristguard.

* * *

While they were walking towards their runner, Crow rolled his eyes and made a gagging gesture with his hand, putting a finger in his mouth, and making the sound of someone vomiting as the two - duelist and navigator - left. "Ugh, gag me with a spoon. That was the most sickening, sweet and nauseating thing I've ever heard. I think I might actually vomit."

With a teasing smile, Bruno turned to Crow's direction, and asked, "What's wrong? You're not jealous, are you?" Crow looked like he had just been slapped in the face. How could Bruno come to that conclusion? Even if he was right…

"What?! Jealous?! What do I have to be jealous of Yu- I mean, _Phantom_ about?! I can't be jealous of something he doesn't have! Hmph!"

Kalin was the one to speak this time, pointing out the obvious. "Well, for one, he seems to have Akiza's affections, which you've desperately tried and failed, numerous times to obtain. And for another, well, that's it really." Leering his eyes in Kalin's direction, Crow was none too happy with implications that the silver-haired man was going towards. "He does NOT have her affections. Besides, she's only known him for like what? 48 hours? Less!? This isn't some "love at first sight" bs. I'm just clueless on how he has been able to get to where I've been trying to get to for years now! What does he have that I don't!?"

Bruno spoke up first, this time. "For one, he's an actual nice guy. Unlike you, who's the type of nice guy, only pretending to be nice so you can get laid, or in other words, "a nice guy that finishes last". He also treats her with respect and like an actual human being, not like you, who treats her like a living, breathing sex toy." Kalin interjected then, merely adding fuel to the fire that burning beneath Crow's ass. "And despite his faults and shortcomings, that he most likely keeps close to the vest, he acknowledges her own, and tries to do his best to make her feel better about herself, even when he might be suffering from his own problems. Which, unlike you, well, the statement speaks for itself."

Crow looked between the two of them, his mouth hanging agape from what he heard from his so called "friends". The only thing he could say in response, "... You guys suck…" While the other three were arguing amongst each other, well more specifically, Bruno and Kalin teaming up on Crow, Yanagi was sitting in his chair, looking at the monitors, capturing the film of the other remaining duelists as the countdown was approaching, thinking to himself, _"Ohhh… if there is a God out there…. Why does he hate me so…?"_

* * *

As the countdown was nearing closer, Yusei spotted Primo ahead of him, body bruised and colored black and blue due to their fight last night. When the man turned, and saw Yusei, a sadistic smirk made its way across Primo's face as he gestured to Yusei in the same way he did the race before, and six months earlier, when Primo, on Goodwin's order, killed Yusei's foster mother - Martha, and then later framed him for the crime.

Akiza, sitting behind Yusei, watched the exchange with great curiosity and interest. As Primo sat in front of his navigator, readying himself for the upcoming duel, Yusei's body became tensed, more so than it was before. Feeling that this may have something to do with Primo, and the fight he had with Yusei, Akiza asked, "Yusei… what happened last night, and why is Primo taunting you? He made that same gesture towards you in the earlier part of the race… What's between you two?"

Yusei looked over his shoulder somewhat surprised. He had expected Goodwin to have told her that he killed Martha, and that's how he got here in the first place. "You don't know? I thought Goodwin would have told you?" Akiza was confused and asked Yusei, "Know what? All he told me about you, was that you're an exceptional duelist and could hold your own with the best of them. What don't I know, and why does it concern you with your problem with Primo?"

Closing his eyes and taking a breath, after a moment, Yusei opened his eyes and explained everything the best he could. "Remember earlier, when I said we both don't belong here?" Nodding, Akiza allowed Yusei to continue, "I was sent here for the murder of my foster mother. Her name was Martha. She took care of me when my parents passed, and afterwards, many years later, she fostered and eventually adopted two twins - Leo and Luna. But I didn't kill her… Goodwin, for whatever reason, had made it possible for Primo to temporarily escape the Facility, or took him with himself and probably Lazar as well, stalked me, and when I left Martha alone, broke into our home, and killed her…. Then he knocked me out before I knew what happened. Next thing I know, I'm handcuffed and bound to the floor, as I hear Leo and Luna scream for my name, and Sector Security taking away Martha's body…."

Akiza grew wide-eyed as she heard the story unfold. She knew Goodwin was a manipulative and sadistic bastard, but to have had done something like that, all just to get someone else to play the role for his sick game; that was… unforgivable. "Yusei… I-I'm so sorry… " Shaking his head, Yusei replied in a shaky voice, almost like he was trying desperately to contain his anger, "You didn't know. You don't have anything to be sorry for, Akiza."

"I-I know that… I just wish I could say something to… " What was there to say? He had lost everything, and none of it was his fault. And now he was fighting, to get everything that was wrongfully taken away from him, starting with Primo. Akiza wanted to help him somehow, but there wasn't anything that could be done. Turning back to face the track, Yusei almost coldly responded, "There's nothing to say. What's done is done, and there's no going back. When I'm finished with Primo, Goodwin's next…"

Yusei's tone and the way he had said that scared Akiza to the core. She hadn't known Yusei for long, but she could tell that this wasn't the Yusei she knew. The cold indifference, and dark tone she saw in him now, wasn't like anything she had seen before; she and the others listening on at the pit knew that something bad was going to happen this day, one way, or the other...

* * *

High above, in Goodwin's Tower, on the side of the building, the large, TV screen turned on, catching the attention of everyone on the track, duelists, navigators and pit crew members alike. On the screen pictures of the five remaining duelists appeared, in the order of who had the most life points and the number of duelists that the remaining others defeated. Despite having the least amount of LP, Yusei did defeat both of his opponents, earning him the first spot. Followed by Primo, then Jack, Heitmann and Randsborg.

The on board screen then shuffled the pictures, randomizing who will be facing whom and where their duels would take place. Since Yusei defeated both of his opponents in the Satellite Underground Track, it would not be available for this stage; leaving only the Satellite's City Track and Satellite Highway track as the two available tracks to choose from. When the randomizing finished, Akiza wasn't too happy…

Yusei would be facing off against Primo in a one on one duel on the Satellite City track, whereas Jack will be in a triple duel between himself, Heitmann and Randsborg. Glaring his eyes in Primo's direction, his grip on the _**Black Chariot's**_ handlebars tightened incredibly. Beneath his gloves, his knuckles had turned stark white. If he were to put anymore pressure on his palms, they would surely bleed. Now Akiza was worried, as were the others. She didn't see the fight, but from Bruno's hand injury, to the bruises present on Primo, and how Yusei had to struggle to move around, she could tell that things were only going to get more ugly and much worse than they already are.

Unbeknownst to those on the track, Goodwin had rigged the randomizing process. He wanted to see first hand, Yusei's brutality, and how well he would do against the surprise he has in store for later, for those few that are remaining on the track.

As the countdown began, Yusei closed his eye, to try to calm himself down. He was of no good if he was distracted. He could potentially get himself and Akiza hurt, mortally wounded or worse, if he let his emotions cloud his judgement. But as he drifted off, the images of that awful night, six months ago replayed in Yusei's head over and over again. Martha lying on the floor in a pool of her own blood. The knife still dug deep into her chest, piercing her heart. The screams of Leo and Luna the next morning, Yusei's confusion… It was all too much to take, and when the buzzer sounded, Yusei awoke with a fiery anger that knew no bounds… He was done playing around and holding back… Primo was going to pay… with his life.

* * *

Speeding ahead, on Yusei and Primo's side, Yusei ignored Primo entirely, pushing on ahead and nearly taking the first turn, until Primo got the bright idea to ram his runner - _**Terrible Omen**_ , more commonly referred as _**T-666**_ , into the back wheel, spinning Yusei out of control, and allowing him to take the first turn.

"Sorry, _Phantom_! But this duel is mine!"

As Yusei was spinning out of control, Primo's duel runner ran over a Death Head pad, activating its effect. It wasn't until at that precise moment that Yusei realized that in stage 2, all pads become active on the first lap. When Yusei gained control, a massive generator emerged from the ground, sending out waves of electrical energy that could disrupt, and shutdown any runner than ran into its waves.

"HAH! How do like that!? That's for what happened yesterday, punk!

However, to both Primo and Akiza's shock, Yusei didn't slow down, instead he was increasing his speed. Worriedly, Akiza, grabbed Yusei attention, "Yusei, what the hell are you doing?! You'll get us both killed!" Without turning his attention and focus away, he told Akiza, "No we won't. Hold on tight, this could get bumpy!" Wrapping her arms around Yusei's waist, and tightly gripping her hands together, she yelled over the sound of the engine, "I hope you know what you're doing! If we die, I'm going to kill you!"

Smirking from the irony of her joke, Yusei sped up, approaching the generator ever closer. When the generator's next wave was about to hit, Yusei pulled on the brakes, instantly slowing down, but at the rate they were going, they would still get hit by the blast. Shifting his weight, Akiza's along with him, he pulled them down to 45 degree angle, just barely grazing by. To much of the annoyance of Primo. _"Son of a bitch! Guess we'll be doing this the hard way!"_

Much to Akiza's surprise, they emerged unscathed, as the time ran out for the machine to remain on the track. Looking from behind her, then back to Yusei, she wanted smack him for nearly getting them both fried. But she knew better than to disturb him while driving, so instead, she opted for a different approach. "That was cutting it close; we got lucky, very lucky. Just try not to do anything like that again."

Looking over his shoulder briefly, then regaining his focus on the duel, Yusei simply replied, "Yes, ma'am."

* * *

 **Primo vs Phantom (Yusei)**

 **Turn 1**

 **Primo: SPC:0 LP:4000 Hand:6 Field:0 Graveyard:0**

 **Phantom: SPC:0 LP:4000 Hand:5 Field:0 Graveyard:0**

Taking the first turn, Primo drew from his deck, declaring his move. "That was a nice stunt, _Phantom_ , but it won't save you in the end! My turn! Draw!"

Already seeing a plan, Primo quickly made his move. "First, I summon **Meklord Army of Wisel** in attack position! Then, I'll end my turn with 3 cards face-down! That ends my turn! Now show me what you can really do!"

Summoned forth from a blue portal, **Meklord Army of Wisel** stood tall, with red intricate lines representing it's face, with a white armored, humanoid form with a grey metal arm blade in one hand, and a small cannon in the other, the futuristic android only had one function set in its circuits; destroy. In Yusei's career as a professional duelist, he had never had the opportunity to duel against the infamous Meklords. Cards primarily consisting of machine type monsters with the ability to absorb Synchro monsters, they posed a real threat to his deck, and now, years after his career has ended, he comes face to face with the Synchro absorbing cyborgs, and they are in the hands of none other than Yusei's nemesis - ever since he arrived to the Facility - Primo.

However, thanks to Bruno's knowledge, only the **Meklord Emperor's** and their more powerful forms had the ability to absorb Synchro Monsters, whereas their lesser, Army forms had regulative "normal" effects. For instance, looking on his duel runner's on board computer screen, **Meklord Army of Wisel** was a level 4, DARK attribute, Machine-Type monster, with 1800 ATK and 0 DEF. It's effect was a slightly upgraded form of piercing battle damage; it allowed any Meklord monster, including itself, inflict piercing battle damage to an opponent whenever a Meklord monster did battle with an opponent's defense position monster, and their DEF was lower than the Meklord's ATK.

With 1800 ATK, it could run over most lower level monsters, and considering most of Yusei's monsters have generally low stats, this would present itself as a problem. However, Yusei's cards also have the uncanny ability to quickly swarm the field and Synchro Summon several times. Knowing exactly what to do, Yusei took his turn.

"My turn! Draw!"

 **Turn 2**

 **Primo:SPC:1, LP:4000, Hand:2 cards, Field: 1 monster and 3 Set S/T cards. Graveyard:0 cards**

 **Phantom:SPC:1, LP:4000, Hand:5 cards, Field:0 cards, Graveyard:0 cards**

Unfortunately, when Yusei tried to draw a card from his deck, an error message appeared on his duel runner's screen. "Hm? What gives?"

Laughing maniacally ahead of him, Primo spun his duel runner around to face Yusei, as he proudly proclaimed with a hint of sarcasm present, "Oops! I forgot to mention! I activate the Trap Card, **Time Seal**! And with your experience, I assume that you know what it does!"

Growling in disappointment, Yusei grunted out his response, "Yeah, I know. Because of that, I can't conduct my Draw Phase for this turn…" Relishing in _Phantom_ 's fallen expression, even from behind the mask, Primo was hysterically proud of his small "victory".

"Hahahaha! Sorry, _Phantom_ , but you're not going to get lucky with me in this duel! I'll make sure of that! Now, if you would please, get on with it!"

Spinning back around to face the front, Primo's navigator quickly informed him, of the sword pad ahead. Akiza too, grabbed Yusei's attention, relaying the same information to him. "Yusei, up ahead there's a Sword Pad, and it's lit! If you make it ahead of Primo, you'll be able to summon a monster straight from your deck!"

Nodding in approval, Yusei suddenly picked up speed, trying to speed past Primo. Because of Primo's Trap - **Time Seal** , it prevented Yusei from drawing a card from his deck, and if he wanted to get an edge in this duel, he would need to get to the sword pad quickly. Of course, Primo wasn't just going to allow that to happen; if _Phantom_ wanted it, he was going to have to take it from him.

"HAH! What do you think you're doing?! That's mine! Move over!"

Primo, not willing to give Yusei an advantage, rammed his runner into the side of Yusei's, hoping to knock him off balance and try to slow him down. Only, Yusei wasn't going to back off, and met Primo with equal determination, ramming into Primo, and pushing him aside, just barely taking the lead, and allowing him to cross over first. Primo wasn't pleased to say the least.

"Grr, Damn it! You got lucky, punk! But if you think one little card is going to help you, then by all means, take your best shot!"

"Oh, I intend too! And because of that, I'll Special Summon from my deck, **Quickdraw Synchron**!"

Appearing alongside Yusei's runner, was his trusty, robot cowboy. However, Primo couldn't believe it. _Phantom_ had an entire deck of monsters to choose from, and instead of summoning something that could pose a threat to his android; _Phantom_ summoned a relatively weak Tuner monster. "You're not serious, are you? Hahaha! My, have the mighty fallen! You could of summoned any monster you wished, and instead of bringing out something that could pose a threat to my machine, you summon that little tyke? HAH!"

 _Phantom_ , in response, just smirked, puzzling the Yliaster enforcer. Akiza, riding behind Yusei was puzzled as well, but after watching his last duel, she knew to expect the unexpected when it came to Yusei's plays. "You should judge a book by its cover because it just might surprise you. For instance, my little tyke - as you called it - has the ability to be substituted as any Synchron Tuner monster for the Synchro Summoning of the appropriate "Warrior" Synchro monster!"

The look of surprise and shock evident on Primo's face let Yusei know, that it was only the beginning. "Say what?!" Looking back at Primo with determination, Yusei said, "You heard me right, Primo! And that will be your downfall! For my next trick, I Normal Summon, **Synchron Carrier**!"

Emerging from a portal, alongside Quickdraw, was a small orange robot, with two small yellow hooks for hands, and a larger, yellow carrying shovel on its back. "Thanks to this little guy, I'm allowed to Normal Summon another Synchron monster, in addition to my first summon, but first, I send a level one monster, like my **Level Eater** to the graveyard, in order to summon, **Big One Warrior** and then, due to my Synchron Carrier, I'll normal summon, **Junk Synchron**!"

Primo, his navigator, Akiza, and all those watching inside the Facility, and at home, where the Death Race was streamed to, worldwide, were all astounded by _Phantom's_ skill. In one turn, despite not having the ability to draw, he was able to summon 4 different monsters, two of which were Tuner monsters. And the surprises just kept coming….

Appearing alongside Quickdraw and Carrier, two more portals emerged. From one, a warrior clad in primarily white, with green, black and gold seen here and there, and a red 1 present on its face, **Big One Warrior** made itself known, but the fun wasn't over. Next to him, Yusei's most trusted and arguably most favorite Tuner monster, **Junk Synchron** joined the fray. Akiza from behind held a gasp, and silently praised yusei for his skill. _"Wow… 4 monsters, including 2 Tuners…. I knew Yusei was good from his last duel, but I never expected anything like this… He may just pull this off and win!"_

Likewise, Primo was also in silent agreement. _"Impressive… but if he thinks he's going to be able to beat me in a single turn… He's in for a rude awakening!"_

However, Yusei was far from done. "I'm not done, not by a longshot! I activate the effect of my Junk Synchron! Which when he's normal summoned, I can Special Summon a level 2 or lower monster from my graveyard! And thanks to my Big One Warrior, I can discard a level 1 monster to Special summon him from my hand, and since I just so happen to have a level 1 monster in my graveyard-!"

"That means you can summon a _fifth_ monster!?"

"You guessed it! Come back, Level Eater!" Revving the engine from behind his back, Junk Synchron called upon Level Eater from beyond the grave, to join alongside him and his brothers.

* * *

In Goodwin's office building, Goodwin was watching the duel unfold with great interest. Having personally set up this duel, he was pleased to see that Yusei was fulfilling his promise, and was done holding back from here on in. Lazar, too was there watching alongside his boss. However, unlike him, Lazar was particularly worried. Yusei's change in demeanor wasn't unexpected, but from the fight he interrupted last night, to seeing what was on screen now; he had to ask:

" Sir, if I may be so bold to question, do you think Yusei will defeat Primo? Maybe even _kill_ him? I mean, he is your top enforcer when dealing with your Yliaster matters. Wouldn't it be unwise to allow him to win? And what of Ms. Izinski? She seems uncomfortably comfortable with the young man. More so than a few days ago. Do you think she told him?"

Turning to face his right hand, Goodwin had a thoughtful expression on his face; pondering the possibilities. In truth, he wouldn't be surprised if Akiza had told Yusei. Earlier before the match, he was informed that the sensors in Yusei's cell's cameras went down for roughly 15 minutes. That would give her ample time to relay all the information she knew to Yusei, informing him, and most likely Yusei's team of the truth. However, Goodwin had a plan in place that would effectively _remove_ her from the equation.

Losing Primo? Now that was delicate. But it wasn't too great a loss. Primo at times could be arrogant, prideful and downright uncontrollable. He also wasn't on Goodwin's list of his more favored "enforcers". With this in mind, he told Lazar in a cold, uncaring tone, "It matters not whether, Akiza has told Yusei the truth, or if Primo loses and is killed for his actions. Though he is an exceptional member, he is… uncontrollable, and could be replaced. Akiza, on the other hand… I don't have a doubt in my mind that she didn't relay any information to Yusei. They share some similarities, and most likely confided in him prior to the duel, based on their present teamwork so far. I have a _special_ way to deal with her in the future…"

Lazar wasn't surprised of his boss's tone, nor was he surprised of his response, but it left him wondering, if he did indeed have a plan to get rid of Akiza, and assuming it was _that_ plan, what would he do with Yusei? Now, most likely knowing of Goodwin's deception, and the truth behind everything, wouldn't that make him a liability, and wouldn't he need to be eliminated too?

"But what of Yusei, sir? If he knows of everything that Akiza has told him, shouldn't we get rid of him as well?"

This did not escape Goodwin's thoughts, but for now, he would need to reevaluate his options. Lazar, after all, did present an excellent point. With the knowledge he now, most likely knows, he could bring down the whole system, maybe even the entire operation, and that was something that couldn't be allowed to happen, **AT ANY COST**. However, the potential for Yusei to become a permanent _Phantom_ was a very enticing thought. "You make a good point, but no. For now, we'll watch and wait to see what happens next."

Turning back to the duel between Yusei and Primo, things were about to get explosive.

* * *

Meanwhile on the track, Yusei was thinking of a plan. He knew that at least one of Primo's remaining face-downs was a card that destroyed his Army of Wisel and/or a monster on Yusei's field. The Meklord Emperor monsters were a weird breed. Their lesser, Army forms had slightly higher levels, yet their ATK/DEF stats and effects were downgraded. The Emperors also had the weird condition that they could only be Special Summoned when a monster of the controller was destroyed, via card effect.

With the cards on Yusei's field, he had a multitude of options, but all lacked the ability to negate a trap effect, unless… Knowing what he needed to do, Yusei started up his plan. "Now, I'll tune the level 5 Quickdraw Synchron, with the level 1 Level Eater, for a level 6 Synchro Summon!"

As Yusei was beginning to chant, Quickdraw shot an image of **Turbo Synchron** , then immediately afterwards transformed in five green rings, while Level Eater became a shining silhouette of itself, with a single white star, representing its one level.

" _ **Clustering bonds weave a greater force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Level 6! Rev your engines, Turbo Warrior!"**_

When finished chanting, the two lights synchronized into a single beam of energy, and emerging from the light, was a massive, tall, red robotic like warrior, with exhaust pipes and racing wheels attached to its sides, and large, talon-like hands, sharp enough to shred through steel. However, he wasn't the only new monster to join in on the party. Suddenly, out from behind Synchron Carrier, an even smaller, mini version of itself emerged from the backhoe.

"If you're confused of the new little one; allow me to explain. When another Synchron monster I control is used for a Synchro Summon, I can summon two **Synchron Carrier Tokens** to my side of the field. However, I was only able to summon one, because I only had one monster zone remaining. Unfortunately for you, it's all I need. Now, I'll tune the level 3 junk Synchron, with my level 2 Synchron Carrier and level 2 Token, with my level 1 Big One Warrior, for a level 8 Synchro Summon!"

"WHAT!? _Two_ Synchro Summons!? And a level 8?!" Primo was now getting worried. After hearing around the prison yard, Yusei defeated both Hunter and Takasu by using a very rare and powerful, level 8 synchro monster, and now, it looked to be that he was unfortunate enough to come across the same beast that put them down. For good.

Just as before, Junk Synchron revved the engines from behind his back, transforming into 3 green rings, while Synchron Carrier, its Token, and Big One Warrior became silhouettes of themselves, transforming into stars, representing their total number, which equaled to be five, while Yusei began chanting one more time.

" _ **Clustering wishes will become a new shining star! Become the light its path shines upon! Synchro Summon! Level 8! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!"**_

And just like before, in his previous duel, and just a moment ago, the two lights converged and synchronized into one. Rising from the energy flow, once again came the regal, majestic dragon. A stark contrast to Jack's Red Dragon Archfiend, Stardust Dragon, could in a way, almost appear to be angelic. With its wings folded around itself, arms crossed against its chest, and tail wrapped around its legs, it descended much like an angelic dragon would, before opening its golden eyes, and releasing a battle cry, made real by the duel runner's realistic visual microchips. Sending chills and shivers down Primo's spine, it commanded power and respect.

On the other hand, fans at home watching the duel, as well as fans watching within the prison, and those in the pits, were all ecstatic seeing the regal dragon make itself known. But it wasn't just the prisoners inside that were awed once again by its sheer magnificence. Jack, Heitmann, and Randsborg, high above the two duelling on the ground, watched in exasperated awe of such a beast; Jack in particular was very impressed, though he wouldn't admit to anyone.

Likewise, Akiza was once again, awed by its beauty. Though she has only seen it one other time, she could tell that from the very beginning that this wasn't just a card; it represented Yusei's soul. It was more than that; it represented his entire being. Righteous, majestic, beautiful. However, Primo wasn't about to be intimidated, and in a panic, activated another one of his traps.

"Impressive display! I was wondering when _that_ was going to show up! But unfortunately for you, you fell for another one of my traps, **Mektimed Blast**!"

Suddenly, the core of Army of Wisel glowed bright, blinking rapidly as each second passed. "And thanks to this trap, not only does a monster on my field bite the dust, but a monster on your field as well! Say goodbye to your precious dragon!"

"I wouldn't be so certain, Primo! I counter with Stardust Dragon's effect! Go, _**Victim Sanctuary**_!"

In flash of speed, Stardust Dragon blitzed over to Primo's field, subduing his Meklord Army of Wisel, by wrapping itself around the machine, and in an instant, both the core of the blast and Stardust Dragon itself disappeared entirely in a misty veil of pure starlight, shocking and pissing off Primo. "What the hell!? How did you do that?!"

"It's my monster's effect. Whenever a card is activated that destroys a card or cards on the field, I can sacrifice my monster to negate the activation of said, monster, spell, or trap effect, and destroy the card! Sorry, Primo, unfortunately for you, you won't be summoning any Meklord Emperors today; Turbo Warrior! Attack his Meklord Army of Wisel!"

Rushing towards the much smaller robotic machine, Turbo Warrior's hand glew a bright red, when a silhouette of its clawed hand appeared over its right hand, and was inching closer to Primo's android. Unfortunately for Yusei, Primo still had one face-down remaining…

"Unfortunately for you, _Phantom_ , I still have one last reverse card! I activate the trap, **Destruct Potion**!"

"Shit!"

"Hahahaha! That's right! Now I destroy my Meklord Army of Wisel, and gain life points equal to its ATK, but the fun doesn't stop there! I can now Special Summon your destruction! Arise from the ashes! Come forth! **Meklord Emperor Wisel**!"

A dark fog resonated from the trap card, rusting away Meklord Army of Wisel, before it finally shutdown and exploded. Increasing Primo's life points from 4000 to 5800. But that was the least of Yusei's problems. At the moment, he was currently staring down, a much more threatening obstacle. From the discarded and dismantled parts of Army of Wisel, they began changing, morphing and evolving into a much more deadlier machine. **Meklord Emperor Wisel** was an evolved form of its previous design. From the broader shoulder guards, gauntlet right arm, laser thin, left arm blade, and green infinity symbol on its chest, not to mention the 2500 ATK that rivaled both Turbo Warrior and Stardust Dragon; the evolved machine was ready to terminate all that would oppose its master.

Now, Yusei had a choice; he could continue with his attack, destroying both his monster and Primo's, and at the end of his turn, have Stardust Dragon back by his side, or he could end his battle phase, set the two remaining cards in his hand and have his dragon back at the end of his turn, but allowing the risk of Primo's monster to absorb his regal creature…

With sigh of exasperation, Yusei made his decision. "Since you summoned another monster, a replay occurs. Instead of continuing with my attack, I end my battle phase. Then I set the two cards remaining in my hand face-down, and end my turn! Also, at the end phase, my Stardust Dragon is brought back from my Graveyard!"

As Yusei proclaimed, Turbo Warrior backed down, while two set cards appeared behind him. At the same time, a veil of starlight emerged from the heavens, as Stardust Dragon once again presented itself, standing tall by his comrade and his loyal partner.

Grinning wickedly, Primo was unsure whether Yusei was going to continue with his assault, or end his turn, and luckily for him, he chose the latter. "Hehehehahahaha! All of that effort, and for what!? Just to back down, and not bite?! What a waste! You may have exhausted all of my face-downs, but now that have Wisel, it doesn't matter! My turn! I draw!"

* * *

 **Turn 3**

 **Primo:SPC:2, LP:5800, Hand:3 cards, Field:1 monster, Graveyard:1 monster and 3 traps cards**

 **Phantom:SPC:2, LP:4000, Hand:0 cards, Field:2 monsters and 2 Set S/T cards, Graveyard:5 monsters**

As Primo drew his card, Akiza was more than a little worried for herself and Yusei. He had the opportunity to destroy Primo's Meklord, but opted out, and she wanted to know why. Speaking through her helmet's microphone, she was able to speak to Yusei without Primo overhearing their conversation. "Yusei, why didn't you attack? You had the chance to destroy his monster, but didn't. If you had, he wouldn't have been able to summon his Emperor again, so why didn't you?"

Speaking through the same communication channel, Yusei replied, "Because I have a different plan that doesn't require me to sacrifice my monster for a kamikaze attack. Just watch, you'll find out soon." Akiza wasn't convinced, and relayed it with her response, "I hope you know what you're doing Yusei…" Turning his head slightly, so he could speak to her directly, Yusei simply stated, "Trust me."

It was such a small response, but it meant more to Akiza than Yusei could ever know. She's never once, in all of her life been able to trust anyone completely, not after running away from home, and especially not after her dark and sad history with Arcadia's leader, Sayer. But after hearing that Yusei trusted her, and forgave her for her earlier actions, she knew she could trust him, completely. After all, teamwork can't be accomplished if you don't trust your partner. Smiling, she replied, "Okay, Yusei. I trust you."

If she could see beneath the mask, she would have seen Yusei smile. Nodding his head, they both returned their focus back to Primo as he made his move. _"Hm...those face-downs could pose some trouble… unfortunately, I don't have a card in my hand that could get rid of them… And due to my Wisel's restriction, only he can attack. It doesn't matter in the end... I may not be able to absorb Turbo Warrior, buy Stardust Dragon…. Heheheh, you're mine now!"_

"I now activate the effect of my Meklord Emperor! Once a turn, I can target one Synchro Monster my opponent controls, and equip it to my Wisel, increasing his ATK and DEF by the same ATK and DEF of the said monster! And since your Turbo Warrior has the effect where I can't target it with a level 6 or lower monster, that leaves only one option left! Wisel take over his Stardust Dragon!"

Wisel's chest cavity opened, revealing a green orb as the core of the machine. The orb then transformed into a multitude of green, energy restrictors, lunging at Stardust Dragon. Just before they could ensnare their prey, however, the beams of energy were destroyed in a brilliant flash of light that enveloped and engulfed Yusei's dragon.

"WHAT!? This shouldn't be possible! What did you do!?"

Smirking beneath the mask, Yusei had activated a trap of his own. "I activated the trap **Assault Mode Activate**! And with it, I can send my Stardust dragon to the Graveyard, in order to further its evolution! Come forth! **Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode**!"

"SAY, WHAT?! You had THAT!?"

As the magnificent light faded, what once was a regal, majestic dragon before, could now only be described as mythical and legendary. It looked much the same as before, however, it was now adorning a special kind of dragonic armor along its wings, arms, legs, torso, neck, tail and chest. The armor in question was a light-blue, almost metallic-blue in color, and appeared as an assortment of blades, along its wings and on top of its chest, with a darker shade of blue, in the center, representing a navy blue, orb. Its tail was spiked, as were the armored gauntlets on its arms and legs. If Stardust Dragon wasn't a fearsome foe before, he definitely was one now.

"And now, I can activate its effect! Whenever my opponent activates a card, or a card's effect, I can send my monster to the graveyard, negating the activation of the card, and destroying it!"

"NO!"

"Destroy his Meklord Emperor Wisel! And due to the effect of my Trap, my monster can't be destroyed in battle, or by card effects, until the end of my next turn!"

"No, no, no, no, no….. NO! THIS WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!"

As the dark, navy blue orb in the center of Yusei's dragon's chest glew, a shining ray of pure cosmic energy consumed both it, and Primo's Meklord Emperor, effectively wiping Primo's field clean. With nothing in his hand to help him out in his current predicament, and nothing being able to bring back his Emperor, or its lesser Army form, Primo was forced to end his turn, knowing full well, that if Stardust Dragon can return to the field if its effect wasn't negated, then surely its evolved form had the same ability.

"I….I end my turn…."

And just as Primo anticipated, Yusei's evolved Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode returned triumphantly to the field. Adding up Turbo Warrior's and Stardust Dragon Assault Mode's attack points, Primo, if he managed to survive, would be taking a whopping 5500 points of damage, leaving him with only a mere 300 left… Unfortunately for Primo… this would be his last.

* * *

Yusei drew the top card of his deck, knowing full well, that this duel was already over. Not even bothering with declaring his draw, he made his final move.

 **Turn 4**

 **Primo:SPC:3, LP:5800, Hand:3 cards, Field:0 cards, Graveyard:2 monsters and 3 Trap card**

 **Phantom:SPC:3, LP:4000, Hand:1 card, Field:2 monsters and 1 Set S/T card, Graveyard:6 monsters and 1 Trap card**

Akiza was completely speechless by this point. Yusei, not only managed to save his monster, but managed to evolve it, and get rid of Primo's Meklord Emperor, wiping the only offense and defense he had. But she was also speechless, for another reason. As soon as Yusei drew his card, she felt something off about him. For one he didn't declare his turn, or draw. And for another, he seemed intently focused on the duel. His body began tensing up again, but this time it felt, odd, almost as if he was trying desperately to control his emotions. Worriedly, she asked, "Yusei… you're-"

Cutting her off, he turned to look behind her, over his shoulder, and that's where she could see the fierceness and determination in his eyes. And as he spoke, she could hear the internal struggle for control in his voice. "I know… Whatever happens next, Akiza don't get up from your seat. Understand?" Confused by his request, and even more worried than before, she wanted to protest, to try to understand what he meant, but that look in his eye… she sighed, and resigned to question him further; nodding in agreement.

Closing his own eyes, and nodding his approval of her acknowledgement, he turned to face Primo once again. "This is where it ends, Primo. You… Goodwin… Yliaster…. You've caused nothing but pain and suffering for years. Tormented and tortured the weak willed and weak minded, killed those that posed a threat to your machinations, and covered up any evidence that could discriminate you. You took from me…. Everything that I held precious and dear… well no more… it. Ends. NOW! I activate the Trap, **Stardust Flash**! And with it, I can bring back a Stardust monster from my Graveyard! Come back and take flight, once again! Stardust Dragon!"

Primo's complexion paled to a deathly white hearing Yusei's speech, and the resurrection of the original Stardust Dragon. Primo showed no remorse, no mercy, when he killed Martha all that time ago. Now looking back at the angry, rage and hate filled glare he was receiving from Yusei… Well, let's just say Karma's a bitch… "Turbo Warrior! Attack him directly!

As Primo was speeding away the best he could, he barely managed to dodge Turbo Warrior's massive claw strike. However, his life points, weren't so lucky. Dipping from 5800 to 3300, the hits kept on coming.

"Stardust Dragon! Attack him directly, with _**Cosmic Flare**_!"

Rearing its head back, Stardust Dragon gathered copious amounts of pure, cosmic energy, and released it all from its maw in a silver, starlight beam of energy. Primo, was fortunate enough to dodge the incoming blast, but the shockwave and aftershock, shook his duel runner, almost making him lose his balance. Worst of all, his life points plummeted from 3300 to 800, but it was far from over...the "assault" hadn't ended just yet.

"This...this is for the one you stole from me! Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode! Finish him off, with _**Assault Cosmic Burst**_!"

Wrapping itself in a similar way to its previous form's energy blast, silver, starlight and pure cosmic energy engulfed the evolved dragon in a bright light. Flying high into the sky, the dragon folded its wings, arms and tail into itself, and with a sudden burst of speed came rocketing towards the track at supersonic speeds, looking like a comet, or meteor about to slam into the Earth.

"FUCK!"

BOOM!

As Yusei's dragon made contact with the pavement of the track, a huge explosion covered the field that they were dueling on. Miraculously, Primo somehow, dodged the incoming strike; however, his life points had dropped to zero, and now he couldn't see anything in the clouds of smoke, until he came through the fog, and hit, the turning point head on, spinning his runner out of control, and was made worse when Yusei's came blasting through, ramming the front end of his runner, into the side of Primo's. The resulting collision knocked Primo and his navigator off his runner, and while his navigator away from further harm, Primo was bouncing off the track as his runner came into contact with an oil tanker on the outside of the track, causing another explosion to occur.

Akiza was frighteningly terrified of Yusei at this point. Hearing the pain and anguish in his tone as he proceeded to attack Primo relentlessly, and after seeing him chase down Primo, nearly costing them their lives, but Primo's navigator's life as well, by shoving Primo's runner into an oil tanker… All she could think of was that whatever internal battle was going on inside Yusei's heart and head right now, wasn't looking good. His anger and hatred were getting the best of him, and it looked to be getting worse.

Pulling up beside the wreakage, far enough away from the fire, but just close enough to see the aftermath of the explosion. Somehow stepping off the runner, without endangering Akiza, Yusei didn't even take the time to look back if she was hurt, as he stepped towards the carnage he created, when he stopped about a foot away, seeing Primo, scarred, burned, beatend and bludgeoned, but still just barely alive, crawling away from the destruction. Looking up, Primo could see Yusei, in full Phantom persona, stalk his way towards him, like a predator does to a wounded animal and easy prey.

Desperately, Primo tried to crawl away, looking frantically for anything nearby to be used to defend himself. Finding a crowbar nearby, he crawled with all of his effort to reach the tool, only for Yusei to kick it out of the way, and stomp viciously onto his already, most likely, broken hand.

"AGH! FUCK!"

Far from finished, Yusei kicked him over to where he was lying on his back, before kneeling to Primo's level, and gripping him in a deadly headlock, meant to either choke him to death, or snap his neck. Whatever the case, Akiza couldn't stand, or sit by anymore to watch. Quickly, she stood up from her seat, and ran towards the two men, knowing that she could very well get hurt. But Yusei stood by her, and even if only briefly, helped her, and she wasn't going to idly watch and standby as he destroyed himself.

"Yusei, stop!"

Hearing her voice, broke Yusei out of his deathly daze. Turning his head to look into her direction, he vehemently told her to go back, and to leave this to his own devices. "What are you doing here, Akiza?! This has nothing to do with you, nor does it concern you! Go back, now!"

However, Akiza wasn't going anywhere. Kneeling next to Yusei, she vehemently denied his "request" and told him what for. "The hell, it does! We're a team, remember? Friends?! We stick by one another and support each other during our darkest times, and I'm not going to sit by, while you destroy yourself!" Shaking his head, Yusei wasn't hearing her, and once again, told her to go back to the runner. "No...he needs to pay for what he did! I can't sit by and just let him, and Goodwin get away with everything they've done! Can't you understand that?!"

Akiza, desperately trying to reach Yusei's voice of reason, put her hands on either side of Yusei's Phantom mask, and forced him to look her in the eye. "Of course, I understand, but revenge is never the answer, and you know that! Look what happened to me. Because of me killing Sayer, in self defense, or not, I've been a prisoner in this place for years! Becoming an unwilling puppet for Goodwin to keep his "prized champion" from ever leaving this place! You don't want to become that, do you?!"

Once again, however, Yusei disagreed and pointed out that it was because of people like Primo, Yliaster and Goodwin that put Akiza in her current position, and that it didn't matter whether he was, or wasn't a puppet, because he believed himself to already have become one. "Akiza...it's because of men like Goodwin that you're in this mess in the first place! I'm already nothing more than a mere puppet to Goodwin, and when I'm finished here, he's next!"

His muscles tightened around Primo's throat, as his verbal fight with Akiza continued. Looking between Yusei and Primo, she could see that the latter was fading fast, choking on not just his own blood, but his last breath, she had to think of something that could bring Yusei back to his senses, and that's when she realized what she had to do. It could horribly backfire, but what other option did she have?

"Yusei, please, stop this! What would Martha say to you at this moment!? What about those kids you told me about?! Leo and Luna?! Do you any of them would want to see you like this?! To become someone they don't recognize?! Do you think this is what they would want?!"

Hearing their names stopped him in his tracks. The cold, dead look in his eyes began to melt away, as his mind replayed his happiest moments with them. After a moment, Yusei loosened his grip on Primo, and let him go, watching as he slumped to the pavement, barely alive. Looking down at Primo's barely living form, Yusei spoke softly, so only Akiza could hear him. "Someone like him… he doesn't deserve to live… but you're right… No matter what he's done, and no matter what I've become… I can't kill him… not, intentionally… it's just not in my bones."

Standing up, Akiza with him, he turned to look at her, and said, "Thanks for reminding me of who I am, Akiza." Smiling brightly, despite the grizzly predicament they were currently in, she replied happily, "Anytime, Yusei." As the duo began walking back to Yusei's runner, he stopped when he heard Primo laughing.

"Heh heheh… I knew you couldn't do it… you're too soft, kid… you know… there's only one way to stop me… heh hehehaha… and you don't have the stones to do it…"

Akiza worriedly thought that Yusei was going to go back and finish the job, and though the thought crossed Yusei's mind, he pushed it back. Noticing something off in the distance, Yusei turned back only briefly, and responded back, saying, "Just because I can't kill you, doesn't mean I'm going to save you." And with that, Yusei and Akiza walked back to their runner as Primo was left befuddled by Yusei's statement. Turning back as far as he could, to see what Yusei was looking at, his eyes grew wide-eyed as he noticed that there was leftover oil fluid from the tanker, and a stray electrical wire sparking nearby.

BOOM!

A third explosion resonated throughout the track, as Primo was engulfed in the inferno from a secondary explosion. Driving backwards, Yusei and Akiza found, Primo's wounded navigator on the side of the track, and took her to the pits, where she was taken by the medical personnel on site and sent to the infirmary ward at the women's facility.

* * *

 **Jack vs Heitmann vs Randsborg**

During Yusei's duel with Primo, Jack was busy in a triple duel between himself, Heitmann, and Randsborg, and he had to admit, at first he was toying with the both of them, but as the turns went on, he realized that was a mistake. His deck was a power deck, first and foremost, and usually, one of the, if no the most dominant type of monsters in the game were Dragon-Types, which of course Jack had the most of in his deck. Of course he had Fiend-Types, like Dark Resonater for example, and Warrior-Types like Twin-Sword Marauder, but his speciality were dragons, and against a Warrior based deck like Randsborg's? Well, he should have just done away with him earlier.

From the start of the duel, Heitmann and Randsborg were teaming up with one another to try to get rid of Jack, and it was really starting to piss him off. Heitmann's Ancient Gear deck wasn't helping matters either, because his strongest monsters, which were Ancient Gear Golem, Ancient Gear Gadgitron Dragon, and Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem all had the "rule breaker" effect where Jack couldn't activate his Spells or Traps during Heitmann's battle phase, until the end of said battle phase. It was long and grueling, but after watching Phantom pull out a monster like Stardust Dragon, and then going further and seeing him evolve that same monster, really got Jack fired up, and swiftly in a sudden turn of events, he had decimated both Heitmann and Randsborg's fields by summoning an evolved form of his own ace monster, **Red Dragon Archfiend/Assault Mode** , and with it, he scorched Randsborg's last remaining life points to cinders, and sped by as Randsborg luckily escaped with his life, but that soon change in a matter of seconds.

* * *

Watching from his office building, although he didn't look it, Goodwin was positively pissed. Not only, did Yusei NOT kill Primo, but he was swayed back to his normal self because of Akiza, and saved the life of Primo's dueling navigator.

Having realized, that she has become expendable, and Yusei a lost cause, he pressed something on his console, which when activated, revealed his brother Roman, on the other end of the screen, oddly enough, wearing a Duel Runner's uniform.

Looking at his younger brother's obviously peeved expression, a twisted, dark, smirk graced the elder of the two brother's lips, as he asked the younger of them, "Is it time, brother?" Wiping a hand across his face, Rex's own lips formed an evil grin, beneath his hand, as he replied darkly, "Yes. Initiate the Nemesis Protocol." An equally malicious smile appeared on Roman's face, as he almost, in a sick and twisted way, gleefully agreed. "Gladly".

* * *

After making sure that Primo's navigator, as the team learned - Sherry - was safely secured into the Women's Facility's prison ambulance, and watched as they drove off, Yusei and Akiza were heading back out into the race, going to converge with Jack and Heitmann's duel, seeing as it's the second lap, and time was running out, when suddenly they heard a rumbling beneath them.

Yusei was the first to speak, as the rumbling sounded to be getting closer and louder, as the duo continued to drive along, trying to catch up to Heitmann and Jack. "What the hell is that?" Akiza, from behind offered no insight, as she too was confused. "I don't know, but whatever it is, it sure doesn't sound good…"

A few moments later, Yusei had caught up with Jack and Heitmann, taking the third spot. But just as Jack was going to introduce to them the new set of rules, since the duel, went from a normal Turbo Duel back to a Triple Turbo Duel, he was suddenly interrupted by a loud crashing. "So glad you decided to join us, _Phantom_! I've been itching for a rematch! But since this duel's taken to a new level, we'll be starting out with - What the fuck is that?!"

Turning behind them, the remaining duelists and their navigators, if they were alive turned, to see a massive duel runner coming up from behind, smashing through Randsborg's runner, and completely flattening him. The duel runner in question, was a prototype, Dreadnought-Class, vehicle, dubbed _**The Nemesis**_. The runner itself was a dark, practically evil abomination of a machine. Colored prominently a dark, black-purple, with red violet hieroglyphics, and gold trimmings. The front end looked like the head of a monstorious dinosaur, or dragon of some sort. With oddly, large, fin like structures on either side, most likely, wings, and a large, spiked tail at the end, with the treads on the tires lined with sharp, needle like spikes, and multi-horned, "devil spikes" placed within the rims of the vehicle, it looked like something constructed specifically designed to cause maximum carnage, and none were more surprised when they saw the driver of said runner; Roman Goodwin.

* * *

A/N: Well that's chapter 7. I know I didn't focus a lot on Jack's triple duel, but I wanted the arc between Yusei and Primo in this story to come to an end, and I wanted to see Yusei push his limits, so to speak. Also for anyone who may ask, I used the anime effects of **Meklord Army of Wisel** and **Assault Mode Activate**. In the real world, the Army's effect increases all other Meklord monsters ATK by 100, and all other Meklord cards can inflict piercing battle damage, whereas, it cannot. And for AMA, it only summons a monster that has /Assault Mode in its name from your deck by sending a corresponding monster you control with the same name to the graveyard.

I introduced the /Assault mode forms of RDA and SD because we never got to see them in an actual anime episode, outside of the OVA, _**Evolving Duel! Stardust vs Red Deamons!**_ Which is basically a what if, scenario where, what if Akiza was friends with the twins and Yusei prior to the Fortune Cup, and Jack was still King. It has a pretty cool fight scene between RDA/AM and SD/AM, and it's a fun little episode, in my opinion.

And yes, as I said in the beginning, the title and duel runner featured at the end is based off of the Decepticon Titan, Trypticon, and its alternate mode, called The Nemesis, which can be seen in the video games, _War For Cybertron_ and _Fall of Cybertron_. Other than that, there's not really anything else to say. Just, it might be a while before I post chapter 8, but it will be something to look forward to.

Edit: With classes started up again, I should be able to update again, but I won't have as much freedom as before. Now I'm taking classes pretty much all week, so updates will be even more sporadic than usual. Also, PS, what kind of deck should I have Roman use in this fic? His anime, Earthbound/Spider deck, or his manga, Underworld Dragon deck?


	8. Stage 2: Part 3: Clash of the Titans

**Yu-Gi-Oh!: Death Race 5D's**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Stage 2: Part 3 - Clash of the Titans**

* * *

A/N: Hello! This is chapter 8, and I apologize once again for the late entry. To my readers and Jade546. I thought that I would have finished _**Death Race 5D's**_ sooner, but with winter break and the holidays, plus with school back in session this season, it's becoming more difficult to update. My course load this semester is more than what it was last time, and I may also be getting a part time job soon, which would take up my time on the weekends. So for the time being, I'll get as much done as I can before then. But enough about me, let's kick things off for the final part of Stage 2 of Death Race 5D's!

* * *

In a sudden turn of events, the current Death Race just got a whole lot more difficult. Roman, the older brother of Rex Goodwin, has just literally and figuratively, squashed Randsborg, and has now forced himself in a battle royal between himself, Phantom (AKA Yusei), Heitmann and Jack Atlas. Turning his attention to Akiza, based on her facial expression and physical reactions, Yusei deduced that she had no knowledge of these turns of events, based on her expression and physical reactions. And based on Jack's proclamation and Heitmann's pale-faced expression, neither of them had any knowledge of Roman's interference.

Just as Yusei expected, as soon as Roman's runner - _**The Nemesis**_ \- touched down, the on board duel screen was changed to include Roman in the duel. Turning the triple duel, into a full on battle royal. Considering that Yusei was the last person to defeat an opponent, and enter a new duel legally, it was his Main Phase 2. Currently, he had Turbo Warrior, Stardust Dragon and Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode face up on his field, 3 Speed Counters, and 1 card left in his hand. With not much else to do, Yusei was just about to make his move before he was interrupted by a dark, bellowing chuckle.

"Hahaha! Finally, I get to witness the great _Phantom_ in action, with a front row seat to the mayhem! I know you all must be surprised by my sudden appearance, but don't let that distract you… After all, it will be my turn soon enough… and then the _real carnage_ can begin!"

Yusei set the last card in his hand, without acknowledging Roman's outburst, and ended his turn. Thus, allowing Roman to make his move. However, as soon as he drew his card, his runner rocketed forward, speeding past the other three duelist. Checking their on board computer screens, each of them were shocked to have learned that, somehow, Roman already maxed out with 12 Speed Counters.

"What the bloody hell!? How in the hell does that bloke have 12 Speed Counters!?", bellowed Jack.

Grinning darkly, Roman didn't comment. It was apparent to Yusei that Roman was cheating and Rex was allowing it. Meaning that in conclusion, Rex is working with Roman, and this little stunt that they've pulled is more than just about raising the ratings. Patching in to his teammates channel frequency, Yusei asked Bruno, "Hey, Bruno, is it possible for you to patch into another duelists channel frequency, and connect the two?"

It took only a second for Bruno to reply, "It shouldn't be a problem, but what are you up to? We're not normally allowed to do such a thing…" Taking up the call again, Yusei replied, "Rex isn't playing by his own rules anymore, allowing his brother to enter, and giving him a boost in Speed Counters. Why should we have to abide his rules, when he tosses them out the window? In desperate times, some rules should be broken. I'll call back when I need you."

With that, Yusei switched off the comm signal, puzzling Bruno and the rest of his team, with Yanagi whispering to himself, "I hope you know what you're doing, sonny." Akiza too, was confused by the call, and asked, "Yusei, what was that all about?"

Turning his head in Akiza's direction, acknowledging her question, he turned his focus back to the track, answering her curiosity. "Rex and his brother have been planning this for a while, it seems like. And they aren't playing by the rules of this so called "game". Not only was Roman allowed to forcefully enter into an already ongoing duel, but he also starts off with 12 Speed Counters? That's blatant abuse of power. Roman's not just another duelist on the track, he's an obstacle meant to crush the competition. That and to tie up loose ends."

"By loose ends, you mean us, don't you." It wasn't a question, but rather an epiphany and statement. Akiza realized that Rex had expected Yusei to outright kill Primo, taking his place as the Goodwins' executioner. She also had come to the conclusion that Rex had noticed a change in her demeanor towards Yusei, and had theorized that she may have become a nuisance for not only thwarting his plan, but also for the possibility that she may have succumb to her feelings after many years of torture, abuse and blackmail.

"Right. And before you ask, the reason for why I asked Bruno if that was possible, was because I don't think I'll be able to beat Roman on my own. I have a feeling there's a lot more that his runner's hiding underneath that hood, and I'll need all the help I can get."

Understanding her partner's thoughts and decision, she nodded in agreement, and ended the conversation. However, there's a small part of her that knew another big reason why Rex would want her gone. She didn't just succumb to her feelings towards thwarting the brothers and redeeming herself of her past actions, she also has succumbed to her feelings towards the man that she currently has her arms wrapped around, and she hopes that whatever plan that Yusei has for the Goodwins will work, otherwise, it wouldn't just be her life that would end, but also her partner's… _"Please, for both our sakes, don't lose, Yusei..."_

Ever so slightly, Akiza's hold on Yusei tightened after expressing her concerns within her mind. If Yusei noticed, he wasn't saying anything, and kept his focus on the duel.

* * *

 **Turn 10**

 **Jack: SPC:3, LP:2400, Hand:3 cards, Field:1 monster and 2 Set S/T cards, Graveyard:5 monsters, 3 Spells and 1 Trap card**

 **Heitmann: SPC:2, LP:1500, Hand:2 cards, Field:0 monsters and 1 Set S/T card, Graveyard:6 monsters, 3 Spells and 2 Trap cards**

 **Phantom: SPC:3, LP:4000, Hand:0 cards, Field:3 monsters and 1 Set S/T card, Graveyard:6 monsters and 2 Trap cards**

 **Roman:SPC:12, LP:4000, Hand:6 cards, Field:0 cards, Graveyard:0 cards**

Just after drawing his sixth card, seeing his opening hand for the first time, and after declaring he would show Phantom and the other duelists, _"real carnage"_ , Roman barked, "If the rest of you lot are wondering why my Speed counters are already maxed out… let's just say, I've been given some _perks_ the like of which the rest of you don't have. And believe me when I say, there's a lot more tricks up my sleeve than just a boost in speed."

Roman had expected Jack to make another outburst, but was quite surprised when it came from the former Duel Academia Professor. " _Perks!?_ I think the word you're looking for bulkhead, is cheats! And from a Goodwin, no less! I suppose I can't be all that surprised, knowing of you and your brother's past… But I didn't expect this turn of events!"

Glaring back at Heitmann for his outburst, Roman spoke in a low, threatening growl, warning Heitmann to shut his trap, before he does it himself. " _Careful_ , Professor… one such as yourself shouldn't speak out of turn... Matter of fact, you'll be the first of my victims!"

Unbeknownst to Heitmann, his challenging proclamation, had unforeseen consequences on his life. Furthermore, it peaked Yusei's interest. The way in which the former Professor had said _"past_ " was certainly intriguing and definitely interesting. Did Heitmann use to be friends with the Goodwins before everything changed? Did that mean, assuming it were true, did the old teacher know of Yusei's parents? And the most troubling questions of all, if he did indeed know of both brothers and Yusei's parents, did that mean he knew Yusei as well, and had previous knowledge of the Zero Reverse Incident? Did he know that it was the brothers that had had completely disregarded Dr. Fudo's warnings and went along with the project, killing hundreds of thousands of people? Was the real reason for why he was imprisoned here was because of that fact, and the brothers had merely set him up to take the fall? There were so many questions going through Yusei's mind, and only one person who could give him that answer. Unfortunately for Yusei, he would never get that chance…

Looking at the card he just drew, Roman was about to make a move when he, and the other duelists came up on another one of the duel tracks many traps. Unlike the previous trap that Yusei faced with his duel against the now deceased Primo, this trap didn't appear dangerous… not at first. It was uneven gravel, soaked up with spilt oil. However, just as the four duelist approached it from a quarter of a mile away, two electrical devices suddenly emerged from both sides of the track. Charging up, three points on both poles immediately lit up, and three arcing electrical currents from both sides, formed an "electrical gate" of sorts for several seconds,before the device powered down.

Yusei and the others quickly realized, that the first trap was meant to slow down the duelists so that they didn't have enough time to speed past the electrical gate blocking their path. Which would result in a duelist and their navigating partners to both get quite a shock. But that was the least of their worries… The electrical current from the "gate" had arced onto the ground, igniting the oil across the unpaved and uneven part of the track, setting it ablaze. Now, they had to deal with both a wall of fire and electricity.

Roman, however, continued to barrel towards this seemingly impossible trap, driving head on into the mouth of hell. The others watched surprised and in shock, as Roman drove through the flames and past the electric wall unscathed and unharmed. That's when Yusei noticed a shimmering faint glow around Roman's runner, almost as if he was shielded… _"Son of a- Damn it! Not only does his Duel Runner equip him with 12 Speed Counters, but he can also use it to shield himself from the traps and Death Heads all over the track! If that's the case, he might also have something for the Sword and Shield pads… After witnessing that, I wouldn't be surprised if the runner has its own set of traps… this is going to be a lot harder than I previously thought._

Pressing onwards, Jack, Phantom and Heitmann, surprisingly all made it through the convoluted trap all well and good. But to their surprise, Roman wasn't in dismay, it actually seemed that he was… _delighted_. A shiver of a known, but lost feeling settled into Yusei's bones and travelled throughout his body. In response, he himself, actually began to shake involuntarily, earning a worried look from Akiza. Swallowing past his fear, he brushed past Akiza's questioning and worrying look with a shake of his head silently telling her, _"It's okay, I'm fine. Don't worry about me."_ The look on her face told Yusei that she didn't believe him, but she didn't question it, and redoubled her focus back towards the duel.

"Glad the rest of the party could make it. I was beginning to worry if that trap outdid the rest of you. Then, I wouldn't have the privilege of killing the lot of you myself! Hahaha! But let's not waste anymore time! For my first move, I activate the **Speed Spell - Accel Draw**! Which I can only use if I have a maximum of 12 Speed Counters, and since I fulfill that requirement, I can draw two more cards from my deck, like so!"

Jack and Yusei felt uneasy by this turn of events, but Heitmann seem to scoff at the ludicrous move. "12 Speed Counters just to draw two measly cards? That was foolish of you, Roman. I expected better!" Roman, however, seemed to be revelling in Heitmann's ignorance, and cherished in pointing it out. "You're a short sighted fool, Heitmann. For one thing, can you not read, or hear? The description specifies that I only have 12 Speed Counters to use this card. I do not give up those counters, idiot. Secondly, for a former dueling Professor, you're quite ill-informed. Allow me, to demonstrate…"

"By sending a card in my hand to the Graveyard, I activate the **Speed Spell - Trap Booster**!"

Hearing this, Jack, Yusei and Heitmann, all visibly stiffened, their respective navigators also feeling their dueling partner's bodies tense at the notion. Heitmann's eyes seemed to have nearly tripled in size and looked as if they were about to pop right out of their sockets. Feeling that this was a good time to speak up, Akiza was about to ask what the card's effect was, seeing as how she had never heard of such a card. However, Roman beat her to the punch.

"If I have 8 or more Speed Counters, I can discard 1 card from my hand to activate this card's effect. Doing so, allows me to activate Trap cards directly from my hand, without having to set them first! However, this prize doesn't come without a cost. At the end of my turn, if I still have cards in my hand after the effect resolves, then the remaining cards in my hand are sent to the Graveyard."

Akiza gaped at the effect of the seemingly rare card. And for good reason. _"He can activate Trap cards from his hand?! That's- that card has to be illegal! That's way too powerful of a card to play! Even with that slight drawback-"_ Akiza was interrupted from her thoughts, when another thought popped into her head. _"Come on, girl. Really? This is a Death Race after all, and there aren't any restrictions to using illegal cards. Besides, with what he's shown so far, it shouldn't surprise me, or any of us for that matter, that he has such an unfair card in his deck."_

She was interrupted from her thoughts again, when her focus returned back to the duel. "And now that the stage is set, I activate my first Trap Card; **Imperial Iron Wall** , and as the name suggests, it will put up a wall that prevents any duelists from removing, or banishing their cards from the game! That includes from our hands, decks, Graveyards, and Extra Decks! There will be no escape!"

The other duelists looked on in shock as Romain, once again, used a rare and fairly unplayable card. While Imperial Iron Wall was nowhere near as rare as Trap Booster, and was actually playable in Tournaments, it was still a card rarely seen. It was devastating to use against Chaos decks due to their nature of banishing, as well as the Different Dimension series. But it also had uses in other decks… for instance… Zombie decks. Which based on Roman's particular use of the card, informed Yusei that Roman's Deck was very likely to be a Zombie based deck. The card itself was rarely seen for two reasons. One, not many duelists incorporated it into their main decks or even side decks because decks like Chaos or D.D. weren't frequently used often. Two, Zombie decks, ironically, were dead, so to speak. Sure there were a number of cards that made them playable, but even then, not many of them utilized Imperial Iron Wall in the first place.

Jack seemed to have come to the same conclusion and cursed beneath his breath, muttering a slew of curses that would have made a sailor seem like an aristocrat. Heitmann also seemed to have been contemplating the same thought, and in all of the duelists' cases, besides Roman's, obviously, were wary. You wouldn't normally see it in a Turbo Duel, but most Zombie decks utilized cards that changed the type of monsters on the field and/or in the graveyard to Zombies. For a duelist like Heitmann, whose deck is 99% Machine based, that posed a very real threat. Jack and Yusei less so, but both of their decks had very few, or not any Zombie based cards - monsters or otherwise in them, making dueling against one rather problematic. And it was about to get worse, much worse for the competitors.

"If you thought you were in trouble before, then let me rectify that, and unleash the terror of the undead horde! Next, I activate the Trap; **Rebirth Judgement**!"

This time, it wasn't just Heitmann's eyes nearly popping out of their sockets. Jack and Yusei both shared the same look. Each of them also seemed to have gone pale at the mention of the card. Akiza, and she assumed the other duelists' navigators as well were rather lost. Based on Yusei's body language, whatever this "Rebirth Judgement" was, it was a terrifyingly powerful card. She had no idea how right she was…

Grinning darkly, as he had received the reactions he was looking for, Roman went on to explain the nature of one of the most powerful Trap cards ever introduced into the world of Duel Monsters. "Thanks to the power of this card, as long as it remains face-up on my field, all monsters in any and all Graveyards become the monster type of my own choosing. And if you had any doubts before, then surely you won't anymore. I declare that all monsters in all of our Graveyards become Zombie!"

If it was at all possible, Akiza's already pale, porcelain skin became even paler. Any and all Graveyards?! That was preposterous! That was downright cheating! But being in the land where the one rule is there are no rules, her surprise and shock was replaced by fear and dread. Despite never dueling up against a Zombie duelist before, she had known that Zombie type cards favorited better when both the user and the opponent used Zombies, whether the opponent liked it or not.

In the pit area, Yusei's team were growing more and more worried for Yusei. Clearly, Roman was more than just your average duelist. He had played some very rare and some very powerful cards. Not to mention the duel runner called _**Nemesis**_. Roman wasn't sent out here to be just another obstacle, or duelist to overcome. He was Rex's Executioner. Whatever Yusei had done, or not done like the Goodwin Patriarch wanted done, must've _really_ pissed him off, if he wanted his main attraction to become a flattened pancake by the time his brother was done with him. Worriedly they all shared the same thought process, was Yusei going to survive, and if by some miracle he does, what else will Goodwin have in store for the young man…?

* * *

Looking at the remaining three cards in his hand, Roman, knew he had a few more surprises in store for his opponents. "Now that that's been taken care of, I can finally let loose! Now, I Normal Summon, **Tristan, Knight of the Underworld**!"

As he placed the orange card face-up in his monster zone, a blue portal opened at Roman's side. Charging through the portal was a skeleton dressed in ancient, shrouded robes and trousers, riding atop a brown, mocha colored horse with red eyes. On top of the skeleton's head appeared to be some sort of crown, or circlet made of some type of material, probably ivory, with what looked like a sapphire in its center. In its left hand was the reigns of its steed, whereas in its right hand, the skeleton knight held a curved, silver sword. As for its horse, it was no normal steed, that much was for certain. It looked more like a warhorse, with a silver, armor plating on its head, and a golden, ornamental necklace. The knight was a level 4, DARK attribute, Zombie monster that had 1800 ATK and 0 DEF.

"Now the effect of Tristan activates! When it is Normal Summoned onto my field, I can select 1 Zombie Type Monster from my Graveyard with 0 DEF, and add it to my hand! Furthermore, if I can control another Zombie monster other than Tristan on my field, my knight's ATK points increase by 300!"

At first the other duelists were confused. When did Roman discard a monster card to his graveyard. Then, it hit them, when he discarded a card from his hand when he used Trap Booster… "Remember that card I discarded earlier? Well, it turned out to be a monster card. A monster card that fits the requirements of my Knight's effect!"

An orange effect monster card was ejected from Roman's graveyard and added to his hand. Then immediately afterwards, that same monster was Special Summoned next to Tristan, Knight of the Underworld. An open blue portal appeared next to Tristan, on Roman's left. The monster that appeared to the rest of the duelists by surprise. Instead of the stereotypical zombie, a young woman with dark, midnight black, loose fitting clothing elegantly twirled onto the battlefield. She had porcelain, pale skin, almost deathly pale; short, silver hair with some type of dark ornaments decorating it. Her attire looked like it belonged to a belly dancer. She wore long, black, fingerless gloves that reached up to just under her shoulders; midnight black robes, and a tight, short, dark tank top, leaving little to the imagination, exposing much of her midsection. She was a level 4, DARK Attribute, Zombie Monster with 1000 ATK and 0 DEF.

Before Heitmann could make an argument that Roman wasn't allowed to do that, he interrupted the former academic professor, explaining his actions. "Shut your pie hole, you little pest! When **Isolde, Belle of the Underworld** is in my hand, while I have a face-up Tristan, Knight of the Underworld, I can Special Summon her from my hand! She has another effect, but as of right now, it's not useful to me, so I won't be needing it. Next I activate the **Speed Spell - Overpowering Eye**! If I have 4 or more Speed Counters, I can select a level 5 or lower Zombie monster, with 2000 or less ATK, and have that monster attack my opponent directly!"

At this revelation, Heitmann, started sweating bullets. Since he had no monsters present on his field, Tristan could cut right through him, eliminating him from the competition and more than likely end his career, permanently. However, he was surprised to hear that Roman declared he would attack Phantom directly, with his little minx of a zombie. Somersaulting over his opponent's monster line-up, Isolde landed a flying kick landing on Yusei's shoulder, inflicting a thousand points of damage, and bringing his life points to an even 3000.

However, Heitmann wasn't out of the woods yet. He had only a mear 1500 LP left, less than Roman's Knight's base ATK, and now that he had another Zombie monster on his field, Tristan's ATK increased from 1800 to 2100. Even still, Heitmann still had a couple of reverse cards that could potentially save him from certain defeat, unfortunately for him, Roman was far from finished.

"What's with that look of relief on your face, Heitmann? I'm far from done with my turn. I warned you earlier that you would be the first of my victims, and I intend to deliver! For my final act, I activate the Quick-Play **Speed Spell - Necroid Fusion***!"

All three remaining duelists, along with their navigators looked at Roman in surprise and confusion. None of them, not even Yusei had ever heard of such a card before, and all of them were eagerly awaiting for Roman to explain the mysterious effects of the otherwise unknown Spell Card. "Based on your puzzled expressions, not one of you have ever heard of this card. I'm not surprised. This card is rarely used, and not many of them exist in the duelling world. So allow me to alleviate that problem! When I have 6 or more Speed Counters, I can activate this card! By sending face-up Zombie monsters on my field to the graveyard, I can fuse them together, in order to summon this-! Arise from beyond the veil! Fusion Summon! **Dragonecro Nethersoul Dragon**!"

Suddenly, a fusion vortex appeared, sucking up Tristan and Isolde into it. The normal swirling colors of the fusion vortex seemed distorted, almost like they were corrupted by a dark and evil power. As the two monsters disappeared within the vortex, a ghostly fog enveloped the field, shrouding everything within with an unperceivable mist. From there, Roman continued on with the effects of this seemingly rare and dark card. "Thanks to my Spell, my dragon is immune to the effects of Spells, Monsters and Traps until the end of my opponent's next turn! Meaning, it cannot be targeted, nor destroyed by said card effects, nor can it be destroyed in battle!"

At Roman's ending declaration; the unperceivable, shrouding mist, pooled together, coalescing into a corporeal, physical form. When all the smoke and mist had gathered together, a dark black and purple energy erupted from beneath, sending power straight through the sky. The blinding, dark light was so overwhelming, Yusei, Jack and Heitmann had to shield their eyes from its dark radiance. All of the electronic devices, including the large screen depicting the duel to the Prisoners and Pit crews alike, were briefly unable to handle the magnitude of the energy, and shortly blacked out from the sudden surge of power. When the dust settled, in place of Tristan and Isolde was a ghastly creature.

The dragon had two large, bat like wings emerging from its shoulders, and two smaller, but still quite large wings beneath them. It had no legs to speak of, instead standing on a large, whip like tail. The entirety of its form was cladded in a skeleton, bone armor. Atop its shoulders were shoulder guards reminiscent of bone claws of a dragon. With spikes and curved horns, dark skin and a seemingly ghostly aura of souls of the dead and bone armor made from its victims covering it from head to tail, Yusei and the others had no trouble at all believing that this was a beast that fed on the souls of the damned. The dragon was a Level 8, DARK Attribute, Dragon-Fusion Monster with 3000 ATK and 0 DEF.

Jack, Yusei and Heitmann all gaped at the unholy abomination. With 3000 ATK points, it could run over most of the monsters on the field. Combined with the added bonus of Necroid Fusion, nothing that any of the three duelists had could stop it. And unfortunately for the former Professor, it set its unholy gaze upon him. "I told you, all of you, that you'll be the first to witness true, terrifying carnage, and I intend to deliver, starting with you, Professor! Dragonecro, show them, show them all of your horrific, terrifying power! Finish off Heitmann, permanently! Attack, _**Soul Absorbing Hellfire**_!"

Gathering what appeared to be disembodied souls into its gaping mouth, it unleashed a pure white stream of flames from its maw straight towards Heitmann. Because of the added bonus of Necroid Fusion, Roman's Undead Dragon could run right over the Duelling Professor's set cards without any trouble at all. Fearing for his life, Heitmann tried to outmaneuver the incoming inferno, only for it to continue towards its intended target. Unfortunately, Roman didn't have any intention of letting Heitmann go, and just as Yusei suspected, three barbed, spiked chains shot out from the back of the Nemesis, and wrapped themselves around Heitmann's runner, forcing to stay in place. Yusei, Jack and Akiza all watched in agonizing horror as the white hot flames of the Underworld consumed Heitmann. The blaze itself seemed to have a mind of its own and burned and singed at Heitmann's skin unlike any other flame any of them had seen before.

Just as its name suggests, Heitmann's very soul seemed to be burning away, as his body's skin continued to dry, and his very life force ebbed away. By the end of it, Heitmann was nothing more than a charred husk of what he once was. As the lifeless carcass of what used to be Heitmann fell from his duel runner, his navigator, burned alive was caught in a quick explosion, destroying Heitmann's runner, and his deck, while ending the poor woman's misery and agony in a burning, blaze of glory. Despite all the agony and horror of the ordeal, Roman looked to be unaffected by his actions. Contrary to the point, he actually looked like he enjoyed it. That unsettling and lost emotion found its way back into Yusei's core, as the possibility of death finally seemed to be make itself known. Looking in Jack's direction, the so called and self proclaimed "King of the Track" was faring no better. He looked just as pale and just as afraid as Yusei felt, perhaps more. And based on Akiza's constant shaking, she wasn't any better than the two of them. Realizing he can't beat Roman on his own, Yusei radioed Bruno to go ahead and connect his signal to Jack's.

* * *

 **Turn 11**

 **Jack:SPC:4, LP:2400, Hand:4 cards, Field:1 Monster and 2 Set S/T cards, Graveyard:5 Monsters, 3 Spells and 1 Trap card**

 **Phantom:SPC:4, LP:3000, Hand:0 cards, Field:3 Monsters and 1 Set S/T card, Graveyard:6 Monsters and 2 Trap cards**

 **Roman:SPC:12, Hand:0 cards, Field:1 Monster and 2 Trap Cards, Graveyard:2 Monsters and 3 Spell cards**

Roman cackled loudly like a madman after witnessing Heitmann's demise, not paying attention to Jack nor Yusei. Just as the self proclaimed "King" drew his card, there on his Duel Runner's on board computer screen had an unknown caller trying to contact him. Unsure of the call, he hesitated to patch it through, realizing quickly that it could only be one person. Swallowing his fear and his pride, Jack patched the call through, and trying to feign his deep seated fear, impatiently bellowed out, "What the hell do you want?"

Thankful that the call went through, and even more so that Roman couldn't hear their conversation, Yusei inwardly sighed in relief. If he and Akiza managed to survive this round, he would forever be in Bruno's debt. "There's no time to argue amongst ourselves, Jack. Look, I get it. You don't like me and I don't like you, but underneath all that rage and anger, we both know there's more to someone than meets the eye, and whether you believe it or not, or accept it as the truth or not, we both know that neither of us can beat Roman individually. So what's say we play a little offense ourselves?"

Despite his outward aggression towards Phantom, Jack knew that Phantom was right. As much as it was hard to comprehend and even more difficult to acknowledge, with all the extra "perks" that Roman has, Jack wouldn't be able to beat Roman one on one. So begrudgingly, he agreed to Yusei's temporary truce and alliance to take down a common enemy. "Damn….fine, you… have a point. All right, I'm in, but just remember that this isn't permanent; it's just temporary. After this is over, we go back to the way things were. Now that that's out of the way, what's your plan?"

After Phantom relayed his plan to Jack, he started with his next move. "Okay, Roman! You may have caught be by surprise with that little stunt you pulled, but my Red Dragon Archfiend/Assault Mode is still stronger than your damned dragon! And all the more reason for me to do this - I activate the Trap, **Spell of Ruler**! Which when activated, becomes an Equip card to a monster I control, and increases its ATK by 700! Since my evolved Red Dragon Archfiend already has 3500 ATK, my monster now has a grand total of 4200! And in case you've forgotten, your monster may be able to protect itself in battle, but it doesn't protect your life points! Go, _**Extreme Crimson Force**_ _!"_

Red Dragon Archfiend/Assault Mode's form was engulfed and shrouded in a molten heat of hellfire, encasing itself in extreme heat armor, before flying high in the sky. Folding its demonic wings inward, the demon armored dragon descended like a meteor, crashing down towards Roman's direction, and right into his undead pet. Smirking at Jack's display of brute force, and not one to stand down from a challenge, Roman was going to meet him head on. "Come on then, " _King_ ", show me your true power! Dragonecro, meet him head on! _**Soul Reaping Slash**_!"

The white hot flames of the underworld and the wailing souls of the damned coalesced around Dragonecro's claws, ready to shred into skin and bone. With a mighty wingbeat, the undead dragon flew into the air and collided with his demonic adversary. The collision of the two forces sent a shockwave of pure energy. Yusei was careful, keeping his distance, but even from afar, he could feel the blowback from the two titans. He wasn't the only one, however. Roman felt it as well, but hardly even flinched as his Life points dropped from 4000 to 2800. But despite nearly losing half his points, Roman was surprisingly calm, even elated. It wasn't until it was too late, did Jack and Yusei realized that this is exactly what Roman had wanted. Just before Red Dragon Archfiend/Assault Mode's after effect was about to take effect, it was all of a sudden dropped to its knees, looking rather weak and feeble, it even looked smaller. It wasn't until Jack looked over to Roman's field when he understood what was happening to his dragon.

Dragonecro was sucking Red Dragon Archfiend's very soul, weakening it until it had 0 ATK. As soon as the demonic dragon's ATK plummeted, the soul that Dragonecro had taken was _absorbed_ into the undead creature. After completely taking the dragon's soul into itself, a pitch black, dark aura enveloped Dragonecro, pulling away from the undead dragon, until to both Yusei and Jack's utter surprise and shock, a pitch black, dark twin of Red Dragon Archfiend/Assault Mode was standing side by side with Dragonecro. Jack was completely shell shocked and utterly speechless by the sudden turn of events. Seeing the priceless expression on Jack's face, Roman elaborated; "Based on that dumbfounded look present on your face, Jack, you don't know the effects of my beast, so allow me to explain. See, when my monster battles with an opponent's monster, that monster isn't destroyed in battle, and after damage calculation, my beast absorbs your monster's soul, reducing it's ATK to 0, and then I can Special Summon a Dark Soul Token whose Level, ATK and DEF are equal to that monster's original Level, ATK and DEF. Basically, your monster has embraced its darkness, and joined the winning side, hahahahahaha!"

Growling in frustration and anger, Jack raged, "You… insolent… little - I'm going to make you pay! I activate the second effect of my Red Dragon Archfiend's evolved form! After it attacks, it destroys all other monsters on the field! I may not be able to take down your Dragonecro, but I'll sure as hell get rid of that abysmal abomination! _**Crimson End**_!"

Red Dragon Archfiend/Assault Mode pulls its arms, legs, wings and tail into itself, as a burning raging fire engulfs the demonic dragon. As it gathers its power, Yusei steps in to stop him from destroying his monsters using Stardust Dragon's effect. "Sorry, Jack, but I can't allow you to destroy my monsters too! Stardust Dragon, stop him with _**Victim Sanctuary**_!"

Jack grunts in disapproval, but unbeknownst to Roman, this is all part of their plan. Stardust Dragon flies into the gathering inferno, just waiting to burst. Curling itself around the demonic dragon, the angelic regal, dragon surrounds the both of them in pure starlight before the both of them disappear. However, despite its effect was negated, Jack had a trick up his sleeve, "Normally, you'd be right Phantom, but unfortunately for you, you haven't seen the last of Red Dragon Archfiend! I activate the second effect of my Trap, **Red Cocoon**! When the monster equipped with it is destroyed during the turn I activated the card, I can Special Summon my beast back from the grave! Come forth, my mighty beast! Burn them all to cinders, arise and descend, **Red Dragon Archfiend**!"

A faint crimson red glow was left behind on Jack's field as Yusei's Stardust Dragon sacrificed itself to put an end to Jack's evolved dragon's destruction, only to find the cocoon that was left behind burst open, and the demonic dragon was reborn once again. Unfortunately for Yusei, since he didn't first Synchro Summon Stardust Dragon this time around, when it was sent to the graveyard, it won't be able to come back, not unless Yusei was willing to sacrifice his own evolved dragon…

Seeing as though he has no more moves to make, Jack grabbed two cards from his hand, and set them face-down in his Spell and Trap zones. "Tch… I'll set two cards face-down, and hand my turn over to Phantom."

* * *

 **Turn 12**

 **Jack:SPC:5, LP:1700, Hand:2 cards, Field:1 Monster and 2 Set S/T cards, Graveyard:5 Monsters, 3 Spells and 2 Trap cards**

 **Phantom:SPC:5, LP:3000, Hand:1 card, Field:2 Monsters and 1 Set S/T card, Graveyard:7 Monsters and 2 Trap cards**

 **Roman:SPC:12, LP:2800, Hand:0 cards, Field:1 Monster and 1 Token, Graveyard:2 Monsters and 3 Spell cards**

Yusei was also surprised by the sudden turn of events. Not anticipating the kind of effect that Dragonecro had. Now not only did he have to deal with a 3000 beat stick, he also has to contend with a 3500 ATK Dark Soul Token twin of Red Dragon Archfiend/Assault Mode. If he played his cards right, he could defeat Roman. All he would have to do is have his Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode duke it out with Roman's Dragonecro Nethersoul Dragon, simultaneously destroying both monsters, allowing Yusei to bring back Stardust, then use his face-down to power him up, so he could defeat the Dark Soul Token, and then finish him off with Turbo Warrior.

However, in a triple duel, card descriptions could have very different meanings. If he assumed wrong, and Roman's Spell Card's bonus lasted until the end of _his_ turn, not Jack's, then he'd royally screw up. Looking at the card in his hand, Yusei made his decision. Not that he had much time left anyway. The three of them were coming up on the final leg of the last lap, and while he had the most points, and could potentially win his 5th race, and earn his freedom, he didn't doubt that Roman's **Nemesis** Duel Runner would play to the psychopath's advantage, and he would do everything within his power to crush Yusei, figuratively and literally.

Taking a side glance to Jack, he noticed the older man give him a subtle nod, signalling that this is it. Taking a deep breath, Yusei made his move. "This is the final lap Roman, and you're going down! I activate the **Speed Spell** **\- Speed Energy**! Since I have 2 or more Speed Counters, I can select 1 Monster on my field, and increase its ATK by 200 for each Speed Counter I have until my end turn, and I choose my Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode! And since I have a total of 5 Speed Counters, my Monster's ATK is increased by 1000!"

A surge of blue energy surrounded Stardust Dragon's evolved form, increasing its power to 4000. With an ATK stat that high, Yusei's monster could run over both of Roman's monsters. However, Yusei wasn't willing to risk attacking Dragonecro, so instead he went to attack Red Dragon Archfiend/Assault Mode - Dark Soul. "Now, attack his Dark Soul Token! _**Assault Cosmic Burst**_!"

Just as before, and like its rival, Stardust Dragon's evolved form curled into itself, with a shining blue aura surrounding it's form. However, instead of flying into the sky, and dive bombing like a comet, and Yusei's dragon locked eyes with its rival's Dark Twin, as it emulated the original, curling into itself as a dark red aura surrounded itself. Both dragons releasing battle cries, before shooting off to collide with one another. As the two dragonic titans clashed, teeth biting into skin, claws ripping through armor, the two evolved dragons flew around all of Satellite, before flying in circles around one another, high into the sky. But unfortunately for Roman, Yusei's Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode was just a tad bit stronger and gained the upper hand. Entrapping the dark, demonic dragon's twin's arms, tail and feet with its own, Yusei's evolved dragon, bit down hard into Roman's monster's neck, flipping them over, suicide diving from the atmosphere right into the pavement. The impact caused a massive crater to be formed into the ground, as a powerful shockwave rocked the three duelists, almost knocking them off.

When the smoke cleared and the dust settled, Stardust Dragon's more powerful form was the last one standing. Roman's LP took a small dip, now with only 2300 left. Suffice to say, Roman wasn't too pleased that Yusei didn't take the bait. _"Damn him! He's too smart for his own good! Even still, with only his Turbo Warrior left, he can't make anymore advances towards me, and we're fast approaching the end of this stage. He might have the most LP, but I won't let him or his… paramour leave this track alive_!"

However, unfortunately for Roman, the hits kept coming, as Yusei continues his turn. "Then I activate my set card; **Stardust Beacon***!" Both Roman and Jack looked puzzled, as neither one of them know of the card, nor do they know of its effects. "If I control a face-up Stardust monster, I can send another monster I control to the graveyard, and reduce my life points by the sent monster's ATK, then I can have my Stardust monster gain attacks equal to the number of face-up monsters on the field, other than itself, allowing me to make 2 more additional attacks this turn! And for my first attack, I'll have my monster do battle with Jack's Red Dragon Archfiend!"

As Turbo Warrior turned into starlight, and the starlight turn into small little explosions around Yusei, dropping his LP from 3000 to a mere 500, the effect of the trap enrages Yusei's evolved dragon as it sets its sight on to Jack's own dragon. A spark of recognition passes through Jack's mind, realizing that this is the moment where he makes his move. _"This better work, Phantom…_ " Jack thrusts his hand forward activating one of his traps, "Not so fast, freak! I counter with a trap card of my own! **Counter Attack Beacon**! With it, I can negate your Stardust's advance, increase the ATK of my monster by 800, and then attack your monster! _**Scorching Crimson Hellfire**_!"

Just as Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode reared its claws back, Jack's monster caught Yusei's monster's attack within its in claws. Then a sudden beacon of light rained down on to Red Dragon Archfiend, increasing its ATK to 3800, overpowering Yusei's monster. Just then, a burning flame, gathered together into Jack's demonic dragon's mouth, as Yusei's monster was about to take the brunt of Red Dragon Archfiend's attack, head first. If the attack were to connect, Yusei would lose the duel; however, he still had his monster's ability. "Not this time Jack! I activate Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode's effect-! When my opponent activates the effect of a card, I can send my monster to the graveyard, negate the card's effect and activation, and destroy the card! _**Cosmic Radiance**_!"

In response to the beacon of light shining down on Jack's mighty beast, Yusei's dragon glew a bright white blue, shrouding itself in pure starlight, its light countering Jack's trap, and overpowering it with its own, until both Yusei's dragon and Jack's Trap are gone from the field. Now Jack has no target, or so Roman and Yusei think. "If that's how you want to play, fine! I activate my last Trap! **King's Wrath***! When a monster on the field is sent to the graveyard, while I control a face-up Red Dragon Archfiend, I can pay half my life points, to increase the ATK of my Archfiend equal to the sent monster's ATK and can attack an opponent's monster on the field! And unfortunately for you Roman, you're the only duelist with an available attack target! And since Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode's attack is equal to my Red Dragon Archfiend's, its ATK doubles to 6000! Finish him off, with _**Absolute Powerforce**_!"

"WHAT!? 6000! But that means-!"

"It means you lose!"

Roaring a battle cry in Roman's direction, the silhouette of Yusei's Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode's spirit shadowed over Jack's monster, doubling its power. As Red Dragon Archfiend reared its claw back, the burning, crimson flame, combined with Stardust's shining silver blue, increasing the intensity of the flame, and change its color to a bright violet purple. Launching itself into Roman's Dragonecro Nethersoul Dragon, it tried to fight off its attacker, only for it to be completely overwhelmed, and burn from the cosmic hellfire. Red Dragon Archfiend, ended up blasting right through the undead creature, and slam its fist into the tail end of Roman's runner.

Losing control, Roman's LP plummeted to 0 after taking that last attack. Spinning out of control, his runner ran over a Death Head, with suddenly both Jack and Yusei came up alongside one another and rammed themselves into the side of Roman's vehicle pushing it further, until they broke away. Roman had little time left to react when he saw that the Death Head activated a blockade trap, with drills and spikes embedded into the front. Roman's Runner, **The Nemesis** , slammed right into the trap, flipping over, and smashing itself on top of Roman, when suddenly the blockade began to sink back into the track below. Crushing the engine and Roman along with it, he died in a fiery explosion as both Yusei and Jack crossed the finish line, with Jack winning his fourth race, leading with 850 LP remaining and Yusei coming up in second place with 500 LP remaining.

* * *

While the inmates of the prison and the inmates of the pit crews were ecstatic, howling and wolf whistling at the end of the duel, congratulating both Jack and Yusei for taking down Roman Goodwin, his younger brother Rex, was seething with uncontrollable rage from his post. His restraint and composure finally breaking, the normally well kept together individual swore loudly, flipping his desk over, and throwing debris all over his office, while Lazar sat back in the corner in utter shock and fear. Never in the clown's long standing position as Rex's handler has seen the younger Goodwin _ever_ lose himself. It seems after witnessing his brother's death and the _very_ expensive and experimental Nemesis Protocol literally blow up in his face, finally pushed the younger Goodwin over the edge.

Slamming his gloved hand into the screen across from his desk, shattering it, destroying the electronic device and causing it to crash into the rest of the pile of trash and debris spread across Rex's office room floor, the man seemed to have calm down somewhat. Flipping his dishevelled silver mane back to its original position, or as close to it as possible, Rex looked towards his frightened jester, and spoke in a low and dangerous tone, "We have work to do…"

* * *

A/N: And that's chapter 8 and the end of Stage 2. We're now into the final stretch of the story. I said in the beginning that there most likely won't be more than 10 chapters, but that number could easily change. As far as I can tell, there will be an interlude chapter after this one, preparing Yusei and Jack before their final duel and the final stage of the Death Race, which, since Jack and Yusei are the only two duelists left, I could probably wrap that up in chapter 10, then have an epilogue as the last chapter.

Words in bold with an asterisk are cards that I made up. I tried to keep them as balanced as I can, and try to refrain from using too many of them.

I am sincerely sorry for not updating sooner. With school and real life getting in the way, I had to push this back a little. Not sure when I'll be able to update again, but I am not dead! Leave a review too. I know you're reading it! I can see you! Till next time, peace. :)


	9. Stage 3: Part 1:Breath Before the Plunge

**Yu-Gi-Oh!: Death Race 5D's**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Stage 3 - Part 1: The Breath Before the Plunge**

* * *

A/N: Here is chapter 9. I'm going to address a couple of guests who reviewed Chapter 8, but I wasn't able to get back to. (Because, well, you're guests). Guest 1: Thanks for the compliment. Unfortunately, there's not a lot happening in the background, while the duels are going on. There are the inmates watching from inside the Facility, the inmates that form the pit crews outside on the tracks, the navigators for the duelists, and Goodwin watching in his office with Lazar.

The prisoners on the inside are watching intently on the duels, whereas the pit crews may interact with their designated duelists and navigators before and after a duel, but during the duel, they're only interacted with if they have anything to contribute towards the duel. The navigators will take part in the duels the most, but since Akiza is the only one that's really important to the story, the other navigators are just for the background. They help their duelists maneuver around the track, and point hints to where all the pads and traps are, but they can't actually help in the duels. Hopefully that gives some insight to why they isn't much background action during the duels, and don't worry, you weren't being mean.

For Guest number 2, the story will have at least 10 chapters, but yes, it is almost finished. There's this chapter, which sort of a precursor to what's to come in the next chapter, and depending how long I intend for Yusei and Jack to duel, the next chapter could possibly become a two parter, and then, finally, the epilogue/last chapter.

So, now that I've hopefully answered all of the guests' questions, we can begin.

* * *

While Goodwin was in his office coming to terms with the recent events of the past race, Jack and Phantom were congratulated for defeating Roman Goodwin. Confetti was being rained down upon them as they were escorted back to their separate cells; Jack was seen fist bumping several inmates, while Phantom kept his eyes forward. Outside at the pits, Phantom's team were just as ecstatic as the rest of the prison from seeing the outcome of the duel. However, all was not well. Soon realization that Jack had the most remaining LP of the two duelists meant that Jack has now won 4 races and would only need one more win to gain his freedom, and the only man standing in his way was his arch rival also known as, Yusei Fudo.

Of the members of Yusei's team, Crow, as usual, was the first to speak; "That was a sick duel and it's good to see Goodwin taken down a notch, but what happens now? I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm happy that Roman's gone and Yusei's alive, hell, I'm excited, but am I the only one who's worried? Jack had more LP remaining than Yusei, meaning he won this round of the Death Race, and with three wins already under his belt, he's now tied with Yusei for four wins. We all know what happens if a duelist wins five, and the only thing standing in Jack's way is Yusei. Plus, what's Goodwin going to do him? Yusei may not have dealt the finishing blow, but he was still a part - the main part, of the reason that Roman lost in the first place. Won't Goodwin try to get back at Yusei?"

Realizing that Crow had a point, the other members' excitement died down as well, and was replaced with a worrying feeling of dread for their team member and friend. Surprisingly, to Crow at least, Kalin spoke up next; "There's nothing that we can do at the moment. It's out of our hands at this point, but just as you said, Jack was the one that dealt the finishing blow, not Yusei, so imagine that Goodwin may have a surprise in store for the "King" as well."

Crow looked at his older friend with a perplexing look before he started speaking again; "When did you become such a chatterbox? Anyway, that really doesn't make the worry go away. For all we know, he could try to bribe Jack into hurting Yusei before the final race. He could do any number of things, such as tell him who Phantom really is behind the mask? Doesn't that bother any of you?"

Surprising the others, Bruno was the one to retort. It wasn't so much that he was talking, but it was the tone of his voice that caught everyone off guard. Normally, Bruno a rather quiet individual, but the rising anger in their gentle giant's tone showed everyone that there were layers underneath that shy, quiet shell; "No one's refuting that, Crow, of course were worried. But like Kalin said, this isn't our fight. Damn it! I can't stand being so helpless! It's not fair that Goodwin gets to do whatever the hell he wants to to all of us, and were forced into doing nothing, and just watch as he treats us like were less than human!-"

Bruno was interrupted from angry rant when Yanagi placed a gentle hand on the young man's shoulder, calming the increasingly angry giant back to his normal self. Bruno muttered, "It's just not right…" before Yanagi became the voice of reason; "I understand, and you've all had given well valid points, but for now, the best thing that we can do is prepare Sonny and Rosy for the last race. We'll worry about the rest later."

As always, the voice of wisdom seemed to calm everyone's nerves, if at least for just a moment. However, as the team were heading back into the shop, Crow noticed that Akiza was uncommonly quiet, and when he turned to her direction, he noticed that she was already gone. "Hey, speaking of "Rosy" what are your thoughts on all this Akiza? Akiza-? Huh? Where did she run off to?"

The others looked back, and noticed that Crow was right. While the three younger men were debating with one another why Akiza had just up and left without saying a word, Yanagi looked towards the tunnel that connected to Phantom's personal cell with a knowing look. Taking a moment, the old man eventually went into the direction of his other teammates, while Akiza made her deliberately slow pace to Yusei's cell.

* * *

As the beautiful, buxom redhead made a snail's pace to Yusei's cell, a myriad of troubling thoughts swirled into Akiza's mind as she contemplates the recent events in her head. _"Damn it…. This is exactly what I didn't want to happen. I got too close and now I'm worried. Not just for my sake, but for my team's sake as well. Especially...Argh! Why..? Why am I so worried for_ _ **his**_ _sake above everyone else? It's not like I care for him anymore than the others… Okay, well, maybe Crow - he's the worst of them all… And, okay, yes, he is_ _ **very**_ _attractive… Handsome, intelligent, caring, loving, and… wait loving? Where did that come from? Is it because he gave me his undivided attention when I confessed to him about my past? About what I've done? No… it has to be more than that…. Is it because we share similar backgrounds? No, it can't be that either…. Or well, maybe not just_ _ **that**_ _…. Could it also be that he's never judged me for who I am? For what's happened to me, and for what I've done? I…. I just don't know anymore…_

" _Hmph. Who are you kidding, girl? You know exactly why he means so much to you…. You may not know why it happened in such a short amount of time, but everything you just reminded yourself of, is because of one simple truth…."_

* * *

Unknown to her, Akiza had reached Yusei's cell door and was staring at the young man plaguing her thoughts and questioning her beliefs that he is just a good friend. It wasn't until Yusei approached the cell door and spoke to Akiza directly - his warm breath tickling her skin, making the tiny, red hairs on her neck to stand and for the skin that was visible to develop goosebumps. Awakened from her trance and train of thought, the redheaded psychic involuntarily sucked in a breath and blushed a hot pink realizing how close she was to Yusei even with a cell door between them.

She had once seen Yusei shirtless before, but that was only briefly and when he was on the other side of the room. Now, however, Akiza was much more "up close and personal", and could make out every definition on Yusei's tanned upper body. There were a number of small, healed scars all over his body that left behind faint marks from where he had endured them; most likely from crashes and scuffles from when he was more reckless and arrogant. He was much taller than she had thought, now that she was standing literally just a few inches from him. He wasn't nearly as tall as Jack or Bruno, but he was a few good inches taller than Crow and just slightly above Kalin's height. Compared to her small stature, his height made him seem like a giant as well.

He was also well defined. She could see it before, but now that she was up close, she could make out almost every detail. He was lithe, wiry and lean. His muscles were well toned and well defined. Tracing her eyes along the curvature of his build, she could make out the large abdominal scar across his tight, rock hard abdomen from where his accident took place, and caused him to spend a year in New Domino's Correctional Facility and branding him with the gold marker that was present on his face. Biting her lower lip, she could just imagine what his muscles felt like beneath her small, petite hands. Trailing her eyes lower, she saw a faint, dark hairline leading down towards his pants what hid beneath. Immediately, Akiza blushed like a schoolgirl realizing what she was thinking and where her thoughts were taking her.

Knowing what Akiza was doing, and most likely what she was thinking, Yusei's lips curved into a small smile, but when Akiza was able to return her gaze back to Yusei's face, to her, his smile looked like a smug smirk. Before Akiza could come up with a retort, Yusei took a chance, and interrupted her in a husky whisper, "Do you see something you like?"

If possible, Akiza's blush deepen even more, turning from a hot pink to a scarlet red. Yusei's "smile" widened just a bit from being noticeable after seeing Akiza's reaction. Knowing he was pushing his limits, Yusei decided press even further, after all, what's life without a little risk? Still speaking in that husky tone of his that made Akiza go weak in the knees, he continued; "Something wrong, Akiza? You haven't spoken a word in all the time you've been standing here, staring at me, undressing me with your eyes."

Akiza's eyes doubled in size at Yusei's implications, and her blush became even darker, transforming into a crimson red, the same color as much of her riding suit, that hugged her oh so curvaceous form in _**just**_ the right places. Stuttering in disbelief at Yusei's actions, Akiza was a deer stuck in headlights right now. However, while Akiza couldn't make right from left at the moment on the outside, on the inside Akiza's thoughts were swimming. _"What the hell has gotten into him?! Yusei, from the short time that I've known him has never seen me this way…. I mean, I've caught him sneaking glances in my direction (and me to him), but nothing like this! It's… actually… kind of…_ _ **hot**_ _…."_

Another voice in Akiza's mind made itself known, when Akiza realized she had just admitted that she found Yusei not just handsome or attractive, but hot, and if she continued her train of thought, sexy was right up there as well. _"Well, well, well, looks like you finally admitted what you've long thought about your stunning blue-eyed duelist, boy toy. Was I right, or was I right?"_

Realizing that she was, in fact, not just emotionally attracted to Yusei, but physically and sexually as well; and on top of that, has indeed, come to terms with that she cares for Yusei much more than just a good friend, she snapped out of her daze, and immediately turned her head down to her feet. Though she couldn't see Yusei, based on his body language, Akiza figured that he had tensed up and stopped with the foreplay, becoming serious. She guessed that he may have felt guilty about pushing his luck. On the contrary, she rather liked it, and if they were any other place at the moment, she would encourage it, but that feeling of attraction ( _or was it more; could it be love?)_ was replaced with a feeling of dread and worry, just like what Crow and the others were feeling right now.

After a few minutes, when neither one said a word, Akiza, without lifting her head, placed her hand on the control console on the cell door's right-hand side. When the door opened, Yusei stepped back to allow Akiza inside. Afterwards, when the door closed behind her, Yusei was about to say something, when suddenly, out of the blue, Akiza turned her head up at him, and immediately jumped into him, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her head in the crook of his neck. He didn't hear her, but from the dampness on his shoulder, he could tell she had been silently crying. Stunned for a moment, Yusei's strong arms eventually wrapped around Akiza's slim waist, and held her tight against his bare chest.

Akiza visibly relaxed into Yusei's arms, once he wrapped them securely around her. She never knew that something like this could feel so right. Almost immediately, Akiza's worry over the man in front of her seemed to melt away, as she silently sobbed into his shoulder, while he rubbed her back gently with one hand, and held her securely in the other. After some time, Akiza recomposed herself, and turned her head back just far enough so she could see Yusei's face, but not far enough away that Yusei had to break his hold on her. Staring up into his eyes, Akiza saw all the worry and fear present, but they weren't for his own sake; just as she predicted, he was worried if he pushed too far. When he went to apologize, Akiza quickly shushed him, placing a hand on his cheek, and the other held up to his mouth.

Shaking her head no, she silently told him that there was nothing for him to be sorry for. Immediately, his tensed up frame relaxed, but Akiza's hand on Yusei's cheek didn't waver. Raising a brow, Yusei was silently asking what she was doing. Taking a moment to collect her thoughts and another moment to collect how she would voice her thoughts, she took a deep breath, and brought her lips mere inches from Yusei's own, and confessed her innermost, secret thoughts; about her worries and fears, and the new found connection she had with the man in front of her, whispering them quietly, as if she was afraid someone was listening in on the two. "Yusei…. I'm scared for you…. I've been thinking…. About you…. About me - us…. And I've come to the conclusion…. That…. No matter how hard I tried…. To keep you at a distance from me…..I was impossibly drawn to you…. You're more than a friend to me…. And that… that scares me…. You're the first person…. In a long time…. To think of me as just me. Not Rose. Not a Senator's daughter. Not a Psychic. Just… me. I've never felt this way about another man before…. And it's a little unnerving… I mean, we've literally only just met a few days ago…. But it feels like I've known you for as long as I can remember…. What I'm trying to say is Yusei… is-!"

Placing his other hand on her own cheek, Yusei interrupted her in the same manner she had done to him not so long ago, but instead of placing his hand on her lips, it was just a finger. Speaking in a low tone just like her, Yusei replied, "You don't have to explain anything to me, Akiza. I know it seems irrational to have developed these feelings for each other. Since, like you said, we've only known each other for a few days, realistically." Brushing a stray hair back behind her ear, Akiza closed her eyes, reveling in his touch as he continued; "But what I feel for you… it's as you said, it's like I've known you all my life. I don't know when they had changed, but after that duel with Roman, I knew that there would be an unlikely fate in my future, and I wanted to take a chance…"

Akiza's eyes snapped open as she heard Yusei's last sentence. When she was going to retort, he stopped her again. "I know. We can't do anything while we're in here. In this place. And I know you're worried for my safety and yours too, and our friends' as well, but you needn't worry about me. I have a plan. To get out of here, all of us out of here. Not just me and you, but Bruno and the others, but I'll need some help, and hopefully, he wants out of here just as much as we do."

Immediately, Akiza knew of who Yusei was speaking of. Jack Atlas. He had helped Yusei beat Roman, but declared that they weren't partners; they were just teaming up to take down a common enemy. Funny, she thought. It was similar to her deal with Yusei when this all started. Pushing that thought away for now, she focused herself onto Yusei, and the worry crept back again. Shaking her head to try to rid it away, suddenly, seemingly out of nowhere, she huffed out a laugh, confusing the man with his arms wrapped around her.

There were few times in Yusei's life when he couldn't come up with a retort, or didn't have an idea on how to continue a conversation. This appeared to be another one of those incidents. Cocking a brow, silently asking - _"What is it?"_ \- Akiza back into Yusei's eyes and said, almost giggling at the absurdity of it; "What are we doing, Yusei?"

Still unclear on what Akiza was talking about, Yusei was still perplexed, until reality came crashing down, and he too, felt the absurdity of their current situation. Here they are, in a maximum security prison facility, standing close to one another practically embracing the other, confessing their feelings to each other - despite only knowing of each other for a couple of days at the most - like a couple of teenagers stuck in a bad romance flick, without a care to the outside world, and just now realizing how ridiculous it all seemed to be. Huffing his own laughter, Yusei pressed his forehead up against Akiza's, grinning a genuine smile this time, something she found very adorable.

Letting go of each other and separating just far enough so that their faces weren't mere inches from each other, Akiza became serious once again, and warned Yusei not to take Goodwin, or Jack lightly. "Yusei, promise me something, okay? Don't underestimate them, especially Goodwin. You don't know him like I do, and he's not one to easily forgive. He will try and do whatever it takes to stab you in the back when you're least expecting it. As for Jack, I don't him all that well, but he isn't a fan of the Phantom character, and he doesn't like owing anyone favors. If you are stuck on this foolhardy plan, just… just be careful, please. I know this sounds cheesy, corny, hell, maybe even cliche, but I don't want the one good thing in my life to slip away from me."

Placing his hand on her cheek again, Yusei wiped an unshed tear that fell from her eye, something Akiza didn't realize, until the action was done. Replying, Yusei said; "You know I can't hold up to that promise, Akiza, but I'll do my best. I didn't come this far, just to throw away everything I've gained within the last few days." Smiling, though it didn't match her the look of pure dread in her eyes, Akiza tried to take comfort in his statement. Knowing the look, Yusei decided to push forward again and hoped Akiza didn't flinch away. Leaning down, Yusei kissed the crown of her head, lingering for a moment before backing away. In that moment, Akiza to a mental note of how Yusei's lips felt, and imagined them pressed up against her own, committing every detail to memory, just enjoying the moment; knowing full well, that this could very well be the last time either one of them were able to stay in the presence of the other.

* * *

In Goodwin's office, unbeknownst to the sole surviving brother and his clown jester lacky, Yusei and Akiza were practically embracing each other in his cell. However, at the moment, Goodwin didn't care. Because right now, standing in front of his desk is none other than the man that put his older brother down for good; Jack Atlas. Not too long after recomposing himself, and cleaning up his office from his earlier outburst, he had called for Lazar to pick up and escort the tall blonde to his office immediately, to discuss certain "matters at hand" he had said.

Jack had no allusions to why he was here. He knew that Rex would have him called into his office room after the last race, it was just a matter of time. What he didn't expect, however, was how _calm_ the Goodwin patriarch appeared to be. He knew Goodwin, and knew the man liked to keep his emotions in check, but he didn't realize he would have been over his older brother's death so soon. Which only meant one of two possibilities. The first and most likely scenario, was that Rex was faking it. The man was a psychological mastermind and was a master in compartmentalizing his emotions. The other, more troubling outcome, was that, while Rex most certainly cared for his older brother, in some degree, he was more sociopathic, or perhaps even more psychopathic than the "King" had believed. With a man like Rex Goodwin sitting in front of you, you had to take every word the man gave you with a grain of salt, and even then come to the realization that even that was nothing. Growing tired of the silent staring match, Jack made the first move; "What is it you want with me Goodwin? This isn't a social call."

Subtly, the older gentleman grinned, ever so slightly. He knew of Jack's temper and his poor level in keeping his irritation in check. The tall blonde wasn't known for his patience, if he even had a shred of it to begin with. Clasping his hands together on the top of his desk, Goodwin eerily replied in a rather calm and sophisticated manner; "I called you here to offer a deal with you, Mr. Atlas."

That…. Wasn't what Jack was expecting. He expected to get a reprimanding punishment and dragged away in chains after he clocked the old fool, and any hope of getting out of this hellhole flushed down a drain. A deal? With Goodwin? That was the last thing on the tall, young man's mind. Not to mention, any deal coming from him didn't come without its drawbacks, and any number of them would be costly. Carefully, Jack asked in response, "What sort of a deal?"

The unnoticeable grin on the older man's face broadened into a smile, as he said; "A deal with many benefits. It does, however, involve another certain individual. Whom you know from his stage name as Phantom." Tapping his thumbs together in a rhythmatic fashion, he awaited for the tall blonde's response before going any further. Jack on the other hand was more confused than before. If this had been in any other situation in which he wasn't tied for 4 wins with the man in question, he would have reconsidered his hesitation, but now? The odds were even and both men had a 50/50 chance of winning and becoming the first prisoner to win 5 Death Races and their freedom. And why did he refer to Phantom as his arch rival's "stage name"? Of course, Jack knew that it wasn't the real man's name, but why refer to it as such, if Goodwin wasn't planning on revealing his main attraction's secret, and if he was, then that would mean that Goodwin was already in the process of looking for his replacement. Which also meant, that Rex most likely wanted Jack to get rid of the man BEFORE his final race. And Jack didn't like that plan at all.

Sure, he would want to take every advantage he could get, but if there was one thing Jack wasn't, it was a coward. He wanted to prove his superiority on the Duel Track, not kill the man when he was least expecting it. Weighing his options, Jack decided that the best course of action would be to hear the old man out. If anything, he may learn of his rival's real name at the least. Then there was the fact that Rex ALWAYS had an ulterior motive when making deals. Making sure that they all played into his favor. "Okay, Goodwin. My curiosity is piqued. What of him, and what does he have to do with this so called deal?"

Stopping the rhythmatic beating of his thumbs, Goodwin removed his hands from each other, and reached down into his desk. Pulling open one of the drawers, he grabbed a file from within and placed it on the top of his desk, in between himself and Mr. Atlas. Noticing that Jack was eyeing the folder suspiciously, Goodwin moved it to the side for now, and continued his mental game of chess with the younger man. "Don't worry, Mr. Atlas. Let's save that for later. Now onto the subject at hand. I'm sure that you are aware that Phantom is just a mask. It's not common knowledge, and only a handful of guards and fewer prisoners have come to know that. Though, no one has spoken a word of it, I'm positive that you've had your suspicions, am I wrong?"

Goodwin, was in fact, not wrong. Though Jack didn't know it specifically, the Phantom he's dueled against so far wasn't like the one he dueled during the last season, when Jack defeated him and earned his third win. Firstly, their decks were different. Though that wasn't really any hard proof that someone else was behind the mask. It was often that the Phantom switched his decks, or at least, that was what was meant to be believed. It seemed the Phantom would only switch his deck out with another if he suffered a grievous and deathly wound. If so, then the implication that every time Phantom had switched his deck for another, was in fact actually a different person with their own deck was proof enough.

Secondly, _he_ was different. Not just in his dueling style, but his personality on with his team. Jack had noticed the brief and subtle flirting between Phantom and the man's navigator Rose, but thought nothing of it during the first race. But as the Death Race went on, he noticed more and more that they were growing closer becoming more friendly towards each other, and if their last duel together was of any indication, they were becoming more than friendly as time went on. Then, there was how he acted with his pit crew. The Phantom before didn't pay much attention to his any of his team, unless it was with a problem on the duel track, but now, he seemed more open to them. Finally, there was grease monkey, or crab-head as Jack referred to him. He was the new "meat" as it were; the new guy. He was told when he met the man that he was just another guy in helping with the Phantom's runner, but anytime Jack looked over towards Phantom's pit, he could never spot the crab-head within the pack. Sure, not all members of a pit crew were standing amongst their crowd, only those that had specific functions, not necessarily the extra pair of hands, but anytime that Phantom was on the field, crab-head was never around.

When sudden realization hit the tall man like a sack of bricks, Rex's smile broadened more so. "Yes, Mr. Atlas. Every Phantom that has had the opportunity to be a part of the Death Race has been a new and different duelist. And yes, our latest addition is none other than a one, Mr. Yusei Fudo. The name may ring a bell. He was some number of years ago, a former Turbo Dueling Champion, before he was involved in an accident that injured himself and a number of other people, in which case he spent some time in New Domino's Correctional Facility and branding him with a mark. It is also of some note that he is the only child of the late Dr. and Mrs. Fudo, whom of which had died tragically in the event of Zero Reverse."

Letting all the information sink in, the pieces started to fit more perfectly in Jack's mind. It made the most sense. Though the last Phantom certainly had known his way around a Duel Track and knew how to ride a runner, the most recent participant who now has been revealed to be none other than crab-head himself, was another being all together. Some of things he's seen Yusei pull off in a Duel, not to mention the way he handles himself under pressure and the way he could move around on a runner spoke volumes that would only make sense that he was a Champion Duelist at one point in time. But how did he end up here? Jack had heard about the accident when he wasn't in prison at the time, and knew that it was just that, an accident. Yusei had unintentionally caused it, and though, luckily, no one was gravely injured, because he had caused it and because it had involved other duelists, he was banned from Professional Competition for life and spent time in another prison - one far less dangerous than the one he was in now - but a prison nonetheless.

He had overheard Primo's accusations just as everyone else did in the cafeteria, just a few days ago, but didn't put any stock into it. Primo and his little gang of wannabe thugs were infamous for making accusations like that to new prisoners and showing them who's boss. Surprisingly, Yusei didn't back down from a fight, and knew had to handle himself in a situation that called for action. Jack has certainly seen what he could do on the track, but that was out of necessity; the man didn't have much of a choice in those scenarios. But that was it, wasn't it? It wasn't his choice to do those things; he did it because he had to. It was common knowledge that on the track, it was kill or be killed.

Knowing that, and knowing Yusei from his brief experience with the not-so-much younger man, Jack had come to the conclusion that Yusei had been set up. But that didn't matter much at this point. He felt some sympathy for the younger guy, but Yusei was in it just he was, and if he wanted his freedom, he was going to have to earn it. When Goodwin was sure that Jack had taken in everything, he continued. "You see, Mr. Atlas, Mr. Fudo and I had an arrangement. I would allow him to become the new Phantom and give him all the benefits that came with that title, if he would duel for me, and if he were to win his 5 races, he would go free. Because Phantom is just one man played by so many, it would seem redundant if he had to win 4 more wins all over again. Not to mention the questioning we would receive from our fans, so he was allowed to keep those wins. But… recently, I have come to the belief that Mr. Fudo has become… shall we say, disillusioned in recent days; expendable, if you will. And that is why we are having this discussion, Mr. Atlas. I want you to get rid of him, before, during or even after tomorrow's race. I don't care, I just want him gone. In exchange, even if you happen to lose tomorrow, I will grant you your freedom, and you will never have to see the light of this facility ever again."

Jack had stayed quiet all throughout this sort of discussion, but now he had the center stage. Leering his purple, violet eyes at the older man, Jack replied; "Tempting offer. And at one point, that little speech may have worked on me before. But I'm not your errand boy, _Rex_. I'm not your little enforcer, Primo, nor do I belong to you, like Yliaster." Seeing the surprise on the younger Goodwin's face was all the sweeter. "What? You thought I didn't know? You're not as clever as you think. I'm willing to bet that you were behind setting him up so he could duel and race for you. I'll beat Yusei tomorrow, and if he dies, well, he dies. But I'll do it on my own terms, not yours. You can take your deal, and you can shove it where the sun doesn't shine. I believe we're done here."

It was brief, momentary even, but the restrained anger and rage that Goodwin kept back flashed for an instant before he calmed himself. If Jack noticed, he didn't say a word. Lazar, however, saw it a mile away. Working closely with the Goodwins gave him the ability to read their "tells". It took some time, and for a while he didn't know whether he was getting any progress or if it was his imagination playing tricks on him; now that would be a sick joke. But after the last duel, and just recently, Lazar could tell that Rex's composure was slipping out of his grasps, and the jester didn't know when, but he knew at some point, he'd snap. Lazar could only hope he wasn't around when it happened. Rex, the man in question, seemed to have already calmed down, and instead of making an outburst, he reached over to the folder lying on the side of his desk and pulled it over to face him and Jack. Opening the file, he turned the folder into Jack's direction, and watched with the a most satisfying smirk at the tall, blonde's reaction; shifting from confident to horror to pissed off in a matter of seconds.

Unlike Goodwin, who was exceptional at compartmentalizing his emotions, particularly when it came to aggression, there was such word in Jack's vocabulary. Slamming his bound hands on the aforementioned man's desk and swiping the file off of it, sending its contents sprawling all over the floor, Jack vehemently shouted at Goodwin, with each word of his sentence laced with venom in his voice; "You leave her out of this! She has nothing to do with your sick, twisted game, you snake!"

Having the intended effect on his opponent, Rex Goodwin moved in for checkmate. "Oh, on the contrary, _Jack_ , she has as much to do with this as you do, doesn't she? I will not be denied, Mr. Atlas. I will have what I want, and you WILL do as I require; whether you like it, or not. Now, you have one of two ways this can go; either you, willingly, do as told, and everyone wins, or Mr. Fudo won't be the only one who's buried six feet under. So, I'll ask only once more, do we have a deal?"

If there was anything else in the world that Jack hated more than Goodwin right now, it would be stuck under his thumb. Jack absolutely despised being under the foot of someone else, and he dreaded being a puppet for someone else's sick game, but even he had his limits, and if it was to protect the only good thing he has had in his otherwise shitstorm of a life, he would do anything to keep her safe. Begrudgingly, Jack agreed. With a satisfied smirk and a clap of his hands, Goodwin exclaimed triumphantly, "Good. You may go back to your cell, Mr. Atlas."

As Lazar and his bodyguards escorted Jack back into the main part of Satellite's Facility, Rex got up from his chair and picked up the file that Jack had slung to the floor. On the piece of paper was a bio of a woman not too much older than Akiza herself, but younger than both Yusei and Jack. She was rather petite, but not quite as short as the redhead. She was wearing a blue and white striped, long sleeve shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, and wearing on top of that a sleeveless, orange vest. She had on tight blue jeans, that hugged the curve of her hips, and running sneakers on her feet. She had rather pale skin, compared to Jack's own, and on her face she wore large, ugly trifocal glasses, hiding her large, beautiful brown eyes beneath them. The woman also had sleak, black hair, that fell down below her shoulders and upper back, and had a few bangs below her face. The name of the short, buxom, black haired beauty, was long time reporter and Jack's lover; Carly Carmine.

* * *

By the time Jack had returned to his own pit, Yusei's navigator had already gone and left, while Yusei was back with his team fixing the underside of "Phantom's" runner. Jack could've easily overpowered his rival's team with the number of men within his own. He could, theoretically, end all of his problems right at this moment, and ensure Carly's safety. She didn't deserve to die for his mistakes. She had ended up in the women's Satellite Facility for going public with her distaste for the Death Race game, and tried to rally many public figures behind her. Obviously, Goodwin couldn't allow that. Jack was sent for trying to defend her innocence, but didn't help that he nearly beat one of the many men in office that were in Goodwin's pocket to death; that was how he ended up here in the first place. Back then, when he first came here, he made a deal with Goodwin that involved Carly; Goodwin would keep Carly within the Women's Section of the Satellite Facility, away from the other prisoners that were kept for the Death Races, and in exchange, Jack would become the "Red Demon" a rival to the game's most "loved" attraction, the "Phantom". Should Jack win 5 Death Races, Goodwin agreed, that both he and Carly would be set free. Their release papers were already signed, Jack just needed to deliver on his part.

But now, the game and the rules have changed. Goodwin had added a stipulation, if Jack wanted Carly to remain safe, he would have to kill an innocent man, who was framed for something he didn't do. Jack could end it all right here, but he knew that if carly should ever find out about the deal, she would never forgive him. Jack also didn't like the idea of killing Yusei. Having learned that the infamous Yusei Fudo was the recent Phantom made him want to settle the score in a duel. Jack was a lot of things, but even he had a sense of honor, and if he was going to put Yusei down, he was going to do it in a Duel.

Hearing something from across the shop, Jack refocused his attention to old man Yanagi as he called Yusei over to look at a small television set. It was replaying the event of Devack and Sid's deaths and crashes. Pausing at a certain moment, Jack saw what the old man was showing the younger, former champ. The fortified, outside barrier wall, entrapping the island. More specifically, the weakened section of the wall where both Sid's and Devack's runners crashed into. Sudden realization dawned on Jack's face; Yusei was planning an escape. More than anything, Jack wanted to get out of this shithole, and it seemed that his rival was planning the exact same thought. Knowing that Yusei would need help trying to break down the wall; instead of waiting for Yusei to come to him, Jack went to Yusei's pit, with a handful of his "fans" following him.

* * *

After his secret meeting with Akiza, Yusei was escorted by Lazar to Goodwin's office because the older man needed to speak with him. Yusei, of course, knew that this was going to happen, sooner rather than later. The older man had told Yusei that he had fully understood why that he wanted his freedom, but offered him to stay, to permanently become the Phantom. When Yusei questioned Goodwin's motives, the older man simply stated that it would be the most unselfish act of love towards Yusei's adopted brother and sister; to remain in prison to allow them a more peaceful life. Goodwin, obviously, knew that Yusei wouldn't take the offer, but he had to keep up appearances. When Yusei declined, vehemently, Goodwin inwardly sighed, and showed Yusei his release papers, the only catch was, that Yusei had to win his 5 races.

Afterwards, Yusei left, knowing full well that Goodwin planned to stab Yusei in the back, figuratively, but he wouldn't be surprised if he had conned someone to try to do it for him literally. It was with that knowledge, that he told of his plan to his team. At first, they assumed he was joking, but when looking back at Yusei's stoic expression, they realized he was serious; dead serious, in fact. Yusei's plan wasn't to just escape, but to bring Goodwin's Empire down in flames. And to do that, he would need records - invaluable records - of everything Goodwin has been involved in, and Yusei was confident that he and Bruno could procure said records without a hitch.

Then, there was the little mishap of the little microchips that were wired throughout the runner and duel disk, that could remotely shutdown the reality creation feature that turned cards and monsters from holograms to flesh and bone. With himself, Crow and Kalin, plus Bruno's cybernetic background, he was sure that they could rewire it and negate the effects of the chip, when activated, or at the least, block Goodwin's signal for enough time to allow Yusei to escape. Finally, he would need to know where to strike, to physically escape. As he was told in the beginning, there was only one way in or out of the Satellite, and that was through the Daedalus Bridge. But to even get to that checkpoint, one needed to penetrate through the thick concrete walls surrounding the island. That was when Yanagi had showed him the video clip of Devack and Sid's runners exploding into the concrete barrier, weakening the structure.

* * *

With everything set up and ready to go, Yusei went back to working on the underside of the **Black Chariot** , when he heard the arrogant, australian tone of the 6'4" tall blonde, Jack Atlas announce; "Heads up." Not missing a beat, Yusei had a split second before the taller man dropped a wrench on top of Yusei's head. Acting swiftly, with reflects that confirmed Jack's suspicions even more, Yusei caught the wrench in hand, glaring back at the satisfied smirk on Jack's face.

"Nice reflexes, mate. A duelists instinct and a driver's reaction, eh? I'm thinking you may know _"Phantom"_ personally. The way I hear it, you two are close." Leaning into Yusei's space, Jack specified; "Real close." While Yusei stayed stoic, staring down Jack's challenging gaze, his team on the other hand, were very worried. They chanced glances with one another, sharing the same though; _"He knows."_ Coming to the same conclusion, Yusei neither denied, nor confirmed Jack's already knowing suspicion; "I'm not so sure, you'd have to ask him".

By now, Yusei had gotten up from beneath the **Black Chariot** , and was standing face to face with the "Red Demon", not backing down from the taller man's questioning glare. Grinning, Jack leaned down ever so slightly, closing the distance between himself and Yusei, and said quietly, so only those closest could hear; "I think we both know _exactly_ who I'm speaking to, don't you?"

For Jack's part, he had to give Yusei credit. He was playing very well into the mysterious vibe. He could perfectly see why Goodwin had chosen him to become the new Phantom; he fit the character to a tee, like it had become something of a second set of skin he could step into at anytime. However, Jack came by for something else other than to praise his adversary. He wanted to rattle Yusei, make the man come to him, and that's exactly what he did; "I wonder what would happen if you suddenly got hurt. How would he take it? Would he come back with a vengeance? I think he would."

Leering his cobalt eyes into Jack's violet orbs, Yusei replied calmly; "Knowing him, the sick fuck would probably like it. He'd probably enjoy it, with his twisted imagination." Leaning back in his original position, Jack crossed his arms over his chest, and replied in an equally calm tone; "Perhaps. I'd like to give him a message; tell him, he and I should have a chat before the final race, yeah? I think I have _exactly_ what he's looking for."

Quickly realizing what Jack was referring to, Yusei replied, "I'll pass it along." Understanding, Jack made a subtle nod of recognition, then motioned for his small handful of "fans" that came with him, to accompany him back to their own niche, to prepare. After Jack left, Yusei turned back to his team, and noticed the looks they were giving him. Sighing, Yusei combed a hand through his hair, before saying; "I know how this looks, but we only got one shot at this; I trust Jack about as far as I can punch him, but we'll need his help if we want to make this count. We can't let our individual grievances get in the way on this one. We fuck this up, and we all pay for it."

* * *

It took a moment, but that was all that his team needed to hear before they got to work. After spending nearly the entire day in the shop, skipping wreck time, and dinner, by the time Yusei stopped working, it was almost time for the prisoners to head back to their cells. While Bruno was still working on getting the necessary dirt on Goodwin, without trying to leave a trail back to him, while simultaneously sending all the data to Sector Security - mainly Trudge's server, since he was the only one that Yusei really trusted to not be on Goodwin's payroll - and try to bypass the **Black Demise** and the **Black Chariot's** internal reality configuration chips' failsafe; Kalin, Crow and Yanagi were continuing to work on the **Chariot's** engine block, to give it a little extra kick it might need, should this daredevil of a plan actually work. Sending a knowing look in the old man's direction, and recieving a nod of confirmation, Yusei left his pit, and made the distance to Jack's.

It didn't take long. After all, Yusei and Jack were the only two duelists left in the Death Race. As soon as Yusei entered through the unlocked gate, Jack's "pit crew", or as Crow liked to call them, "fanatical groupies", suddenly surrounded the young man, pinning him in place. Yusei felt a little overwhelmed at the "welcoming party". On his first day here, he showed he could handle himself in a fight, even when it was 3 on 1. Then, he proved again, that he could take on multiple people on at the same time, when he confronted Primo in his pit. However, that could've easily turned sour, and Yusei himself was fuelled by adrenaline and rage. Unfortunately, if this encounter turned sour, Yusei knew he wouldn't make it out alive.

The odds were stacked against him, 10 to 1. Yusei was a fighter and could definitely hold his own in one, but he knew a situation in which he couldn't win when he saw one. Just when the tension was about to reach its peak, Jack came from the shadows, with his head held high, and arms crossed against his chest, observing the sight before him. Yusei Fudo was here, standing in his "yard" eyeing him in the face. He had to give the man credit, here he was, in an enemy's "tent", outnumbered 10 to 1, and he had his full attention at the older, taller, blonde duelist.

Mentally giving his praise to the younger man, Jack spoke first. "Well, well, well. You coming here all on your lonesome? You're either very brave or very stupid." Looking over the man, Jack knew that this was another chance to fulfill his end of the deal with Goodwin, he could end Yusei Fudo right here, right now, if he wanted to. But that's just it, he _didn't_ want to, at least not here. He wanted to fight Yusei on equal grounds, and the only way he could do that was on the Duel Track, for tomorrow night's last race. Of course, there was also the matter in keeping Yusei alive, so he could escape this hellhole.

On Yusei's side, he knew that Jack knew why he was really here, but just in case there was anyone listening in on them, they had to keep up appearances. When some time passed, and Yusei was sure that no one was spying on them, Yusei said; "I was thinking…. Maybe it's time you and Phantom have that talk."

* * *

A/N: There you go, chapter 9. Now that that's finished, there is only a couple of more chapters remaining before the finale. Now there is something else I want to talk about in this chapter.

First and foremost, Yusei and Akiza's relationship. Now in the beginning, I said that I wanted to try to have them have a sort of slow build up before they finally recognized their mutual feelings, and I meant that. However, since the timeframe within the prison for a Death race is only around 3 days, give or take a couple, it makes it seem rushed, and that's exactly what happened.

Now, one thing, I do want to point out though, is that their relationship hasn't blossomed into love, not just yet. They have feelings for each other beyond friendship, and they care for each other enough to the point that they wouldn't want the other to die, but even I know it's still too early for there to be love between them. I may have used the word, "love" in their conversation, but I couldn't find another fitting word(s) other than "like you more than a friend", so I'm using the term loosely in that case.

The other topic is Carly and Jack. I wanted Jack to have a real reason why he only has male prisoners as his designated navigators and not women, and tying in a backstory that involved Carly seemed to fit. Will we see Carly again? Yes. We'll also see Sherry again, for those of you that hadn't forgotten her from a few chapters ago. Also, I wanted to show a more - I guess the term would be - vulnerable Jack when confronted by Goodwin, and introducing Carly was the best way to go, in my opinion.

Well, that's all I have to say. Leave a review, if you would, I know I don't usually ask, but I do like to know what my readers think of my work. It also encourages me to try to publish my other chapters faster. I also accept PMs. Till next time, peace.


	10. S-3: P-2: Stardust Phantom vs Red Demon

**Yu-Gi-Oh!: Death Race 5D's:**

 **Chapter 10:**

 **Stage 3: Part 2: Stardust Phantom vs Red Demon**

* * *

A/N: Here it is, chapter 10! The one where you've all (most of you, I'm assuming) been waiting for! The final showdown between Jack and Yusei; Mano ey Mano, one on one! However, before we can get to the duel, there will be a short interlude leading up to it. Fair warning, this will likely be a lengthy chapter. A large part of it is mainly duel, and then what follows afterwards. I'm not sure how many words there will be, but I'm expecting it to be anywhere from 10 - 15K+. So strap in, as we are leading up to the epilogue of **Death Race 5D's**!

* * *

As the final day of the last duel of the Death Race approached, all of the male prisoners within Satellite's Facility were huddled up together in the Facility's Prison Yard, staring up at the man that had organized this little "get together"; Rex Goodwin, warden and officiater of this prison, and brother to the recently late Roman Goodwin. Uncommonly and suspiciously without his "jester in crime", the clown midget, Lazar. What none of the prisoners had suspected, but only a few speculated, was that at this very moment, Lazar and his two "lapdogs" that always followed the snivelling coward, were sabotaging Yusei's or as many of the occupants of the prison only knew of his stage name - the infamous, Phantom's duel runner; by attaching and arming a small explosive device hidden underneath the underside of the vehicle's frame.

Goodwin always had a contingency in case his initial plans never came to fruition. At this very moment, was one of those plans being enacted. The last remaining Goodwin knew that his threats and his "promises" to one, Yusei Fudo weren't taken lightly, and the young man continued to thin out the older gentleman's patience. This act was a contingent to his original plan; which was to have Jack Atlas - his stage name, Red Demon - remove Yusei, permanently. He had hoped that Jack would deliver on his end of the deal _before_ the final race, but despite his threats to endanger the livelihood of Jack's lover - Carly Carmine - the Red Demon seemed to be set on crushing his rival in the last race of the season.

What he was doing at the moment was to delay Yusei and his crew long enough to allow Lazar and his men time to set up the bomb, set to kill Yusei and Akiza should Jack fail in his mission. The Goodwin patriarch had little doubt in his mind that Yusei was able to charm Akiza into giving him vital information regarding her captivity and the longstanding illegal actions that Yliaster has been a part of and has covered up over the years. She was a loose end that had to be pulled, and once he was finished with her, just as he had promised her all that time ago, her parents would be his next targets.

* * *

While Goodwin addressed the crowd of prisoners of why he had gathered them together, and was giving this absurd notion, that these prisoners, these "men, worst of the worst, rapists, murderers, sons and fathers were his heroes" despite not too long ago had said that they were unfit to live in the public of society. He went on to saying that tonight may be the first time in the Facility's history of when a participant could become the first man to win 5 Death Races and earn his freedom. This caught the attention of the final two contestants of the dangerous game; Jack Atlas and Yusei Fudo.

However, the both of them knew the real truth. That despite all of his false promises, there was one undeniable truth; no one was going to win 5 races. No one was going to win and earn their freedom. They were all going to remain here, rot in the grip of Goodwin's corruption, and he would continue this, until the day of his death. They would remain here, on this unforgivable, forsaken island, trapped within these walls, awaiting their final judgement. In here, Goodwin was - is - judge, jury and executioner. There was no escaping his wrath. But unfortunately for the Goodwin Head, that was all about to come crashing down.

* * *

When Goodwin received word from Lazar that everything had been completed to the letter, he sent the prisoners back to their normal duties, while the two remaining contestants would use this time to polish up on their duelling strategies, decks, and improve the performance on their runners, the inevitable clash between Jack and Yusei fast approached.

Standing in his cell, wearing full Phantom gear, with the exception of the gray and white mask, Yusei didn't have to wait much longer as Akiza had entered. Turning around, the young 28 year old, took a good, last, longing look to his partner. Whether this foolhardy plan of his - as she so eloquently called it - worked or not, this would be the last time that they would see each other, for a number of months if it worked, or never again if they failed. Staring into Yusei's intense gaze, the redhead suddenly felt self conscious, looking away in embarrassment, with her cheeks flushed a deep pink. In a meek tone, she proclaimed, "Yusei… you're making me blush…"

Flashing a grin, that looked a lot like a smug smirk, Yusei took two small strides towards the 26 year old, redheaded beauty. Placing one of his gloved hands on her waist, and the forfinger and thumb of his other beneath her chin; he tilted her face to look him in the eye. The close proximity to Yusei's intense stare caused the petite redhead's legs to go weak, and if it wasn't for the strong hand gripping her waist, she would've fallen into him. Despite their current circumstances, she didn't mind that train of thought. In the last few days' hours that she had come to know the man in front of her, she had trusted him with all of her most closely guarded secrets, rather than the group of men that she had been a team member of for a few years.

She didn't understand why, at first. Realistically, this sort of thing only happened in cheesy romance films and in fairy tales. She hadn't known the man longer than a week, but as they both relayed to the other after the previous round, it felt as though she had known him for most of her life; as if she had known him since childhood. Beyond his physically attractive good looks, she was drawn to him because of his kindness and honesty. True, they had hit a rough patch in the beginning, but after telling each of other of their reasons for being here, and their trust, they had immediately warmed up to the other. She knew it was far too soon to be in love with the man. That would come in time, but she knew with 110% certainty that her feelings were beyond friendship, and she knew with just as much certainty that he felt the same for her. Which made the realization that this would be the last they meet all that more harder for the both of them.

Watching the gears turn in her head, Yusei spoke up before she had the chance to say what she wanted; "I know. Trust me when I say, it isn't easy for me either, but we both know that unless we do something, none of us are getting out of here. It's not ideal, but it's the only plan we got. If we make it out alive, and we do get to see each other again, you can tear me a new one as soon as you feel like it." Akiza giggled and was thankful for Yusei's attempt at lightening the depressing mood that seemed to have settled between them. Continuing with his light hearted joke, she replied, "I'll hold you to that."

Her reward for her efforts was a smile, and this time she had no doubts that it was real and genuine. Seeing him like this made her want to throw caution to the wind, and claim his mouth with her own, but she had to steel herself. If she had done so, she wouldn't be able to follow up on the plan. It would be too much for her to handle should Yusei die if she had kissed him; she had never felt this way towards another man before, and while she was sure that it was possible for her to learn to trust another man again, she didn't want that man to not be Yusei. Seeing her struggle made Yusei's heart ache. She had already suffered more than most people go through in a lifetime, and she didn't deserve any of it, nor did she deserve to be punished now. Gently, Yusei pulled her into a warming embrace that she immediately reciprocated. The thoughtfulness of his gesture warmed her heart and helped her calm her nerves. After a moment's passing, they separated, however, still within each other's reach.

After separating, Yusei's expression hardened, and she knew the time for being close had passed, and the time to get serious was now. Eventually, the two let go of one another, and without so much as saying a word, Yusei placed the hauntingly accursed helmet-mask upon his face, and left his cell, with Akiza following closely behind.

* * *

Yusei made himself known as he stepped out of the tunnel, whereas Akiza went in a different direction, already heading towards the pits, where the rest of Yusei's team - Crow, Kalin, Bruno and Yanagi - were waiting for him. As soon as he stepped into the hallway of this section of the prison, every inmate in their cells chanted his name in unison as he was escorted to the track not by Lazar, but by the clown's guards. However, Yusei drowned out everyone and all the noise they were making, focusing on the task at hand. Recalling his talk with Jack, he remembered that they both had to put on a show, using their full strength, as to not to give Goodwin or any other guard, especially, Lazar the incentive that they were working together. If they slipped up for even a moment, than they were as good as dead before they got started. Steeling himself, Yusei was already being unshackled by the time he had his head in the game.

Looking towards his teammates, each of them gave them their support as he sat himself into the now very familiar Duel Runner. He could feel Akiza slide in beside him, and her hands clutch to him, silently giving him her own non-verbal support. Looking over to his right, he could see Jack, not ten feet from him, giving him an unperceivable nod in his direction, letting Yusei know that he was just as ready as he was. With everything going to plan so far, he returned his attention to the track ahead, and awaited for the countdown to end. Not much later, the sound for the duelists to start sounded off, and immediately, both duelists blasted off.

* * *

As was normal, the first duelist to make the first turn on the track is rewarded the first move of the duel. However, much like the second stage of the Death Race, the sword and shield pads, as well as the Death Heads are activated during the first lap. Seeing a Shield come up, Akiza directed Yusei to its destination. Though Yusei was ahead of Jack and crossed over the pad, just before Yusei could grab it, the pad's green glow, indicating it was active, shut off, and then as Yusei passed over it, it was lit up again as Jack crossed over it.

Back at the pits, Yusei's team was dumbfounded. How the hell did Jack get the Shield, if Yusei was out in front? It was Yanagi that gave the clear indication that Goodwin was making it especially hard; "Seems like our esteemed warden is making it that much harder for our guy to win." Kalin instantly recognized what the old man was saying; "Damn, he's not going to make this the least bit easy." Bruno's eyes lit up in anger at the sudden action having realized what was going on, as did Crow's once he caught on as well.

Over towards Yusei and Jack's positions, both Yusei and Akiza knew what had happened as soon as it occurred. Goodwin deactivated the Shield just before Yusei could grab it, and then reactivated it in order for Jack to gain an unfair advantage early on in the duel. As soon as Jack crossed over, a card popped out of his deck, a Speed Spell; one that would give Jack an extra boost. "Looks like I got luck on my side! I activate the **Speed Spell - Overboost**!" That wasn't good, the first turn on the track was fast approaching, and with a card like Overboost, Jack would have no problem, gaining the first turn. "In case you've forgotten-!" Yusei interjected before Jack could continue; "No I haven't. With Overboost, you gain six additional SPCs during your turn, but at the end phase, you're reduced to one."

Grinning triumphantly, Jack replied, "Too right, mate! And with it, you'll be eating my contrails!" Placing the green Spell Card into the S/T Zone, Jack's SPCs jumped from 0 to 6, just as Yusei and Jack knew they would. Suddenly, the thrusters at the rear of the Phoenix Whirlwind burst to life, as Jack skyrocketed towards the turn, leaving Yusei and Akiza in the dust.

* * *

 **Turn 1**

 **Jack: LP:4000, SPC:6, Hand:6 cards, Field:0 cards, Graveyard:0 cards**

 **Yusei:LP:4000, SPC:0, Hand:5 cards, Field:0 cards, Graveyard:0 cards**

It took several minutes for Yusei to reach Jack, but by that point the latter was already far ahead from the former. As the tall, blonde drew from the top of his deck, his mind reeled at the recent turn of events. Yusei was a good meter and a half in front of Jack. Whereas the Phoenix Whirlwind was built mainly towards horsepower, Phan - no, Yusei's Black Chariot was built more towards speed and acceleration, giving him the upperhand. Yusei should've had more than enough time to grab the Shield before him, and yet, it deactivated before Yusei crossed over it. Jack much like Yusei and his team knew, that Goodwin was giving Jack an unfair advantage, sending him unwanted aid. Unfortunately, if Jack didn't use this to his advantage immediately, Goodwin would know something was up, so begrudgingly, he swallowed his pride, and made use of the card he needed.

Now that he was looking at the cards in hand, Jack knew that he could make Yusei's life even more hell for the time being. Not being given much of choice in the matter, Jack swiftly summoned his strongest and most powerful monster. "Hah! This just keeps getting better! Since I control no monsters on my field, I can Special Summon, **Solar Wind Jammer** straight from my hand!" From a blue portal appearing on the right of Jack's field, a purple, futuristic, pirate ship with sails on the top and underside of the structure sailed onto the field in defense position. It looked like something out of the Disney movie, Treasure Planet. It was a LIGHT Attribute, Level 5, Machine/Effect-Type Monster, with 800 ATK and 2400 DEF. However, as soon as it was summoned, its stats were cut in half; now sporting a mere 400 ATK and 1200 DEF.

By this point, Yusei already knew what was coming. Jack's deck was an odd combination of mostly level 5 and level 3 monsters, and some sparse level 4 monsters, with few monsters of levels 1, 2, and 6. Almost all of his higher leveled monsters had the ability to Special Summon themselves from his hand, at a cost, that wasn't much of one, since he could always Normal Summon a Tuner monster of the appropriate level. And since Solar Wind Jammer was a level 5, Yusei knew that his next monster was without a shadow of a doubt a level 3. "When Solar Wind Jammer is summoned in this matter, its original ATK and DEF are halved. In addition, during each of my next Standby Phases, this monsters level is increased by 1. But that hardly matters because it won't be staying for long! Next for my Normal Summon, I bring forth, **Flare Resonator**!"

Just like before, a blue portal appeared on Jack's field, and this time, a cousin of the infamous Resonator family appeared. Dressed in a similar manner to Dark Resonator, his fiery cousin looked like a twin, the only differences were color of his robes, and the small raging flame on its back. Besides that, it looked identical to his dark twin. Flare Resonator was a FIRE Attribute, Level 3, Fiend/Tuner-Effect Type Monster with 300 ATK and 1300 DEF; the reversed stats to Dark Resonator's own.

Unfortunately for Yusei, it was only going to get much more worse from here on out. Flare Resonator appeared to be weak, even compared to Resonator standards, but as Yusei knows from experience and use, every card has its worth, and shouldn't be based on stats alone. "Now, to Synchro Summon! I tune the Level 3 Flare Resonator and the Level 5 Solar Wind Jammer, to Synchro Summon a Level 8 Synchro Monster!"

Then, in a flash of light, Solar Wind Jammer and Flare Resonator were synchronized together through the process of Synchro Summoning, as Jack chanted; _**"The ruler's heartbeats will now file through here! Take witness to its creation-shaking power! Synchro Summon! Level 8! My very soul, Red Dragon Archfiend!"**_

Bursting onto the seen in a fury of flames and hellfire, Jack's signature and favorite monster released a battle cry, the very ground itself shaking from the sheer power of the demonic dragon. Just as it descended and its pronged feet touched the asphalt of the track, a burning, red fiery aura engulfed Jack's Dragon, increasing its already staggering 3000 ATK to an incredible 3300 ATK. All of those in attendance, with the exception of Yusei were in awe of the creature, as Jack proclaimed his monster's sudden boost in power. "Thanks to the power of Flare Resonator, when it's used for a Synchro Summon, that monster's ATK is increased by 300!"

As if to demonstrate, Red Dragon Archfiend roared into the sky releasing a devastating inferno from its maw. Despite the distance between them, Yusei and Akiza could still feel the heat from the blaze. Smirking, Jack took two more cards in hand, and set them face-down, in two of his five unoccupied card zones, then ended his turn. "I think that's enough show and tell for now, so I'll be ending it with a two cards face-down! Your move!"

As Jack's turn took to a close, the after effect of Overboost kicked in, dropping Jack's SPCs from 6 to 1. However, as Yusei drew his card, and proclaimed his turn, Jack's SPCs went back up to 2, whereas Yusei's was only at 1, due to the rule of Turbo Duels: during each Standby Phase after the first turn, each duelists' SPCs increase by 1, unless there's a card and/or effect of an active card that says otherwise.

* * *

 **Turn 2**

 **Jack:LP:4000, SPC:2, Hand:2 cards, Field:1 Monster and 2 Set S/T cards, Graveyard:2 Monster cards**

 **Yusei:LP:4000, SPC:1, Hand:6 cards, Field:0 cards, Graveyard:0 cards**

Analyzing the situation, Yusei wasn't having a good start. First off, Goodwin was being a cunt. Purposefully deactivating a Shield pad to give Jack the advantage in taking the first turn, then Jack summons his Red Dragon Archfiend - unsurprisingly with an additional power boost to boot. However as Yusei drew his next card, things might have started looking like they could be turned around. "Impressive move, Jack, but you're not the only one with a couple of tricks up your sleeve!"

Jack's raised brow and silence was all the confirmation Yusei needed to continue his turn. "First, I'll use a Speed Spell of my own! I activate **Speed Spell - Count Up**! With it, I can increase the number of SPCs I have by 1 for each card in my hand I discard, but I'll only need to do it once!" Sending the designated card to his Graveyard, Yusei's SPCs went from 1 to 2. Jack leered his eyes knowingly at Yusei. He was planning something…

Continuing with his turn, Yusei began again; "Next, I activate the **Speed Spell - Angel Baton**! Since I have at least 2 SPCs, I get to draw two cards, then I must discard one!" Drawing his next two cards, Yusei grinned behind the mask. _"Perfect!"_ Grabbing a card from his hand, Yusei announced, "Now, I'll Normal Summon a Tuner Monster of my own; come forth, **Hyper Synchron**!" From a blue portal on Yusei's left, a blue and gold mechanically, armored machine with exhaust pipes attached to its back, and red eyes hidden beneath a face-mask, jumped from the portal, ready to do battle. It was a LIGHT Attribute, Level 4, Machine/Tuner-Effect Type Monster, with 1600 ATK and 800 DEF.

It was then that Jack caught onto Yusei's plan, and he didn't like where it was going. Hyper Synchron had the ability to increase the power of a Dragon Synchro Monster by 800 ATK points. Since Yusei's only Dragon Synchro Monster was Stardust Dragon, it proved to be a resourceful counter to Jack's own monster. Because Stardust Dragon has 2500 ATK combined with Hyper Synchron's effect, it would boost Stardust's power to become equal to his Red Dragon Archfiend's. Plus, a monster Synchro Summoned by Hyper Synchron also couldn't be destroyed in battle, if the two Dragons were to clash, Yusei's would be the one to survive. The only drawback to Hyper Synchron was that after two turns, that monster is banished from the field.

"Based on that knowing look of yours, you're aware of what my monster is capable of! But that's the least of your problems. Since I control a Tuner on my field, that card I discarded was none other than **Quillbolt Hedgehog**! Come back!" Another blue portal opened, this time to Yusei's right, as an orange hedgehog will bolts attached to its back jumped forth from the field, and took a defensive stance, indicated from its normal color turning blue. The little guy was an EARTH Attribute, Level 2, Machine-Effect Type Monster, with 800 ATK and DEF.

Immediately afterwards, Yusei took another card from his hand, and slammed it in between his other monsters. "But I'm far from done, Jack! When a monster from my Graveyard is Special Summoned, I can Special Summon another monster from my hand; meet, **Doppelwarrior**!" A third portal opened up, revealing a man in what looked to be black and grey combat gear, with a tan, shreaded cloth wrapped around his neck, and a futuristic weapon - probably a laser of some sort - wielded in his hands.

As was before, Jack's patience was waning thin, as Yusei seemed to be taking his sweet time during his turn. "God damn it, quit dicking around and make your move already!" Yeah, patience wasn't his strong suit. Smirking behind the mask, Yusei replied, "It's your funeral, "King". I tune my Level 4 Hyper Synchron, with the Level 2 Quillbolt Hedgehog and the Level 2 Doppelwarrior, to Synchro Summon a Level 8 Synchro Monster!"

Just like Jack's monsters, Yusei's were caught in the synchronization process, as the latter began chanting; _**"Clustering wishes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Level 8! Take Flight, Stardust Dragon!"**_

As the light faded, Stardust descended from above, as the audience in the pits and those in the prison, as well as the people watching the stream online, watching at home, were once again in awe of the regal, angelic dragon; a stark contrast to Jack's dark, demonic dragon. Watching as it continued to descend, Jack only had a single thought in mind, _"Here it is…"_

Like before, Yusei's dragon untangled its wings, legs and tail from its position, releasing a battle cry of its own, as Hyper Synchron's effect took hold, a blue aura, with a tint of gold shrouding Yusei's dragon as its power became equal to that of Jack's own dragon. However, just as Stardust settled into position, Doppelwarrior's effect activated. Just then, Yusei's monster field replenished back to 3 when two, smaller, mini Doppel Tokens were summoned alongside the regal dragon. "Forgot to mention, when Doppelwarrior is used for a Synchro Summon, two Doppel Tokens take his place!" Both of the Tokens were of a DARK Attribute, Level 1, with 400 ATK and DEF; half the level and stats of the previous Doppelwarrior.

"Now, let's get on with the main event! Stardust Dragon, attack Jack's Red Dragon Archfiend! _**Cosmic Flare**_!" The gathering of the silver, glittering starlight in Stardust's mouth was just about to be released, when a card on Jack's field, was flipped up. "I had hoped to use this later, but it looks like I don't have a choice! Activate, **Half or Nothing**!"

Suddenly, a large man clad in armor, stood between the two dragons as a mediator of sorts, caring two weapons, one in each hand; a golden, dual bladed, ornamental axe in the creature's right, and an old, battered, single bladed, war axe in his left. Yusei grunted in disapproval, already privy to the card's power. "Hmph, sorry, Phantom, but did you really believe I'd let you take down my Red Dragon Archfiend so easily?" Waiting for a reply, Yusei announced; "No, but it was worth a shot." Grinning, Jack responded, "Well, at least you're honest about it. But it doesn't matter now. You have a choice to make, Phantom! You can either, halve the ATK of all monsters on your field, or you can end the battle phase right now! Make your choice!"

Yusei had already made his choice before Jack finished his thought. "I choose to end the battle phase!" Immediately afterwards, the old, war axe disappeared, as the gold ornamental axe shined brightly, before the massive creature, slammed it into the ground. A wave of golden light enveloped Yusei's monsters, calming them before, he disappeared back into the ground below. Not having many options left, Yusei took hold of two cards in his hand, and set them face-down. Silently passing his turn over back to the so called "King".

* * *

 **Turn 3**

 **Jack: LP:4000, SPC:3, Hand:3 cards, Field:1 Monster and 1 Set S/T card, Graveyard:2 Monsters and 1 Trap card**

 **Yusei: LP:4000, SPC:3, Hand:0 cards, Field:1 Monster, 2 Tokens and 2 Set S/T cards, Graveyard:2 Monsters and 2 Spell cards, Banished:1 Monster**

After coming back around and entering the second lap of the final Death Race, Jack knew he had to pick things up, and take it up to eleven. Jack and Yusei promised a show, and damn it, they were going to deliver. Because of Yusei's Tuner, Jack couldn't get rid of Stardust Dragon for the moment; however, Yusei's Tokens weren't as lucky. Due to Doppelwarrior's effect, the Tokens Yusei summoned must be placed in attack position, and with only a mere 400 ATK each, they weren't much to deal with. However, just to be on the safe side; "Before I make my move, I summon **Power Supplier** in attack position!"

Summoned next to Jack's demonic dragon, was a witch-like monster, wearing a spellcaster's robes, with some kind of energy fuel tank on its back, with a hose attached to it. Just as it was summoned, it suddenly, unceremoniously stabbed the hose into Red Dragon Archfiend's clawed arm. Roaring in pain, a sudden burst of energy flowed from the tank and into Jack's dragon, increasing the dragon's size and muscle mass; it's ATK increasing further from 3300 to 3700 ATK. It was then that Yusei realized Jack's new monster's ability. Power Supplier was an EARTH Attribute, Level 2, Spellcaster-Effect Type, with 400 ATK and DEF.

"Thanks to the boost of my monster, as long as it remains face-up on my field, I can further increase the ATK of one monster I control by 400 points, once per turn! And while I'd love nothing more than to pummel your Stardust Dragon, due to your Synchron's effect, he can't be destroyed in battle! However, your pathetic Doppel Tokens don't stand a shadow of a chance against my beast! Go, _**Scorching Crimson Hellfire**_!"

The burning fire, pooling together into Jack's dragon's maw, was just to about to unleash its inferno from its teethed caged, until Yusei abruptly stopped it with a trap of his own. "Not going to happen! I activate my trap card; **Shooting Star**! When I control a face-up Stardust Monster, I can destroy a card on my opponent's field, and I choose your Red Dragon Archfiend!" Jack gaped at the knowledge, but before he could come up with a retort, just like the name suggests, Stardust Dragon flew into Red Dragon Archfiend's field of vision just like a shooting star, and rammed its clawed hand into the demonic dragon's chest cavity, with its hand reappearing at the backside of Jack's dragon; right where its heart used to exist.

Yusei's dragon snarled in Red Dragon Archfiend's face as the lights of said dragon's eyes faded into darkness. Wrenching its clawed, bloody hand from Jack's demonic dragon's chest, a silver, glittering energy, reminiscent of starlight, formed in Stardust Dragon's other clawed hand, and pushed it into the gaping hole in the demonic dragon's chest, where its heart had once beat, and pumped with blood. Red Dragon Archfiend's black and red scaly skin, became stark white, as starlight began emitting from within its eye sockets and maw, before it dissolved into nothing right before Jack's very eyes.

First, Jack was speechless. Then he was angry. Finally, he was pissed. "WHAT the FUCK have YOU DONE?!" Jack's face was beet red, pulsating with an uncontainable amount of rage and hatred. Yusei just smirked behind the mask, and chuckled at Jack's expressions. That seemed to piss off the self proclaimed "King of the Track" even further. "Y-YOU, little-! I'LL BURY YOU! You've seem to forgotten I still have a card left on my field, well get a taste of this! I activate the trap; **KIng's Fury***! YOU'RE in for it now, PUNK!"

Just as before, this was one card Yusei hadn't heard of. The King archetype definitely seemed to fit someone like Jack, relying on overwhelming brute force and power to crush an opponent. However, Jack, as far as Yusei had seen, only seemed to employ the archetype's support of Trap cards. Whatever the case or reason for that may be, didn't matter as Jack was about to unleash his full ferocity upon Yusei.

"With this card's effect, I'm going to unleash all the hell you deserve! When a Red Dragon Archfiend Synchro monster is destroyed, either by battle or card effect, I can banish a Tuner monster from my hand, along with the destroyed Red Dragon Archfiend from my graveyard, then Special Summon another Red Dragon Archfiend Synchro Monster from my Extra Deck, and the best part is that this Special Summon is treated as a Synchro Summon!"

Yusei gaped at the revealed effects of the trap card, while he knew there were other evolved forms for both Stardust Dragon and Red Dragon Archfiend, but he never believed that Jack would have them at his disposal. Now he was going to get a first hand experience, up close and personal. Jack began chanting as a monster from Jack's hand, which appeared to be some sort of another Resonator monster, and Red Dragon Archfiend from his Graveyard were enveloped in the light of the Synchro Summoning method; _**"Let the peaks roar! Split the mountains and come forth! Along with the flames of the Earth! Quake before the KIng! Synchro Summon! Level 10! Hot Red Dragon Archfiend Bane**_!"

When the light disappeared, the ground beneath the two duelists runners did, actually quake. Cracks appeared in the road, as molten lava spouts burst forth from beneath the Earth. Eventually, all of the tremors and raging flames pooled together into a single location, as the evolved and much more powerful of Red Dragon Archfiend literally exploded onto the scene. The creature that stood before Yusei was unlike anything he had seen before. Its armor was covered in demonic, curved horns and spikes, but as it grew larger in size, it looked more lean. The black scales had morphed into a violet-purple, as the red orange bled together into scarlet and crimson. The most striking feature of this new behemoth were the elongated arm blades attached to the wristguards of the demonic dragon. Then, there was its 3500 ATK to deal with, and unfortunately for Yusei, it was still Jack's Battle Phase.

"I'd tell you the effects of my monster, but considering I can't do much with them at the moment, instead, I'll just attack! Hot Red Dragon Archfiend Bane, attack the Doppel Token on the right! _**Hellfire's Bane**_!" Rearing its claws back, the elongated, serrated blades on the dragon's wrist guards were engulfed in red, orange and violet flames. Then, Bane unleashed its attack by swinging its arms wide, crossing them over his chest, sending the blazing scissor straight towards one of Yusei's Tokens. _"Shit! I can't wait any longer, I have to use my set card!"_ Reaching forward, Yusei flipped his second card face-up. "I didn't want to have use this until later, but you didn't give me much of a heads up. I activate my face-down; **Jump Guard**!"

Jack's was confused by this turn of events. He had never heard of such a card before, and was therefore clueless to how it functioned. But before he had a chance, they were coming up to the part of the track where the weakened structure was present. "Thanks to the effect of Jump Guard, when a card on the field is removed from the field due to a card effect, I take no damage this turn!" Jack was stunned into silence, as Yusei literally _jumped over_ his dragon's attack. And due to the close proximity that Yusei and Jack were to the structurally weak wall, the attack smashed right into that section of the wall, exploding upon impact, and crumbling that part of the wall into dust.

* * *

Inside the prison's towering structure and inside Goodwin's office, both Lazar and Goodwin were shellshocked. Due to the reality altering/creation chips within the duel disks and duel runners of all the participants in the Death Race, all cards and their effects and attacks are as real as flesh and bone. Because of that, and the description of Jump Guard, Yusei's runner quite literally jumped over Jack's attack that slammed right into the reinforced wall. No one expected anyone to be so daring and so _stupid_ to try to make an attempt of an escape, and because of his own arrogance and pride, Goodwin never fixed the wall.

It wasn't until the dust settled and the camera feed was clear, did Goodwin realize his mistake. Yusei and Jack were escaping! Pounding his fist into the table, Goodwin let out all of his anger and his emotions he had been keeping under wraps since Roman's death. "SON OF A BITCH!" Tossing aside all of the folders on the desk onto the floor, his poor desk was the blunt instrument of his abuse, as he gripped the side of it in a vice, and flipped it over on its backside. Lazar was still shocked still, that he hadn't registered Goodwin's outrage until the man was red in the face, screaming at Lazar to get the choppers, gunners, _everyone_ on their payroll to hunt them down, and to have someone shut down their disks and runners reality chips.

Backed further into the corner, Lazar desperately nodded his head, and ran out of his boss's room, with a radio in his hand, yelling and screaming into it to follow Goodwin's orders to the absolute. However, whereas, the guards, Lazar and Goodwin were freaking out, everyone else within the prison were cheering, whooping, and chanting Jack and Yusei's stage names, some of them even referring to adding "Stardust" to Phantom's name, in some kind of mock-prison type honor thing for Stardust Dragon. Crow, Kalin, Yanagi and Bruno were grinning from ear to ear at the turn of events, but now wasn't the time to celebrate; they still needed to work on getting the remaining evidence of Goodwin's corruption and deception, and now that he's distracted, he won't be missing those files anytime soon.

* * *

Contacting Jack on his private channel, Yusei spoke to his adversary and partner in crime; "We gave that prick a good show, eh?" Jack laughed, actually laughed on his end, and spoke into the mic not long after; "Damn right we did. But we're not out of the woods yet. I hope that brainiac of yours is as smart as you claim him to be; otherwise, this little stunt will be over before the real fun begins." Akiza, giddy with excitement, peered over Yusei's shoulders to see what Jack was speaking about, and what she saw left her speechless. Goodwin had a whole fucking garrison of prison guards, dressed head to toe in full riot gear, and armed with .50 caliber machine guns, and sentries, with additional firepower aided with Choppers equipped with RPGs.

Sensing Akiza's inner doubt and her open fear, Yusei, turned his head just enough, so she could look at him in the eye. Turning her head down towards Yusei's direction, her breath caught in her throat. It was the same intense gaze she saw earlier when inside his cell. Gulping her initial fear and doubt, she nodded her head. There was no need for words, she trusted Yusei to see them through explicitly. With a nod of recognition, Yusei turned back towards the road to see Goodwin's men prepare themselves to rip through Jack and himself like a blade through butter. Yusei closed his eyes, and silently said, _"Please… let this work!"_ Reopening his eyes, Yusei thrusted his hand forward, and shouted for his Stardust Dragon to take command. "Blast through their defenses! _**Cosmic Flare**_!"

Everyone watched as Yusei's dragon began gathering the familiar starlight energy forming in the maw of the regal dragon. Goodwin's men were laughing at the display. They figured that with the chips supposedly deactivated, Yusei and Jack's cards were mere holograms. It wasn't until they could feel the ground shake beneath the power of the blast that they figured wrong. Diving almost too late, Goodwin's men bailed as fast as they could, when the beam of pure cosmic energy completely destroyed their defenses.

* * *

Goodwin was almost at the point of pulling his silver-grey hair out from the roots. _How_ did this happen!? Nothing was going according to his plan. Clearly, he had underestimated Yusei's tenacity. Just when he thought it wouldn't get worse, he didn't notice it until Lazar had pointed it out to him; "Um, sir… I don't wish to cause you anymore unnecessary discomfort, but what about the reviewers? They're all watching this go live. And I'm not just talking about the prisoners here, what about the people at home, or in the city? They're watching this all unfold. We're at…. _Holy shit_! 900 million viewers!" Wrenching his hands away from his face, he realized his annoying, clown, man servant was correct. "GOD DAMNIT! SHUT IT DOWN! SHUT IT ALL DOWN, NOW!"

Quickly Lazar had himself and the techs shut down all camera feeds and streaming worldwide, so that only Goodwin and himself were watching the events unfold. They were watching all right, just as soon as Jack's Hot Red Dragon Archfiend Bane smashed through a checkpoint. The duo along with Akiza - Yusei's navigator - were now just short of a quarter of a mile from the mainland, smashing and clearing through checkpoint after checkpoint. And that was the last straw. Goodwin couldn't take this anymore. Snatching the remote detonator away from Lazar, Goodwin spoke in an almost deranged and maddening tone, "Okay, cocksucker… Fuck with me, and we'll see who shits on the sidewalk!" Flipping the switch, the troublesome twosome waited a few minutes for the bomb to go off, but nothing happened. Screaming, again, Goodwin chucked the detonator at the window as hard as he could, not remembering that the windows were made to withstand armor-piercing rounds, the device bounced off and hit Lazar right in the middle of his forehead, knocking the dwarf clown out.

* * *

Back on the tracks, Yusei's team of Crow, Bruno, Kalin and Yanagi sat around a tire, with the detonator hidden inside with the light on, indicating it should've gone off, but fortunately for Yusei and the rest of them for that matter, Bruno spotted it, and disabled it before the start of the race. Amusingly, Bruno spoke up first this time around, cheeringly and drawing out, "Someone must be reaally mad right about now." The others exploded into laughter, as Yanagi reached down to pick up his radio, contacting Yusei on his private channel, "Coast is clear, Sonny, ride out into the moonlight. Send me a postcard will ya? They still make them right?"

* * *

After smashing through the last checkpoint, Yusei along with Akiza, and Jack had finally reached the mainland. Though they were able to escape capture from Goodwin's ground forces, they were still being tailed by his men in the air. Recognizing the area, Yusei led Jack and Akiza to an old abandoned railway station that they could use as a hideout for a short time before they went with the rest of their plan. Taking a breather for a moment, Yusei instructed Jack to hide away his runner for the time being. No one knew of this place, but Yusei, who used it as a kind of practice/training run during his days as a Turbo Duelist, and relayed this information to Jack who seemed pleasantly surprised. Knowing that his runner was safe for the time being, Jack left on foot, leaving Yusei and Akiza to carry out the rest of the plan.

Taking off the Phantom Helmet/Face Mask, Yusei saw Akiza staring into his eyes, giving him a knowing look; it's time. "Akiza…. I - You know I would never willingly put you in danger. If you're not up for this, I could-!" Akiza interrupted him, by grabbing a hold of his face, and plunging her lips on his own. At first, Yusei was tense, stunned by her action, but immediately after the initial shock passed, Yusei relaxed into her embrace, and reciprocated it, fully. Pulling her into himself, he opened his mouth slightly, and brushed his tongue against her lips, which she gladly accepted. Sucking and pulling on his tongue with her own, she let out an involuntary moan of excitement and arousal. When the need of air became too great to ignore for much longer, Yusei sucked and bit on her lower lip, slipping it between his teeth before letting go, causing her to bite her own lip down, to stifle another moan from escaping, or she was sure Jack could hear her cries from the outside.

With their foreheads pressed together after their exchange of the tongues ended, Akiza spoke up first. "I - uh, I've been wanting to do that for a while now." This seemed to have surprised Yusei, based on his reaction. He then asked, "For how long?" Akiza blushed from embarrassment, but didn't falter her gaze, and replied, "Ever since I told you about my past." Yusei was further surprised by this revelation, and managed to speak, "Really?" Not trusting her voice, Akiza merely nodded. Standing this close to him, after that kiss, Akiza just wanted to push him down onto the floor, and have her way with him, knowing that he wouldn't have had a problem with it, but now wasn't the time.

Taking a minute to calm her raging hormones that threatened to break free from her mental shackles, she reigned them in once more, but when she looked back into Yusei's stunning blue orbs, she could see that his pupils were dilated, and there was hunger, a hunger for her in them. Gulping, she mentally shook her head to fight off her growing arousal; there would be time for that later, when everything was finished. Looking back again, she saw the same struggle in Yusei's eyes, and knew he too was fighting off his own arousal towards her.

Separating from his embrace, Akiza explained her actions from earlier; "About the kiss, Yusei… You don't have to apologize, or have to try to protect me. I made the decision, and I know what I have to do. I can tell you're worried about me, and I'm still a little worried too, but I - _we've_ come too far to back away now. When this is all over, I'll come find you; I promise." Yusei was just about to say something when Jack interjected from outside; "Hey! You two done snogging one another like teenagers, yet!? The choppers are making another pass, and they'll know something's up! If we're going to leave, we best do it now, while we still have a chance!"

That brought the both of them out of their stupor, but Yusei was still holding Akiza to him. There was so much he wanted to say to her, but he didn't have enough time to tell her everything, so he settled for now; "Akiza, there's a lot I want to tell you, mainly what's between us" - gesturing to the both of them; Akiza acknowledged with a nod, letting Yusei continue; "I still don't really know what's going on, or what's happening, but I'm not oblivious. I realize I have feelings for you that's far more than just friendship. I've only had one other serious relationship with another woman, and I want this to be real, to be serious with you, and if I have to wait for that chance, so be it."

Yusei's words brought tears to the corners of her eyes, but Akiza couldn't get emotional right now, not with everything riding on their next move. So, pushing her tears down, she reciprocated Yusei's confession with a chaste kiss, on the mouth, before pulling away. With one last look back at Yusei, he watched as she put on his mask, and willed her dormant psychic powers to life; putting on the illusion that she was Phantom. Yusei took one last look at her before running out of the back, and meeting up with Jack, as they both hopped up onto a passing train car, and watched from the sidelines as Akiza was pretty good driver herself, leading the choppers away from them, before she was cornered. They watched as she surrendered, and men in full riot gear roped down from the choppers, handcuffing her (not realizing that the Phantom they were arresting was actually Akiza in disguise), and roping her back up with them before flying back to Satellite.

Seeing the apprehension in Yusei's face, Jack put a firm, but oddly enough, gentle hand on the younger man's shoulder to get his attention. "Don't worry about her mate, she's a tough gal. Honestly, I never gave her much credit, but after watching that, she has my respect. She'll be fine. Let's just hope that your friends took care of everything else on the inside." Thanking Jack for his words of encouragement, Yusei took a moment before asking what Jack's plans were; "So, Jack, what do you have planned for next?"

Taking in Yusei's question, he took only a moment before responding; "What I'd like to do, is go to the Women's Facility in Satellite and get my… _friend_ out, but that would be suicide, at the moment. So, I guess I'll just lay low, then when all this blows over, I'll go find her. What about you, mate?" Knowing what he meant by the way he had said friend, a part of Yusei wanted to tease Jack, but decided against it; now wasn't really the time, so instead, he pulled out the torn photograph of his adopted twin brother and sister - Leo and Luna - before giving an answer. "I'm going to find them, and bring them home. Speaking of a place to lay low, I think I may have a solution."

* * *

After receiving word from his men, that Phantom had been captured, Lazar relayed this information to Goodwin. His boss visibly relaxed into his chair. As the clown midget set up a box on his boss's desk, what appeared to be a gift, sent from an anonymous fan of the so called "sport" of Death Race. Taking a sip of some wine, Goodwin was already, carefully opening the package, when Lazar said suddenly, "You win again, Master Goodwin, sir. People are already sending in gifts." Smiling at his subordinate, Goodwin replied, still opening the package, "I thought you would've known by now, Lazar. I _always_ win." Finishing with the wrappings, the Goodwin patriarch tossed them aside before lifting up the top of the box off. Whatever laid inside, was wrapped up in more wrappings, while there was a note, with a short little message that said; _"I know that you'll love this"_! It was signed with four letters, B, C, K and Y. Lifting a brow at the odd signature, Goodwin pulled open the remaining wrappings before his eyes set on a familiar device.

Before either Goodwin or Lazar could even react, the bomb went off. A loud explosion rocked the tallest part of the structure, causing large pieces of debris to be flung into the rain, and rain down all over the track below. The entire prison quaked as the explosion rattled the structure. Prisoners were awoken from the noise, guards running, and yelling, _"Get to Goodwin's office, NOW!"_ rang throughout the halls of the facility. Inside the Workshop, Yanagi was grinning from ear to ear as he tossed the detonator of the device into a trash compactor, erasing all evidence of the crime. With one last look at the now pulverized remains of the device, Yanagi said; "I love this game…"

* * *

In the early hours of the morning, Officer Tetsu Trudge was sitting at his desk, filling out reports, with his thoughts once again going over every detail of the case involving Yusei Fudo. It had been 6 months since his trial and only just a few days time in the Satellite Facility. No matter how hard Trudge tried to sway his thoughts back to the beautiful Head of Security: Mina Simington, his thoughts would always take him back to the man in question. The case we was wrapped up in didn't make sense to the veteran police officer.

He had his fair share of troubles with Yusei Fudo, but the man was never violent before; he had never committed or even attempted of a murder. Which adds even more doubt that he had killed his foster mother. Trudge never knew the late Martha personally, but he had always heard of her good graces, and the one time they did speak regarding Yusei's punishment after spending his time in New Domino's Correctional Facility for the events of his accident from a year prior, had shown Trudge that she loved Yusei as if she was his own mother. The circumstances of her murder matched Yusei's story perfectly; _too perfect_ Trudge had thought, but there was no evidence to the contrary.

As Trudge was finishing his last report of the day, technically, early morning of the next, his computer came to life, when a notification beeped onto the screen. Curious, Trudge clicked on the notification box, and what he saw next, nearly knocked him out of his seat. An anonymous sender had sent controversial and incriminating evidence to one, Rex Goodwin. After regaining the color to his face and his composure; Trudge read every file that was sent to him with thorough detail. At first, he thought this was a joke, some sad and cruel attempt at a sick prank, but the further Trudge read, the more his curiosity peaked, and the more everything started falling into place. The Senator's silence his daughter's disappearance, to her crime of killing Sayer (it was actually a matter in self defense, not cold blooded murder), to Sayer's own forgotten crimes of missing children, and dead bodies. Then, there was the fact that in recent years, Sayer became close friends with his prior opponents Yliaster. Finally, Trudge came upon all the confirmation he needed to expose Goodwin; Yusei's framed murder.

Quickly snatching his badge, gun and gear, he sent an immediate e-mail to his chain of command, and notified Ms. Simington of what was happening. An hour or two later, the entire Sector Security Force was on their way to Satellite's Maximum Security Prison Facility.

* * *

A/N: And that's all for **Death Race 5D's** , everyone! Well, the main story portion of it anyway. There's still the epilogue, and I also might throw in one more chapter, one that would see the last of Yusei and Jack's duel. It was interrupted with no clear winner, after all, and I can't just let the readers figure it out. I know some of you would want to see a rematch between the two. I also hinted at Akiza's skills as a more than average driver, so there might also be a chapter, or part of one where Yusei duels her as well.

The only made up card in this chapter has an effect similar to that of King's Synchro and King's Consonance; where the user could banish a Synchro Monster with a Tuner and create an entirely new and different monster. I know I didn't show off more of Yusei's evolved forms of Stardust Dragon, and that's because almost all of them involve a way of Accel Synchro Summoning, with the exception of Majestic Star Dragon, but still falls in between the lines of a kind of "magical" evolution, that didn't seem to fit into the "realism" of the story that I, hopefully, brought to life.

My original plan was to have Yusei and Jack's duel to continue on the way to New Domino's mainland, with Yusei defeating Jack with Draco-Equiste. Speaking of Yusei's monsters, in the 20th Anniversary Pack (that as far as I know, it hasn't been released anywhere, but in Japan), there's a new Synchro Monster of Yusei's that looks like a transformed version of a very noticeable red duel runner, and you can check out the cards in the card galleries, if you're curiosity has been peaked. Read and review; I like to hear from my readers, and if you have any questions, or just want to talk, or whatever else, you can PM me. Till next time, peace! PS: This wasn't as long as I thought it would've been!


	11. When the Seasons Change

**Yu-Gi-Oh!: Death Race 5D's**

 **Chapter 11**

 **When the Seasons Change**

* * *

A/N: Well, this is it; the final chapter. First things first, I'd like to thank **Midnight MoonXX**. If I hadn't told her about this when it was just an idea, I don't think that I would've written it. At the very least, I wouldn't have written it as soon as I did. So thanks again. As for my readers, thanks for your support, and comments; it may not seem like much, but it means a lot.

Now enough of the mushy stuff. Fair warning, if the blood, broken bones and broken dreams didn't stray you away from this M rated fic, then this next part might. There will be lemons of fruity and deliciously sweet kind in this chapter, so I advise caution. If you're underage, I strongly recommend not reading that portion of the chapter. Also, in addition, this chapter will be jumping around from one point to the next, so it may be a bit jarring at first.

With everything said and done, _Let's Rev it Up!_

* * *

It was twelve noon, on a Saturday that a petite, buxom, beautiful redheaded woman slowly rose from her slumber. Sitting up, the sheet that hang on her person was pulled down from her porcelain, pale skin, pooling into her lap, revealing her large round bust, and perky nipples. Shivering from the sudden contact of cold air piercing into her skin, the young woman, grabbed the sheet and wrapped it around her body. When her body started to relax from the warmth of the sheet, and her eyes adjusted to the new light, she became aware of her surroundings.

She was sitting up in a king sized bed, large enough to fit up to two average sized adults, but not so big enough to leave a large sum of space between two people, but not restrictive or uncomfortable in any way. Looking next to her, she saw the distinct indention of another person's body that lied there earlier. The only clue as to whom the lady was sleeping with from the night before was a dark blue-green jacket, with amber gem pads on the the collar and shoulders, rimmed in black hanging on the bedpost. The lady smiled at the memory of the man in the jacket, and then a blush was added when she remembered the events of the previous night with said man in his room.

Shifting her gaze from the jacket to the floor, she saw that her clothes were not strung about, and all over the room as she expected, instead, there was a note attached to a pile of clean clothes, neatly folded on the nearby nightstand. Reaching out for the note, the young woman read the contents of the message; _"Akiza, I took the liberty of taking your clothes from last night and placed them in the washer in the utilities room downstairs. They should be in the dryer by now, but until then, here's a fresh set of clothes for you. Wouldn't want Crow sneaking a look, now would you? - Y.F."_

Giggling to herself at the last line in the letter, Akiza set aside the note, and stepped out of the bed, slipping her body out of the sheet her body was bare of any clothing beneath. A fact she was reminded of when the cold air of the room slammed into her like a bag of ice. It still amazed her that it was _this_ cold in Yusei's room, especially from the rather _hot and steamy_ events from last night. Another blush, warmed her face up as she was once again reminded of their frivolous activities. Quickly, Akiza picked up the contents of clothing, and swiftly put them on, ridding herself of the chilly air, and her embarrassing blush.

Once in Yusei's adjacent bathroom, Akiza took in her appearance, and for the third time in the afternoon, Akiza found herself to be a blushing catastrophe. Her hair was disheveled and wildly untame. Her figure, the parts of which that were not covered up, were emitting the kind of glow one gets from a night well spent. Her current attire wasn't helping matters either. She was wearing one of Yusei's plain, black T-shirts, one of the sleeves refused to stay up, and slipped down her shoulder. Despite being just a few inches shorter than Yusei (in heels) his shirt was swallowing her whole, so she bunched up the hem of the shirt and fixed it to where it had risen up to her a few inches beneath her below her breasts, and tied it into a knot. On her lower body was a pair of adjustable gray sweatpants, and boxer shorts underneath. Breathing in softly, she inhaled the instinctive scent that was Yusei, and exhaled deeply. Closing her eyes, her thoughts took over, and wandered to when everything changed for the better.

* * *

 _One year and six months ago…_

When word reached Senator Izinski about the riot and subsequent explosion at the Satellite's Maximum Security Prison Facility, or SMSPF for short, he practically demanded to go with Sector Security, and refused "no" as an acceptable answer. After receiving the anonymous information, Trudge knew that bringing the senator could be a mistake, but the man was worried for his daughter, and he deserved to know if she was okay.

Afterwards, Trudge, the Senator, Ms. Simington, and practically the entire Sector Security Force quickly exited the police station, and immediately left for their destination. A number of hours later after arriving at the prison, and after processing everything that had happened after preventing the riot from escalating, and questioning both prisoner and guard alike, Trudge and Senator Izinski had everything they needed to shut down the Facility and all of the patrons that were involved with Goodwin and Yliaster.

There was however, a slight problem. All of the prisoners within the Facility had been processed and accounted for except three individuals; Jack Atlas and Yusei Fudo - the instigators of the riot, and two of the three ecsapees from the men's portion of the prison, and Akiza Izinski of the women's part of the facility. Luckily for Trudge and Senator Izinski, shortly before they arrived, the company that had the infamous Phantom - whom Trudge had concluded was Yusei, based on the anonymous information that was sent to him - had already arrived beforehand, and had sent him back to his cell, as the guards went to try to control the chaos.

The guard had told the older gentleman the way to Phantom's private cell, and then was escorted along with the other guards back to questioning. After a number of minutes navigating the halls of the prison, the two men eventually found their way to Phantom's - Yusei's - cell; however, the two men abruptly stopped in front of the cell's door, when they looked at the person inside with eyes wide open, and mouths agape. It wasn't Yusei Fudo that was sitting on the prison bed sobbing to themselves, it was Senator Izinski and his wife Setsuko Izinski's daughter - Akiza Izinski.

The aforementioned woman stopped her sobbing when she saw the outline of two shadows standing in front of the cell's door. Lifting her head in the shadows' direction, her voice was lost, and eyes wide in shock, when she noticed her father, standing there as if he's seen a ghost. From her perspective, she was sure that her father was a ghost, or a ghost of his former self. She hadn't seen him in a couple of years, but it looked like ten. His hair was greying faster than usual, his eyes were bloodshot and tired, with bags upon bags under his eyes. The wrinkles that were barely present before, had deepened and grown more as time went on. He was also much lighter and thinner than she had remembered. Gone was his confidence and burly stature; instead, what was standing in front of Akiza was a shell, a shadow of her father's former self.

The tiny part of her mind that was still capable of thought reasoned that it was the stress and guilt of years of mistreatment and worry over her. Her parents had truly lost her. The years of neglect caused her to run away into the arms of a monster. The years of misunderstanding feelings and distrust, turned into abuse, and when she finally escaped that hell, and went back to her parents, she was ripped away from them before they even had a chance to reconnect, and was introduced into a different kind of hell. All of that guilt and worry had finally took its toll, and was present for everyone to see. Akiza's mind shuddered at the thought of what her mother may have looked like now.

When the Senator stepped forward, Trudge snapped out of his stupor, and placed a gentle hand on Hideo's shoulder, but the older man shrugged it off, and took another careful step towards the cell door, as if all of this was a dream. Stopping right in front of the door, Hideo's eyes never leaving his daughter's shaken form, he spoke rasping softly, "Akiza… my sweet, little rose… is that really you…?" Something broke within Akiza; she hadn't heard her father call her by her nickname for years, almost a decade. Like a fire that was lit beneath her, Akiza shot straight up, and marched the short distance to the door, her gaze never leaving her father's. She could see the fear in his eyes, as if he had crossed an unspoken line between them, and had angered her, but he didn't shy away from her. When Trudge ordered for the cell door to open, the two of them just stared into each other's eyes before, they crashed into each other, embracing the other and crying into one another's shoulders.

Akiza had never told anyone, except for that day she spoke to Yusei, but despite the way her parents had mistreated her years ago when her powers first manifested, she loved and cared for them dearly, despite her anger and frustration towards them. Trudge took a step back and allowed the two a private moment to share; he knew he didn't belong there at the moment, and left to leave the two to reconcile.

* * *

 _Present Day…_

A knock on the doorframe shook Akiza from her thoughts. Already knowing that it was Yusei, she didn't bother to turn around. Instead, Yusei came up from behind her, wrapping his arms around her midsection, pulling her into him. She moaned when his lips kissed the spot just behind her ear, nuzzling his face in her hair With one hand, she grabbed the back of Yusei's head, grasping the roots of his raven, black hair, and with the other, she traced the muscles of one of his arms, and sighed in content.

It was then, that she realized, Yusei's was ever-so-slightly grinding his hips against her own, and she could feel the hardness of his arousal pressing into her backside. Moaning again at the contact, she pressed herself against him, and said breathlessly, "Mmm, well, hello to you too." Grinning, Yusei let out a throaty chuckle, knowing exactly what he was doing to her, and enjoying every second of it. Pulling away from her, Akiza let out a groan, displeased with the lost contact, when she suddenly let out a surprised gasp, when he turned her around, lowering his hands to her butt, squeezing it roughly, before picking her up and placing her on the bathroom sink's counter, and continuing his attack on her neck.

Before she could react, Yusei was back to softly kissing her neck, occasionally biting and licking, the spot just behind her ear that made her shiver with delight. Unable to control herself, she released another moan, breathlessly calling out Yusei's name. "Mmm, Yusei…" Switching to the other side of her neck, Yusei continued his ministrations, sending chills up and down her spine. Moving his hands at a snail's pace, they glided up from her waist, softly caressing her toned stomach, and stopping just above the hem of his shirt that he let her wear.

It was at that point that Akiza's own hands had reached out and stopped him from further exploring her body. When he stopped, she said, "Oh, no, nuh-uh. You're all sweaty and filthy from working in the garage. Besides, don't you have that duel with Jack later today? He would never let you live it down if he assumed you stood him up on his rematch if you were spending all your time up here playing with me." Giggling, Akiza added on, "We both know how jealous he gets."

That stopped Yusei's actions immediately. Removing himself from his girlfriend's hold, he scowled in her direction, with a face of disgust before saying, "That's just wrong." Akiza burst out laughing at her boyfriend's look on his face, before pulling him by his shirt, and crashing her lips to his. At first it was chaste, just lips connecting, but it quickly turned into one of passion, when Yusei's tongue slipped past, and licked at Akiza's bottom lip, latching his teeth on her lip, and sucking on it. Moaning again, Akiza's earlier protest was soon forgotten as she reciprocated fully, her hands moving away from Yusei's arms, and pulling at the hem of the black muscle shirt he was wearing. Slipping a hand underneath, her fingers gently traced the outline of his muscular definition, caressing the skin beneath the palm of her hand, paying special attention to the healed scar that was left behind from his accident a couple of years ago.

Removing himself from Akiza's grasp, Yusei lifted his arms in the air, allowing Akiza to push the fabric of clothing off of Yusei's person, and then tossing it aside. Akiza's hands roamed all over Yusei's toned body, starting from his hard abdomen, leading upwards to his muscled plains of his chest. _"So hot and sexy…"_ , she thought, as her hands continued to caress every muscular definition of his body, trailing her fingernails over the ridges of his muscles, lightly scratching at the skin beneath them. Groaning into her mouth, Yusei broke the kiss, and quickly latched his mouth back on her neck, sucking on one particular spot leaving behind a hickey, marking her as his. Grinning as she shivered in delight, Yusei's trail of kissing, licking and sucking trailed lower to the base of her neck, down to the swell of her breasts.

Akiza cried out softly, as he took one of her large mounds into the palm of his hand, squeezing it gently, before pinching and pulling on her nipple. His other hand moved slowly to the hem of the shirt she wore, reaching the knot she had tied earlier. Stopping his ministrations for the moment, Akiza was allowed to breathe regularly, but wondered as to why he stopped what he was doing to her. Looking back at her raven haired lover, she saw the question in his eyes, and understood what he was asking. Nodding her head once, Yusei's eyes never left her own, as he pulled the knot loose. The bunched up hem of his shirt fell over Akiza's exposed stomach, but it didn't stay there for long. Akiza reached the hem of the shirt, planning to get rid of it as she had done for Yusei, but his hands stilled her own.

Pulling her hands away, Yusei leaned in and whispered huskily into her ear, his hot breath sending chills all over her body; "Allow me." Akiza could do nothing but nod, her breath lost in her throat, unable to speak. Yusei took that as his initiative, lifting his shirt off and away from Akiza's gorgeous frame. Tossing it to the floor with his other shirt, he took a moment to gaze at his girlfriend. Her cheeks were flamed scarlet from their previous actions. A hickey was present on the side of her neck, and the swell of her breasts were slightly red from all of the things Yusei's mouth was doing to her. To top it all off, her nipples were hard and erect, further evidence that what Yusei was doing was turning her on.

Noticing his hungry stare, Akiza blushed, but didn't shy away from his gaze. His gaze replicated her own as she stared at Yusei with the same intense feeling of hunger, lust and love. Feeling a bit bold, she pointed her forefinger in Yusei's direction, and mimicked a "come hither" motion. Obeying her command, Yusei took a step forward, once again in her personal space. Her hands once again marvelled at his physical prowess as his hands roamed from the small of her back, down to her waist, before slipping them beneath the sweatpants and boxer shorts he lent her, squeezing her firm buttocks. Biting her lip, Akiza stifled a moan from escaping, but her body betrayed her, when he pulled her into him, his hardness rubbing up against her sex, causing ripples of pleasure to spread throughout her body from the delicious friction.

Lifting her up, Akiza's arms wound around Yusei's neck as he carried them to his bedroom, and laid her gently out before him, sprawled across his mattress. Breathing erratic, and chest heaving, she looked into Yusei's cobalt blue orbs, and nodded her head again at his silent question. Once again, his sight never leaving hers, Yusei took his time, showing his affection. Pecking her lips, trailing down towards her neck and the swell of her breasts. Her breath hitched again when he kissed her rosy, pink nipples, sucking one of them into his mouth, licking and teething on the tit, while his other hand massaged her other breast in the palm of his hand, pinching and pulling the nipples between his forefinger and thumb, before he reversed his ministrations, switching between both breasts, giving them the other's treatment.

Her head rolled back into the mattress and her fingers clutched the sheets in a vice, as she stared at the ceiling, stifling her cries and moans as best she could, and yet failing miserably. Yusei's actions were already spreading the fire within her, and she was sure he would have her burst soon. His touch sent tiny electrical sparks throughout her body, and she was confident that when the dam broke, it would come in a tidal wave. Though this would be her second time with him, Akiza knew from last night's experience that Yusei liked to draw out the pleasure he was giving her, and just before she would break, he would stop, and continue his ministrations elsewhere, before he gave into her pleading, begging him for release. When he would finally oblige, she came undone in a matter of moments. It was sweet and blissful torture, but she couldn't hold out for much longer; she was already at the brink - on the edge, and he hadn't even touched her where she needed it the most.

A pop sounded in the room, bringing her attention back to what Yusei was doing. Her rosy, pink nipples had swollen to twice their size and were pointedly erect from Yusei's tongue lashing and pinching. Her breasts were covered with his saliva, and were red from all of the teasing and pleasing. Akiza cried out softly when his lips and tongue travelled below, kissing and licking her toned stomach before he licked the area around her navel and then dipped his tongue inside; she found the action very erotic, and her cries only encouraged Yusei more. Stopping at the grey sweatpants, he cast another look at Akiza, when she nodded her head again, frantically this time. Smirking in her direction, Yusei grabbed the hem of his sweatpants, and pulled them achingly slow off of her legs, along with the boxer shorts beneath, leaving her bare for Yusei.

The once chilly room didn't seem to be all that cold anymore, not after Yusei had her body feeling like it was trapped within a furnace. Immediately after discarding the pants, Yusei picked up her right foot, and began placing small kisses from the inside of her heel, to her knee, then shifting closer to her aroused clit that was protruding from behind the hood of her second pair of lips. Lightly biting the inside of her thigh, she mewled in approval, when he shifted his focus again onto her other leg, completely ignoring her sex. Akiza groaned in frustration, but knew there was little she could do right now. She was puddy in his hands, and she knew that he knew that she was enjoying what he was doing to her, even if she wanted to throttle him at the moment.

After having toyed with her enough, she saw him crouch down between her legs, his face just a couple of inches away from her sex. She didn't have to wait long, as his tongue darted outward, and licked the curve of her slit. Akiza almost shrieked from the action, biting down on her tongue to keep herself from screaming. Just when she thought he was going to continue with pleasuring her most sensitive spot, and finally let her achieve her climax. He abandoned her sex, in favor for licking his way up her body, gathering his legs in her arms, bending over her, and grinding his hardening erection behind the fabric of his jeans against her soaking wet pussy. She would've screamed had it not been for Yusei's mouth placed on her own. Moaning, she couldn't fight him, even if she wanted to, and fully accepted him, as her hands released Yusei's sheets from their deathgrip, and wrapped around his neck, and her legs around his waist, pulling him in deeper in a futile attempt of getting closer to her release, not caring if his hard cock was hidden beneath his jeans.

Yusei's hands framed her face as he continued to - as Jack had once said - snog her, while he continued to thrust his clothed and hidden manhood into her wet core. The rough fabric of his jeans grinding against her, as his tongue had his way with her, was bringing her over the edge when suddenly Yusei broke the kiss, and separated from Akiza. Growling her disapproval, she was about to give Yusei a piece of her mind, when he leaned his head against hers, and said; "Relax, I've got it covered." Earning a hard glare from his redheaded lover, he only smirked in response, crouching between her legs, and lifting them up on his shoulders, before quite literally, covering her clit with his mouth; licking and sucking at the engorged bud.

She gasped aloud at the new sensation, fisting a hand in Yusei's hair, pushing his face further inside, grinding her lips against his; she had to bite down hard on her knuckle to keep from disturbing the neighbors, but even then, a small cry of pleasure escaped. Egged on by her response, Yusei inserted the forefinger of his right hand inside her wet core all the way to the knuckle before pulling out and pumping it back in. Unfortunately, or fortunately, depending on one's perspective, Akiza couldn't keep herself quiet anymore, and begged Yusei to bring her to orgasm. "Oh, fuck, yes! D-Don't stop! Please… please…. Ohhh! Uhhh!"

Realizing Akiza was close, instead of pulling away again, Yusei added in a second finger, and began pumping in and out of her faster, curling his fingers in a hook like stance, penetrating her G-spot, sending chills and sparks of electricity all over. Akiza's words had delved into inconsistency and incoherency as her arousal had taken over. His other hand, for the most part, had been switched with his mouth, rubbing and pinching her clit, before he removed it, and began licking and sucking frantically. Squaring his shoulders, and lifting her off the bed a bit more, Yusei's other finger, now drenched with her juices, slipped into her other hole, slowly fingering her, while his fingers in her pussy were pumping in and out as fast as he could move them.

With her slit, pussy and now her asshole, all being pleasured simultaneously, Akiza removed her hand from her mouth, and clawed at the bedsheets, screaming Yusei's name at the top of her lungs, before she was hit with the most powerful orgasm she had ever felt, and that was saying something, especially after what he did to her the previous night. Her head rolled back into the mattress as far as her current position would allow her as her eyes rolled into the back of her head, and toes curled. Her body was shaking, quivering and convulsing from her orgasm as Yusei slowed his ministrations down, before removing himself completely from her, and placing soft kisses along her face and neck, and gently caressing her body, helping her come down from her high.

When it was over, she slumped into the mattress; a boneless and weightless mess. When she opened her shut eyes, she could make out the blurry image of Yusei above her, worry present all over his face. When her vision cleared, she placed the palm of her hand on Yusei's cheek, and was already reassuring his fears before he said anything; "I know that look, Yusei, and trust me when I say this, I'm fine. Better than fine; that was…" Yusei interrupted her, when a cheeky grin replaced his worried expression; "Intense?" Glaring hard in Yusei's direction, she slapped his muscled chest playfully before they both burst into laughter. After their merriment died down; her smile broke into a grin mirroring Yusei's when she said; "That and then some."

Yusei raised a brow in her direction, clearly surprised at her response. Akiza just giggled, and relaxed on the bed, sighing contently. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath, and said; "It was… satisfying, powerful, glorious… there are no words that I can come up with that befits what I experienced. It was like, one long orgasm, or bursts of short orgasms culminating together, creating the feeling as if it was a longer one. I don't really know, nor do I care, but it was… magnificent, Yusei." Opening her eyes, Yusei was still above her, his arms holding him up, and placed on either side of her. He was staring down at her with a cheeky grin, obviously a feeling of pride swelled within him at her declaration, and he was going to savor it.

However, now that Akiza had recovered, and her strength returned, her face also broke into a cheeky grin, causing Yusei's grin falter. Her hands that laid idly by before, were now snaking down Yusei's muscled chest and rock-hard abs, down to his belt buckle, pulling on it playfully. "But I don't think it's fair of me to be the only one here without clothes." Her grin broke into a seductive smirk, when Yusei's face blushed a scarlet red. Her hands were fiddling with the belt buckle, trying and failing to remove the annoying fabric. However, her movements stilled when he leant down, pressing his forehead to hers, with his lips a hair's breadth away from from her own, and huskily said; "Allow me."

Akiza bit her lip, his hot breath silencing her, so she nodded her head once, "yes". Grinning again, Yusei sat up on his knees, unbuckling the belt, and removing it along with his pants, freeing his half hard cock from its restraints. Akiza's eyes widened, when she realized he wasn't wearing any underwear. But her shock was quickly replaced with a knowing smirk. "You planned this, didn't you, Yusei? Naughty boy." Yusei's grin told her all she needed to know. Pushing him off of her, she grabbed a hold of his shoulders, and pushed him into the mattress, where she was just laying down. Surprised by her actions, Yusei was going to speak, when she placed a finger on his lips, and wrapped her free hand around his throbbing dick."Shhh, Yusei. I'm repaying the favor." As she began stroking his hardening length, she continued, "And _this_? Is very _intriguing_." As if to make an emphasis on her point, she squeezed her fist tightly around his penis, causing Yusei to grunt from the pleasure and the pain he was receiving.

Licking her lips in delight, she took her other hand, and began stroking his ever hardening and growing cock in both of her hands. Leaning down, she pressed a closed mouth kiss to Yusei, and whispered seductively, "Just sit back, relax and enjoy the show." Just like what he did before to her, she kissed her way down Yusei's lean, muscled, toned body. Licking, kissing, and occasionally biting her way down, she eventually came face to head with his nearly fully erect cock. Yusei's head rolled back into the mattress when he felt her cup his balls in one hand, massaging them, and stroked along the length of his shaft with the as she wrapped the head of his cock with her soft pink lips, flicking her tongue across the slit at the tip.

" _God, this feels amazing"_ , Yusei thought. Then the sensation grew when she removed her hands from stroking and massaging his shaft and jewels, placing them open palmed on his thighs as she inhaled all of his thick cock that she could take inside her throat, gagging on his length, before removing herself from his crotch, with a trail of saliva attached to the tip of his cock and her bottom lip. Yusei's eyes and mind (as well as his hard cock) were blown further when she sucked back on his shaft and began pumping and stroking his full length, and taking what was left in her mouth. Yusei fought with himself from grabbing a fistful of her hair and just ravaging and fucking her face in abandon. Looking at his inner turmoil, Akiza released her mouth from Yusei's tip with a pop, catching his attention. Still pumping and stroking his cock along, she said, "It's okay, Yusei; I trust you." That's all she said and that was all he needed to hear as she went back to sucking and pumping along his shaft. Threading his fingers through her wavy hair, he grabbed her magenta-burgundy red mane in his hands, and gathered them above her head in a high ponytail, keeping her hair away from getting messy.

Removing her hands away from his shaft, and placing them back on his thighs, he began pumping his hips, thrusting them forward, along with his cock into her mouth, in time with her relaxing and flexing her throat muscles, allowing her to take in almost all of his fully erect length. It wasn't long before he was twitching in her mouth. Instead of slowing down, Akiza kept throating his hard dick until, "Akiza-! You better back off, I'm-!" Before he could stop himself, Yusei achieved his own orgasm, releasing his seed into Akiza's mouth as she began sucking it greedily, draining Yusei of all of his cum. Moaning, she removed herself from Yusei, to find out that he was still hard as a rock. Grinning, Akiza, stroked his shaft once more, then moved herself to straddling him.

At Yusei's stunned expression, Akiza bent over, her forehead pressed against his, and just an inch away from his lips, she said, "Oh, I'm definitely going to enjoy this." Yusei took hold of her hips, as she grasped his hard cock in one hand, guiding it into her wet, awaiting and aching pussy, rubbing it up against her clit, teasing the both of them. Hearing her boyfriend groan in frustration was exactly what she wanted, and another grin broke onto her face. "Not so fun now, when it's happening to you, now is it?" Yusei glared at her, gripping her hips tighter, before slamming her down onto his shaft, quickly shutting down Akiza's teasing. Her eyes went wide, and her voice was lost when he shoved his entire length inside of her; her only thoughts at the moment were, _"So full, so good…"_. Unable to reply, she began rocking her hips slowly at first, up, down and around, using her lover's chest to hold her up, her nails dug into his muscled chest, as her ministrations grew faster, as her second orgasm was fast approaching.

Moaning "ohs and ahs" she continued with the same fast pace, until Yusei gripped her hips, and thrusted into her in time with her rocking hips, hitting all of her "sweet spots". Crying out, she bent lower, allowing Yusei's arms to wrap around her, pulling her further down, and holding her in place, as he took over, thrusting up into faster and harder. Biting his neck to keep from screaming out, her nails clutched onto his shoulders as if her life depended on it, as he kept up his pace. Soon, Akiza lifted her head from Yusei's shoulders, flipping her hair over, and kissed Yusei on the mouth as she started to grip him tighter and pulsed around him, until she broke the kiss, and gasped aloud as her second orgasm shook her to her core. Gyrating her hips, and grinding back and forth she rode out her orgasm, until her breathing calmed down, and she put on hand on the headboard and the other on Yusei's chest to keep her from putting her full weight on top of him.

Yusei, for his part, moved her to a sitting position, driving himself further inside her, causing her to moan louder at the new sensation. Kissing her along her neck and collarbone, and massaging her sides with his hands, he was bringing her back down from her high. When her breathing finally seemed to calm down, Yusei kissed her temple, and asked her "Are you alright? Do you think you need to take a break, or can you continue?" Pushing her sweaty hair aside, Yusei could see the absolute bliss on her face. Unable to keep himself still, gazing into her chocolate brown orbs, he turned her face gently towards his own, and kissed her passionately on the mouth. Breaking apart shortly afterwards, Akiza opened her eyes to look at her lover, and nodded her head "yes" in response.

Understanding her reply, Yusei shifted their bodies to where her back was pressed up to his chest as close as humanly possible, as they both laid on their side, with one of his hands underneath her leg, arching it over his own, to allow him better access. The one hand on underneath her leg was cupping one of her breasts, while the other was trapped beneath her thigh and the mattress as he gently ran circles over clit. His mouth was on her neck, as he would sometimes sweet nothings to her, telling her how beautiful she was, and how much she meant to him, as he moved softly, slowly and gently inside of her, a stark contrast to their earlier position. Akiza for her part, was in heaven right now. One leg was tangled with Yusei's other, while one hand holding her other breast, sometimes, pinching and twisting the erect nipple. Her other hand was brought around Yusei's head, as she grasped at the roots of his raven black hair, tugging on them, as her third orgasm was building. She was whispering things like, "Don't stop!" and "Yes, Yusei!" into his ear, as he continued the slow, soft, gentle pace, until finally, after what seemed like an eternity, her third climax hit her.

She cried out softly, moaning as her body convulsed beside her lover. Unlike before, when her climax came like a tidal wave or tsunami, this time, it was much more subtle and calmer. Her toes curled, legs and hips shook and her body trembled as she came down from another blissful experience. In the back of her mind, she wondered if she could get used to this, because if she was honest with herself, she didn't want to. What Yusei made her feel when they made love with each other; it wasn't fucking and it wasn't just sex, it was beautiful, and she loved every minute moment of it. And as always, when she was coming down from her climax, he was right there, taking care of her. Unsurprisingly, when Yusei pulled gently out of her, he was still hard as ever. One thing she had quickly learned about her lover, and one thing she would have to get to use to, was his stamina. He had the libido of a teenager in their sexual prime.

Both her and Yusei were still fairly young, and both healthy young adults. But she would've figured that she would have the better stamina than Yusei because she was younger, although not by much. Boy, was she wrong. Their first time together, he proved that to her in more ways than one. Before she could ponder any longer about how her lover had the sexual prowess of a "sex god" as she called it, she was suddenly laying flat on her stomach, with Yusei on top of her from behind, massaging her legs, thighs and buttocks, which have undoubtably become sore from their continued copulation. She moaned as she could feel the soreness literally leave her body. When she was ready, and Yusei could tell, he inserted his still, ever hard, erect penis inside her wet core, and plopped down on top of her, or he would have, if he wasn't holding himself up with his strong arms.

His soft, gentle, and slow pace, picked up faster, rougher and harder, as he soon began to slam into her from behind. Akiza's soft moans and cries grew into muffled screaming, as her face was buried in the pillows and her mouth biting into the sheet. Her fingers had wrapped themselves around the bedsheet in a death grip, as his thrusts became harder and rougher as he penetrated deeper inside of her. Suddenly she felt Yusei's grip in her hair, as he tugged on it roughly, pulling her head up and out of the pillows. Unable to keep quiet, her cries became vocal as he continued to plow into her. Bringing his mouth close to her ear, he whispered huskily, "Are you getting close, Akiza? Huh? Tell me. Tell me you're gonna cum, or I'm not gonna let you." She groaned and moaned in response, knowing full well from her last experience that he was serious. Unable to trust her voice, all she managed was to nod her head, "yes". Unfortunately for her, that wasn't enough to convince him. He stopped his movements suddenly, and began teasing her clit, until she couldn't take it anymore." Yes! I'm close! Please, don't stop!"

A hungry growl escaped his lips as he drove into her as hard, and fast and rough as he could. The pulling on her hair, along with his deep penetration had her arching her back, and her cries to get louder as another powerful orgasm was building within her. Pulling her back up to his mouth, he nipped at her ear, before whispering in that same husky voice, "Are you gonna cum, Akiza? Then cum, cum for me." As if his words had power over her, her fourth? Fifth orgasm? She didn't know, nor did she care how many times he brought her to climax, as another one ripped through her again. Groaning, moaning, and screaming, her body fell limply into the mattress as she shook, trembled and convulsed uncontrollably. Again, Yusei was whispering to her, kissing her and sucking gently on her back to bring her back down from her wonderful high.

Once her erratic breathing and heaving chest calmed down, she found herself turned over on her back, with her legs wrapped around Yusei's waist and her arms laying on either side of her head, palms up. A thin sheet of sweat had covered both of them, more evident on Yusei since he came up here after working on a project in the garage. Both of them were breathing harder, as they looked into the other's eyes. Peering down in between them, she could see Yusei's hard cock grinding slowly up and down her engorged and aroused clit. She shut her eyes as she could feel another climax coming. Feeling a weight shift above her, she opened her eyes to see Yusei's worried expression staring down at her. Using what little strength she had left, she placed a hand on Yusei's left cheek, her thumb caressing the mark on his face. Leaning into her touch, Yusei brought himself closer to Akiza, and said, "I want to look at you in the eye when we cum together." Chuckling softly, he added, "I don't think I could last much longer." Chuckling along with him, Akiza breathed a sigh of relief. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy what they were doing. On the contrary, she loved it, but there was only so much she could take before she felt like she could pass out. "Me too, Yusei."

Smiling that stupidly cute and gorgeous smile she loved, Yusei bent over, kissing her on the lips, pressing his forehead to her own, and stared into her chocolate brown eyes, as he spread her legs a bit more, and pushed down on them a little more as he gently moved himself back inside her. She gasped at the familiar feeling, and was more than appreciative that he started and continued at a soft and gentle pace. As his his thrusts continued, her legs wrapped themselves back around his waist, as he penetrated into her deeper, but continued his soft, slow gentle pace. Hitting her G-spot at just the right angle, and pushing deeper inside of her, right up against her womb, Akiza's cries and moans grew louder. Her arms now wrapped around his shoulders, one hand tugging on his hair and the other dragging down his back as he moved inside of her, both of them continuing to stare into the other's eyes. Their breathing became ragged and erratic as they both approached their combined climax. It wasn't much longer until Akiza gripped his hard shaft as tightly as she could before she felt him twitch inside her and still his movements as he finally achieved his own climax coupled with hers.

Her grip on him tightened both on the inside and outside, pulling his roughly, and her nails breaking the skin on his back, as her head rolled back and her back arching into him, as their shared their combined orgasm. Yusei continued to move inside her, slowly before stilling himself, placing soft kisses on her neck, jawline, collarbone, and chest to ease her down from her climax. When it was all over, she slumped into the mattress a boneless and weightless body, as Yusei removed himself from within her, and his now, finally flaccid penis had calmed down, and laid beside her.

Sighing in content, Akiza felt as if she could sleep forever after that experience. She would have to get use to his stamina and libido, but she never wanted to feel like she would have to get used to this feeling. She felt Yusei's body shift, with her back pressed up against his chest. She could feel him make little circles on the curve of her side and back, softly rubbing up against her skin, while he placed kisses along her neck. Chuckling softly, her voice caused him stop what he was doing, and ask her "What?" Turning over, she kissed Yusei on the nose, and replied, "I'm convinced; you are a machine."

Yusei's shocked and confused reaction had Akiza burst into a fit of giggles and laughter. At first, this just further confused him, but eventually he laughed along with her. Wrapping an arm around her midsection, he pulled her closer, kissing the crown of her forehead, after their combined laughter had died down. Breathing a sigh full of satisfaction and contentment, Akiza was almost pulled into a relaxing sleep, when she felt the bed shift again, and Yusei sit up, and move. Turning over, she saw him remove the bedsheet from his waist and sat up and moved to his adjacent bathroom. Before she could say what was on her mind, her gaze shifted from the Crimson Dragon tattoo on his shoulders and upper back, down to his lower back, and finally settling on his butt, suppressing a moan.

Yusei stopped in his tracks at the doorway. With a smug looking grin, he turned back around in her direction, and saw that she was laying in his bed in the same position as the models that appeared in Crow's dirty magazines. He could feel the blood flow redirect from his upstairs brain to his downstairs brain; taking in his girlfriend's disheveled appearance (thanks to him) and her sexy figure, it was no wonder that they spent most of their time in his bedroom, shagging each other six ways to Sunday. Repeating what he said over a year ago, he asked her, "What? See something you like?" Unlike last time, where she was blushing and fidgeting like a schoolgirl staring at their highschool crush, this time, she met Yusei's hungry gaze and smug smirk with a predatory glare and seductive smirk of her own, and replied in a devilishly sweet tone, "Very."

Shoving the remains of the bedsheet off of her body, she swung her legs over to the side, and stood in all of her naked glory, wincing slightly at the soreness in her legs, and swayed her hips, stalking over to Yusei's spot, stopping an inch away from him. His hungry gaze followed and watched her movements like a hawk, never leaving, never blinking, as she made her way over to him. Leaning up on her toes, she whispered into Yusei's ear, sending chills rolling down his spine,"I know were supposed to be leaving in a couple of hours to meet up with the others, but I think we both have other plans for the moment. You got me all hot and bothered with your latest stunt, and if you think you're off the hook, then you've got another thing coming. So, why don't we head to the shower and get even more sweaty and filthy before we have to clean up, stud?"

Before Yusei could retort, or even reply, Akiza maneuvered around Yusei, with a triumphant smirk. When he hesitated, she turned around and beckoned him with her "come hither" look. Just like before, Yusei was in a trance from her beauty and followed her command, shutting the bathroom door behind him. As he continued to walk in her direction, Akiza knew that she was going to be a lot more sore for tonight's get together, and silently, she thought, _"This is going to be fun!"_ Indeed, it would be lots and lots of fun for the both of them.

* * *

 _3 hours later…_

" _I really should learn to keep my mouth shut. Ow, Ow, Ow."_ Right now Akiza standing in front of the mirror of Yusei's bathroom, as she combed the tangles from her hair, and rubbed her sore and aching legs. Just as she promised, she and Yusei spent another three hours consumating their love for each other in the shower. And just as she thought, it was _very_ fun, despite the aches and pains now in her legs, thighs and butt. She felt as if she had just finished a triathalon. However, in her mind, all the aches and pains she was feeling right now were well worth having to deal with, if she could continue her relationship with Yusei. As she was getting ready for the get together with their friends and witness Yusei and Jack's rematch duel, her thoughts went back to the past, after Satellite's Facility was successfully shut down, for good.

* * *

 _1 Year ago…_

It took some time, more than what was probably necessary, but at the end of the day, it was finished. With all of the evidence against Goodwin, Yliaster, Sayer, Arcadia and those in power that aligned themselves with the mastermind behind the Death Race, Satellite's Maximum Security Prison Facility was finally shut down. Thanks to the evidence brought to Trudge by Yusei's newest team of friends, along with the testimonies of the few remaining members of Goodwin's Yliaster group, and Akiza's own testimony of her dark and tragic backstory, most of the people within the prison, political prisoners that crossed paths with Goodwin were allowed their freedom, and were let go, including Akiza herself. This information also redeemed Yusei for his false crime of killing his foster mother, which meant he could now be brought out of hiding, and could get his adopted brother and sister back.

Akiza's parents were overjoyed to finally have their daughter back in their arms. Though Akiza was grateful to have her parents back, it would take them a long time to earn her trust again. She had forgiven them a long time ago, but after being away from them for so long, it would take time to adjust to their new dynamics. But now that she was free, she could do what she's been waiting for; find Yusei. It had been roughly six months since the last time they were together, and now she was going to spend her every waking moment tracking him down.

Of course, in the back of her mind, there was an ever present sense of doubt. What if he had moved? What if he had moved on from her? What if he found someone else? All of these questions and more swimmed around in that small part of her mind, but Akiza shoved those thoughts down and buried them. She understood that all of those questions had a possibility of being true, but she wasn't going to allow her doubts and fears to get the best of her; not after everything she had been through. She also knew, that despite their short time together, she knew that Yusei had the same feelings she had for him, and knew that it wasn't in his nature to break his promises; especially to those he cared for.

Another problem that she suddenly came to realize was, where was he? Beyond the part of the plan to find a hideout and lay low, she had no idea where Yusei had gone to. The only person that was with him was Jack (who, thanks to the testimonies and evidence, was also free, as was Carly). Luckily for her, Trudge knew Yusei well, and had a number of possible locations within New Domino that he could be hiding in. Taking Trudge's advice, he thought it would be best if he accompanied her, just to help her find him. Not having a reason to disagree with the grizzled cop, she agreed with his premise and allowed him to accompany her.

It took close to about a week before they finally located him and Jack. Yusei had led the two of them to an old, abandoned subway tunnel. It was an old hideout of Yusei's that he used to find parts for his duel runner, and where he had built it. Six months in hiding hadn't done either of the two recently innocent convicts' appearances. They both look rather ragged, tired, and thinner than usual. The both of them were also sporting shaggy, unshaven beards. If it wasn't for their unique looks; Yusei's hair and mark, as well as Jack's height and bleach blonde hair, Trudge wouldn't have known it was them.

It took a moment, but when Yusei's eyes met Akiza's, he knew. And in a rush that caught everyone off guard, including Jack, he ran over to her, and embraced her in a bone crushing hug, twirling her around like a princess at the ball, before settling her down, and kissing her full on the mouth, further shocking th other two occupants in the area. The two lovebirds were interrupted from their battle of the tongues, when they heard a gruff cough from the tall blonde. Blushing from embarrassment from having been careless, Akiza separated from Yusei, but never let go of his hand.

Afterwards, Yusei and Jack led them back to the abandoned warehouse that Yusei had hidden Jack's runner. When they found it, it was in surprisingly good condition. The only thing that looked "bad" was the light brown coloring, indicating the dust that had accumulated over the past few months. After cleaning it as best they could, Jack mounted the Phoenix Whirlwind, and left the three of them, telling the group that he was going to find Carly, and do whatever he can to make up for everything he had caused to get them into the Facility.

That just left Yusei and Akiza, with Trudge. When Yusei asked his trusted friend of what happened to the Black Chariot and the accompanying duel disk, Black Demise - the older man had told them that nothing had happened. Unlike Yusei's old runner and duel disk that was shipped to Satellite and stripped down for parts, the Black Chariot and Black Demise were still in impound. When Yusei questioned him, Trudge simply said, "I had them keep it around. I figured you'd want to do something with it, and it looks like I was right."

Having that answer questioned, he asked Trudge what he could do about gaining custody of his adopted brother and sister. Unfortunately, even after Yusei was proven innocent, he had no legal way of obtaining custody. Martha's home and by extension, Yusei's home was off limits after her murder, and after his hearing, the place was cleaned up and sold. Yusei was also out of a job, and had no money to his name. However, Akiza had another idea; they could go to her parents and ask them for the money, or at the very least, ask her father for help. When Yusei went to retort, he was interrupted by Akiza, as she told him that this was his best course of action, and he had nowhere else to turn to. With no counterargument available, he reluctantly agreed.

After returning to her parents' home with Yusei, her parents were shocked to have learned that Yusei was the son of the late Dr. and Mrs. Fudo, and that he was also their daughter's boyfriend. Sitting them down, both Akiza and Yusei told her parents of the events of his arrest and time in the facility, including his time on the run and in hiding, until now. After hearing everything that Yusei had been through and what he was now facing, the Izinski's agreed with their daughter that they would help Yusei in any way they could. Yusei was blown away and had told them that if there was anything they would need to be taken care of, all they had to do was ask.

Looking at his wife, and then his daughter, then back to his wife's nod, Hideo had asked, "All that we ask of you, Yusei is to take care of our little rose for us. Because of our carelessness and misunderstanding of her powers, we drove her away from us and into the hands of those monsters. I'm overjoyed that she's back in our lives, but we've already missed so much of her, that we hadn't really realized until just now that she's a grown woman, who can already make her own decisions. She needs a better provider for her, and you can give her what we couldn't."

For her part, Akiza was silent after hearing her father's plea. Because she knew in her heart that her father was right. Yusei, however, to both Setsuko and Hideo's surprise, stood up from his place on the couch, and looked at the Izinski's in the eye before replying, "Mr. and Mrs. Izinski, I promise to give Akiza all of the care, attention, respect and love she deserves. I know that probably sounds cheesy, corny, and maybe even cliche, but in the short time I've come to know her" at this point Yusei's eyes turned back, and bore into Akiza's, holding them in their gaze, and continued, "she is the strongest, most caring and loving young woman I've had the pleasure of meeting, and I wouldn't cause harm to come to her, nor would I cause harm to her myself. I care too much about her to let that happen."

At the end of his declaration, he gently held his hand out for Akiza to take, pulling her up to stand with him, and wiped away at the tears that gathered at the edge of her eyes. Hideo was pleasantly surprised, but not at all disappointed. In fact, Yusei made the older man realize just how alike Yusei was to his father. A smile broke onto his face, as he turned to glance at his wife who shared a similar look to her daughter, sniffling and wiping away at her eyes. Just then the two older adults in the room turned to look at the couple in front of them as Akiza, who couldn't take the emotional overload, jumped into Yusei's embrace, and kissed him full on the mouth, in front of her parents. A shared knowing look passed between Hideo and his wife as the two continued to watch the younger adults.

Time and the events that occurred afterward quickly went by. After all the arrangements were made, Yusei was finally able to reunite with Leo and Luna. Upon seeing Yusei for the first time in months, the twins nearly tackled the older gentleman to the ground, crying into his shoulders, as he hugged the two little tykes back. When they finally separated, and Yusei introduced them to Akiza, it was as if the twins had first noticed her. After the introductions, and after spending time with her, Leo and Luna took an instant liking to the older woman, nicknaming her "Big sis Aki". It was a name that stuck, for both the twins, and Yusei. Likewise, in order to tease him, Akiza came to call Yusei by the twins' nickname for him; "Yuse".

It took more than a little convincing, but eventually, Yusei gave in to Akiza and her father's propositions, and eventually bought a home big enough for the both of them and the twins, with two extra guests rooms, with the money Hideo gave him. However, Yusei refused not to pay back the Izinski's, and opened up a garage, and became a local handyman. After a few short months, Yusei was able to pay back Akiza's parents with the money he made from his two jobs. Everything was finally looking up to Yusei and his family.

As for the rest of the team; once they were finally released, Yanagi was intent on spending his twilight years settling down in New Domino. Kalin, however, wasn't feeling content staying in New Domino, and after Yusei assured him that he could keep the Phantom's Duel Runner and Duel Disk, he left the city to go find himself. No one, but Crow knew how Kalin had ended up in the Facility in the first place. Apparently, the two of them had belonged to a duel gang by the name of "The Enforcers". And for a while, after they had defeated all the other duel gangs in the worn down districts of the city, everything was looking up. Unfortunately, Kalin, the leader of said group, let the power get to his head, and eventually he snapped, assaulting and nearly killing a member of Yliaster. That incident, coupled with the numerous amount of people he had killed in Goodwin's Death Duels had damaged his psyche, and after everything he's done, he wants do something good with his life.

After The Enforcers disbanded, Crow took it upon himself to steal goods from Yliaster's vaults, and give something back to the less fortunate; especially those that were wrongfully wronged by said organization. Crow had been on their radar for months, but eventually they had caught up to him, which landed him a one way ticket to the Facility. After he and Bruno were let out, they had nowhere to go, and so, Yusei and Akiza let the two of them stay in the two extra guest rooms inside their new home. Of course, it wasn't rent free forever for the two of them, and eventually, the both of them found jobs of their own. Crow, ironically enough, became a member of Sector Security's Fugitive Task Force; hunting down rogue criminals. Bruno, became a computer technician and specialist.

For Jack's part, he did find Carly, and after the two had a heart to heart, the two of them reconciled, and continued to live together after everything that had happened. After spending 6 months with Yusei, on the run and in hiding, Jack had grown to care for the younger man like one would to a younger brother, and their relationship had evolved into one of friendship, and not just bitter rivalry. Also, whenever, Jack would meet with Yusei at his and AKiza's new home, Akiza had the opportunity to get to know Carly. The woman was older than Akiza, but younger than Yusei, and she had a heart of gold, that was balanced with her overactive personality.

Another new face was Sherry Leblanc, the navigator for the late Primo. She had never thanked Akiza and Yusei properly for saving her life, and destroying Yliaster's empire. She had told them that she had been hunting down the people responsible for her parents' murder, and the evidence she had gathered over the years had pointed to Yliaster's direction, which wasn't unsurprising. The Leblanc family were well known for being opponent's of Yliaster's goals, and were most likely killed to remove them from competition.

Even more disturbing, was that Sherry was not supposed to have survived; the entire family was to have been wiped out, but for whatever reason, the murderer couldn't bring himself to kill a little girl at the time, and let her live. Years later, she had learned that the murderer was none other than Primo himself. It seems earlier in his "career" he did have a conscious. She ended up in the women's Facility when Goodwin had caught her stealing documents trying to figure out who had killed her parents (she didn't know it was Primo at the time), and what moves and steps they were taking to further their goals. In the end, she ended up working for them as blackmail; wins 5 duels with your designated duelist and we don't kill the last remaining member of your family; your guardian, family friend, and butler; Elseworth.

By the time her injuries were healed, Goodwin and his Yliaster empire had fallen, and she was released soon afterwards. She spent the next couple of months tracking down Yusei and his friends to properly give them her thanks. She was going to be going back to France, but she made it her mission to come back to the city every once in a while to visit old friends.

Speaking of old friends, Yusei's friends from the factory had come by to celebrate with him, and his new friends to get everyone acquainted with each other. They had heard about what had happened 6 months ago, and all of them were outraged that anyone could've thought that Yusei would've murdered his foster mother. On the days that they would go to visit Yusei, they were always welcomed by Martha, and knew by heart that he wouldn't have done anything to harm her. Back in the present, everyone got along with each other. Crow became fast friends with Tank and Blitz. Bruno with Nervin, and Rally with the twins. Ever since then, every now and again, the team of old and new friends alike were gather together and talk about recent events, and just to have fun. The thought of spending time with family and friends brought a smile to Akiza.

* * *

 _Present Day…_

As Akiza was continuing to get ready for their evening at Jack's, she could hear her boyfriend in the garage tinkering with his toys. After her brief experience riding the Black Chariot, she had developed a passion to try to learn how to Turbo Duel, and asked Yusei if he could teach her. Obviously, he was excited and agreed immediately. What she didn't know until some time ago, was that instead of buying an already fully automated runner, Yusei was building her one from scratch. Since he no longer possessed the Black Chariot or its duel disk compatriot, the Black Demise, Yusei had also been reconstructing and recreating his old duel runner, the "Yusei, Go!". And with Bruno and Crow secretly helping him on both projects, he had managed to finish rebuilding his runner from the ground up in just a few months. Based on the engine designs of the Phantom's runner, and combined with newly created, custom built parts, the " _Yusei, Go!"_ ran faster and far better than it did previously.

And speaking of dueling, she had also asked Yusei to help brush up her skills. Yusei, to his credit, was very surprised by Akiza's performance, and in his honest opinion, could've beaten him. She had no problem holding her own, and there were a few moments where Yusei had to stall her to protect his life points. She was a very talented and capable duelist, and if she could hang with Yusei, she would have no problem hanging with the likes of duelists like Jack. Her deck was based on Plant cards and Plant support cards; such as the Rose and Rose Dragon archetypes, with her ace monster being Black Rose Dragon. She came close, closer than most duelists, but in the end, Yusei defeated her.

Using a combination of Wicked Rebirth, Overdoom Line, and Malice of Thorns with Black Rose Dragon was ingenious and brilliant on her part. Wicked Rebirth was a trap card that allowed the user to continuously pay 800 LP to resurrect a destroyed Synchro Monster. Combined with Overdoom - a continuous trap card that lasted for two turns, whenever a plant type monster or a Black Rose Dragon was Special Summoned from the graveyard, that monster would gain 1000 ATK points, even after the card leaves the field - Black Rose was already more than enough for most of Yusei's monsters. But what really did the job, was the Equip Spell Card, Thorn of Malice. A nasty spell, that when equipped to either a plant type monster, or Black Rose Dragon increased its ATK by 600. In addition any monster that battles with a monster equipped with this card cannot be destroyed in battle, but after damage calculation, that monster would lose 600 ATK and DEF, and the monster equipped with Thorn of Malice could inflict piercing battle damage. With this trio of cards, Black Rose Dragon had a whopping 4000 ATK, with the ability to inflict piercing damage, and switch the position of a monster to attack mode, and reduce it to 0, all by removing a plant type monster from play.

However, Yusei wasn't an undefeated Duel Champion for three years for nothing. After successfully Synchro Summoning Stardust Dragon, on Akiza's next turn, Yusei turned the tables in a complete 180, by using his own trio of cards. First, he activated Counterattack Beacon; a trap card that negated your opponent's monster's attack, and forced it to attack a monster of your own choosing, increasing your monster's ATK by 800. Then, knowing Stardust still didn't have the necessary power to defeat Akiza's Black Rose, Yusei activated the Quick-Play Spell; Half Shut. At the cost of not being able to destroy the target monster, that monster's ATK is cut in half; which brought Black Rose down to 2000. Finally, Yusei activated his last trap; Synchro Ring. A situational, but nevertheless powerful card. When a Synchro monster you control deals damage to your opponent, but was unable to destroy your opponent's monster in battle, your Synchro Monster's ATK is doubled, and allowed to attack a second time.

With those three cards, Stardust's ATK skyrocketed from 2500 to 6600, and dealt more than enough damage to defeat Akiza, allowing Yusei to claim victory. The memory of that duel brought another smile to her face, and she silently promised to herself; _"One of these days Yusei, I'll beat you, just you wait."_ Looking over herself, Akiza silently nodded to herself that she was ready. She was wearing a long sleeved, two tone pink shirt; a hot pink as the base color, and a red-pink cross over her left shoulder, that stretched to the hem. She also wore, white short shorts, with black leggings, and red high heeled shoes. Smoothing out her hair, that she let grow out to the small of her back, she jolted and placed a hand to her chest when Yusei suddenly said from the doorway, "You don't need to smooth out your hair or your clothes, "Aki"; we're just going over to Jack's to see our friends." Walking up behind her, he gently moved her hair over her right shoulder, and clasped a silver rose necklace around her neck, leaving small pecks on the back of her spine, then went on to say, "You look beautiful in anything you wear. I should know, I've seen you without any."

Yusei's words and actions caused her to rub her legs together and stifle a moan, until her eyes popped open from his last remark. Spinning around, she playfully swat her fist at his muscled chest, earning a laugh from the man. It was at that moment she got a good look at what he was wearing to the get together. Instead of his usual attire, which consisted of his muscle shirt with an odd red pattern, a dark blue-green leather jacket with amber gem pads on the collar, elbows and shoulders, rimmed in black, with black denim jeans, and a matching pair of brown motorcycle gloves and boots, each of them with amber gem pads on his wrists, knee pads, and ankles; he was wearing a black leather jacket, a light blue-green T-shirt, black denim jeans, and black boots. He was also wearing a matching silver star necklace that Akiza had gifted him for their one year anniversary.

Tapping the palm of her hand on his muscled chest, Akiza moaned in delight, and seductively said, "You clean up nice yourself, Mr. Fudo." Wounding his arms around the small of her back, Yusei pulled her into his embrace, and passionately kissed her, leaving her breathless, then whispering huskily in her ear, "If you keep that up, we won't be going anywhere tonight, but back to my bedroom." Groaning in frustration, Akiza separated herself from Yusei's hold, and replied, slightly disappointed, "Yusei, don't get me started. I still haven't recovered from before."

Chuckling at her situation, Yusei placed a small, closed mouth kiss to her forehead, and said in his normally calm tone, with a hint of playfulness, "Okay, okay. I'll behave. Oh, by the way, I got a surprise for you down in the garage. If you're ready, we can go see it now." Looking at him incredulously at first, her eyes suddenly widened in realization. Practically bouncing with excitement, she asked, "No…. you're serious?! You finished it?!" This time, a genuine smile crossed Yusei's features, which only further increased her excitement (she loved it when he smiled), as she jumped into his arms, kissing him all over his face, she asked again in between smooching him, "Can. We. Go. See. It. Now?"

Laughing at her display of affection, Yusei settled her down, but didn't let go of her hand. Not saying a word, they left their shared bedroom, down the stairs, past the twins' room - they were picked up at Duel Academy by Akiza's parents, and were already on their way to Jack and Carly's - reaching Crow and Bruno's guest rooms, and finally reaching the living room. Opening a side door, they had reached the garage. In one corner of the room, was Yusei's runner, while in the center, was what appeared to be a duel runner covered by a cloth. Looking to Akiza, Yusei asked, "Do want to do the honors, or should I?" Looking back to Yusei's gaze, she had another option, "Together?" He happily replied, "Together, then."

Letting go of her hand, Yusei walked over to the other side of the vehicle, grasping the sheet on his side, while Akiza had her hands on the other side. "Ok, ready? One, two, three!" Together the pair threw the sheet off of the bike, and there standing in front of Akiza in prestine condition, was her very own, custom built runner. She was amazed by the amount of detail and art of said vehicle, and if it wasn't in between the two of them, she'd assault his face again with her luscious, pink lips. Taking a hand, she slowly traced the outline of the vehicle, circling around it, checking everything, and marvelling at its design. Stopping just in front of Yusei, she turned around and said to him, "Yusei… this…. This is amazing! I, I don't know what to say! Thank you, just doesn't seem appropriate… not even close, but I'm speechless! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Yusei was taken off guard when she jumped into his arms again with enough force to knock them both down, which is exactly what happened. Luckily, he had landed on his back and not his head. Akiza's hands flew to her mouth, aware that she could've seriously hurt him, but relieved when he appeared fine. "Oh! I'm sorry, Yusei! I didn't mean to mmph-!" Interrupting her, Yusei kissed her full on the mouth, and given their current _position_ she closed her eyes, and wrapped her arms around his torso, fully reciprocating his, the two of them breaking their contact when the need for air was more important than their need to express the depth of their love for each other (as if they need to do it anymore).

When the separated their lips from the other, Akiza stood up, pulling Yusei up with her; both of them smoothing out their clothing, and wiping away any dust off of their person. When Akiza went to apologize again, Yusei stopped her again, but this time placed a finger on her lips. "Akiza. Stop. It's fine. You don't need to worry about hurting me; I know you would never do so on purpose." Hearing that eased her a bit, but she still felt guilty for nearly pouncing and toppling him over. "I know, Yusei, but -!". When she tried to explain to him why she still felt guilty, even when it was nothing major, he held up a hand to stop her again. "Akiza. I get it. I know, okay. You were excited, that's all. You don't need to beat yourself up over something as simple as that. Now, that that's settled, we should probably get going; we both know how "upset" Jack gets when people show up late."

Sighing in relief, her worries were drifted away as Yusei led them to his runner. She knew Yusei was right. A part of her wondered if she truly deserved him. He wasn't anything like Sayer or Goodwin. He was caring, loving, everything that they were not, he was it. However, another, much larger part of her knew that she did indeed, deserve him, and he, her, and she knew in her heart, that he was the one for her. If something were to happen to him, she wouldn't - couldn't bring herself to date or be one with another man; Yusei was her happily ever after, and she wouldn't change it for the world. Noticing that she was deep in thought, Yusei called out to her, "Akiza? Everything, okay?"

Hearing his voice brought her out of her thoughts, and she made her way over to him next to his runner. Entwining her fingers with his own, she gripped his hand tightly, squeezing it for emphasis. Looking into her chocolate, caramel, brown eyes, Yusei suspected something might've been wrong, but shaking her head, and smiling, she silently reassured him that everything was perfect. Leaning up she kissed him on the mouth, and replied, "Everything's perfect, Yusei." Returning her smile, he nodded his head in agreement, and not a moment later, the two mounted the Yusei Go!, and sped off out of the garage.

* * *

After a number of minutes, Yusei and Akiza finally arrived at their destination, and to their amusement and dismay, they were the last to arrive. Just as Yusei helped Akiza off of his runner, Carly came storming out of the building, running straight for the couple. "Yusei! Akiza! What took you guys so long?! Everyone was worried, and Jackie is about to throw a fit!" The couple in question winced slightly at their hyperactive friend's tone, and it was Akiza who responded to Carly after everything settled. "We apologize for being late, Carly, but-" looking shyly back in Yusei's direction, Akiza's face blushed scarlet as she knew _exactly_ what kept them from arriving on time, and then continued "we were otherwise _involved_."

Confusion was etched on Carly's face as she glanced between the two, until a lightbulb went off in her head. _"Oh. Oh!"_ Grabbing Akiza's wrist, she whispered into the redhead's ear, and said, "Oh, you are so telling me everything!" Before the redhead had a chance to reply, Carly turned back to look at Yusei, and said, "The guys are waiting for you inside, and a little FYI, play nice. Jack's more than a little steamed at the moment. You won't mind if I take Akiza back with me for a little girl talk, would you?" Before he had a chance to reply, she continued, "Of course, you wouldn't, Yusei, thanks! Ok, you, miss little redhead, are coming with me!" And just like that, Yusei watched as his girlfriend was dragged away, and he was left alone standing in the front of Jack and Carly's new apartment.

* * *

After separating from Yusei, Carly had dragged Akiza to where all the other girls were chatting and gossiping with one another. She was surprised to see Sherry and Mina there. It meant that not only was Sherry back in Japan to visit, but Trudge was most likely somewhere around. After the trial and everything else regarding Goodwin and Yliaster, Trudge bit the bullet and asked Mina out on a date. Since then, the two were often seen with each other. But that wasn't the only surprise, there was also a new face, one Akiza didn't recognize. She was a beautiful woman, with dark black hair, blue eyes, and porcelain skin. She wore some sort of jewelry ornament on her forehead, and a beautiful green dress. Just as Carly and Akiza were making their way over, the mysterious young woman turned her attention the two of them, and greeted Akiza, "So Carly, this is the woman you've told me about; Akiza Izinski is it?" When Akiza acknowledged the other woman after pulling her hand free from Carly's grip, the other woman introduced herself, "It's pleasant to finally meet you, my name's Misty; Misty Tredwell."

Upon hearing the mystery woman's name, Akiza's eyes nearly bugged out of her eye sockets. Did she hear this lady right? Misty Tredwell? _The_ Misty Tredwell? Renowned actress and supermodel; _that_ Misty Tredwell?! Before Akiza could utter a reply, she was shocked a little, when said actress put her hands on either side of the redhead's face, and studied her like she was some new fascinating discovery. After a moment, Misty let go, and apologized, "I'm sorry if I startled you. I just wanted to see if what the ladies were saying were true, and they didn't disappoint."

Confusion written all over Akiza's face, Sherry placed a hand on her redheaded friend's shoulder and explained, "Akiza, Misty is like you, she has a special gift. She's an empath. A person with the ability to apprehend the mental and emotional state of another being." However, Misty waved her hand at the french maiden's explanation, "Please, nothing quite like that. But I can tell that you are very much in love with someone. You're happy when you're with them, and you feel as if nothing can stand in your way when you're with him."

Akiza was astonished at Misty's accuracy. But before she could respond, Carly interrupted her - again; she really needed to stop that - and squealed in delight. "Okay, Akiza, dish; _why_ were you late to the party, hm? Did it have something to do with you and Yusei finally getting your - oh, what's the phrase again? - oh, yeah, freaky freak on?" Giggling and waggiling her eyebrows for emphasis. However, all Akiza was capable of doing was blushing crimson, and stuttering her response. But apparently that was enough for the other girls to get an idea of what transpired between she and Yusei. Absentmindedly, Akiza thought, _"This is going to be a long night…"_

* * *

Back over in Yusei's direction, he was studying the new home with an appraising look. It appears that Jack achieved his dream, or at least part of it. After everything regarding Goodwin and Yliaster was settled, Jack didn't want to just find Carly, but like the most of the others, he wanted a new direction and change in his life; he wanted to pursue a dueling career, like he had planned all that time ago.

It wasn't easy, what with being a convicted felon for nearly beating a man to death, and being involved with the controversial Death Races, but eventually his skills and prowess was recognized, and he became a pro duelist. That with the money Carly earned for exposing Goodwin and Yliaster for what they were truly are -thanks to Trudge and Bruno for sharing the evidence - the two of them were able to afford their new apartment. However, Jack wasn't completely satisfied. The other part of his dream, that he had yet to achieve that he was hoping would change tonight, was that he wanted to defeat the true duel king; Yusei.

Technically, even though Jack is the new Duel King, Yusei was never properly defeated; he was banned from competition after the accident, which nearly killed him, and other professional duelists - in Yusei's words, he was a bit of a hot head back then, and was far more arrogant and cocky than what he is now. Jack never considered himself to be the real King, as long as Yusei was still undefeated, and he planned to change that tonight, which of course was the real reason he invited everyone over for a party. He would never admit it, but the get together was more for Carly's benefit; Jack just wanted Yusei.

As Yusei made his way to the back of the apartment, he felt two sudden weights on either side of his waist. Looking down, he saw Leo and Luna practically conjoined together. When he laughed, he caught the attention of everyone else. Looking around, Yusei was surprised to see everyone there. Crow was chatting along with Tank and Blitz, Bruno with Nervin and Rally. Akiza's parents were talking with Trudge, and to Yusei's surprise, Kalin was there, and so was Jack, who was burning daggers into Yusei's eyes. "Yusei! What the bloody hell?! I told you to get here 3 hours ago!"

Rubbing the back of his head, he shifted his gaze from Jack to Akiza's parents - the both of them giving him a knowing look - before his gaze shifted again, down to the twins, still wrapped around his waist. "Uh, sorry about that. Akiza and I got a little… _caught up_ and lost track of time." Jack scrunched up his face in disgust, immediately recognizing the reason why Yusei was late - he really didn't want to know the details. Crow and Bruno were lost for a moment, until realization dawned on them, and they too were a little grossed out; they did rent there after all. For what it was worth, Akiza's parents weren't at all angry with him; they knew this day was coming; what they didn't know however, was that this wasn't the first time in the last twenty-four hours; it was the third. Kalin simply had a smug grin, and whispered something to Blitz, who begrudgingly mumbled something intelligent before handing him something behind his back.

Trudge simply shook his head, mumbling something along the lines of "being young". Nervin, Tank and Rally all seemed to have known this was going to happen sooner or later, and acted as if nothing happened. Then there was the twins. Although they weren't old enough to know all the details, they were old enough to understand what was going on, and they both seemed happy for Yusei. Just then, the girls came outside from another part of the building. Akiza looked as if she was ready to die, while Carly was happily gossipping with the others. When their eyes met, Akiza just smiled and shook her head.

Some time later, Setsuko left her husband to speak with the girls; she missed gossipping with women. This action of course left Hideo with Yusei. Alone. Suddenly facing off against eight other duelists who wanted your head on a platter seemed like a welcome change of pace instead of confronting your girlfriend's father, who just so happened to be the mayor of the city. "So, Yusei…" Looking back at the former senator, now mayor of New Domino, Yusei's only thought was _"Oh, crap. Hopefully, Akiza isn't having it as bad of a time as I'm about to…"_

On the other side of the party, as a few of the guys left to get the track ready for the upcoming event, the girls were busy gossipping and teasing about Akiza's frivolous activities with Yusei in the past twelve hours. After thirty minutes of keeping quiet, Akiza eventually cracked, and gave in, telling them everything. From the number of times they had sex to the number of times Yusei made her climax each of those times. By the time the tale was over, each of the girls had a different reaction; Sherry was envious and jealous, Carly was shocked, Mina was speechless, Misty was impressed, and now, after retelling her mother a much more dumbed down version, Setsuko was…anything, but angry; if anything at all, she was happy for her daughter.

Setting her hand on her daughter's thigh, absentmindedly, she could feel the soreness in her daughter's body, and in her mind, thought how good it was to be young, and then she told Akiza, "Honey, sweety, there's nothing to be ashamed of, or embarrassed about." However, that wasn't what was on Akiza's mind at the moment. Instead, she was going over the events just prior before arriving. When her mother caught on, she asked, "Akiza, honey, is everything alright? You have this far off look." Returning her attention back to her mother, Akiza shook her head, smiled, and turned her attention to Yusei, then replied, "No, mom. Everything is… perfect."

Setsuko turned around, and saw what her daughter was staring at. It was then that she saw what Akiza was seeing; Yusei playing with Leo and Luna. Looking back at her daughter, she recognized the look on her face, and that's when she knew; "Oh, Akiza. I'm so happy for you." She then hugged her daughter in a loving embrace, with tears at the corners of her eyes. Akiza returned her mother's love, with tears swelling up in her own eyes, and whispered back to her mother, "Don't worry mom, I'm not pregnant; I don't think. I've just come to realize that I truly love him." Her mother laughed, and wiped away at her daughter's tears, before wiping away her own. Bringing a hand to her daughter's face, she caressed her cheek, as she said; "I'm happy you've found the one for you, sweety. Just promise me something, will you?" Looking curiously at her mother, but nodding just the same, Setsuko asked her daughter, "Don't take him, or your love for each other for granted, okay?" Smiling at her mother, she placed a hand on her mother's, and replied strongly, "Never."

* * *

Just a few minutes later, the event that everyone here was anxious to see was finally going to begin. After leaving Leo and Luna's side, Yusei made his way to Jack's garage, back to his runner, and mounted it. Turning it over, the engine roared to life, and the wheels grinded against the asphalt, before Yusei put his helmet on his head, the blue visor falling over his face, and his foot on the pedal, just before racing off to Jack's duel track that Yusei, Crow and the other guys helped make.

There waiting for him was his opponent, Jack Atlas sitting on his duel runner, the Phoenix Whirlwind. As Yusei took his position; the countdown to the duel lit up between both duelists, indicating that the duel to determine who was the true Duel King was just about to begin. The two duelists shared a knowing glance; both silently telling the other that neither of them were going to hold back, and that whatever happens, let the best duelist win.

Everyone else was sitting on the sidelines, watching with anticipation. Akiza knew that, although Yusei didn't duel professionally anymore, he still loved the sport, and enjoyed the chance and opportunity to duel anyone. She also knew that like Jack, Yusei also wanted to settle an old score. The two of them never go the chance to finish what they started all that time ago, and both wished to see who would've come out on top.

Everyone was at the edge of their seat when the light flashed red, indicating for the two duelists to start. They all watched as the two were neck and neck, both vying to get to the first corner first. Normally, Yusei would let his opponent go first, so he could assess the situation, and see what his opponent's deck was like, before coming up with a counterattack. He didn't need to do that here. He had seen and dueled with Jack up close and personal before, and knew that if he wanted to win, he was going to have to meet Jack's ferocity head on. Luckily for Yusei, after all the upgrades and improvements made to his runner, he was able to gain the lead, and start the duel.

* * *

 **Yusei Fudo vs. Jack Atlas**

 **Turn 1**

 **Yusei:LP:4000, SPC:0, Hand:6 cards, Field:0 cards, GY:0 cards, Banished:0 cards**

 **Jack:LP:4000, SPC:0, Hand:5 cards, Field:0 cards, GY:0 cards, Banished:0 cards**

Already coming up with a strategy in mind, Yusei grabbed an orange-effect monster card, and placed it face-up, in one of his monster card zones. "For my first move, I summon **Bright Star Dragon** , in attack mode!" A blue portal opened up above Yusei, and a blue dragon, covered from head to toe in gold armor, with white wings, taloned claws, and elongated, bladed feet appeared, flying to Yusei's right. It was a LIGHT Attribute, Level 4, Dragon-Type/Effect Monster, with 1900 ATK and 1000 DEF. It was one of the few low level monsters in Yusei's deck that had more than 1000 ATK, and was strong enough to take down most other low level monsters.

Picking another two cards from his and placing them face-down in two of his Spell/Trap Zones, Yusei announced the end of his turn. "Next, I place two cards face-down, and end my turn."

 **Turn 2**

 **Yusei:LP:4000, SPC:1, Hand:3 cards, Field:1 Monster and 2 Set S/T cards, GY:0 cards, Banished:0 cards**

 **Jack:LP:4000, SPC:1, Hand:6 cards, Field:0 cards, GY:0 cards, Banished:0 cards**

While some of the spectators were just enjoying the duel, others that were hardcore duelling fans, like Leo for example, had never heard of a card like Bright Star Dragon, and were unsure of what it could do. But they didn't have to wait long for Jack to explain its effects, while at the same time mock Yusei for such a move.

"That's all, Yusei? You summon a monster with the ability to manipulate a monster's level, but don't do anything else? Hmph, and here I thought you were taking this seriously. Then, allow me to show you what a _real_ king is capable of! I draw! And for _my_ first move, I'll summon a dragon of my own! Come forth, **Vice Dragon**!"

Just like on Yusei's turn, a blue portal opened up on Jack's field, and from within, a purple muscled dragon with green wings flew from the portal. However, as soon as the hulking dragon was summoned, it seemed to have shrunk down in size; puzzling a few of the spectators. However, before they could question what was happening, Jack suddenly released his first dragon, for a more favorable one.

"See, when my opponent controls a monster while I do not, I can Special Summon Vice Dragon from my hand, at the cost of halving its ATK and DEF points! But he won't be staying for long! I release my Vice Dragon to tribute summon an even more powerful beast! Arise, **Strong Wind Dragon**!"

A rainbow colored energy ball engulfed Vice Dragon as it was sacrificed to allow an even more hulking creature take its place. Standing tall in front of Jack was a bipedal, towering, muscled and hulking green dragon. Strong Wind Dragon was a WIND Attribute, Level 6, Dragon-Type/Effect Monster, with 2400 ATK and 1000 DEF. However, as soon as Vice Dragon was sent to the Graveyard, a silhouette of the monster shrouded Strong Wind Dragon, then, a purple aura surrounded the monster, as it grew in power; its ATK increasing to 3400.

Leo, in the stands was shocked that Jack managed to summon a monster with more than 3000 ATK on his turn, and was worried that Yusei would be in trouble. "Wow, 3400 ATK?! That's way more than what Yusei's monster has! How is he going to stop that?!" But Akiza, having seen what Yusei could do up close and personal, assured the young lad that the duel was just starting. "Don't worry Leo. The duel's just begun. And in case you're wondering how Strong Wind Dragon was able to get so strong; just watch."

Just as Akiza explained to the young boy, Jack explained, "Thanks to the power of Strong Wind Dragon, when I sacrifice a Dragon monster to summon him, he gains half of the original ATK of the sacrificed monster! And since Vice Dragon's original ATK is 2000, my monster gained an additional 1000 ATK! And just in case you have any plans on trying to stalemate my beast, Yusei; you're out of luck! Because my monster can't be destroyed in battle with a monster with equal ATK! Plus defending won't get you anywhere either, because it can also deal piercing battle damage!"

Now, both Luna and Leo were worried for Yusei's sake, but just as they were going to ask, when they saw Yusei pass by, he looked far from worried. In fact he looked excited. Then, they heard him call out to Jack, "That's an impressive move, Jack, but it'll take a lot more than that to take me down!"

Smirking, Jack replied, "Yes! Now, you're getting into it! Strong Wind Dragon, prove your superiority! Show him and everyone, why you're are named Strong Wind! Blow that overgrown lizard away with, _**Strong Wind Gale**_!"

Taking in a deep breath, Strong Wind Dragon, as its name and attribute suggest, released a gale wind from its maw, almost like stirring up a whirlwind. Crossing its arms over its face to protect itself, Bright Star Dragon held up the best it could, but it was no match for Jack's dragon's power. Fortunately, Yusei stopped the attack just before it destroyed his monster. "Sorry Jack, but like I said, it'll take more than just a blow in the wind to beat me! I activate my trap; **Scrap-Iron Scarecrow**!"

Jack grunted in frustration as his attack was blocked off by the aforementioned card. Appearing out from the card was a rusty old scarecrow, wearing a worn out football helmet and gear for protection. As the blunt force of the attack made contact with the scrap pile of junk, the wind was dispersed. And unlike most other cards, instead of being sent to the graveyard, Yusei's trap was reset face-down.

Taking two cards from his own hand, and setting them face-down in their respective zones, Jack ended his turn. "Gr. You just got lucky, Yusei! This duel is just beginning, and if you think for a second that your little scrap heap is going to save you again, then you're in for a rude awakening! I set two cards face-down, and end my turn!"

* * *

 **Turn 3**

 **Yusei:LP:4000, SPC:2, Hand:4 cards, Field:1 Monster and 2 Set S/T cards, GY:0 cards, Banished:0 cards**

 **Jack:LP:4000, SPC:2, Hand:2 cards, Field:1 Monster and 2 Set S/T cards, GY:1 Monster card, Banished:0 cards**

As Yusei drew his next card, and his Speed Counters went up to 2, he had just the cards he needed to take his plan to the next level. "My turn, draw!"

On the sidelines, everyone was on the edge of their seat wondering who was going to top who next. But those that knew Yusei and Jack well, knew that this wasn't even close to what the two of them could really do. As of right now, the two duelists were abiding their time, until they had what they needed. As Akiza watched, she could see that Yusei had just drawn what he needed to kick things up a notch. _"Do it, Yusei; go!"_ She silently giggled at her own joke, as the duel continued.

"Alright Jack, this duel is about to be kicked up a notch! I summon the Tuner Monster, **Junk Anchor**!" On Yusei's field, a small, gray and silver metallic robot jumped onto the field, next to Bright Star Dragon. It was an EARTH Attribute, Level 2, Warrior-Tuner/Effect Monster, with 0 ATK and DEF.

Jack looked at the new monster with curiosity, _"Junk Anchor? I've never heard of such a card. Hm, 0 ATK and DEF? It must have a nifty special ability. Guess I'm about to find out just what it does."_ Thrusting his hand forward, Yusei activated Bright Star Dragon's effect; "Just as you said earlier, Jack, Bright Star Dragon's effect manipulates another monster's level! It can increase the level of a monster by 2, and I'll use it to increase Junk Anchor's level to 3! Then, I tune, my Level 3 Junk Anchor with my Level 4 Bright Star Dragon, for a Level 7 Synchro Monster! And due to my Junk Anchor's ability, I can substitute him for any Synchron Tuner, should I use him for a Synchro Summon!"

Many of the people on the sidelines oohed and ahhed at the new monster's apparent effect. However, Jack, was none too pleased. _"Son of a… it's basically a Quickdraw; just of a lower level, and if he's using it for a level 7 Synchro, then that means - oh, shit!"_

As Yusei's monsters flew into the air, and began synchronizing together, forming the Synchro Summoning method; Yusei chanted, _**"Gathering roars turn into an echoing arrow that tears throught the sky! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Ready your bow and show yourself, Junk Archer!"**_

As Yusei chanted, Junk Anchor transformed into three green rings, and Bright Star Dragon flew into those rings, becoming a silhouette of itself, and transforming into 4 bright stars. When Yusei reached the end of his chant, a green light engulfed the two silhouetted monsters, and a new more powerful monster, was born. Standing to Yusei's left was a warrior clad in orange, futuristic armor, with one eye uncovered from the odd helmet it wore. In its hands it was carrying a gray and silver, futuristic bow and arrow. It was an EARTH Attribute, Level 7, Warrior/Synchro Effect Monster, with 2300 ATK and 2000 DEF.

The audience of friends and family were amazed at the new monster, but duelists like Kalin and Crow weren't very impressed. They had never seen or heard of the monster before, but based off of its appearance and ATK and DEF stats, it still didn't compare to Jack's Strong Wind Dragon, so it didn't make sense for Jack to appear nervous, not unless its real power lied in its special ability.

"My monster may not look much, but thanks to its special ability, it more than makes up for its lack of power. With it, once a turn, I can banish one monster my opponent controls, until the end turn. In which case, its returned to the same battle position it was removed in." Thrusting a hand forward, he demonstrated his monster's effect, "Junk Archer, send his dragon packing; _**Dimension Shot**_!" Drawing back its bow, with arrow in hand, Junk Archer released it, hurtling the sharpened tip of the arrow straight into Jack's monster. As the arrow made contact with Strong Wind Dragon, the hulking beast was suddenly sucked into another dimension, leaving Jack wide open for an attack.

"By the way, in case you were wondering, my monster can still attack the turn it uses its effect, even directly! Junk Archer, attack! _**Scrap Arrow**_!" Suddenly, another arrow materialized in Yusei's monster's hands. Drawing its bow string back, Archer released its arrow in Jack's direction. As the arrow tip made it halfway, the arrow tip exploded into a multitude of metallic shards that ripped into Jack's LP, sending his LP plummeting from 4000 to 1700.

While some of Yusei's closest friends were cheering, namely Leo and Luna, Yusei wasn't celebrating just yet. _"He had two cards face-down, and he didn't use either of them, despite taking more than 2000 points of damage. He must be saving them for something bigger later on. I'm going to have to watch myself; I have a feeling that he's about to gear up towards his ace."_

Taking a card from his hand, Yusei thought it best to bolster up his defences just in case he was right. "I'll end my turn, with one card face-down. And now that it's the end phase, your monster comes back, but since it was removed from the field, its power up went along with it, reducing your monster's ATK stat to its base." Just as Yusei said, Strong Wind Dragon was Special Summoned back to its original position, but with its base ATK stat, instead of its former.

* * *

 **Turn 4**

 **Yusei:LP:4000, SPC:3, Hand:2 cards, Field:1 Monster and 3 Set S/T cards, GY:2 Monsters, Banished:0 cards**

 **Jack:LP:1700, SPC:3, Hand:3 cards, Field:1 Monster and 2 Set S/T cards, GY:1 Monster, Banished:0 cards**

Drawing the top card of his deck, Jack's mood suddenly changed. From one of dismay to one of excitement. With a smug smirk written all over his face, Yusei could tell that Jack had just drawn a key card. Spinning his duel runner around, he faced Yusei, as he said, "That was an impressive move you just made, but now it's high time to kick this duel into overdrive! I summon the Tuner Monster; **Red Resonator**! And with his effect, when he's Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon another monster straight from my hand, that's a Level 4 or lower, and I choose the Tuner Monster, **Force Resonator**!"

Two blue portals opened up on either side of Strong Wind Dragon. From one came a Resonator monster that looked identical to Flare Resonator. However, instead of dressed in red robes, the entirety of its lower form was engulfed in red-orange flames, and on its back were odd looking rounded wings of some kind. Force Resonator on the other hand was vastly different than any of the Resonator cards Jack had used before. Its robes were brown and green with a yellow crest in the middle, and it didn't carry a tuning fork, or rod in its hands; instead, electricity was coursing through them, and on its back looked to be a sac of what was probably energy with intricate blue markings decorating the outside of it.

Red Resonator was a FIRE Attribute, Level 2, Fiend-Tuner/Effect Monster, with 600 ATK and 200 DEF, while Force Resonator was a WATER Attribute, Level 2, Fiend-Tuner/Effect Monster, with 500 ATK and DEF. Yusei's expression was stony calm, but he knew what was coming next. "Now, I tune my Level 2 Red Resonator with my Level 6 Strong Wind Dragon, for a Level 8 Synchro Monster!" In Yusei's mind he was thinking, _"Here it comes…"_

However, Jack had a trick up his sleeve, he anticipated that Yusei would've thought it was Red Dragon Archfiend, which he wasn't entirely wrong. It was _a_ Red Dragon Archfiend, just not the one Yusei suspected it to be.

The two monsters soared into the sky, Red Resonator becoming two green rings, and Strong Wind Dragon six shining stars as a green light engulfed the two, and Jack chanted; _**"The heaven and the earth shall tremble before the king's might! Let the power of the one and only supreme ruler be carved into your soul! Synchro Summon! The savage soul, Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend!"**_

The crowd of family and friends, including Yusei himself were shocked by these turns of events. It was one of the few times Yusei was visibly surprised, much more so in the middle of a duel. He had never heard of a "Scarlight" Red Dragon Archfiend, and he was about to get an up close and personal preview of what it was capable of.

As the green beam of energy dispersed, a roaring inferno burst forth from within, spinning into the air before it crashed down onto the field. When the flames died down, everyone was inawe of the dragon. It looked identical to the original, however, there were a number of differences. For one, there were red, scarred flames etched into the dragon's skin, and for another its wings seemed to be more "flared out" in appearance. But its most striking differences was its missing right horn, and its deformed right arm. Besides that, it had the same stats and attribute as the original; DARK Attribute, Level 8, Dragon-Synchro/Effect, with 3000 ATK and 2000 DEF.

"If you thought that was impressive, then you haven't seen anything yet! Next, I activate the effect of Force Resonator! By sending him from my field to the Graveyard, I can select one monster on my field, and if that selected monster attacks during this turn, my opponent can't activate cards or effects that target monsters I control until the end of the Damage Step! In basic terminology, it means your Scrap-Iron Scarecrow is useless!"

Cackling with maddening laughter, Jack's Force Resonator surged with electricity, exploding the sac on its back. A sudden aura of blue energy wrapped itself around Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend, forming a protective blue ring of energy that would prevent any direct harm to it. "But the surprises don't stop there, because now I activate my monster's effect! See, when its on the field, or in my Graveyard, its name is treated as the original Red Dragon Archfiend's. But now here's the fun part; once a turn I can destroy as many Special Summoned Effect Monsters on the field as possible with ATK equal to or less than my dragon's, then inflict 500 damage to my opponent for each monster destroyed by this effect! Which means your Junk Archer is scrapped, Yusei! _**Scarlet Scar!**_ "

Cackling with red lightning, Scarlight's scarred/broken right hand smashed into the ground. Erupting from beneath the earth was a violent stream of uncontrollable explosions that slammed right into Yusei and his Junk Archer. When the smoke cleared, Yusei was visibly okay, but Junk Archer was gone, and he had 3500 LP remaining, but the worst was yet to come, as Jack activated one of his face-downs.

"The hits just keep coming for you, Yusei! I activate the trap card, **The Red King***! With this card, I can remove from play a Fiend Type Tuner Monster and one Non-Tuner monster from my Graveyard to Special Summon a Level 8 or lower DARK Dragon or Fiend-Type Synchro Monster from my Extra Deck! And this summoning is treated as a Synchro Summon!"

The audience on the sidelines watched as Strong Wind Dragon and Red Resonator were banished to parts unknown, and were transformed into six bright lights and two green greens respectively, and brought into an engulfing green light, as Jack chanted; _**"Rend the obsidian darkness! Scorch heaven and earth! Isolated, absolute king! Synchro Summon! Burn, Hot Red Dragon Archfiend!"**_

From within the green light that disappeared into the unknown, a burning, raging fire exploded from inside and burst onto the field. Standing next to its distant cousin was _another_ Red Dragon Archfiend -Yusei now knew how everyone else felt when they had to deal with multiple versions of Stardust Dragon; it was annoying. This version, unlike the last was an exact copy of the original, the only differences were the odd tribal markings on the beast's body. In fact, they looked identical to the pieces of the marks of the Crimson Dragon. Besides that, just like Scarlight, it had the same stats and ATK and DEF of the original; DARK Attribute, Level 8, Dragon-Synchro/Effect, with 3000 ATK and 2000 DEF.

"Oh, great, another one. Is this payback from all the times I used multiple versions of Stardust Dragon all that time ago? Because this feels like some kind of retribution for that."

The people in the stands laughed at Yusei's attempt to lighten the mood. Even Jack had to chuckle at that. "Sorry, Yusei, but not this time. You did well, but it's time for a true king! Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend, attack Yusei directly! _**Crimson Scarlet Blaze**_!" A torrent of flames enveloped Scarlight's right arm, as it flew high into the sky, then came crashing down right in front of Yusei, causing him spin out of control. But after his experience in the Death Races, Yusei used the momentum to his advantage, and regained control.

Akiza, Leo, Luna and others breathed a sigh of relief that Yusei didn't crash. Unfortunately, Yusei's LP were not. Taking that attack head on meant taking the full blow of the attack, which reduced his LP to a mere 500. And Jack still had one more attack left.

"I'm not done, Yusei! Hot Red Dragon Archfiend, finish this! _**Crimson Absolution**_!" Roaring a battle cry in Yusei's direction, Jack's second Red Dragon Archfiend was engulfed in Crimson flames, and flew straight into Yusei's path. Yusei, unafraid, and to some of the guests' horror, revved his engine, and met Jack's dragon head on, causing a massive explosion, and a large column of smoke to appear.

People in the stands were gasping in horror, covering their eyes, and some were near tears when the volume of smoke didn't lessen. Leo and Luna clinged to each other, Carly had her eyes shut, Setsuko was gripping Hideo's hand in a death grip, so on and so forth. However, Akiza seemed to be the worst off. At first glance she appeared fine, but if one took a closer look, there were tears falling down her cheeks, and splashing on to her hands which were clenched tightly together, her knuckles turning white.

Though, none of the duelists had the reality altering creation chips implanted in their runners or disks anymore, the recent development and evolution of KaibaCorps solid vision made the effects of duels as real as possible, and there was also the issue of mechanical failures which could seriously harm, and even kill people. The duel was just about to grind to a halt when, a red blur, finally passed through the smoke. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief once more, when shot out of the smoke like a speeding bullet. He had some scrapes and bruises, but otherwise he was fine. Akiza wanted strangle and smooch him at the same time for worrying her like that, but that would have to wait for later, as she realized just like others in the stands, that Yusei's LP hadn't changed; they were still at 500.

Jack, for the most part wasn't visibly affected, but he was admittedly worried when nothing happened after some time, but now that Yusei appeared to be okay, what happened? He should've lost, so why hadn't his LP changed? That's when he saw the card - "He had-!?"

"Hmph, you had me going there for a second Jack, but just before the attack connected, I activated my second trap; **Defense Draw**! And because of it, all damage I would've taken from that last attack becomes 0, and in addition, I get to draw a card! You may have stopped me from using Scrap-Iron Scarecrow for now, but you still haven't won just yet!"

Laughing, Jack responded, "Only you would have such luck as to pull something like that! But just because you stopped me once, doesn't mean I'll let that happen again! As for now, I can't do anything else, so I end my turn!"

* * *

 **Turn 5**

 **Yusei:LP:500, SPC:4, Hand:4 cards, Field: 2 Set S/T, GY:3 Monsters and 1 Trap card, Banished:0 cards**

 **Jack:LP:1700, SPC:4, Hand:1 card, Field:2 Monsters and 1 Set S/T card, GY:2 monsters and 1 Trap card, Banished:2 Monsters**

Looking at his hand, and on the field, Yusei knew that if he survives next turn, it'll be his last, so he had to make this turn count. Now knowing Scarlight's effect, any monster Yusei summons that's Special, Fusion, or Synchro Summoned that has less than equal attack could potentially be destroyed, and his LP too. Then there was Hot Red Dragon Archfiend, and its effect was a mirrored version of the original. Instead of destroying defense position monsters, it had the effect of destroying all other attack position monsters, but knowing that after all the trouble that Jack went through to summon Scarlight, he wouldn't destroy it unless, absolutely necessary.

" _Alright, here goes…"_

"First, I activate the **Speed Spell - Angel Baton**! Which, if I have at least two Speed Counters, I can draw two cards from my deck, and then discard one card from my hand!" Drawing his two cards, he discarded Shield Warrior. Then picking up a monster card in his hand, Yusei summoned it in a defensive position. "Then, I summon **Stardust Phantom** in defense mode, and next, I set one more card face-down, and that's it for now."

Summoned from Yusei's hand was a mage dressed up in robes with Stardust Dragon's color scheme, and in its hands it wielded a staff with Stardust's head at the top; kneeling in a defensive position, with the staff crossed over its chest. It was a LIGHT Attribute, Level 1, Spellcaster-Effect Monster, with 0 ATK and DEF. Upon seeing Yusei's "big" move, Jack and admittedly others in the stands were… disappointed.

 **Turn 6**

 **Yusei:LP:500, SPC:5, Hand:2 cards, Field:1 Monster and 3 Set S/T cards, GY:4 Monsters, 1 Trap card, and 1 Spell Card, Banished:0 cards**

 **Jack:LP:1700, SPC:5, Hand:2 cards, Field:2 Monsters and 1 Set S/T card, GY:2 Monsters and 1 Trap card, Banished:2 Monsters**

Silently drawing his next card, Jack knew that he had won. Whatever Yusei was planning was going to stop here; that was the only reason he could conclude that Yusei wouldn't have made a big move. And Jack wasn't about to let him do so. With the end of his last turn, Force Resonator's effect went with it; meaning Yusei could still stop one of his attacks with Scrap-Iron Scarecrow, but thanks to the card he had just drawn, that wasn't likely to happen anytime soon.

"I have to say, I was expecting more from you for your last turn, but it looks like I was mistaken. Maybe I overestimated your abilities, or maybe you underestimated my growth, but whatever the case, this duel ends. NOW! I activate the **Speed Spell - Overboost**! And with it, my Speed Counters increase by 6, until the end phase in which they're reduced to 1. Then, I activate another **Speed Spell - End of the Storm**!"

As Jack placed the card in the respective Card Zone, black and red gale winds suddenly whipped around the field. "Thanks to this card, if I have more than 10 Speed Counters, this card destroys all cards on the field, and then inflicts 300 damage to both duelists for each monster destroyed! Since there are currently three monsters on the field, we both take 900 points of damage! I have enough LP to survive, but you don't! You lose, Yusei!"

"That's not going to happen Jack, because I have a Trap that'll stop your storm! I activate **Starlight Road**! Whenever my opponent activates a card that would destroy other cards on the field, I can negate the activation and effect of the card, and destroy it! Then, I'm allowed to summon this; take flight and soar, **Stardust Dragon**!"

The crowd of family and friends and Jack were astounded. Just when he was about to claim victory, Yusei stopped him, and managed to summon his ace monster all in one go. As the winds died down, a silver ray of light peaked out from the darkness, and a gale of starlight and stardust took over, shattering the End of the Storm Spell, and summoning the majestic Stardust Dragon in defense mode.

Frowning and growling in frustration, Jack's sudden burst of anger was quelled by his sense of pride. Here it was, Jack at his best, versus Yusei at his, and Jack had the upper hand. He had two versions of his very best card, whereas Yusei only had his one. Even if Yusei could protect Stardust Dragon with Scrap-Iron - annoying - Scarecrow, Jack could still destroy it with his second monster.

Smirking his arrogant grin, Jack made his move, "Hah! You may have stopped my Spell, but you won't stop this! Even if you use your trap's effect, you won't be able to save your dragon from a second attack! But I could also do this! Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend, destroy his Stardust Dragon with your special ability; _**Scarlet Scar**_ _!"_

Just like before, Jack's dragon's scarred right hand cackled with red lightning, but just before it hit the ground, Yusei used Stardust Dragon's effect, just as Jack predicted he would. "I counter with Stardust Dragon's effect! _**Victim Sanctuary**_!" Breaking its defensive stance, Stardust dragon flew into Scarlight's path, wrapping its wings around the demonic dragon's cousin, digging its claws into its back and chomping its teeth into its neck; both dragons were then bathed in starlight and disappeared from view as Stardust took Scarlight with him to the grave.

However, what Jack did not expect was Yusei activating another card, a continuous trap to be precise, and one that he had never seen before. "Before you make your next move Jack, I activate my third face-down! The one I placed earlier in the duel! Go, **Stardust Wish**!"

Jack and everyone watching on the sidelines all announced at once, "Stardust _what_?!" No one had heard of the card before, and this would be the first time anyone has seen in it in action before. They didn't have to wait long, however, as Yusei began explaining its effects, "Because of this Trap card, I can grant Stardust Dragon one wish; a wish that brings it back to my field whenever I send it to the Graveyard after using its effect! Come back, Stardust Dragon!"

"Say, what?! That's bullshit! You can't bring back Stardust Dragon when it isn't Synchro Summoned!"

"Normally, you'd be correct Jack; however, Stardust Wish allows me to bypass that little hick up, and lets me Special Summon a Stardust monster that was sent to the Graveyard by sacrificing itself when it uses its effect. In addition, when summoned in Attack Position, that monster can't be destroyed in battle!"

"So what?! That doesn't matter to me! You still only have 500 LP left. Meaning my monster still beats yours, and means you still lose! You've accomplished nothing!"

"Really, Jack? Because from where I'm sitting, you now only have one monster to attack with, and don't forget; I still have my Scarecrow. So even if you were to use your Hot Red dragon Archfiend's effect, which I could still negate by the way, you wouldn't be able to destroy my Phantom because of my Trap."

Jack knew that Yusei was right. He allowed his pride and hubris to get the better of him again, and allowed Yusei to cloud his judgement with his seemingly "weak" move. Grunting in frustration that he was once again, played, Jack reluctantly, ended his turn. "I… end my turn."

With Jack's turn over, his Speed Counters are brought back to 1, while Yusei's increase to 6, and he draws his next card.

* * *

 **Turn 7**

 **Yusei:LP:500, SPC:6, Hand:3 cards, Field:2 Monsters, 1 Face-up Trap card, and 1 Set trap card, GY:4 Monsters, 2 Trap cards and 1 Spell card, Banished:0 cards**

 **Jack:LP:1700, SPC:2, Hand:0 cards, Field:1 Monster and 1 Set S/T card, GY:3 Monsters, 2 Spell cards and 1 Trap card, Banished:2 Monsters**

Drawing his next card, Yusei's eyes widened in surprise. He hadn't known he had this card, but now that it was in his grasp, he knew that it would be the perfect way to end this duel. Taking it in hand, he summoned it to the field. "This has been fun, Jack. It brought back the good old days when I used to duel for fun, not for fame and glory, or for survival. But as the saying goes, all good things must come to an end, and what an end it will be! I summon the Tuner Monster, **Majestic Dragon**!"

Jack's eyes nearly quadrupled in size upon hearing Yusei. Majestic Dragon?! _The_ Majestic Dragon!? But that could only mean…. _"Oh, fuck me!"_ A number of people in the stands were obviously confused and puzzled; however, the seasoned duelists in the stands were just as shocked as Jack. All, but one. She knew in her heart that Yusei was going to win; he always found a way. While she was surprised that he turned out to have Majestic Dragon, and its corresponding Synchro Monster; she wasn't all that surprised that he would use it to win.

Summoned in between Stardust Dragon and Stardust Phantom was a small pink dragon, with four wings spread out in four directions. It was a LIGHT Attribute, Level 1, Dragon-Tuner/Effect Monster, with 0 ATK and DEF. Thrusting his hand forward, Yusei exclaimed, "Now, I tune the Level 1 Majestic Dragon, with my Level 1 Stardust Phantom and my Level 8 Stardust Dragon, to Synchro Summon a Level 10 Synchro Monster!

The three monsters soared into the sky, with Stardust Phantom and Stardust Dragon becoming silhouettes of themselves and transforming into a total of nine shining stars. Majestic Dragon, however, didn't simply transform into a single green ring, instead, the green ring encircled the nine stars as the silhouette of the pink dragon grew larger and larger eventually wrapping around Yusei and his runner. Then Yusei began chanting, _**"The shine of clustering stars will illuminate a new miracle! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Arrive in light, Majestic Star Dragon!"**_

A blinding ray of light suddenly illuminates the entire field, forcing those in the stands, and Jack on the field to cover their eyes from the intense light. When the shining light finally dimmed down, everyone, including Yusei and Jack themselves, as well as those in the attendance were astounded and speechless from the beauty and magnificence of the dragon. Taking on a serpentine like form, Stardust had evolved into taking on attributes from Majestic Dragon. It had four wings instead of two, spread out in four directions, and had no arms to speak of. The skin and scales of the dragon had become a whitish sky-blue, and its wings were colored silver white. The two orbs of blue on its chest and shoulders were the same, if not a little bit brighter, and it now had red orbs on the base of each of its wings. The size of the dragon had also changed. Unlike most other versions of Stardust that roughly the same size, Majestic Star Dragon was nearly 10 times the size of Stardust Dragon, and its counterparts. Compared to the lonely Hot Red Dragon Archfiend, it dwarfed the demonic dragon. It is a WIND Attribute, Level 10, Dragon-Synchro/Effect Monster, with 3800 ATK and 3000 DEF.

In the stands there were audible sounds of "oos, ahhs, wows and woahs". No one had seen such a beast, such a majestic dragon. Despite his current situation, Jack was in awe of the dragon. But he still had a duel to finish, and he only had one card that could hopefully stall him enough time for one more turn; unfortunately, Jack wouldn't get the chance, as Yusei explained a portion of the dragon's abilities. "Thanks to the power of my monster, once per turn, I can negate the effect of an opponent's monster, and if that effect can be activated, I can use it as if it was my monster's own effect! Go, _**Sublimation Drain**_!"

All of the duelists, including Jack were completely stunned into silence, as Majestic Star Dragon released a rainbow colored energy beam from its maw, seemingly absorbing, Hot Red Dragon Archfiend powers. When it was done, Jack's dragon slumped to its knees as if its very life essence had been ebbed away, and in a way, it was. But that was the least of Jack's worries as Yusei activated the effect he just took away. "Majestic Star Dragon, use Hot Red Dragon Archfiend's power, _**Crimson Destruction**_!"

Majestic Star Dragon's eyes flashed golden before the red orbs of its wings glew crimson, and an inferno of hellfire was shot out from the orbs on its wings and from its mouth as the flames licked away at Jack's dragon, destroying it with its own power. Now that he was wide open, his only saving grace was his set card. Before Yusei announced his attack, Jack activated his last card, "Not so fast Yusei! I activate my Trap card, **Red Screen**! Thanks to this card, you can't declare your any attacks as long as it stays face-up! I may have to pay 1000 LP at the end of each of my turns, but that won't last!"

"Smart move, Jack, but unfortunately for you, my monster still has more effects! For instance, whenever my opponent activates a card, or effect of a Spell, Trap, or Monster; I can negate the activation, and destroy every single card on your field! _**Stardust Force**_!"

"WHAT?!"

In sudden flash of bright light, Majestic Star Dragon consumed itself in pure starlight, blinding all in attendance. Once again, everyone was forced to shut their eyes away from the light, but this time, the light didn't die down; it kept expanding and growing, until the entire duel track was engulfed in miniature white star. Finally, everything seemed to have died down; however, Yusei still had his Trap Car: Stardust Wishes. Just as the light had died down, another flash of bright light engulfed the field, and Majestic Star Dragon was born again. With nothing between him and Yusei's dragon; Jack accepted his defeat.

"Well? What are you waiting for?! Finish it!"

"Hmph, as you wish. Majestic Star Dragon, end this duel! _**Star Shine Shred**_!"

Releasing a melodic yet threatening battle cry, Majestic Star Dragon folded its wing in itself, and launched itself like a speeding comet in Jack's direction, slamming right into him, and causing a bright explosion upon impacting the pavement. A large column of smoke rose from the ground, and just like with what happened with Yusei, everyone had thought Jack was seriously injured; however, everyone was relieved when Jack's runner spun out of the column of smoke, and finally halted to a stop, with a large red x on his duel screen, indicating that Yusei had won the duel.

 **Duel Result**

 **Yusei Fudo: Win**

* * *

Dismounting on their runners, the two seasoned duelists walked to each other in the middle of the track, with all of their friends and family now running to greet them on a spectacular duel. They all stopped in their tracks, a few feet from the two, when it looked like things were going to get ugly. However, to everyone's surprise and relief, Jack stuck out his hand, for Yusei to reach out and grasp it and shake it as a way to show respect between the two. Reciprocating and smiling, the two then grasped each other's forearms, and shook once, before separating and then having their friends and family to hound them on the spectacular duel.

Hours later, when the ending of the night was fast approaching, many of the guests left to go home. Surprisingly, no one had suspected Misty and Kalin to have left together, since they arrived in separate vehicles, but after everything that had happened to him, it was a nice change of pace for Kalin to have found someone. Likewise, everyone was especially shocked to have found Bruno passed out, and Sherry offering Yusei and Akiza to take him to the hotel she was staying at. When asked why, she said she would return him, once he "sobered up", but Akiza had the distinct impression that Sherry was attracted to the gentle giant, but nevertheless let Sherry take Bruno.

Leo and Luna were already asleep, exhausted from the nights activities, and Akiza's parents had told her that they would take them to their place, and return them in the morning. When Akiza asked why, her mother gave her a knowing and pointed look, which when realization dawned, Akiza blushed scarlet, and quickly led her parents away before Hideo, or Yusei made a remark, or asked any questions. Mina, Trudge, Rally, Tank, Blitz, Nervin and Crow had already left, Crow saying something about having a date with a waitress from a coffee shop that Jack frequented. Apparently, despite their arguments and differences, Crow and Jack actually could function as friends, because according to Carly, Jack had set the two of them up. Speaking of Carly, she had retired to her bed some time ago, with Jack not far behind; leaving Yusei with Akiza, standing outside looking up at the night sky, and watching the stars.

Leaning into Yusei, Akiza sighed in content. She has everything that she had ever wanted when she was younger. A loving family, friends that love and support her, and someone at her side that she could count on and trust. Feeling Yusei rub his fingers along her side, while they walked back to his runner, Akiza looked up to see a shooting star. Getting Yusei's attention, she pointed in the night sky, just as it was about to fade away, Yusei was able to catch a glimpse. Returning his gaze back to Akiza, he playfully poked at her nose, and asked, "What do you want to wish for, Akiza?" Playfully slapping his muscled chest in response, she then asked him, "A Stardust Wish?" catching Akiza's giggling, Yusei chuckled, and said, "Okay, so what's your Stardust Wish, Akiza?" Turning to face him, Akiza's giggling died down, as her expression turned serious, but with her beautiful smile etched on her face. Taking Yusei's face in her hands, she leaned up to his level, standing on her toes, and replying, "I have everything I want right here, Yusei." Closing her eyes, she met Yusei's lips in a passionate kiss; knowing that everything she's ever wanted was with him.

* * *

A/N: And FIN! Well, that's it guys, _**Death Race 5D's**_ is officially finished. This chapter turned out to be a lot longer than originally planned, and that is because of the rematch duel between Yusei and Jack. We didn't get to see who would've at that time, since they were focusing on escaping rather than duelling. There's also the lemon, which I know some of you have been patiently waiting for, and hopefully, I delivered to your expectations. I haven't written one out in a while, so I thought about stepping back into those roots.

Other than that, there's not much more I can say for this chapter. I might break up the part between the lemon and the start of the duel in another chapter, but knowing me, I probably won't. As for other stories and ideas I have about future 5D's/YuseixAkiza stories, I have a few that have been requested and then there's others that I've been wanting to do for some time now, but I'm having a bit of a writer's block figuring out the story and such, so while there will be more stories, it could be awhile before I publish a new one.

Oh, and before I forget; there's a little tidbit of information that I found interesting. Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend's design is based off the result of the original Red Dragon Archfiend's clash of fists with the powered up Junk Warrior that allowed Yusei to win the final on screen duel between he and Jack. His effect is also influenced from the duel; being able to destroy any Special Summoned Level 2 Monsters that could provide Junk Warrior a power boost. Basically, Junk Warrior punched Red Dragon Archfiend so hard that another version of it, from another reality felt the blow. Talk about overpowered.

Read and Review, please. I don't require anyone to leave one, but I do like to hear from you guys from time to time. So, until next time, peace!


End file.
